Violent delights
by kalanthia
Summary: Felix ist seit über 1800 Jahren ein treuer Diener der Volturi-Könige. Eines Tages verwandelt er aus Versehen die junge Gina und wird ihr Beschützer. Leichter gesagt als getan, denn Gina weigert sich hartnäckig, Menschenblut zu trinken.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere bis auf Gina entstammen der Twilight-Serie von Stephenie Meyer. Ich leihe mir die Bunnies nur aus und zwinge sie, unanständige Dinge zu tun. Gina ist meine eigene Erfindung.**

**Timeline: Wenige Jahre nach Breaking Dawn.**

**POV: Felix, wenn nicht anders angegeben.**

**Rating: Vorsichtshalber M, weil in einigen Kapiteln Sex, körperliche Gewalt und unanständige Worte vorkommen.**

**~ These violent delights have violent ends. **

**William Shakespeare**

Es war wie ein Rausch, der nur langsam verebbte. Wie eine Droge, die ihre Wirkung verlor.

Langsam kehrte der Atem in seinen ruhigen, steten Rhythmus zurück.

Ich fand mich in meinem eigenen Körper wieder, nachdem ich ihn für die Ekstase der fleischlichen Vereinigung verlassen hatte.

Neben mir auf dem schwarzen Satin bewegte sich träge der schneeweiße, zierliche Körper eines auf ewig vierzehnjährigen Mädchens.

„Lust auf eine zweite Runde?", erkundigte sie sich so beiläufig, als würde sie mich nach dem Wetterbericht fragen.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du willst, Jane."

Ernsthaft, mir war so stinklangweilig, dass es mir wirklich völlig egal war, wie ich die nächste halbe Stunde lang Zeit totschlug. Über 1800 Jahre der Monotonie. Anfangs war es ja noch ganz spannend gewesen, die Kämpfe gegen die Rumänen oder die Kinder des Mondes. Aber jetzt?

Zeit totschlagen. Ich hatte diese Redewendung schon immer amüsant gefunden.

„Worüber lachst du?" Jane nahm meinen Unterkiefer in eine Hand und drehte meinen Kopf, bis sie mir in die Augen sehen konnte. Ihr Irisse zeigten ein helleres Rot als meine; sie hatte sich gestern erst ernährt, während ich noch darauf wartete, dass Heidi in wenigen Stunden unsere nächste Mahlzeit in die Falle lockte.

Irgendwie ironisch, dass ich von der gleichen Frau gefickt und gefoltert wurde. Obwohl sie Letzteres noch nie im Bett getan hatte, sondern nur auf Aros Befehl hin. _Meistens _auf Aros Befehl hin... Demetri hatte es „das Würstchen grillen" genannt. Ich wette, Jane würde _sein_ Würstchen grillen, sollte ihr das jemals zu Ohren kommen. Vielleicht sollte ich es irgendwann mal erwähnen…

Wie ich schon sagte, mir war egal, auf welche Weise ich bis zur nächsten Mahlzeit… unterhalten wurde.

„Nichts Bestimmtes."

„Hm." Jane setzte sich auf meine Oberschenkel, ihre Hand glitt einige Male über meinen Schwanz, bis sie mit einem leisen Seufzen auf meinen Ständer sank und sich zu bewegen begann.

Ich schloss die Augen und ließ mich dahintreiben. Jane wusste, wie sie mit meinem Körper umzugehen hatte. Schließlich waren es schon sechs Jahrhunderte, in denen wir… _die Zeit totschlugen._

„Na endlich!" Jane sprang leichtfüßig aus dem Bett und begann, ihr dunkles Samtkleid, ihre hochhakigen Lackschuhe und die anthrazitgraue Robe der Volturi-Wache überzustreifen.

Ich kleidete mich ebenfalls an. Wie immer die grobgliederige Kette mit dem Wappen der drei Könige zuletzt.

Herzschläge, und nicht zu wenige.

Menschliche Herzen, die mit feuchten, pumpenden Geräuschen saftiges Blut durch lebendige Adern pressten.

Jane und ich tauschten so etwas wie ein vertrautes Lächeln, ehe ich ihr die Tür aufhielt und wir die Korridore zur Thronhalle hinab schritten.

„Sehe ich dich später noch einmal?", fragte Jane auf ihre nervtötende, gleichgültige Art.

„Wenn nichts dazwischen kommt.", antwortete ich wie jeden Abend. Mich hätte es nicht weniger kümmern können. Ein Auftrag von Aro oder Caius wäre eine willkommene Abwechselung.

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln umspielte Janes volle Lippen. „Buon appetito, Felix."

Heidi hatte eine gute Jagd gehabt. Sehr viele junge Leute, alle zwischen 20 und 25. Studenten, wie es schien. Heidi erzählte historischen Firlefanz über die Renovierungsarbeiten in der Burg, die nach einem Erdbeben am Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts notwendig gewesen waren.

Ich beschloss, meine Mahlzeit ein wenig interessanter zu gestalten. Die anderen, so ungeduldig sie auch waren, würden mich ein paar Minuten spielen lassen. Ihnen war genauso langweilig wie mir. Selbst die Könige waren für einen Zeitvertreib dankbar.

„Sie studieren Kunstgeschichte?", erkundigte ich mich bei einem Mädchen. Zwischen 22 und 24, schätzte ich. Glatte, glänzende schwarze Haare, olivfarbene Haut. Unverkennbar eine Italienerin. Sie trug ein wadenlanges Sommerkleid mit kurzen Ärmeln – alle Körperteile, die für den Besuch einer Kirche zu bedecken waren, waren in Stoff gehüllt. Flache Trekkingsandalen, wie sie von vielen Touristen bevorzugt wurden. Sie war groß gewachsen, etwa 1,76 m, aber reichte mir mit dem Scheitel kaum bis an die Schulter.

„Ja." Sie lachte verlegen. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen musterten mich aufmerksam. Sie schien angetan von meiner muskulösen Erscheinung. „Ich bin Luigina."

„Und ich heiße Felix."

„Arbeiten Sie hier?"

Ich lächelte zurück. Nicht zuviel, gerade so sehr, um anziehend zu wirken. „So könnte man sagen."

Am anderen Ende der Halle kicherte Aro, unhörbar für die Ohren der Menschen. Einige der Wache fühlten sich bemühsigt, mit einzustimmen.

„Ist dies Ihr erster Besuch in Volterra, Luigina?"

„Ja. Es ist wunderschön hier. Die Chiesa di San Marco besitzt wirklich herrliche Deckengemälde.", schwärmte das Mädchen.

Aro kicherte wieder und tauschte einen Blick mit Marcus, dem besagte Deckengemälde gewidmet waren. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich nun ebenfalls amüsiert war.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Burg auch besichtigt werden kann, bis Heidi es erwähnte." Luigina drehte sich kurz um die eigene Achse und überblickte die Halle. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und sah, dass sich die drei Brüder und die Wache unter die Touristengruppe gemischt hatten. „Alles wirkt so majestätisch.", fuhr sie fort. „Wirklich der gelungene Abschluss eines so schönen Tages."

Für mich mehr als für dich, meine Liebe.

„Es freut mich, dass Sie Ihren Aufenthalt hier genießen konnten, Luigina."

„Oh, danke." Das Mädchen errötete. Ich konnte sehen, wie sich die Blutgefäße in ihren Wangen weiteten und der köstliche Lebenssaft sich unter ihrer Haut ausbreitete. Meine Kehle brannte. Ja, ich war hungrig.

„Verzeih' mir, Luigina."

Sie sah mich verwirrt mit ihren großen, dunklen Augen an. Ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, hielt ich sie auch schon in meinen Armen und schlug meine Zähne in ihre Kehle. Kaum spürte ich, wie ihre Gliedmaßen im verzweifelten Todeskampf gegen meinen Körper schlugen; kaum hörte ich ihre leiser werdenden Schreie; kaum spürte ich ihren sterbenden Puls. Ich bemühte mich nicht einmal, ihren Hals zu brechen.

Schlaff fiel ihr Körper zu Boden, als ich satt war. Ich war nicht so durstig gewesen wie sonst bei meinen üblichen Mahlzeiten. Wir brauchten genau genommen auch nur das Blut eines Menschen innerhalb von zehn bis 14 Tagen. Es war mehr Blut in ihr verblieben als ich getrunken hatte.

Die Volturi und die Wache tranken fast jeden Tag, schlichtweg, weil wir es _konnten_.

Es war unser Recht.

**Anmerkung:**

**Der zweite Teil des Kapitels ist so etwas wie ein Experiment. Nicht wirklich mein bevorzugter Schreibstil und… auch nicht mein bevorzugter Charakter.**

**Der/Die geneigte Leser/in möge dieses Kapitel als Outtake sehen.**

**Die Handlung überschneidet sich mit der von Felix.**

Aro

Sieh an, die liebe Jane und ihr Spielzeug Felix. Beide ordnen sich noch die Kleidung. Muss ja ein aufregender Abend für die beiden gewesen sein.

Alec sieht nicht sehr erfreut aus.

Oh bitte! Als ob noch niemand wüsste, dass die zwei es seit was-weiß-ich-wie-vielen Jahrhunderten treiben. Wahrscheinlich nur sauer, dass ihn keine aus der Wache will.

Blick auf Caius: Sieht hungrig aus.

Blick auf Marcus: Sieht gelangweilt aus. Kein Wunder.

Das italienische Fernsehprogramm war auch schon mal besser.

Könnte später auch noch auf einen kleinen Abstecher bei Sulpicia vorbeischauen. Unauffälliger Blick auf die werte Gemahlin.

Die italienischen Designer waren auch schon mal besser.

Sulpicia nickt!

Strike!

Felix bleibt also nicht der einzige Glückliche heute Nacht.

Blick auf das Frischfleisch. Hm, der dunkelhaarige Kerl da drüben sieht ganz lecker aus. Muskulös. Kräftiger Nacken. Hoffentlich wehrt er sich ein bisschen. Ein wenig Action schadet nie.

Felix, ts ts. Warum flirtet er mit seinem Essen? Zugegeben, es war in letzter Zeit ein wenig ruhig hier in Volterra, aber soooo langweilig kann ihm doch gar nicht sein…

Don't fuck where you feed, wie unsere englischsprachigen Freunde sagen würden.

Obwohl sich eine gewisse englischsprachige Person ja nicht daran gehalten hat. Dieser Edward, wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriegen würde!

Ja, ja, ich weiß.

Wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriegen würde, würde ich ihm einen Posten in der Wache anbieten. Ich habe einfach ein viel zu großes Herz.

Neue Theorie: Will Felix Jane eifersüchtig machen?

Habe seit einigen Jahrzehnten den Verdacht, dass Jane darauf steht, wenn sie ihr Sexspielzeug foltern darf. Habe vorsichtshalber aber nie so tief in ihren Gedanken herumgebohrt. Könnte doch… äh, unappetitlich sein.

So wie die eine Sache mit dem Schulmädchen-Kostüm, das sie mal gekauft hat. Würg.

Manchmal ist mein Talent schon ein Fluch.

Das Menschenmädchen fragt Felix: „Arbeiten Sie hier?"

Hi hi, der war lustig.

Immer dieser Gruppenzwang. Warum können Vampire eigentlich nie alleine lachen?

Überhaupt, Vampire und Humor scheinen zwei unvereinbare Dinge zu sein. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte der Wache befehlen, ebensolche Frohnaturen wie ich zu sein. Es fällt einem doch alles leichter mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht!

„… Ihr erster Besuch in Volterra?"

Tja, Schätzchen, wird wohl auch dein letzter bleiben.

„Die Chiesa di San Marco besitzt wirklich herrliche Deckengemälde."

Schon wieder lustig!

Nur, dass die Augenfarbe unseres lieben Marcus nicht so ganz stimmt.

Na endlich! Felix beendet sein Geplänkel.

Futter!

Schmatz schmatz!

Mir läuft das Gift im Mund zusammen.

Ich bin der Erste, der seine Beißerchen in die saftige Kehle seiner Mahlzeit schlägt.

Welch erlesener Geschmack!

Nicht wie bei dem Kerl neulich, vollgepumpt mit Anabolika. Scheußlich! Da kam mir doch beinahe das Blut wieder hoch!

In den noch glänzenden, dann brechenden Augen meines Opfers sehe ich mein Spiegelbild. Meine Frisur sitzt perfekt. Nicht gekleckert. Geschniegelt und gebügelt für mein Date mit Sulpi.

Hey, was wurde eigentlich aus der Regel, dass ein Gang beendet ist, wenn der Herrscher sein Essen weglegt? Keine Manieren mehr, diese Vampire von heute!

Räusper!

Ringsum fallen die Leichen.

Fantastisch! Entzückt falte ich die Hände vor der Brust.

Sie hören doch auf mich!

Marcus schlurft auf seinen Thron zurück.

Caius tauscht einen Blick mit Athenodora. Läuft da heute noch was?

Go, Team Caius!

Mein einziger Trost über die Jahrhunderte: Bei denen läuft noch weniger als bei Sulpicia und mir.

Ich klatsche in die Hände. „Beseitigt den Abfall."

Ich schreite zu meinem Thron und achte darauf, dass meine Robe sich hinter mir schön bauscht. Es geht doch nichts über einen formvollendeten Auftritt!

Der mir von einem schrillen Kreischen gründlich versaut wird.

Mir platzt der Kragen. „Welcher Idiot ist hier zu blöd zum Essen?"

**Anmerkung:**

**Ende des Outtakes. Zurück zur ernsthaften Handlung!**

Ich beobachtete an eine Säule gelehnt, wie die anderen speisten. Gelegentlich schrie noch ein Mensch, flehte um Gnade.

Aro leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und grinste breit. Er lachte und klatschte kurz in die Hände. „Beseitigt den Abfall.", befahl er.

Einige Vampire, die nicht zur Wache gehörten, sondern bestenfalls zum Personal, huschten herbei, um die Leichen wegzuschaffen. Das Personal speiste natürlich nicht mit den Volturi und der Wache im Thronsaal.

Ich zog gerade in Betracht, irgendwie auf Janes fragenden Blick zu antworten und einem weiteren Techtelmechtel zuzustimmen, als ein Röcheln und gleich darauf ein durchdringender Schmerzensschrei durch die Halle gellte.

„Welcher Idiot ist hier zu blöd zum Essen?", brüllte Aro und drehte sich mit fliegendem Mantel auf der Treppe um.

Ich starrte auf meine letzte Mahlzeit, die wie wild zu zappeln begonnen hatte und in erstickten Atemzügen kreischte.

Oh oh.

Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, ob ihr Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen, als ich sie fallen ließ. Ich hatte nicht darauf geachtet.

Weil ich meine Mahlzeit schlampig beendet hatte, verwandelte sich nun vor den Augen der Könige und aller anderer Vampire der Burg ein gewöhnlicher Mensch ohne jegliches Talent.

Ich starrte regungslos auf die junge Frau, die vor Schmerzen heulte und sich krümmte. Ihr schwarzes Haar fiel wie Trauerflor über ihr Gesicht.

Aro befahl beinahe amüsiert: „Felix, bring es zu Ende."

Wenn Aro amüsiert war, würde meine Strafe wohl nicht ganz so streng ausfallen. Noch konnte ich die Angelegenheit in Ordnung bringen. Ich hatte immerhin zu seiner Abend unterhaltung beigetragen.

Arme Luigina.

Es war nicht meine Absicht gewesen, sie leiden zu lassen.

Ich ging neben Luigina in die Hocke und streifte mit dem Handrücken kurz über ihre warme Wange. Tränen sickerten aus ihren fest zusammengepressten Lidern hervor. Sie schrie und versuchte, von mir weg zu kriechen, als sie meine kalte Berührung spürte, hatte jedoch kaum Kontrolle über ihren Körper.

Ihr Herz raste bei dem vergeblichen Versuch, ihren Körper am Leben zu erhalten.

Zu wenig Blut, um zu leben. Zu viel Blut, um zu sterben.

Die linke Hand legte ich in Luiginas Nacken, als wolle ich ihren Hals stützen. In weniger als einer Sekunde würde alles vorbei sein, wenn ich ihr das Genick brach.

„Warte einen Moment."

Ein überraschtes Raunen ging durch den Raum, als Marcus sprach.

Während ich das Mädchen noch immer hielt, kam Marcus mit einer Behändigkeit näher, die man ihm ob seiner sonst so trägen Bewegungen kaum mehr zugetraut hätte. Er hatte vom gegenüberliegenden Teil der Halle gesprochen und trat nun mit wallendem Gewand über die Leichen hinweg, bis er vor mir stand. Ich kniete noch immer und hielt das schreiende Mädchen.

Marcus blickte einige Male zwischen mir und dem Mädchen hin und her.

Ich fragte mich, was das zu bedeuten haben mochte. Es gab nichts an ihr, dass auch nur annähernd auf die Existenz eines in ihr schlummernden Talents hindeutete. Und wenn hätte Aro sich eingemischt, nicht Marcus.

Luigina krallte nun ihre Hände in meine Jacke. Ihre Beine traten um sich, doch sie konnte Marcus nicht erreichen.

Marcus erhob sich wieder, strich dabei mit beiden Handflächen über seine Oberschenkel, als würde er Schmutz von seinen Händen abwischen.

Sollte ich sie jetzt töten?

Doch Marcus entschied: „Felix, du darfst dich um sie kümmern, wenn du willst."

Aro stand innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils dicht an Marcus, der ihm nun für einen winzigen Moment die Hand reichte.

Caius zog eine Augenbraue hoch, unternahm jedoch keinen Versuch, mit seinen Brüdern zu kommunizieren. Er wusste auch ohne Worte, was in ihren Gedanken vor sich ging.

Marcus hatte mir die Wahl gelassen, ob ich Luigina töten oder ob ich mich während der Verwandlung um sie kümmern wollte.

Hatte er etwas zwischen uns gesehen?

Aber ich hatte mich doch nur so kurz mit ihr unterhalten!

Rasch überflog ich die Ereignisse bis zum jetzigen Moment.

_Arme Luigina._ Das war es, was ich gedacht hatte.

Marcus hatte mein Bedauern und Mitleid gesehen.

Sie schrie noch immer und schlug um sich.

Die vielen Toten um sie herum mussten sie noch zusätzlich verängstigen.

Ich sollte sie woanders hinbringen.

Sie war leicht, warm und weich, als ich sie noch in der Hocke an meine Brust hob und mit ihr in den Armen aufstand.

Jane lachte amüsiert auf, als ich an ihr vorüber schritt. „Ich nehme an, ich sehe dich später doch nicht."

Ihr Lachen perlte mir – uns – hinterher.

Nein, ich würde Jane heute nicht mehr sehen.

Mein Bett war nun einem sich verwandelnden Menschenmädchen vorbehalten.

Ich sollte nicht klagen – mein Wunsch war es gewesen, einen interessanten Abend zu verbringen. Nun hatte ich drei interessante Tage vor mir.

**Anmerkung: So weit das erste Kapitel. Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen!**

**Die Kapitel 2 – 6 sind bereits fertig und wenn alles so läuft, wie ich hoffe, gibt es ein bis zwei Mal wöchentlich ein Update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Drei Tage und drei Nächte**

Ich konnte sehen, welche Spuren mein Biss an Luiginas Hals hinterlassen hatte. Ich sah jede einzelne Wunde, die meine Zähne verursacht hatten, und ich sah das Gift, das auf den beiden blutverkrusteten Halbmonden glänzte. Die Bisswunde war wieder aufgerissen, weil sich die junge Frau so heftig hin und her warf. Deshalb war ein wenig von ihrem Blut herausgesickert und an ihrem Hals und am Kragen ihres Kleides festgetrocknet. Gleich daneben konnte ich das hektische Pulsieren ihrer Schlagader sehen.

Obwohl ich schon von Luiginas Blut gekostet hatte und vorhin satt gewesen war, entflammte das Verlangen in meiner Kehle, als ich ihren Lebenssaft schwer in der sommerlich schwül-warmen Luft witterte.

Jeder Herzschlag dröhnte in meinen Ohren so laut wie die Glocken des San-Marco-Turms auf der Piazza.

Ich war in 18 Jahrhunderten Zeuge einiger Dutzend Verwandlungen geworden, darunter auch der meines Freundes Demetri und des Zwillingspaares Jane und Alec. Ich war dabei gewesen, als sie nach dem ersten Tag der Verwandlung endlich zu schreien aufhörten, weil ihre Lungen keine Kraft mehr besaßen. Es bedeutete, dass sich das Gift vollständig in den Zellen des Körpers verteilt hatte und nun begann, die Struktur von Luiginas Körper in die eines Vampirs zu verwandeln.

Damals hatte ich natürlich nicht gewusst, dass ein menschlicher Körper aus Zellen bestand. Bei der Verwandlung meiner Freunde war ich so ratlos wie bei meiner eigenen gewesen. Nun, vielleicht nicht ganz so ratlos, da ich immerhin bereits gewusst hatte, was aus ihnen werden würde, während ich selbst noch geglaubt hatte, ich würde zu Tode gefoltert.

Es war keine Magie und keine Hexerei. Vampire existieren einfach, auch wenn niemand mehr wusste, wer der Erste von uns gewesen war.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend ergriff ich Luiginas Hand. Im Lauf der nächsten Stunden war ihre Hand mal völlig schlaff, mal krallten sich ihre Finger in meine, wenn sie weinte oder vor Schmerzen schrie. Ich spürte, wie ihre Muskeln übermenschliche Kraft gewannen.

Ihre Haut verlor ganz langsam die Wärme und Weichheit, die sie als Mensch ausgezeichnet hatte. Obwohl ihr Teint noch einen Hauch von olivfarbener Bräune besaß, wurde Luigina merklich blasser. Ihr schwarzes Haar glänzte wie das Gefieder eines Raben und wellte sich an den Spitzen. Sie wurde noch schöner, als sie es zuvor gewesen war.

Luigina bettelte mich an, ich möge sie erlösen. Doch dafür war es zu spät. Ich war nicht in der Lage gewesen, sie zu töten, nicht einmal, als ich sie nur als Mahlzeit, nicht als Lebewesen erachtet hatte. Ich wusste, dass ich es jetzt nicht mehr über mich bringen würde, ihre Verwandlung zu stoppen. Nicht, nachdem ich ihre Hand ergriffen hatte.

Luiginas Herz raste seinem letzten Schlag entgegen.

Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich nicht länger. Sie hatte aufgehört zu atmen, weil sie nicht länger auf Sauerstoff angewiesen war. Sekundenlang kämpfte ihr Herz noch panisch weiter und trieb das Blut durch ihre Adern.

Meine Augen betrachteten die Rundungen ihres milchweißen Busens ungehörig lange, ehe ich mich darauf besann, wie taktlos ich mich verhielt. Der Knopf, den sie im Todeskampf von ihrer Bluse abgerissen hatte, hatte mir einen zu verlockenden Blick auf ihren unschuldig-weißen, durchsichtigen Spitzen-BH erlaubt.

Es gab sonst nur eine Frau, deren Brüste ich so schamlos anstarrte, doch das tat ich nur, wenn sie auf meinem Schoß saß und sie vögelte; jedoch nie, wenn sie mir angekleidet gegenüber stand.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln verjagte ich die Gedanken an Jane.

Ich beobachtete, wie der Puls in Luiginas Halsschlagader zu stolpern begann und dann versiegte.

Mit einem schwachen, feuchten Schmatzen verstummte ihr Herzmuskel.

Ich ließ ihre Hand los.

Luiginas Körper begann, seine Wärme endgültig zu verlieren und sich der italienischen Nachtluft anzugleichen, die inzwischen von draußen hereindrang. Wenn sie die Augen aufschlug, würden ihre Irisse rot sein, da ihr Körper sich zunächst von ihrem eigenen Blut ernährte. Sie würde stärker sein als ich und unglaublich hungrig.

Es kostete mich Überwindung, von Luiginas Seite aufzustehen und die wenigen Gegenstände, die ich in meinem Zimmer schätzte, in einer schweren Truhe zu verstauen, die ich dann eilig in die Räume meines Freundes Demetri trug. Die wenigen lieb gewonnenen Erinnerungen, die ich über die Jahrhunderte gesammelt hatte, sollten nicht dem Zorn einer Neugeborenen zum Opfer fallen. Über die Möbel in meinem Zimmer machte ich mir keine Gedanken. Die waren ohnehin seit der Renaissance nicht mehr in Mode. Ich war schlicht und einfach seit einigen Jahrhunderten zu faul gewesen, neu zu dekorieren. Ich war ja kein Mädchen wie Jane, die ständig neuen Kram kaufte.

Ich war rechtzeitig zurück, um mitzuerleben, wie die dichten, schwarzen Wimpern an Luiginas Lidern zu zittern begannen. Ihre Pupillen bewegten sich, als würde sie sich in einem imaginären Raum in ihrem Geist umsehen. Ihre Vampirsinne hatten begonnen, ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen.

Sobald sie ihren ersten Atemzug nahm, würde sie mich wittern. Hören konnte sie mich wohl schon. Ich stellte mich vor das Fußende des Bettes und hielt etwa drei Meter Abstand. Es war nie eine gute Idee, einen neugeborenen Vampir zu provozieren. Sehr viel mehr Möglichkeiten, auf Distanz zu gehen, bot das Zimmer nicht. Es würde genügen müssen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere bis auf Gina entstammen der Twilight-Serie von Stephenie Meyer.**

**Timeline: Wenige Jahre nach Breaking Dawn.**

**POV: Felix.**

**Rating: Vorsichtshalber M, weil in einigen Kapiteln Sex, körperliche Gewalt und unanständige Worte vorkommen.**

„Du! Du hast mich umgebracht!" Luigina wich vor mir zurück. Als sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß, richtete sie sich im Bett auf. Die weiche Matratze verschaffte ihr nur einen wackeligen Stand, also stützte sie sich mit den Händen an der Wand ab. Ich wusste, dass sie sich in dieser Haltung auf mich zu katapultieren konnte, wenn sie angreifen wollte. Nicht weil sie wusste, dass sie das konnte, sondern aus purem Instinkt.

_Unterschätze niemals einen Neugeborenen._

_Lass sie niemals ihre Arme um dich legen, schon gar nicht um deine Brust._

Ich hielt meine Stimme so ruhig ich konnte, wählte eine leise, doch deutliche Lautstärke, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. „Das habe ich und es tut mir Leid, Luigina. Es war nicht vorgesehen, dass du überlebst."

Ihr Atem ging schwer, während sie mich anstarrte und versuchte, aus meinen Worten einen Sinn zu lesen. Als sie das nicht vermochte, fragte sie: „Was bist du?"

„Ein Vampir, wie du jetzt auch einer bist."

Sie lachte auf – eine Angstreaktion – und schüttelte in abgehakten Bewegungen ihren Kopf. Die Spitzen ihres dunklen Haares tanzten dabei. „Nein! Es gibt keine Vampire!"

„Und doch bist du einer. Fühlst du das Brennen in deiner Kehle? Du bist hungrig, du dürstest nach Blut. Also fängst du besser an zu glauben, dass Vampire existieren."

Ich erklärte ihr, dass sie sich innerhalb der letzten drei Tage in einen Vampir verwandelt hatte und trinken musste, um zu überleben. Ihr jetziger verwirrter Zustand würde nach einiger Zeit nachlassen. Ich erläuterte, dass sie sich noch immer in der Burg befand, die den Volturi-Königen gehörte, denen sie von nun an dienen würde.

Ich legte ihr die wenigen Gesetze dar, die unsere Welt kannte.

Ich verschwieg Luigina nicht, dass ich die Wahl gehabt hatte, sie zu töten oder ihre Verwandlung zu beaufsichtigen, und ich jetzt für sie als meinem Schützling verantwortlich war.

Sie sollte im Gedächtnis behalten, dass ich ihr Mörder und gleichzeitig ihr Retter war.

Mein neuer Schützling weigerte sich aufs Hartnäckigste, Menschen zu töten.

Ich brachte ihr wahre Leckerbissen, die mir Heidi lieferte. Unverrichteter Dinge übergab ich die Männer und Frauen wieder an Heidi, die vor meinem Zimmer wartete. Sie beschwerte sich zwar, dass der ein oder andere ohnmächtig war, doch dann biss unsere rassige Schönheit aus der Abteilung Human Resources den Leuten meist selbst in die Kehle, wenn ich es nicht schon getan hatte.

Ich zeigte Luigina sogar im Zimmer, wie sie ihre Zähne an die Kehle der Nahrung setzen und wie sie zubeißen sollte, nachdem ich mit dem Fingernagel schon die Pulsader aufgestochen hatte in der Hoffnung, der Blutgeruch würde sie verlocken.

Der Versuch war nicht sehr erfolgreich. Ginas Augen waren zwar pechschwarz, doch ihren Hunger wandelte sie bald in Aggression um, um mich anzugreifen, während sie mich als Mörder beschimpfte.

Der Mensch, von dem ich getrunken hatte, hatte zu allem Überfluss auch noch auf meine Schuhe gepisst.

Egal, was ich tat, das störrische Luder verweigerte das tägliche Vitamin B.

Jane schien auf mich gewartet zu haben, als ich bei ihr eintrat.

„Na endlich, Felix! Es ist Tage her, seit wir uns gesehen haben!"

Und mit sehen meinte sie natürlich nicht sehen.

Sie räkelte sich auf dem Bett, hob ihre Arme über ihren Kopf, so dass ihre kleinen, straffen Brüste sich unter ihrem dünnen, fast durchsichtigen Hemdchen abzeichneten. Ihre rosigen Nippel schimmerten durch die hellblaue Seide hindurch.

Eines musste ich Jane lassen, sie wusste wirklich, wie sie sich in Szene setzen und mich ködern konnte.

„Dieser Körper", erklärte sie mit warmer, kehliger Stimme und wiegte dabei im Liegen ihre Hüften, „will _angebetet_ werden, Felix. Ich brauche Blut und einen kräftigen Schwanz. Und da ich nicht sehe, dass du mir einen Snack mitgebracht hast, schlage ich vor, dass du deinen Schwanz auspackst und zu mir ins Bett kommst."

Das winzige Hemdchen rutschte über Janes milchweiße Schenkel empor, offenbarte ihre mädchenhafte haarlose Scham. Sie schenkte mir ein überhaupt nicht züchtiges Lächeln und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

_Und wie du meinen Schwanz haben kannst, süße Janey. Überall hin wo du willst._

Ich zog mein Hemd über meinen Kopf, öffnete meine Hose, die zu meinen Knöcheln herab fiel, und streifte sie zusammen mit den Socken und Schuhen ab. Ich war hart wie Granit, als ich mich zwischen Janes Schenkel legte und sie ihre Beine um mich schloss, mit den Fersen in meinen Hintern grub.

„Ein Mädchen deines Alters sollte nicht wie ein schmutziges Flittchen reden, Jane.", tadelte ich streng, ehe ich ihre rechte Brustwarze durch die Seide hindurch biss und in meinen Mund sog.

Jane kicherte und ihr Leib wölbte sich mir entgegen. „Und jemand deines Alters, Felix, sollte wissen, wann er die Klappe halten und wohin er seinen Schwanz stecken soll.", zischte sie in mein Ohr, während ihre zierliche Hand meinen Ständer umschloss und gegen ihre nasse Öffnung drückte.

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung sank ich in sie, nass und eng, so verdammt eng.

Wir warteten nicht ab, bis sie sich an mich gewöhnt hatte, sondern begannen sofort, uns zu rhythmisch gegeneinander zu bewegen. Wir wussten beide, wie der Körper des anderen funktionierte und wie wir einander die größte Lust bereiten konnten, auch wenn wir dabei oft grob vorgingen.

Jane biss in mein Schulterbein in der Sekunde, bevor ihre Scheidenmuskeln um mich zu zucken begannen. Ich stieß härter in sie, während sie einen Finger in meinen empfindlichen Anus stieß. Ich wusste, dass sie mich strafen wollte, weil ich sie noch weiterfickte, obwohl sie schon gekommen war und ich noch nicht. Doch sie war nicht wirklich angepisst, sonst hätte sie ihr Talent benutzt.

Es war sozusagen mein Geheimprojekt, sie einmal dazu zu verleiten, mich beim Sex mit ihrem Talent zu strafen. Schon ganz früh während unserer Eskapaden hatte ich herausgefunden, dass sie während des Orgasmus _nicht _die Kontrolle über ihr Talent verlor. Zuerst war ich erleichtert darüber gewesen, dann hatte es mich frustriert, dass ich sie nicht so weit bringen konnte. Aber die Zeiten, in denen das an meinem Ego genagt hatte, waren längst vorüber.

Es hatte genügend Gelegenheiten gegeben, bei denen sie mir ohne den Befehl der Könige Schmerzen zugefügt hatte. Einmal brachte ich ihr ein Buch einen Tag später als angekündigt zurück. Oder ich setzte mich aus Versehen auf eine Kette, die Aro ihr geschenkt hatte. Weil ich mir zusammen mit Demetri ihre Playstation 3 ausgeliehen hatte ohne vorher zu fragen.

Als ich sie bei der Mitternachts-Premiere eines Kinofilms versetzte. Also bitte, Jane hatte doch wohl nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, ich würde mit ihr in eine Teenager-Komödie gehen? Ich hatte nur ja gesagt, weil sie kurz davor gewesen war, meinen Schwanz zu lutschen und sie sonst nie die Klappe gehalten hätte. Sie redete wirklich nur dann nicht, wenn sie gerade mit einem Blowjob beschäftigt war. Und schlucken konnte die Kleine wirklich verdammt gut.

Meine Glanzleistung: Ein Kratzer in einer Elvis-Schallplatte. Dafür hatte ich wirklich büßen müssen. Und gleich noch mal, als ich anbot, ihr einfach eine Elvis-CD als Ersatz zu kaufen. Und ein drittes Mal, weil ich maulte, seit wann sie sich um tote Menschen scherte… Die Liste ließ sich noch sehr lange fortsetzen, denn das waren nur Ereignisse aus den letzten paar Jährchen.

Das Beste war, wenn Jane mich lange genug gequält hatte, fiel sie meistens anschließend über mich her, so lange ich noch wehrlos am Boden lang. Manchmal täuschte ich also auch Wehrlosigkeit vor. Wütender Sex war wirklich die geilste Art von Sex.

Manchmal legte ich auch alles daran, Jane zu verärgern. Wahrlich unvergesslich war die Woche, nachdem ich Aro gebeten hatte, mir Jane als Partnerin für einen Auftrag in Zentralasien mitzugeben, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie eine Karte für ein Eros-Ramazotti-Konzert hatte. Kaum war der Auftrag erfüllt und die Zielperson in Flammen aufgegangen, schlug Jane zu. Ich hatte zuvor und habe danach nie wieder so exquisite Schmerzen zu spüren bekommen. Als ich das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, hatte ich eine Hundeleine um den Hals, einen Gummiball zwischen den Zähnen und einen Dildo in meinem Arsch. Wir kehrten mit sechs Tagen Verspätung nach Volterra zurück. Aro fasste uns nicht einmal lange genug an, um einen vollständigen Bericht über den Auftrag zu erhalten.

Jedenfalls, ich wusste genau, wodurch Jane im Bett die Beherrschung über sich verlor, und es hatte rein gar nichts mit ihrem Talent zu tun.

Allein die Erinnerung an unser fernöstliches Abenteuer genügte schon fast, um mich abspritzen zu lassen.

Jetzt brachte ich meine rechte Hand zwischen uns und rieb mit dem Daumen über Janes nasse Spalte, hinauf zu ihrem Kitzler. Jane fauchte, ihre Zähne noch immer in meinem Fleisch verbissen, und stieß einen zweiten Finger in mich, traf meine empfindsamste Stelle. Ich biss in ihre Schulter, fickte sie noch härter, die kleine Schlampe. Jane schrie auf und explodierte in ihrem zweiten Orgasmus, während sie meinen Schwanz tief in sich molk.

**Anmerkung:**

**Felix und Jane sind doch ein Traumpaar, oder? Schmutzig und ohne Schnörkel.**

**Eigentlich sollte die letzte Szene lustig sein. Das war, bevor ich den sehr dummen Einfall hatte, Janes und Felix' gemeinsame Vergangenheit ein wenig ausführlicher zu schildern. *mich ungefähr so schuldig wie Felix fühl***

**Vielen Dank an alle, die sich Zeit genommen haben, mir eine Review zu schreiben und/oder mich zu ihren Favoriten hinzugefügt haben!**

**Immer dran denken: Feedback = mehr Spaß mit Jane und Felix!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere bis auf Gina entstammen der Twilight-Serie von Stephenie Meyer. Ich leihe mir die Volturi nur aus und zwinge sie, unanständige Dinge zu tun. Gina ist meine eigene Erfindung.**

**Rating: M. Eindeutig.**

**Zur Erinnerung: Felix und Jane, äh, spielen noch immer miteinander.**

Jane rollte sich wie eine läufige Katze auf den Bauch und reckte ihren hübsch gerundeten Po in die Höhe, schüttelte ihr offenes Haar über ihren Schultern aus.

„Möchtest du, dass ich mit der Kleinen rede?", fragte sie, während sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme bettete und zu mir aufblickte. Ich saß mit dem Rücken ans Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt halb aufrecht neben ihr, streckte nun träge eine Hand aus, um mit einer Strähne ihres Haares zu spielen.

Janes Talent würde Gina nur weiter ängstigen und sie verletzen. „Das wird nicht notwendig sein. Sie wird trinken, wenn der Hunger zu groß wird."

„Wie du willst." Jane zuckte noch im Liegen mit den Schultern, blickte von mir weg, griff dann auf dem Nachttisch nach ihrer Fernbedienung, um den Fernseher anzuschalten. Was auch immer sie gerade angeschaut hatte, ehe ich eingetroffen war, plärrte weiter, untermalt von nervtötender Popmusik.

„Dieser Zac Efron!", schwärmte sie. „Den würde ich zu gerne mal beißen."

Ich riet, dass sie den blonden überstylten Teenager meinte, der auf dem Bildschirm hüpfte. „Tu das, Jane.", murmelte ich gelangweilt. „Vielleicht hört er dann mit dem furchtbaren Gesang auf."

Sie kicherte. Nach der Hälfte des Liedes spreizte sie ihre Beine ein wenig und winkelte das linke Knie an, so dass ich ihre nasse Scham sehen konnte. Sie roch verlockend.

Ich kniete mich über sie, packte sie an ihren Hüften und zog sie an mich, bis ich meinen Schwanz zwischen ihren Pobacken reiben konnte. Jane seufzte und hob ihren Arsch noch ein bisschen weiter hoch. Ich massierte meinen Schwanz ein wenig, rieb einige Male mit der Penisspitze über ihre nasse, rosige Spalte, bis meine Eier sich vor Vorfreunde zusammenzogen. Ich drang ein paar Zentimeter in Jane ein, aber nur so weit, dass sie Lust auf mehr bekam.

„Es wäre höflich, wenn du den Fernseher ausschalten würdest, während ich dich ficke, Jane."

Mit einem Seufzen – ich konnte ihr Augenverdrehen praktisch hören – schaltete Jane den Fernseher wieder ab und warf die Fernbedienung polternd auf den Fußboden. „Es wäre höflich, wenn du auch wirklich mit dem Ficken anfangen würdest, _Felix_."

Mit einem Stoß sank ich bis zu den Eiern in sie.

„Fick mich, du Hengst!", trieb Jane mich mit einem Kichern an.

Was für ein loses Mundwerk die Schlampe doch hatte!

Ich nahm eine Hand von ihrer Hüfte, während ich sie mit kurzen, harten Stößen penetrierte, und klatschte mit der Handfläche kräftig auf ihre rechte Arschbacke.

Jane quiekte auf. „Gott, ja! Das haben wir so lang nicht mehr getan!"

Gina – sie hatte nicht protestiert, als ich sie das erste Mal mit diesem Kosenamen ansprach – trieb mich in den Wahnsinn. Und sich selbst dazu. Zwei ganze Wochen waren vergangen, ohne dass sie sich genährt hatte. Sie saß abwechselnd zusammengekauert in einer Zimmerecke und wimmerte oder trat um sich und biss nach mir.

Mein letzter Versuch, sie zum Trinken zu bewegen, hatte folgendermaßen ausgesehen: Ich hatte mir einen Menschen aus einer frischen Lieferung von Heidi ausgesucht, brachte ihn in einen der unbewohnten Räume neben meinem Zimmer, schlitzte ihm mit dem Fingernagel die Kehle auf und ließ ihn in eine große Schale, die ich vorbereitet hatte, ausbluten.

Die Schale brachte ich Gina.

Das Ergebnis: Ich und mein Teppichboden waren in Blut gebadet. Gina beschimpfte mich als Mörder – inzwischen hatte ich aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft sie das nun schon getan hatte.

_Hallo, mein Name ist Mörder. Felix? Nie gehört._

Sie wütete und schlug die Überreste der Möbel zu Kleinholz, weil sie der Blutgeruch in Rausch versetzte.

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie auf die Idee kam, das Fenster zu zerbrechen und in die Straßen von Volterra abzuhauen. Es war nicht notwendig, dass Gina verbotener Weise einen Einwohner der Königsstadt tötete. Es bereitete nicht einmal einen Unterschied, ob sie ein ganzes Massaker auf dem Sankt-Marcus-Platz anrichtete. Es reichte vollkommen, wenn _ein_ Mensch sie in der Sonne glitzern sah.

Wenn ich Gina aus der Burg entwischen ließ, wäre es das Todesurteil für sie – und mich.

Ich war so wütend, dass ich eine große Scherbe der Schale griff und sie nach Gina warf.

Sie fauchte mich an und bleckte ihre Zähne, als der gebrannte Ton auf ihrem Körper zerbarst, griff mich aber nicht an. Sie begann, ihre Körperkraft zu verlieren.

Ich war der physisch stärkste Kämpfer in der Wache und mir war es gestern gelungen, sie innerhalb von Sekunden zu überwältigen. Sie war „nur noch" so stark wie ich.

Sie musste sich ernähren und das möglichst bald.

Sie mochte zwar schwächer werden, aber sie würde noch stark genug sein, um auszubrechen und über die Bewohner von Volterra herzufallen.

Ich ging, um bei Demetri zu duschen und meine Kleidung zu wechseln.

Mein Freund – in den letzten zwei Wochen war es mir zunehmend schwer gefallen, ihn so zu bezeichnen, so sehr zog er mich wegen Gina auf – bot mir einmal mehr seine Hilfe an. Sein Plan sah vor, dass ich Gina zu Boden werfen und festhalten sollte, während er ihre Kiefer auseinander zwang und ihr Blut in die Kehle goss.

„Wenn sie das Blut erst gekostet hat, wird sie nicht mehr aufhören zu trinken.", meinte Demetri. „Sei nicht dumm, Felix. Wenn du sie nicht zum Trinken bringen kannst, solltest du sie vielleicht doch töten, bevor sie aus dem Schloss abhaut und du wegen ihr einen Kopf kürzer gemacht wirst."

„Ich werde sie nicht töten!", knurrte ich Demetri an. Wie konnte er auch nur daran denken, Gina verletzen zu wollen?

Ich schnappte meine blutverschmierte Kleidung und stürmte hinaus.

Es versetzte mich in Rage, auch nur daran zu denken, Gina zu verletzen. Was seltsam war, denn noch nie zuvor hatte ich für jemanden so empfunden. Demetri war zwar mein bester Freund, doch wir beiden hatten uns schon in harmlosen Wettkämpfen Gliedmaßen ausgerissen. Es passierte einfach. Gina dagegen hatte ich nur eine Fingerkuppe abgebissen, als sie versuchte, mir ein Auge aus dem Kopf zu quetschen. Ich war wütend über Demetris Vorschlag, Gina zu töten, ehe sie mich in Gefahr brachte. Ich war wütend, weil er mein Leben über ihres stellte, obwohl ich seit Jahrhunderten daran gewohnt war, dass ein Neugeborener nur dann einen Wert hatte, wenn er außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten besaß.

Ich war noch immer wütend und knirschte deshalb mit den Zähnen, als mir einfiel, dass ich mich in wenigen Minuten schon wieder mit Gina abgeben musste. Sie raubte mir den letzten Nerv.

Ich hatte in der Thronhalle Mitleid mit ihr gehabt, deshalb hatte ich auch während ihrer Verwandlung an ihrer Seite gewacht. Ich war während meiner eigenen Verwandlung zu Tode verängstigt gewesen und hatte nicht gewusst, was mit mir geschah. Die Angst und die Schmerzen sollte niemand alleine durchstehen müssen. Ich hatte Gina gebissen und war nun für sie verantwortlich. Das war alles, nichts weiter.

Und ganz sicher verliebte ich mich nicht in sie, wie Marcus angedeutet hatte. Absolut nicht!

Ich kehrte in den Nebenraum meines Zimmers zurück, um die ausgeblutete Leiche zu entsorgen. Ich hatte zuvor nicht darauf geachtet, wer der letzte Gast in diesem Raum gewesen war – doch als es mir einfiel, stand ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht und ich hüpfte beinahe, als ich die Leiche schulterte und die verdorbene Kleidung zum Krematorium trug.

Goldauge hatten wir ihn genannt.

Gelacht und verspottet hatten wir ihn.

Kein _richtiger _Vampir.

Ich seufzte.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal zu solchen Mitteln greifen müsste.

Oder, dass Carlisle Cullen einmal meine Rettung sein würde.

Ich brauchte ein Tier, eines mit viel Blut. Etwa die Menge, die ein Menschenkörper enthielt. Oder ein paar Liter mehr, grübelte ich, weil Gina inzwischen wahnsinnig durstig sein musste.

Woher nehmen und nicht stehlen?

Wobei _Diebstahl_ vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee war.

Drei Dinge, von denen ich nie gedacht hätte, dass ich sie je tun würde, sie dann aber doch getan habe:

Mit Jane schlafen. In der Sache war ich sogar gewohnheitsmäßiger Wiederholungstäter geworden.

Mit Demetri alle Staffeln von „Buffy – Die Vampirjägerin" als Marathon anschauen. Ich konnte nicht einmal für mich in Anspruch nehmen, auf Drogen gewesen zu sein. Ist „Die Ewigkeit ist verdammt langweilig" eine Entschuldigung?

Und Nummer Drei: Mit einer muhenden, um sich tretenden Kuh auf der Schulter durch die Hochburg der Vampir-Könige laufen und mich zum Gespött der Wache herabwürdigen.

Wehe, es würde nicht klappen!

Ich würde die Kuh eigenhändig vierteilen und Gina mit dem Gesicht ins Blut drücken, wenn sie nicht freiwillig trank! Und ihr danach den Arsch versohlen!

Verdammt, Jane schadete meinem Gehirn auf Dauer wirklich…

Ich hatte mir vorher nicht überlegt, wie ich die Kuh durch meine Zimmertür bugsieren wollte. Hinter meinem Rücken wurden von der schaulustigen Wache Wetten abgeschlossen, was ich als nächstes tun würde.

Alec kicherte, der dumme Sack.

Ich stellte die Kuh auf ihren vier Beinen ab – nun, sie wackelte und zitterte ganz ordentlich. Röchelte ein wenig. Ich riss die Tür auf, dann schob ich das Vieh schnell am Hinterteil durch die Öffnung, ehe sie umfallen konnte.

Sie landete wortwörtlich vor Ginas Füßen. Platsch!

„Muuuuu-huuuuu!", protestierte die Kuh, deren Herzschlag sich ohnehin nicht mehr ganz, äh, gesund anhörte, und trat mit ihren staksigen Beinen um sich.

Ich trat mit dem Fuß gegen die Tür und sie krachte hinter mir ins Schloss.

Ginas Augen huschten bei dem lauten Geräusch für weniger als eine Sekunde zu mir. Sie war so ausgehungert, dass sie in den letzten Stunden wimmernd in einer Ecke des Zimmers gekauert hatte. Ihr kurzes Aufblicken reichte mir um zu erkennen, dass ihre Pupillen jetzt fast durch und durch schwarz waren, nicht mehr nur die Irisse. So wie bei den bösen Aliens in Hollywood-Filmen.

Die Augen einer gefährlichen, _intelligenten_ Kreatur.

Gina hatte verstanden, warum ich ihr die Kuh gebracht hatte.

Ihre Muskeln schnellten ihren Körper weg von der Wand, an der sie sich geduckt hatte. Im Sprung streckte sie ihre Hände angriffsbereit von sich, drohte mir gleichzeitig mit einem tiefen, kehligen Knurren, bleckte ihre Zähne, um mich zu warnen, ihrer Beute fern zu bleiben.

Was für ein wunderschöner Anblick, als Gina – ihr Körper noch in der Luft schwebend – ihre Zähne bereits in der Schlagader der Kuh versenkte. Mit einem Rucken ihres Kopfes riss sie instinktiv beim ersten Biss die Kehle des vor Angst kreischenden Tiers heraus. Der Fleischfetzen flog aus ihren Zähnen, klatschte gegen die Wand und hinterließ einen blutigen Fleck auf der Tapete, ehe er zu Boden fiel. Heißes Blut sprudelte über den Parkettboden und über Ginas Finger, als sie die röchelnde, gurgelnde Kuh packte.

Gina trank.

Endlich.

Hey, ich mochte meinen Kopf auf meinen Schultern.

Und scheiße, war ich hart.

**Anmerkung: Wohl das seltsamste Kapitel, das ich je verfasst habe. Bisher. Ich kann für nichts garantieren.**

**Feedback = Felix und Demetri schauen vorbei und tanzten Kasatschok für euch.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere bis auf Gina basieren auf Stephenie Meyers Twilight-Saga.**

**Ich weiß, ich wollte es nie wieder tun, aber irgendwie…**

**Ein zweiter Gastauftritt von Aro a. k. a. der bipolar gestörte Grinsekater.**

Aro

Bald schon würde ich Felix in den Thronsaal rufen lassen müssen.

Zwei Wochen und drei Mahlzeiten waren vergangen seit seinem kleinen… Missgeschick.

Großmütig, wie ich nun einmal war, hatte ich ihm seinen Fauxpas verziehen.

_Ein Mal_, sagte ich mir. _Nur noch ein Mal. Ein allerletztes Mal._ Es war einfach zu amüsant.

Immer wieder versetzte es mich in Entzücken, wenn ich eine neue Erinnerung erwarb, die es in meine Top-10-All-Time-Favourites schaffte. Nicht sehr einfach, wohl gemerkt.

Die ungeschlagene Nummer Eins war noch immer Anno Domini 1152. Caius wurde von einem Werwolf in den Arsch gebissen. Oh, was für eine Schlacht! Und erst die anschließenden Rachefeldzüge… Wahrlich unvergesslich! So etwas Spektakuläres gab es heutzutage einfach nicht mehr.

Ich war zuhöchst entzückt über die Erinnerung, die ich vor wenigen Stunden von Alec requiriert hatte. Ich hatte sie bis jetzt 117 Mal vor meinem inneren Auge wiederholt. Langsam, um es auch richtig genießen zu können. Es war noch immer lustig.

Hihi.

Mir entschlüpfte ein kleines Kichern.

Eine Kuh in der Burg der Volturi-Könige.

Der beste Teil der Erinnerung war die Stelle, an der Felix seine riesigen Hände auf das noch riesigere Hinterteil des Tieres legte und anfing zu schieben, während ihm der kotbeschmierte Schwanz im Gesicht herumwedelte. Göttlich!

Aus dem einen Mal wurden drei.

Nebenher sann ich darüber nach, wie ich Alec für seinen Dienst belohnen konnte. Ich hatte aus seinen Gedanken eine gewisse Sehnsucht nach den grünen Hügeln seiner englischen Heimat und nach den wogenden Hügeln einer irischen Nomadin, die uns vor einiger Zeit besucht hatte, herausgelesen. Ein Urlaub wäre für ihn genau das Richtige.

Ich googelte einige Hotels in Dublin und einige Erste-Klasse-Flüge, ließ mich aber bald schon dazu verleiten, in Internetpornographie zu schwelgen. Ich würde Alec ganz einfach sagen, dass er Urlaub hatte, Punkt. Vielleicht zog er es ja auch vor, sie einige Wochen lang ohne festen Wohnsitz zu begleiten.

Jedem Tierchen sein Plaisirchen.

Apropos Tier…

Hihi.

Dann bat ich Demetri, Felix mitzuteilen, dass seine Herren ihn in Bälde im Thronsaal erwarteten. Ich mailte Caius und Marcus die Uhrzeit. Caius antwortete – ich seufzte – aber Marcus würde ich wohl persönlich abholen müssen.

Lieber wieder in Erinnerungen schwelgen, ehe ich mich aufregte.

Manchmal wünschte ich wirklich, ich könnte mein Talent auch so benutzen wie die kleine Cullen-Brut. Die Erinnerungen nicht nur lesen, sondern auch mit anderen teilen. Ich wette, sogar Marcus würde über die Kuh lachen.

Demetri rief wie befohlen Felix für uns in den Thronsaal. Caius auf dem Sessel zu meiner Linken knurrte sein The-Queen-is-not-amused-Knurren.

„Hm.", gab Marcus zu meiner Rechten von sich. Er schien eine Veränderung an Felix zu bemerken. Mittlerweile wusste ich, dass mein dauer-deprimierter Bruder durch sein Talent die Möglichkeit erkannt hatte, dass Felix die Neue als seine Gefährtin wählen könnte. Deshalb hatte er eingegriffen und unserem Untertan die Wahl gelassen, sie zu töten oder sich um sie zu kümmern. Es war günstig für uns, wenn wir Paare in der Wache hatten; es förderte den Zusammenhalt und die Loyalität.

„Tritt vor, Felix.", bat ich und kam ihm langsam die Stufen des Podiums herab entgegen. Natürlich nicht so weit, dass ich auf gleichem Niveau wie er stand. Augenhöhe.

Brav und ohne, dass ich ihn dazu auffordern musste, hob Felix seine rechte Hand, die ich ergriff.

Mehrere weitere fabelhafte Blickwinkel auf die Kuh und einige Einsichten, wie Felix zu seiner interessanten Problemlösung gekommen war. Inspiriert von unserem... ich knirschte kurz mit den Zähnen… _Freund_ Carlisle.

„Ich sehe, Felix, du hast Luigina endlich überzeugen können, sich zu nähren. Eine unkonventionelle Methode" – Kunstpause – „aber effektiv."

Mir gefiel weniger, was ich noch gesehen hatte: Luigina weigerte sich, Menschenblut zu trinken, weil sie Menschen zu töten für _Mord_ hielt. Eine sehr klare Moralvorstellung für eine Neugeborene. Eine Moralvorstellung, die sie aufgeben hätte sollen, sobald sie verstand, dass Menschen nun ihre Nahrungsquelle waren. Genau so arrogant wie Carlisle und seine goldäugige Sippe.

„Vorläufig kannst du sie auch weiterhin mit Tierblut füttern.", entschied ich. „Bis sie wieder zu Kräften kommt und klarer denken kann."

Caius mischte sich ein: „Danach bringst du sie zur Vernunft, Felix. Besser, dir gelingt es bald."

„Ja, Herr.", antwortete Felix.

„Wenn sie bei unseren Mahlzeiten anwesend ist, wird sie irgendwann schon der Hunger überwältigen, Bruder." Ich sah zu Caius, während ich die Stufen nach oben schritt und mich auf meinem Thron niederließ. „Sie mag sich bis jetzt gegen Menschenblut gesträubt haben, aber wir alle wissen, dass Willenskraft nicht gerade eine Stärke der Neugeborenen ist." Ich glaubte nicht, dass das Mädchen einen ebensolchen eisernen Willen wie Carlisle haben würde. Carlisle war beispiellos in seiner Standhaftigkeit und in seinem dummen Glauben an seinen christlichen Gott, von dem er behauptete, er hätte ihm die Kraft gegeben, Menschenblut zu entsagen.

Meine rechte Hand ballte sich kurz zur Faust. Ich würde es nicht dulden, noch so jemanden unter meinem Dach zu beherbergen. Fürs Erste würde ich die Zeit und Luiginas an Wahnsinn grenzenden Zustand für mich arbeiten lassen. Hier mitten in der Stadt, umgeben von tausenden, saftigen Herzschlägen würde sie der Hunger schon noch einholen, wenn sie ein wenig zu Verstand kam. Gerade so weit zu Verstand, dass sie ihre neu gewonnenen Vampirsinne vollkommen zu nutzen lernte. Ihr Gehör würde die Herzschläge bemerken. Ihr Hals würde brennen, brennen, brennen. Sie würde ausbrechen, wenn Felix es nicht verhinderte. Letzteres wäre jammerschade.

Ich wandte mich wieder an Felix: „Pass gut auf deinen Schützling auf. Ihr Leben ist so wertvoll wie das deine."

„Ja, Herr.", antwortete Felix wieder. Er verstand, dass sein Leben durch seine Nachlässigkeit an Wert verloren hatte. Wenn er sie auf die Straßen von Volterra entkommen ließ, würden Caius, Marcus und ich unsere Gesetze vollstrecken, ungeachtet dessen, wie lange er schon in unseren Diensten stand.

Luigina würde die Herzschläge der Menschen hören, die Heidi in unsere Burg lockte. Vielleicht würde ihr Ausbruch auch ein Einbruch in den Thronsaal oder in einen der Warteräume, wohin Heide ihre Beute zuerst führte, werden. Das wäre amüsant. Es war schon längere Zeit her, seit ein neuer Rekrut in unserem Heim gewütet hatte.

Oh Alec! Jane war im Vergleich zu ihm zahm gewesen. Damals...

Ich musste Alec ja noch von seinem Urlaub berichten…

„Wir werden uns bald selbst davon überzeugen, welche Fortschritte Luigina erzielt hat.", teilte ich unserem Gefolgsmann noch mit. Wir würden uns vergewissern müssen, ob sie nicht doch vielleicht ein Talent besaß, das sich noch nicht manifestiert hatte. Unsere Augen waren kundiger als die von Felix.

Marcus meldete sich nun auch zu Wort: „Das werde ich übernehmen."

„Wenn du möchtest, Marcus." Auch gut. Ich würde ohnehin alles aus erster Hand erfahren.

Felix war noch immer da, bemerkte ich.

„Ist noch etwas?"

„Herr Aro, gestattet Ihr mir, das Zimmer neben dem meinem für Gina herzurichten? Meines ist nach den letzten Tagen Kleinholz."

Gina. So so, er verwendete also schon den Kosenamen, den er ihr gegeben hatte. Ich lachte auf. „Du kannst das Zimmer verwenden, Felix."

Er bedankte sich und ging.

„Mir gefällt das nicht.", beschwerte sich Caius. Sobald Felix das Tor der Halle hinter sich geschlossen hatte, war er aufgesprungen und lief nun vor Marcus und mir auf und ab. „Dir ist doch bewusst, wer zuletzt dort wohnte?"

„Natürlich, Caius, natürlich." Ich kicherte. „Das ist ja die Ironie an der ganzen Sache. Im Gegensatz zu Carlisle wird Felix' kleine Freundin scheitern."

Felix

Auf dem Rückweg vom Thronsaal fing mich Demetri ab. Mein bester Freund war natürlich kein bisschen neugierig, wie meine Vorladung bei unseren Herren gelaufen war.

Ich gab für ihn die Kurzfassung zum Besten, während ich ihn zu seinem Quartier begleitete.

Drinnen angekommen fielen wir auf unsere Stammplätze auf seinem Sofa.

Demetri grinste und ich wusste, gleich würde etwas sehr Ungehobeltes aus seinem losen Mundwerk kommen.

„Hast du die Kleine schon gefickt? Die Neugeborenen haben noch Feuer im Arsch."

„Du bist so was von geschmacklos." Um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben: Demetri war, seit wir uns kannten, von Jahr zu Jahr niveauloser geworden. Nun, er mochte vielleicht auch ein wenig auf mich abgefärbt haben. Oder ich auf ihn...

In mir keimte das Gefühl auf, dass ich keinen Spaß verstand, wenn es um Gina ging.

Demetri zuckte mit den Schultern: „Das war eine ganz normale Frage. Ich will doch nur wissen, ob Alec irgendwann aufhört, sich bei mir auszuheulen, weil du es mit seiner Schwester treibst."

„Ernsthaft, halt die Schnauze.", sagte ich.

„Grmpf." Demetri verdrehte die Augen und rief dann: „Tod durch Snoo-Snoo!"

„Wirklich? Du zitierst Futurama?" Ich starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang wütend an und ihn juckte es nicht im Geringsten.

„Lust auf Zocken?", fragte er. Ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten, schaltete er den Fernsehbildschirm und die X-Box an.

Eine Runde würde wohl nicht schaden, überlegte ich. Nur so um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, ehe ich in meinem eigenen Zimmer wieder von einer übergeschnappten Furie mit Möbelstücken beworfen und gebissen wurde.

**Ich freue mich wie immer über Feedback!**

**Die nächsten Updates werden sich vielleicht ein wenig verzögern, da ich meinen Umzug planen und über die Bühne bringen muss. Zu viel Chaos und zu wenig Zeit zum Schreiben.**

**Und noch ein bisschen Werbung in eigener Sache: Ein Edward/Bella-Oneshot, das ich vor längerer Zeit geschrieben habe: Fairytale Gone Bad.**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6240721/1/**

**Außerdem werde ich in den nächsten Tagen anfangen, ein Twilight/Pirates-of-the-Carribbean-Crossover zu veröffentlichen, das ich vor einiger Zeit begonnen habe. Wer interessiert ist, möge mich in seinen Author Alert aufnehmen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****Stephenie Meyers Twilight-Saga.**

**Rating: M.**

Wie Aro befohlen hatte, fütterte ich Gina weiterhin täglich mit Tierblut. Meistens waren es Kühe oder Schafe, weil ich die am einfachsten von einer Weide klauen konnte, aber einige Male holte ich auch große Hunde von der Straße. Streunende Köter gehörten ebenso zu Italien wie die Vespas und Taschendiebe.

Die anderen Mitglieder der Wache hatten inzwischen gelernt, dass sie mir am Besten in einem großen Bogen auswichen, wenn ich mit Ginas Nahrung heimkam. Trotzdem bildete ich mir ein, gelegentlich ein Kichern vom anderen Ende des Korridors oder hinter einer der Säulen zu hören. Doch immer, wenn ich in die Richtung sah, war niemand mehr da.

Mein heutiger Beutezug war außergewöhnlich erfolgreich gewesen. Ich hatte einen Wanderzirkus um seinen vierbeinigen Star erleichtert: Ein junges Löwenweibchen, das ich am Nacken gepackt hatte und auf Armeslänge von mir entfernt hielt. Die Großkatze fauchte zwar noch beständig und leise, doch wehren konnte sie sich nicht gegen mich.

Aro kam mir entgegen, als ich in den Gang zu meinem Zimmer einbog. Mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Armen blieb er stehen und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Herr." Ich deutete eine Verbeugung an. So gut das mit einer Löwin in einer Hand eben ging.

Aros Mundwinkel tanzten zu seinen Ohren.

„Felix! Ein neuer Bettvorleger?", scherzte er, während er auf den Fußspitzen wippte.

„Das hängt davon ab, wie viel Gina von dem Vieh noch übrig lässt.", antwortete ich neutral.

Ich wunderte mich, was Aro in diesem Gebäudeteil wollte. Nun, die Burg gehörte ihm, aber es sah ihm nicht ähnlich, sich sozusagen in den Dienstbotentrakt zu begeben.

Er blickte mir nach, als ich die Tür meines Zimmers öffnete, die Löwin mit einem Schwung aus dem Handgelenk hineinschleuderte und selbst eintrat.

Ich sah mich noch einen Moment lang um, doch Aro war schon verschwunden.

Seltsam.

„Gina?", fragte ich. Sie war in ihrem Raum, während meiner zu ihrem Esszimmer geworden war. Ich hatte für die junge Frau den Nachbarraum meines Zimmers hergerichtet, allerdings hatte ich als Vorsichtsmaßnahme die eigentliche Eingangstür zugemauert, das Fenster mit Panzerglas ausgekleidet und vergittert sowie eine neue Tür zu meinem Raum durch die Mauer gebrochen.

Die Löwin stand geduckt an der Wand, die Schwanzspitze auf den Boden gepresst, als würde ihr dies zusätzliche Sprungkraft bei einem Angriff verleihen. Das Tier fauchte, zeigte seine Zähne, doch seine Flanken zitterten. Ich konnte seine Angst riechen.

Gina schoss aus ihrem Zimmer und flog durch die Luft, die Arme ausgestreckt, die Kiefer zum Biss aufgerissen. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal nach mir umgesehen.

Eine Vampirin, die ultimative Beutejägerin, gegen eine Raubkatze.

Die Löwin setzte zum Sprung an, doch ihre Hinterbeine hoben sich nicht weiter als mit den Pfotenballen vom Boden ab, ehe Gina sie erreichte.

Zwei schwere Körper krachten gegen die Wand. Putz bröckelte. Die Löwin kreischte vor Schmerz, als die Wucht von Ginas Sprung ihr die Rippen, die Hüfte und die Wirbelsäule brachen. Abrupt verstummte der Schrei der Katze und ihr Herzschlag erstarb.

Alle Laute im Zimmer wurden nur noch von Ginas Mahlzeit verursacht. Sie schnurrte beinahe, so sehr genoss sie das heiße Blut, das sie gierig wie eine Verdurstende schlürfte. Gina grollte sachte, um mich zu warnen, sich ihr nicht zu nähern.

Was für ein prächtiger Anblick sie doch war!

Sie hatte mir ihren Rücken nur minimal zugekehrt. Die Muskeln in ihrem Hals und ihren Kiefern bewegten sich unablässig, während sie das Blut leise schmatzend in ihre Kehle sog und gurgelnd schluckte. Ihre Augen bohrten sich in mich.

Das Löwenblut roch sogar für mich ein wenig verlockend, als es sich im Raum verbreitete. Voller Adrenalin und Moschus, gepaart mit einem Hauch von animalischer Wildheit. Diese Kombination hatte ich noch nie an einem Menschen gerochen.

Menschenblut lockte uns, weil es _süß_ schmeckte.

Ich hatte einmal in einer Fernsehreportage gehört, dass Heroin angeblich süß war.

Ginas Blut hatte für mich süß geschmeckt, auch wenn sie nur eine Mahlzeit unter Tausenden gewesen war. Eine aromatische, reichhaltige Süße, fast ein wenig würzig und herb… Beinahe ähnlich wie der himmlische Geschmack von Honig, der einzigen Süßigkeit, die ich in meinem Menschenleben je gekostet hatte.

Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich mich, als ich mich an der perfekten Erinnerung an das Aroma ihres Blutes ergötze und mir den Klang ihres nun stummen Herzens ins Gedächtnis rief. Meine Geschmacksknospen kribbelten und Gift lief mir im Mund zusammen, während das vertraute Brennen in meiner Kehle aufloderte.

Ich fragte mich, wie Ginas Haut schmecken würde, wenn ich mit der Zunge über ihren schlanken Hals leckte, genau dort, wo ich sie gebissen hatte. Würde sie nach Honig schmecken?

Ginas Blick wich selbst dann nicht von mir, als sie den leeren Tierkörper aus ihrem Griff entließ und sich erhob. Ihre Augen waren noch immer vollkommen hellrot. Es würde wohl noch längere Zeit dauern, bis ihr Körper ihr eigenes Blut so weit aufgezehrt hatte, bis sie ein Goldauge wurde. Vielleicht würde es so lange dauern, bis ihr Jahr als Neugeborene verstrichen war.

Mein Schützling trat bis auf Armeslänge vor mich. „Du beobachtest mich wohl gerne, Felix." Sie legte weder Ärger noch Amüsiertheit in ihre Feststellung.

Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung, wie gerne.

„Es ist meine Aufgabe, auf dich zu achten, Gina.", gab ich kühl zurück. Schmerz schoss durch meine Fingergelenke, so sehr musste ich mich beherrschen, Gina nicht zu packen und an mich zu reißen.

„Ach ja? Ich glaube vielmehr, dass du es _genießt_, mich zu beobachten.", warf Gina mir vor. Bildete ich es mir nur ein oder klang ihre Stimme wärmer als sonst?

„Was bringt dich denn auf die Idee?" Ich hob nonchalant eine Augenbraue bei der Frage. Wie ihre Augen sich in meine bohrten, wie wertvolle Rubine. Je länger ich sie ansah, desto eher glaubte ich ganz innen an jeder Iris einen zarten goldenen Ring zu erahnen.

Gina war schneller, als ich sie eingeschätzt hatte. Ich hatte schon gegen sie kämpfen müssen, um sie im Zaum zu halten, doch nun in diesem Moment hatte ich mich von ihr so weit ablenken lassen, dass ich übersehen hatte, dass sie bei unseren Kämpfen stets auch von mir gelernt hatte.

Mit der Eleganz einer angreifenden Kobra schoss Ginas rechte Hand vor und ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in meine Kehle.

Mir war ein grober Fehler unterlaufen. Ein Fehler, der mir den Tod eingebracht hätte, hätte Gina sich entschlossen, die Geste als Attacke zu nutzen.

Für einen flüchtigen Augenblick glaubte ich wirklich, ich würde durch sie sterben, als sie den Druck auf meine Kehle verstärkte und sich gleichzeitig mit ihrem schlanken Körper an mich presste. Sie hätte mich an die Wand drängen und mir gleichzeitig den Kopf von den Schultern reißen können, so hilflos und überrumpelt war ich in diesem Moment.

Stattdessen brachte sie ihre linke Hand zwischen uns und legte sie in meinen Schritt. Durch den Stoff meiner Hose hindurch umschloss sie meine Erektion, von der ich nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass ich sie hatte, so sehr hatte Gina mich in ihren Bann gezogen.

Ihre Nähe bekam eine sinnliche Note, als sie sich weiter an mich schmiegte und leise, aber bestimmt flüsterte: „Das hier" – sie verstärkte den Druck, doch nicht so sehr, dass es unangenehm wurde – „bringt mich auf die Idee."

Ich schluckte ein wenig von dem Gift, das sich in meinem Mund sammelte.

Nach etwas über einem Monat hatte Gina wie alle Neugeborenen ihren Sexualtrieb wieder entdeckt.

Eine weitere flüchtige Sekunde, in der ich hoffte, dass die Spielchen mit Jane ein ausreichendes Trainingslager gewesen waren für das, was mich nun erwartete.

Gina fiel über mich her, wilder und wütender als die Löwin, die sie soeben getötet hatte und deren Blut ich nun von ihren warmen Lippen trank. Ich würde mich später an den fremden Geschmack erinnern, ihn jetzt zu analysieren war keine Zeit.

Ginas Fingernägel fetzten die Kleidung von meinem Leib, schürften über meine nackte Haut. Ihre Zähne bissen meine Lippen, mein Kinn, meinen Hals, meine Brust. Ihre Hände rissen an meinem Haar und an meinen Armen, bis ich ausgestreckt unter ihr lag wie ein Gefangener, dessen Hände man über seinem Kopf gefesselt hatte. Ich brauchte meine Hände auch nicht, so schnell entledigte Gina sich ihrer eigenen Kleidung.

Ich keuchte auf, so fest umschloss sie meinen Penis. Es tat weh und ich fluchte, als sie einige Male mit der Hand an meinem Schaft auf und ab fuhr. Sie spreizte ihre Schenkel über mir und ich bekam nicht einmal Gelegenheit, ihren nackten Schoß zu sehen, ehe sie sich auf mir pfählte.

Gemeinsam keuchten wir auf.

Und das war auch schon das Einzige, was wir gemeinsam taten. Ich hatte keine Chance, einen Rhythmus zu finden, der für uns beide funktionierte, so wild stießen ihre Hüften auf mich herab.

Ich musste Gina gewähren lassen, als sie sich immer wieder bis zum Anschlag auf mich rammte, ihre Zähne über meinen Hals und meinen Kiefer kratzten, ihre Hände die meinen auf den Boden pinnten.

Für den Fall, dass ich es noch nie zuvor erwähnt hatte: Wütender Sex war einfach geil.

Von diesem Standpunkt würde ich auch nicht abweichen, obwohl Gina mir die Hüfte und einige Lendenwirbel brach. Meine letzten Schreie rührten von Schmerzen, nicht von Lust her, als sie mich ritt, bis meine Knochen unter ihr nachgaben.

Ich spürte, wie sie um mich herum kam, aber ich selbst war von den Schmerzen zu sehr abgelenkt, um überhaupt noch an Genuss denken zu können.

Gelenke wurden aus ihren Pfannen gekugelt. Gebrochene Knochen schabten in meinem Leib übereinander und wurden zu Splittern zermahlen.

Als ob sie sich der Geräusche bewusst würde, hörte Gina auf, mich zu ficken.

Der Schmerz in meinem Schwanz war so teuflisch wie die Pein, die mir durch die Knochen zuckte. Ein Flammenschwert schlitzte mein Rückgrat auf, als Gina sich auf meine Oberschenkel zurücksetzte und sich mit einer Hand auf meiner Bauchdecke abstützte, um aufzustehen.

Mein Penis wurde schon schlaff, noch ehe sie ganz in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden war.

Ich blieb regungslos auf dem Parkett liegen.

Benutzt und weggeworfen wie die tote Löwin in der anderen Zimmerecke.

Ich wusste, es würde noch Stunden dauern, bis ich überhaupt versuchen konnte, mich zu bewegen.

Im Gegensatz zu der Löwin begann ich auch nicht zu stinken.

Wenigstens konnte ich den Atem anhalten, wenn ich schon nicht aufstehen und den Kadaver entsorgen konnte. Wenn ich nicht atmete, konnte ich auch nicht wimmern. Manchmal fühlte es sich an, als könne ich den Schmerz leichter ertragen, wenn ich wimmerte, manchmal demütigte es mich einfach nur, meine eigenen Schmerzenslaute zu hören.

Ich zählte die Felder der Kassettendecke, obwohl ich seit dem Tag, an dem die Holzdecke in diesem Raum angebracht worden war, wusste, dass es 17 mal 21 gleich 357 minus 4, deren Platz der Abzug des Kamins benötigte, gleich 353 waren. Keine Überraschung.

Ich schloss die Augen und fuhr mir mit den Händen übers Gesicht, kratzte mein Kinn und meinen Hals, wo Ginas Gift unter meiner Haut juckte.

Meine Hände rochen nach Gina.

Ich hörte, wie Gina duschte, wie Kleidung raschelte, wie nackte Fußsohlen bis zu mir liefen.

Ich drehte den Kopf , öffnete die Augen und sah, wie Gina wieder in ihr Zimmer floh, kaum dass ich sie bemerkt hatte.

Danke, mir geht's bestens, Baby. Gerne wieder. Ich ruf dich an.

Alec saß neben mir in der Hocke und betrachtete meinen gebrochenen Leib mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen auf den Lippen, als wolle er sagen, er habe durch Gina Genugtuung bekommen, weil ich seine Schwester fickte.

Sieh dir meinen Schwanz nur genau an, Arschloch! Damit kannst du nicht mithalten, du kleiner Wichser!

Alec lächelte. „Ich hörte dich vor einiger Zeit schreien, Felix, also hielt ich es für besser, nach dir zu sehen."

„Das war vor Stunden, Alec. Hat Aro dich geschickt?"

Alec lachte dreckig, antwortete aber nicht auf meine Frage. „Lass mich deine Knochen ansehen."

Alec winkelte erst mein linkes Bein an und stellte es mit der Fußsohle auf, dann das rechte. Es war notwendig, damit mein Becken gerade auf dem Boden auflag. Ich knurrte, als er seine Hände zu beiden Seiten auf meine Hüftknochen legte. Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen, um nicht aufzuschreien.

Alec verstärkte den Druck auf meine rechte Hüfte. „Hier sind die Knochen nicht richtig verheilt. Ich werde sie nochmals brechen müssen."

„Deine Schwester hat hübschere Hände.", fauchte ich zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.

„Hältst du es für weise, mich zu beleidigen, wenn ich dir helfen will?" Alec seufzte. „Ts ts ts."

„Na los, mach schon, du verdammter Hurensohn!"

Ich hatte mir gerade eingehandelt, dass er nicht besonders vorsichtig vorging. Hätte er wohl sowieso nicht getan, nahm ich an. Insofern man eine Hüfte überhaupt _sanft _brechen konnte.

Alec legte seine flache rechte Hand auf mein schief zusammen gewachsenes Hüftgelenk und zermalmte den Knochen. Mein ganzer Körper zuckte unter der Höllenqual vom Boden weg.

Ich bekam nicht mehr mit, ob ich schrie oder wie ich zurücksank, da Alec wohl im letzten Moment doch noch entschieden hatte, sich gnädig zu erweisen und mir mit seinem Talent die Sinneswahrnehmung zu rauben und mir damit die Schmerzen zu nehmen.

Blackout.

Meine Sinne kehrten nicht langsam oder einer nach dem anderen zurück, sondern waren urplötzlich und überwältigend wieder da, als habe jemand das Licht angeknipst.

Gleißendes Licht aus einem Dutzend Flutlichtanlagen.

Ich keuchte unter den Schmerzen, denn meine Instinkte hatten versucht, meinen Körper in Angriffsstellung zu bringen, sobald ich mich wieder bewegen konnte. Ich zuckte auf dem Boden.

Alec sagte: „Ich glaube, eine halbe Stunde reicht."

So lange war ich also dank ihm weggetreten. Alec hatte mir zu allem Überfluss einen Fetzen meines zerrissenen Hemdes übers Genital drapiert. Also doch neidisch, der Kleine.

Herablassend tätschelte er mir die Schulter. „Ein, zwei Tage noch, und du bist wieder ganz der alte Felix, den wir alle so sehr lieben und schätzen."

Den Sarkasmus kannst du dir in den Arsch stecken, Wichsgesicht!

„Danke, Alec.", presste ich hervor.

„Liegen blieben.", kommandierte er und hielt mich mit seiner Hand an der Schulter unten, als ich mich aufsetzen wollte. Arg weit wäre ich ohnehin nicht gekommen. Scheiße, tat mir alles weh!

„Willst du mich deiner neuen Freundin nicht vorstellen?" Alec neigte den Kopf in Richtung Verbindungstür, an deren Rahmen sich Gina herumdrückte. Sie trug knielange Jeans und ein eng anliegendes hellgrünes T-Shirt von den Sachen, die ich für sie gekauft hatte. Barfuß wie vorhin. Ihr rabenschwarzes Haar hatte sie zu einem geflochtenen Zopf zusammengefasst, der ihr über die Schulter auf die Brust fiel. Ich mochte den Look.

„Gina – Alec. Alec – Gina." _Alec ist ein kleiner Wichser, der zu seinem Leidwesen nur den gleichen Rang wie ich in der Wache bekleidet. Gina ist eine Wildkatze, die ihre Beute kaputt reitet und dann in einer Zimmerecke liegen lässt._

„Freut mich.", sülzte Alec.

„Hallo.", flüsterte Gina. War sie eingeschüchtert, weil sie Alecs Talent in Aktion gesehen hatte? Ich hatte ihr erklärt, dass etwa ein Zehntel aller Vampire ein Talent besaß und dass die Volturi einige der Begabtesten um sich versammelt hatten. Oder war sie nur misstrauisch, weil sie Alec noch nie vorher gesehen hatte? Außer Demetri, der mir geholfen hatte, das Zimmer umzubauen und den Schutt meiner Möbel abzutransportieren, hatte Gina seit ihrer Verwandlung noch niemanden kennen gelernt.

Alec erhob sich langsam, um Gina nicht zu provozieren. Bei Neugeborenen wusste man ja nie so recht. Feigling.

„Hey, Alec, kannst du das Vieh für mich entsorgen?" Ich deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Kadaver.

Alec warf mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der mir verhieß, dass er mich in naher Zukunft in einem dunklen Winkel der Burg überwältigen und mir die Eier abreißen würde. Er wäre auch dicht genug bei mir gestanden, um mir in die noch immer gebrochene Hüfte zu treten. Doch dann hob er die tote Löwin auf und schulterte sie.

„Herkules und der Nemëische Löwe.", spottete ich.

Alec belächelte mich, ehe er spitz konterte: „Nicht alle von uns trugen zu ihren Lebzeiten Fell, jagten mit Keulen und schleiften Frauen an den Haaren in ihre Höhle."

Ich musste mir in die Zunge beißen, um nicht laut zu entgegnen, dass es Jane gewesen war, die mich an meinem Schwanz in ihre Höhe geschleift hatte. Ugah. Ugah.

Betont höflich verabschiedete ich ihn: „Auf Wiedersehen, Alec."

Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, hörte ich ihn draußen schallend lachen, bis er außer Hörweite kam. Elender Hurensohn.

**Anmerkung: Das längste und actionreichste Kapitel bisher, das mir wirklich ans Herz gewachsen ist. Ich habe es genossen, jeden einzelnen Satz zu tippen und hatte dabei die ganze Zeit ein sehr fieses Grinsen im Gesicht. „Violent" und „delight" treffen voll und ganz zu. *Händchen reib***

**Ich bin gespannt auf euer Feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight von Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rating: M.**

**Anmerkung: Erst mal ein dickes Sorry für die lange Wartezeit bis zum Update.**

**Nein, ich habe meine eigene Geschichte nicht vergessen! Keine Sorge, ich schreibe tatkräftig weiter. Die vergangene Woche habe ich in Rom im Urlaub verbracht und hatte weniger Gelegenheit zum Schreiben, dafür aber jede Menge neuer Ideen, die darauf warten, vom Papier in digitale lesbare Form gebracht zu werden.**

**So, weiter geht's im Text!**

Jane

Entscheidungen, Entscheidungen.

Welches Kleid würde ich heute anziehen? Wie würde ich meine Haare aufstecken? Welchen Lippenstift würde ich auftragen? Welche Ohrringe würde ich wählen?

Würde ich meinen lieben Bruder besuchen, ehe ich meinen täglichen Dienst bei Aro versah?

Und wie würde ich die kleine Schlampe loswerden, die mir meinen Lieblings-Penis gestohlen hatte?

Felix

Marcus, der vergangene Woche Ginas Zustand begutachtet hatte, hatte das Gleiche wie zuvor schon ich festgestellt: Gina besaß kein Talent. Sie war einfach nur der freundliche Vampir von nebenan.

Das hieß, wenn sie nicht gerade tobte oder wir unserer gemeinsamen Routine aus Füttern und Ficken nachgingen. Wir sprachen jedenfalls nicht arg viel miteinander, da sie die meiste Zeit entweder wütend auf mich war (Buhu, dann hatte ich sie eben umgebracht!) oder während einer Unterhaltung plötzlich anfing, Staubpartikeln in der Luft nachzustarren oder das Glitzern ihrer Haut in einem Sonnenstrahl zu bewundern oder mit leicht schrägem Kopf nach Dingen zu lauschen, die sich außerhalb unserer Wohnung ereigneten.

Wenn ich aus Versehen Ginas Komfortzone unterschritt, griff sie mich zwar noch immer an, aber zumeist endeten unsere Keilereien nun mit wütendem Sex. Das Interessante an Ginas Komfortzone war, dass sie sich je nach ihrer äußerst wechselhaften Laune auf einen oder fünf Meter belaufen konnte. Da sich der kleine Sexunfall unserer ersten intimen Begegnung nicht wiederholt hatte, und ich den Reiz der Gefahr und des Abenteuers schätzte, tendierte ich gelegentlich dazu, mich auf einen zerbrochenen Sessel in Ginas Nähe zu setzen oder ungebeten ihr Zimmer zu betreten, um nach ihr zu sehen.

Gina hatte sich über mein Verhalten noch nicht beschwert. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte mich bereits drei Mal überrascht, indem sie selbst zu mir kam. Und natürlich wies ein Gentleman die Avancen einer Lady nicht zurück.

Was ich zuerst für einen von Ginas unvorhersehbaren Wutausbrüchen hielt, als sie in mein Zimmer stürmte und mich mit einem weiten Satz förmlich besprang, entpuppte sich als der Beginn eines äußerst leidenschaftlichen Nachmittags. Wir zerstörten den Parkettfußboden des Zimmers endgültig und trieben es auf dem nackten Gemäuer darunter. Gina insistierte mit Hilfe ihrer Zähne und unter Einsatz ihrer Fingernägel, die obere Position inne zu haben.

Ich hatte zwar nicht das Sagen, aber ich genoss dennoch den Sex. Gina besaß bei Weitem nicht die Raffinesse einer sinnlichen Verführerin, die Jane sich über die Jahrhunderte hinweg angeeignet hatte, und erst recht nicht die Kenntnisse einer begnadeten Hure; aber vielleicht würde sie mich ja noch mit dem einen oder anderen überraschen, wenn sich bei ihr die Verwirrung, die jeder neugeborene Vampir empfand, legte und sie mehr als die instinktive Befriedigung ihres Sexualtriebs von mir wollte.

Ich schwelgte in der Schönheit von Ginas weiblichen Formen, nachdem ich seit 600 Jahren eine fast monogame Beziehung – sowohl „monogam" wie „Beziehung" waren zwei Begriffe, die mich erschaudern ließen – geführt und kaum einen anderen Frauenkörper als den der mädchenhaften Jane gekannt hatte.

Ich bewunderte Ginas vollkommenen Busen, der verlockend hüpfte, wenn sie mich ritt; zwei rosige Brustwarzen, die ich zu gerne mit meinen Lippen und meiner Zunge verwöhnt hätte – doch jedes Mal, wenn ich mit den Händen von Ginas Hüften nach oben glitt und auch nur in die Nähe ihrer Rippen kam, packte sie meine Arme und pinnte sie neben meinem Körper auf den Boden. Ihre Brüste wogten dann so unfassbar nahe vor meinem Gesicht, dass allein der Gedanke, sie zu lecken, mich zum Explodieren brachte, während Gina meine Versuche damit quittierte, dass sie mich ins Kinn oder in die Schulter, einmal sogar in die Kehle, biss.

So sehr ich es auch mochte, ihre Hüften zu halten und sie auf meinem Penis auf und ab gleiten zu spüren, würde ich wohl kaum aufgeben, ihre Brüste berühren zu wollen, bis sie es mir nicht mehr verweigerte.

Ihre schlanke Taille, die dennoch mehr war, als ich mit beiden Händen umfassen konnte. Ihr üppiges Gesäß, das mich an kaum etwas anderes denken ließ als Gina von hinten nehmen zu wollen; Gina vor mir auf dem Bett kniend, ihre schwarzen Haaren über die Kissen gebreitet, ihre Lippen geöffnet, ihre Hände, die sie bei jedem Stöhnen in die Lacken grub, während ich sie langsam penetrierte und zusah, wie mein Schaft in ihre weiche, nasse Öffnung glitt.

Als Gina das erste Mal von selbst zu mir gekommen war, lag ich nach dem mehrstündigen Geschlechtsakt in einem Zustand postkoitaler Erschöpfung und noch anhaltender Verwunderung über das soeben Geschehene auf dem ramponierten Fußboden und sah ihr zu, wie sie nackt hin und her lief, dazu beinahe schüchterne Blicke auf meinen nackten Körper warf. Ich wartete ab, ob Gina reden würde. Oder ob sie mich nochmals bespringen würde.

Sie war eine wunderschöne Erscheinung, grazil wie ein Raubtier und sinnlich, ohne es selbst zu bemerken, als sie eine Hand hob und mit den Fingern durch ihr langes Haar fuhr; das fahle Licht des aufgehenden Mondes auf ihrer hellen, minimal olive getönten Haut schimmernd.

Mein inneres Ich brüllte bereits ein voreiliges „Strike!", als Gina auf mich zukam, doch dann hob sie nur meine Jeans auf, die wie durch ein Wunder noch halbwegs intakt war, warf sie mir zu und verlangte ungeduldig: „Ich bin hungrig! Geh für mich jagen, Felix!"

Ich konnte mich jedenfalls nicht mehr über Langeweile beklagen: Ich hatte Jane vor zehn Tagen zuletzt besucht.

Am ersten Monatstag unserer verhängnisvollen Begegnung hielt ich die Zeit für reif, Gina die Burg und deren Bewohner zu zeigen. Unsere beiden Zimmer zu verlassen hatte ich ihr zuvor verboten und ehe wir aufbrachen, stellte ich klar, dass meinem Schützling bewusst war, dass sie ohne meine Begleitung auch weiterhin auf unser Quartier beschränkt war.

Wir besuchten Demetri, den Gina ja schon kannte. Und weil Heidi, mit der Demetri sich häufig traf, gerade bei ihm war, öffnete uns auch diese die Tür in ihr Heim. Wie zu erwarten war, zeigte sich Gina Heidi gegenüber misstrauisch. Kein Wunder, denn Heidi hatte sie zusammen mit zwei Dutzend anderen Menschen in die Falle gelockt, die sie das Leben gekostet hatte.

Heidi gelang es beinahe, das Eis zu brechen, indem sie anbot, Gina einige Möbel zu besorgen. Gina hatte sehr zögernd ausgedrückt, dass ihr Heidis Geschmack gefiel.

Unsere beiden Zimmer waren bis auf die Trümmer meiner zerstörten Einrichtungsgegenstände so gut wie leer. Ich hatte aus dem Möbellager im Keller der Burg einige robuste Metallstühle, einen massiven Holztisch und eine giftgrüne Sesselgarnitur heraufgeschafft, die seit den Siebzigern dort unten stehen musste, außerdem hatte ich einen neuen Fernseher gekauft. Letzterer war hauptsächlich für mich, da Gina es noch nicht fertig brachte, länger als einige Minuten lang ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die gleiche Sache zu fokussieren. Dementsprechend misshandelt sahen auch meine Bücher aus, zerfleddert und mit gebrochenem Rücken, wenn sie sie nach ein, zwei Seiten frustriert in eine Ecke warf. Manche Bücher hatte sie auch einfach in kleine Schnipsel zerfetzt.

Gina würde ihre Scheu vor Heidi wohl noch in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten überwinden, hoffte ich.

Es war immer gut, wenn man früh Freunde für die Ewigkeit fand. So war es mir mit Demetri gegangen. Manchmal benahm er sich zwar wie der letzte Idiot – etwa dann, als ich ihn bat, die Bisswunde an meiner Kehle anzusehen, die ich Gina zu verdanken hatte, und ich mir noch mehr Futurama-Zitate anhören durfte – aber er war dennoch mein bester Freund. Ich würde für ihn mein Leben geben und er seines für mich.

Einer unserer Witze in der Sprache der Italo-Western: Wir waren Blutsbrüder.

Ich zeigte Gina auch den Thronsaal, nachdem ich mich bei ihr erkundigt hatte, ob sie schon dafür bereit war, ihren Sterbeort zu sehen. Auf ewig konnte sie sich ja nicht davor drücken, die Halle zu betreten. Ich nahm an, dass es wohl besser war, wenn ich mit ihr dorthin ging und ihr die Wahl ließ, als dass sie von einem der Könige in die Halle befohlen wurde.

„Die Schmerzen der Verwandlung sind die weitaus schlimmere Erinnerung im Vergleich zu deinem Biss.", sagte Gina. „Du hast mit mir gesprochen, nicht wahr, ehe du…"

Ich nickte.

„Vielleicht erinnere ich mich ja wieder an etwas mehr, wenn wir dort sind?"

„Vielleicht. Ich erhielt einige Erinnerungen zurück, als man mir meine Kleidung und Waffen zeigte, die ich bei mir trug, als ich starb. Denk daran, Gina, dass du die Gedanken wiederholen musst, damit sie sich dir einprägen. Unser Gedächtnis mag nahezu perfekt sein, aber das verhindert nicht, dass wir unsere menschlichen Erinnerungen nicht vergessen.

„Okay…" Ginas Blick driftete zu einer Fensternische mit Butzenscheiben. Sie hob ihre Hand und wirbelte die vom hereinfallenden Licht bunt gefärbten Staubteilchen, die von ihrer Bewegung und der Luftverdrängung in Bewegung gesetzt wurden, herum. Sie lachte leise vor sich hin.

Ich beobachtete sie und musste ebenfalls lächeln. Gina hatte an fast jedem Buntglasfenster angehalten, an dem wir vorbei gekommen waren. Ihre kindliche Freude beim Anblick der bunten Staubpartikel übte eine starke Faszination auf mich aus. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie ich selbst in den Wochen nach meiner Verwandlung Stunde um Stunde mit nacktem Oberkörper in der Sonne verbracht hatte und das Glitzern meiner plötzlich so warmen Haut bewundert hatte.

Es eilte ja nicht, unseren Rundgang fortzusetzen.

Wie seltsam, dass es mich gar nicht mehr so sehr nervte, dass Gina stundenlang Staub anstarren konnte. Ich verbrachte einfach Stunden damit, sie anzusehen.

Ein Mörder kehrt stets wieder an den Ort seiner Tat zurück, lautet das Sprichwort.

Auf die Könige und alle Mitglieder der Wache traf der Satz zu, da die meisten von uns sich mindestens einmal wöchentlich in der Audienzhalle ernährten.

Ich selbst war noch nie in Begleitung eines meiner Opfer in den Thronsaal zurückgekehrt.

Zwar war Gina nicht der erste Mensch, den ich verwandelt hatte, doch keinem der Männer und Frauen vor ihr hatte ich während der drei Tage die Hand gehalten. Meine sieben Schöpfungen vor ihr hatte ich während der Rumänen-Kriege zu Kampfmaschinen ausgebildet und zu keinem von ihnen hatte ich eine persönliche Beziehung aufgebaut. Ich hatte es mit einem Schulterzucken hingenommen, als sie ihren Zweck erfüllten und starben.

An mir nagte das Gefühl, dass ich es bedauern würde, Gina zu verlieren, so sehr sie mir auch manchmal auf die Nerven ging. Ich hatte durchaus persönliches Interesse an ihrem Wohlergehen. Ich hatte mich irgendwie daran gewöhnt, sie in meiner Nähe zu haben. Ich suchte sogar ihre Nähe und sie die meine, wenn auch nur für Sex.

Gina hielt kurz vor dem Tor der Thronhalle inne und betrachtete den gemauerten Rundbogen. Sie erkannte den Ort, an dem wir uns befanden.

Als wir eintraten, war Aro anwesend, als habe er auf uns gewartet. Nun, das hatte er wohl auch.

Ich deutete eine Verbeugung an, die Aro mit einem Nicken erwiderte. Gina warf ihm einen vorsichtigen, misstrauischen Blick zu und schob sich dann mit dem Rücken zu mir auf meine andere Körperseite, so dass ich mich zwischen Aro und ihr befand. Dann ging sie einige Schritte in die Richtung, in der sich das Relief befand, vor dem stehend wir uns vor genau einem Monat unterhalten hatten. Obwohl Gina auf die aus Marmor geschnittenen Figuren blickte, streckte sie ihre rechte Hand mit geöffneten Fingern nach hinten aus und tastete in der Luft nach meinem Arm.

Also folgte ich ihr und stellte mich so neben sie, dass sie mich berühren konnte. In dem Moment, als Ginas Hand mich berührte und ihre Finger sich in mein Fleisch gruben, fühlte ich mich unglaublich schuldig.

Nie zuvor hatte ich es bedauert, getötet zu haben. Nicht als Mensch und schon gar nicht als Vampir. Jetzt jagte es mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken und breitete sich wie eine nagende Krankheit in meiner Magengrube aus.

„Wir haben hier gestanden?" Gina drehte sich halb um und blickte zu mir auf. Ihre Worte klangen nach einer Frage, nicht wie eine Feststellung.

Ich musste schlucken, ehe ich antworten konnte. „Ja."

„Haben wir über das Relief gesprochen?"

„Nein. Du sagtest, wie sehr dir die Chiesa di San Marco gefiel."

Ginas Mundwinkel sanken traurig herab. „Ich erinnere mich nicht an die Kirche. Jedenfalls nicht, dass ich drin war. Nur, dass ich mich darauf gefreut habe, sie zu sehen…" Sie hielt mich noch immer fest, während sie sich umdrehte und mit den Augen die Kuppel des Thronraumes absuchte. „Ich weiß ja kaum mehr, dass ich schon einmal hier in diesem Saal war. Es sieht alles so viel anders aus, so viel klarer und schärfer! Als ob ich zuvor blind gewesen wäre!" Sie hob ihre freie Hand, als wolle sie die meterweit entfernte Kassettendecke berühren. Als ihr das natürlich nicht gelang, drehte sie sich halb zu mir und tastete dann über meine Schulter und meinen Hals, bis sie meine Wange berührte.

„Sogar du siehst so anders aus.", murmelte Gina, während sie mit dem Zeigefinger fast zärtlich über meine Unterlippe strich.

Ich musste jedes Bisschen meiner Kraft aufbieten, um im Gedächtnis zu behalten, dass Aro ebenfalls anwesend war, damit ich mich nicht in ihre Berührung schmiegte. Ich sehnte mich danach, ihre Fingerkuppe zwischen den Lippen zu fangen, ihre Hand in meine zu nehmen, meine Arme um sie zu schließen und sie für einen Kuss an meine Brust zu ziehen.

Wären wir allein gewesen, hätte ich wohl versucht, Gina zu verführen. Aus irgendeinem Grund erschien es mir nicht verwerflich, im gleichen Raum Sex mit ihr haben zu wollen, in dem ich sie – unabsichtlich – getötet hatte. Der Gedanke, Gina wild zu küssen, ihr die Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen und sie gegen die nächste Wand gelehnt zu ficken, übte eine fast hypnotische Wirkung auf mich aus.

Dann siegte die Vernunft, die mir sagte, dass ich einst vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit so etwas wie Anstand besessen hatte, der mir verbot, etwas so Abscheuliches zu tun, wie mich Gina aufzuzwingen, und das obendrein noch an dem Ort, an dem ich ihr Leben genommen hatte. Es waren meine vampirischen Instinkte, die mich dazu drängten, ihr zu zeigen, dass ich letztlich der Stärkere von uns beiden war. Das Monster in mir gierte danach, sie mir zu unterwerfen, so wie sie mich nach jeder ihrer Mahlzeiten gewaltsam nahm.

Was war nur mit mir los? Wie nur konnte ich mich schuldig fühlten und zugleich herbeisehnen, noch viel größere Schuld auf mich zu laden?

Hastig fing ich Ginas Hand ein und nahm sie von meinem Gesicht weg, ehe ich doch noch eine Dummheit beging.

„Alles ist so verschwommen und nebelig…", beschwerte sich Gina unterdessen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie ich abgedriftet war. „Als ob es jemand ganz anderes erlebt hätte."

„So grau und bruchstückhaft…", ergänzte ich. Um mich herum schien der ganze Raum wie in einem kitschigen Liebesfilm im Hintergrund zu versinken. Einzig Ginas zierliche, weiche Hand in meiner fühlte sich echt an.

Ich schupste Ginas Hand praktisch von mir weg, als wäre sie eine heiße Kartoffel oder eine Giftschlange und könnte mir tatsächlich Schaden zufügen, weil Aro sich plötzlich neben uns räusperte. Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie er zu uns herüber gekommen war.

Aros Lippen kräuselte ein Lächeln. Ich kannte ihn inzwischen lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er ein Grinsen unterdrückte – ich war ertappt, schlimmer noch als mit heruntergelassenen Hosen.

Aro hob Gina seine rechte Hand entgegen. „Erlaube mir, deinen Erinnerungen auf die Sprünge zu helfen."

Ginas Augen huschten fragend und verunsichert zu mir.

Ich erläuterte: „Wenn Herr Aro dir seine Hand reicht, wirst du sie stets ergreifen, Gina. Ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass einige Vampire besondere Begabungen besitzen."

Sie nickte.

„Das Talent unseres Herrn ist es, durch eine Berührung die Erinnerungen seines Gegenübers zu lesen."

Gina schnappte überrascht nach Luft. „Wie ein Gedankenleser?", fragte sie.

„Nicht ganz.", übernahm Aro und setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf. Ich würde Gina später sagen müssen, das Wort „Gedankenleser" in Aros Gegenwart nicht mehr zu erwähnen. „Durch meine Berührung nehme ich deine momentanen Gedanken wahr und deine Erinnerungen. Die wenigen Erlebnisse, die dein vampirisches Leben beinhaltet, wirst du zusammen mit mir klarer sehen als die verschütteten, bruchstückhaften Erinnerungen an dein menschliches Leben bis zurück zu dem Tag deiner Geburt. Ich kann zwar nicht mit völliger Sicherheit sagen, welche vergessenen Erinnerungen du wiedergewinnen wirst, aber es wird wohl einiges dabei sein. Dein Verstand ist jetzt in der Lage, sich alles zu merken, was du gleich sehen wirst."

Mit einer betont langsamen, doch nachdrücklich fordernden Geste hob Aro nochmals seine Hand. Gina streckte zögernd ihre Hand aus, als habe sie Angst, ihn zu berühren.

„Nicht so zaghaft, Kind, es kann dir nichts passieren.", forderte er sie wieder auf.

Sobald Gina ihre Hand in Aros gelegt hatte, zuckten ihre Finger, als wolle sie ihren Arm zurückreißen. Aber es war zu spät – Aro hatte bereits seine andere Hand über Ginas geschlossen und sein Talent hatte bereits in der Sekunde, in der sie ihn berührte, begonnen, ihr die Gedanken und Erinnerungen aus dem Kopf zu saugen.

Gina wimmerte. Aro grinste.

Es war in der Tat unangenehm, wenn man zum ersten Mal von Aro berührt wurde. Er nahm stets alles, was er an Informationen bekommen konnte, also griff er bei der ersten Begegnung wirklich auf restlos _alle_ Erinnerungen seines Gegenübers zu. Er konnte schließlich nie wissen, wann und ob es eine Gelegenheit gab, jemanden nochmals zu berühren.

Als Aro mich das erste Mal anfasste, hatte ich ihn angegriffen und ihn in die Schulter gebissen. Und später, als ich mich wieder klarer an die letzten Tage meines menschlichen Lebens erinnerte, zitterte ich vor Angst über die Dinge, die mir widerfahren waren. Ich schwor mir selbst, dass ich in meinem zweiten Leben nie wieder schwach sein würde.

Aro lächelte breit, als er seine Hände sinken ließ und sie vor seiner Körpermitte faltete.

Gina wich so hastig von ihm zurück, dass sie beinahe rückwärts in mich hineingelaufen wäre, wäre ich nicht seitlich ausgewichen. Ich legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken, um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich für sie da war.

Auch ein älterer Vampir als Gina hätte heftig auf Aros erste Berührung reagiert. Es war schockierend und beunruhigend, Dinge zu sehen, die man selbst vergessen hatte; Dinge, die man verzweifelt versuchte, vergessen zu können.

Je länger jemand sich im Dienst der Volturi befand, desto weniger griff Aro auf die frühen Erinnerungen einer Person zu, sondern begnügte sich mit den neu erworbenen. Eine Illusion von Privatsphäre, die abgesehen von Aros Brüdern Marcus und Caius sowie dessen Gefährtin Athenodora und Aros eigene Gemahlin Sulpicia von den hochrangigen Mitgliedern der Wache nur Demetri, Jane, Alec und ich, von den Jüngeren nur Renata und Chelsea kannten.

Gina lehnte sich schwer an meine Hand und meinen Arm.

Aro versuchte schon wieder, sein Grinsen zu verstecken. „Ich sehe, ihr zwei habt euch schon miteinander vertraut gemacht."

Gina kniff wütend die Augen zusammen und ihre Hände, die soeben noch gezittert hatten, ballten sich zu Fäusten. Für einen Moment lang dachte ich, ich müsste verhindern, dass sie Aro attackierte. Meine Hand glitt auf ihre Taille, so dass ich blitzschnell meinen Arm um ihren ganzen Körper legen könnte, würde es notwendig werden.

Ich selbst hatte mich lange genug daran gewöhnt, dass es keine Geheimnisse vor Aro gab, als dass ich mich noch darüber aufregen würde, dass er wusste, mit wem ich schlief. Nicht mein Problem, dass Jane ihn anhimmelte, aber mit mir fickte.

„Marcus ist überzeugt davon, dass du Felix eines Tages lieben wirst.", fuhr der König fort.

„Was geht es dich an?", fauchte Gina. Es klang wie: „Du kannst mich mal!"

Sie war noch neu in unserer Welt und obwohl ich es ihr mehrfach erklärt hatte, verstand sie noch nicht, welche Rolle die Volturi spielten.

„Sssch…", murmelte ich in der Hoffnung, es würde Gina beruhigen, und verstärkte meinen Griff. Ein Warnsignal.

Aro würde mir wirklich in den Arsch aufreißen, wenn ich zuließ, dass Gina ihm zu nahe kam und ihm die Klamotten ruinierte. Er hatte ein Jahrtausend Kampferfahrung mehr als ich, also würde er wohl ebenso gut wie ich mit Gina fertig werden. Dennoch würde er mich teuer dafür bezahlen lassen, sollte ich meine Pflichten als Leibwächter vernachlässigen.

**Eine kleine Gast-POV und einige Einblicke in Felix' menschliches Leben. Ich habe noch nicht entschieden, ob er Gina ausführlicher von seiner Vergangenheit erzählen wird. Irgendwelche Vermutungen zu dunklen Geheimnissen, die er haben könnte? Ich brauche noch ein bisschen Überzeugung, damit Felix plaudert 8-)**

**Feedback hilft natürlich auch!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight-Saga von Stephenie Meyer. ****Gina ist mein eigener Charakter.**

**Rating: Ein dickes fettes M.**

**Felix als Fremdenführer, die Fortsetzung.**

„Dieser Aro, für wen hält er sich eigentlich", fauchte Gina, sobald wir außerhalb der Hörweite des Thronsaals waren. „Der denkt wohl, er hätte einen Clown gefrühstückt!"

Nun, ich wusste zwar nicht, ob Aro schon einmal einen Clown verspeist hatte, doch mir war bekannt, dass der Hofnarr eines Borgia-Fürsten hatte dran glauben müssen, nachdem er sich einen Kommentar zu Aros Frisur erlaubt hatte.

Aber diesen Gedanken behielt ich lieber für mich.

Aros ganz eigener Charme hatte also nicht auf Gina gewirkt. Im Gegenteil.

Es war also kaum der geeignete Zeitpunkt, um nachzufragen, ob Aros Talent Ginas Erinnerungen wirklich hatte auffrischen können. Sie erweckte gerade nicht unbedingt einen redseligen Eindruck. Je mehr Aro gesprochen hatte, desto gereizter hatte sie reagiert.

Meiner Meinung nach war Aro zu weit gegangen und hatte zu früh herauszufinden versucht, ab welchem Punkt Gina die Beherrschung verlor. Aber wer war ich schon, als dass ich mir in dieser Burg eine eigene Meinung erlauben konnte?

In der Hoffnung, sie würde sich wieder beruhigen, zeigte ich Gina den weitläufigen Garten und die von dort aus zugänglichen Bibliotheken und Kunstsammlungen. Sie würde Jahrhunderte lang Zeit haben, die dort aufbewahrten Schätze näher kennen zu lernen.

Wir sprachen kaum mit den anderen Vampiren, denen wir begegneten. Gina reagierte auf die meisten übellaunig. Kein Wunder nach ihrer schlechten Erfahrung mit Aro.

Sie beklagte sich, als wir in der Portikus des Gartens allein waren: „Wieso sind hier eigentlich alle so emo drauf?" Um ihre Stimmung noch zu unterstreichen kickte sie mit der Fußspitze einen Kiesel vor sich auf dem Weg. Der Stein zerplatzte an der nächsten Mauer zu winzigen Splittern.

„Emo?" Meine Wortwahl wäre wohl etwas altmodischer ausgefallen. „Düster" oder ähnlich. Wobei ich mich selbst weder für emo noch für düster hielt. Marcus – „depressiv". Und auf Jane traf vielleicht noch „gothic" zu… Egal.

Gina überlegte laut weiter: „Kein Wunder, wenn ihr alle Menschen umbringt. Das muss einem ja aufs Gemüt schlagen."

„Warum sollte es?", widersprach ich.

Gina starrte mich empört mit geöffnetem Mund an.

Mich hatte es nie sonderlich gekümmert. Als ich nach meinem Neugeborenenjahr so weit bei Verstand gewesen war, dass ich begriff, wie viele Menschen ich bereits abgeschlachtet hatte, um mich von ihnen zu ernähren, ging ich bereits so sehr in den Vorteilen meiner neuen Existenz auf, dass es mich nicht weiter störte. Blut war notwendig, um bei Kräften zu bleiben.

Zudem hatte ich ein völlig anderes moralisches Empfinden zu Gewalttaten gehabt als ein Mensch, der in heutiger Zeit lebte. Ich war in eine Welt geboren worden, in der Mord und Totschlag an der Tagesordnung gewesen waren. Niemand kümmerte sich darum, ob ein Mann seine Frau, seine Kinder, seine Sklaven schlug. Ein Verbrecher kam nicht ins Gefängnis, sondern bekam für Diebstahl eine Hand abgehakt oder wurde für Mord geköpft. Entlaufene Sklaven wurden gebrandmarkt und ausgepeitscht. Aufrührer wurden gekreuzigt.

Brutalität war Alltag.

Für mich hatte es kaum ein Unterschied bereitet, ob ich einen Menschen tötete, weil ich nach dem Essen hungerte, das er sich im Gegensatz zu mir leisten konnte, oder ob es mich als Vampir nach dem Blut des gleichen Menschen dürstete.

„Es ist unser Recht, Menschen zu töten.", sagte ich aus voller Überzeugung. „Das Recht des Stärkeren."

Gina fuhr auf: „Ihr seid eine Bande ruchloser Mörder!" Sie hatte ihre Hände erhoben, als wolle sie mich gleich zu Boden stoßen.

Ich packte ihre Handgelenke, ehe ihre Schläge mich treffen konnten. Ihre plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankungen vorherzusagen, darin war ich inzwischen Weltklasse. Meine Bewegung ging fließend dazu über, Ginas Arme an ihre Brust zu drücken und dann ihren Leib mit dem Rücken an die nächste Wand zu pressen.

Mein Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt, als ich – nun selbst ein wenig wütend – sprach: „Wir sind Vampire. So ist es nun einmal. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte, einer zu werden. Ich wurde genauso wenig gefragt, wie ich dich gefragt habe!"

Gina versuchte, ihre Handgelenke in meinem Griff zu drehen und mir so zu entkommen. Ich presste ihre Arme stärker an die Wand.

„Es wird der Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem du einsiehst, dass du nicht länger dagegen ankämpfen kannst, Gina. Der ständige Durst gehört jetzt genauso zu deinem Wesen wie die Stärke, die Schnelligkeit, die Sinnesschärfe. Nutze diese Gaben und verhalte dich entsprechend. Wir sind den Menschen überlegen und deshalb stehen sie in der Nahrungskette unter uns. Gewöhn' dich daran!" Ich hatte mich in Rage geredet und brüllte den letzten Satz Gina ins Gesicht. Sie wimmerte auf.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, als könne ich so den Zorn vertreiben, und ließ sie los.

„Du widerst mich an!", fauchte Gina, schaffte es doch noch, mich zu schupsen, und stürmte dann den Weg zurück, den wir gekommen waren.

„Hey! Bleib sofort stehen!"

Natürlich gehorchte sie nicht und ich eilte ihr nach. Nichts als Ärger mit diesem Weibsbild!

Im freien Gelände hätte ich kaum eine Chance gehabt, eine Neugeborne einzuholen, doch hier in der Burg, die ich seit ihrer Erbauung wie meine Westentasche kannte, war ich im Vorteil. Ich holte Gina ein, als sie am oberen Ende einer Treppe abrupt stehen blieb. Ich eilte hinter ihr her die Stufen hinauf und unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als ich erkannte, was – besser gesagt, _wer_ – Ginas Flucht gestört hatte.

„Sieh an, sieh an.", sprach Jane mit glockenheller Stimme.

Welch eine Schicksalsfügung, dass Gina ausgerechnet in den Korridor, in dem Janes Wohnung lag, gerannt war.

Unangenehm.

Hauptsächlich für mich.

„Felix." Jane lächelte mich an. Ihre rubinroten Augen waren eiskalt. Sie musterte Gina von Kopf bis Fuß, ein kurzer verachtungsvoller Lidschlag, dann sah sie mich an. „Wir haben uns eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen."

Mit _sehen_ meinte Jane auch heute nicht _sehen_.

„Gina hat meine Aufmerksamkeit erfordert, wie du weißt.", teilte ich ihr mit.

„Natürlich. Neugeborene können einen ganz schön _beschäftigen_." Janes freundliche Worte täuschten nicht über ihre Gereiztheit hinweg. „Hast du dich von deiner Verletzung gut erholt? Alec erwähnte etwas in der Art." Zuckersüß, das kleine Luder.

„Danke für deine Besorgnis, Jane. Mir geht es blendend." Ich nahm Gina am Ellenbogen und legte ihr eine Hand auf eine Schulter, um sie umzudrehen. Mein Schützling hatte den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt, als enträtsele sie noch die Bedeutung von Janes Worten.

Alec hatte also bei seiner Schwester gepetzt. Von einem Vierzehnjährigen war auch nichts anderes zu erwarten. Verdammter Wichser.

„Komm, Gina, wir gehen heim.", sagte ich. Sie ließ sich ausnahmsweise ohne Widerstand wegführen.

Gina war eindeutig schlechter Laune, als wir zurück in unserem trauten Heim waren. Sie ließ sich so schwungvoll auf das Sofa fallen, dass es anderthalb Meter über den Parkett kratze.

„Sie sieht aus wie die gruselige kleine Schwester des Sensenmannes."

„Sie heißt Jane.", sagte ich.

Gina verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust, dann funkelte sie mich an. „Bist du mit dieser _Jane_ zusammen?"

„Nein.", antwortete ich zuerst. Dann: „Gelegentlich. Wir haben keine Beziehung oder so." Freunde mit Extras, ja…

„Und wie lange seid ihr schon _gelegentlich_ zusammen?"

Ich hatte das Gefühl, egal was ich darauf antwortete, es würde das Falsche sein. „So 600 Jahre vielleicht."

„Hmpf." Gina sprang auf und knallte die Badtür zu.

„Kommst du eine Weile allein klar?" Als mein Zögling nicht reagierte, war ich gezwungen, ihr Zimmer zu betreten. „Gina, ich bin eine Zeit lang weg."

Gina drehte ihren Kopf zu mir. „Gehst du jetzt zu _ihr_?" Ihre Augen waren vorwurfsvoll und dunkel vor Wut, obwohl unsere Auseinandersetzung schon Stunden her war.

„Nein. Im Gegensatz zu dir bekommt nicht jeder sein Essen mit dem Zimmerservice.", blaffte ich zurück und drehte mich zum Gehen.

Gina schnappte ein Buch und warf es nach mir. Mir flatterten die losen Seiten von Tolstois „Krieg und Frieden" um die Ohren. Wie passend.

Ich machte kurzen Prozess mit meiner Mahlzeit und vergewisserte mich ein zweites Mal, dass das Genick des Mannes auch wirklich gebrochen und sein Herzschlag auch wirklich verstummt war. Ich würde mir nie wieder auf diese Art Ärger einbrocken, hatte ich mir geschworen.

„Hast du Freigang gekriegt?", spottete Jane. Ihre spitze kleine Zunge leckte die letzten Blutstropfen von ihren Lippen. Achtlos ließ sie den Körper der jungen japanischen Touristin fallen, die sie bis vor meine Füße geschleift hatte.

Ich ignorierte ihre spitze Bemerkung und fragte stattdessen: „Können wir reden?" Ich wollte wirklich mit ihr über unsere Begegnung sprechen, weil ich wissen wollte, was für ein Problem sie mit Gina hatte. Ich hatte da zwar so eine Ahnung, doch ich wollte es laut von Jane hören. Aber ich hatte auch nichts dagegen, wenn aus dem Reden mehr wurde.

„Ach, jetzt kommst du also zu mir zurück gekrochen?" Jane tapste mit ihrer rechten Lackschuhspitze ungeduldig auf den Boden. Wie stets erhielt die Redewendung „dressed to kill" durch Jane eine ganz spezielle Note. Sie trug unter ihrer dunkelgrauen Samtrobe ein zartes, enges Satinträgerkleidchen, das sich wie eine zweite Haut an ihre frühreifen Kurven schmiegte. Das tiefe Dekollete und der sehr kurze Saum, der gerade mal das obere Viertel ihrer Oberschenkel bedeckte, waren mit belgischer Spitze versehen. Trotz des allgegenwärtigen berauschenden Blutduftes verriet mir mein Geruchssinn, dass das sehr unartige Mädchen vor mir sein Höschen vergessen hatte.

„Ich krieche nicht, Jane, ich stehe aufrecht vor dir." Vielleicht würde ich ja ein bisschen auf Knien über ihren Fußboden rutschen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab. Janes Mangel an Unterwäsche signalisierte mir ein sehr verlockendes Ja.

Ich zuckte unter Schmerzen zusammen, als Jane für Millisekunden mit ihrem Talent zuschlug. Der Schmerz dauerte jedoch nicht einmal lange genug an, um mich aufschreien zu lassen oder dass meine Beine auch nur nachgaben. Ich war stolz darauf, dass ich gegen Janes kleinere Attacken eine gewisse Toleranz erworben hatte.

Jane verdrehte die Augen, ehe sie ihre nächste Waffe benutzte: Sarkasmus. „Folge mir unauffällig."

Ich folgte Jane und Alecs tadelnder Blick folgte mir.

Unsere Schritte beschleunigten sich, sobald wir den Thronsaal verlassen hatten.

In der Sekunde, in der Janes Zimmertür hinter uns ins Schloss fiel, hatten ich mich auch schon meiner Kleidung entledigt. Ich packte Jane an der Taille, stieß sie aufs Bett und begrub sie unter mir. Janes Fingernägel rissen meine Schultern auf, als sie mich auf ihrem Körper nach unten schob. Ich zwickte ihre Nippel durch ihr Kleidchen hindurch und schob den Stoff bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel nach oben. Ich leckte über ihren Unterleib hinab, bis ich den süßen Saft zwischen ihren Schenkeln schmecken konnte. Janes erregte Atemzüge verwandelten sich in Schreie, als ich mit der Zunge in sie stieß.

Unter fünf Stunden würde ich Janes Zimmer nicht wieder verlassen.

_Verzeih die Verspätung, Gina, ich bin zufällig mit dem Gesicht in den Schoß einer alten Bekannten gefallen._

**Und an dieser Stelle hätte das Kapitel eigentlich enden sollen. Aber ich will ja nicht so sein ;-)**

Es war wie ein sehr versauter Traum, den ich verwirklichte. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ich zu meinen Lebzeiten nicht einmal annähernd gewusst hatte, dass solch verdorbenes Vergnügen zwischen den Schenkeln einer Frau verborgen lag.

Ich genoss jede Sekunde, in der Jane mir gestattete, sie ganz nach meinem Belieben zu nehmen. Ich musste zugeben, dass es mir auf Dauer schwer gefallen war, beim Sex mit Gina derjenige zu sein, der benutzt wurde. Gina konnte eben einfach noch nicht anders; ihre Instinkte als Neugeborene reichten nur dafür aus, sich an ihrem Wunsch festzuklammern, keine Menschen töten zu wollen, in allen anderen Dingen war sie völlig unbeherrscht.

Janes und mein Verhältnis war da schon ausgewogener – wir benutzten uns abwechselnd. Devot oder Domina – ich wusste wirklich nicht, welche Rolle Jane besser gefiel. Fest stand, dass sie in beiden brillant war.

Wie ein professioneller Pornostar sprang sie von meinem Schoß, kurz bevor ich kam, beugte sich über meinen Schoß und nahm meinen Penis in ihren weichen, warmen Mund. Sie belohnte mich, weil ich zu ihr zurückgekehrt war.

Mein Körper zersplitterte in Ekstase, als ihre Lippen meinen Schaft umschlossen und sie um mich herum schluckte.

Es war schon eine Weile her, dass wir uns zuletzt gefilmt hatten, dachte ich.

Jane kniete vor mir und saugte so lange weiter, bis ich wieder hart war.

Was für ein hübscher Anblick, als beim zweiten Orgasmus mein Samen in langen weißen Fäden über Janes Gesicht spritze. Sie schloss hastig die Augen, weil Vampirsperma durch das Gift ein wenig brannte, doch ihr freches Grinsen und ihre gierig herausgestreckte rosige Zunge verrieten, wie sehr sie es sie erregte, für mich die Hure zu spielen.

Süße Erschöpfung kroch durch meine Arme und Beine. Ich taumelte die wenigen Schritte zum Bett zurück und ließ mich in die Kissen fallen.

Woher ich wusste, dass Vampirsperma in den Augen brannte?

Weil ich es gewagt hatte, über Jane zu lachen, als ich ihr am Anfang unserer Beziehung – unabsichtlich – ins Auge gewichst hatte und sie sich daraufhin beklagte. Jane hatte mich kurzerhand zu Boden gerungen und mir mein eigenes Sperma ins Auge geschmiert. Seit da an bemühte ich mich meistens, sie zu warnen, ehe ich abspritzte.

Jane erhob sich, folgte mir, noch immer grinsend, und wischte sich dabei mit einer Hand meinen Saft vom Gesicht. Sie steckte zuerst ihren kleinen Finger in den Mund und leckte ihn sauber, dann ihren Ringfinger. Am Bett angekommen setzte sie sich rittlings auf meine Oberschenkel und bot mir zugleich ihre mit meinem Ejakulat beschmierten Mittel- und Zeigefinger dar.

Als der brave Junge, der ich war, griff ich Jane am Handgelenk, zog ihre Hand an meine Lippen, leckte über ihre Finger und sog sie in meinen Mund.

Jane rutschte auf meinem Schoß nach oben, spreizte ihre Schenkel weiter. Ich roch sie und schmeckte mich selbst auf ihren Fingern und knurrte dabei wie sie zuvor um meinen Schwanz. Meine Gespielin antwortete mit einem Fauchen, als sie mit der rechten Hand begann, ihre nasse Scham zu streicheln. Ich wusste, dass Jane nichts dagegen hatte, wenn ich unsanft mit ihr umging, also packte ich sie mit der linken Hand am Hintern und drückte sie an mich, stieß gleichzeitig zwei Finger der Rechten in sie. Ich rieb mit dem Daumen über ihren Kitzler, spuckte ihre Finger aus, griff mit der Linken in ihr Haar und riss ihr den Kopf in den Nacken, ehe ich über ihr Gesicht leckte, um mich erneut auf ihrer Haut zu schmecken.

Jane keuchte und stieß ihre Hüften meiner Hand entgegen, fingerte sich selbst immer schneller. Ihre Scheide zuckte bereits um meine Finger. Ich bog ihren Kopf weiter zurück, bis sich ihr Körper krümmte, ich leckte über ihre Wange, ihren schlanken Hals, biss abwechselnd ihre harten Nippel.

Als ich meine Finger aus ihr zurückzog, glitt mein Ständer von selbst in sie. Meine Hände kneteten Janes Pobacken, während ich sie in kurzen, tiefen Stößen nahm. Wir fauchten und drohten uns gegenseitig, bissen in die Lippen des anderen.

In einer einzigen Bewegung rollte ich uns, so dass Jane unter mir lag. In dieser Stellung konnte ich durch mein Gewicht noch tiefer in sie dringen. Ihre Hände glitten über meine Rippen, ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in meine Schultern und rissen meinen Rücken auf, ihre Fersen drückten in meine Oberschenkel und ihr Leib erbebte, als sie ihre Lust herausschrie.

**Feedback = mehr schmutziges Vergnügen mit Felix und Jane.**

**Wie viel Punkte „Vampirsperma" wohl beim Scrabble gibt?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer weiß, welche Charaktere ihr gehören, und ich bin nur ein böses Mädchen mit seeeehr schmutziger Fantasie und einem Laptop.**

**Manchmal schockiert es mich selbst, was ich so alles tippe. Vor allem, weil ich es in der letzten Woche ohne Laptop erfolgreich verdrängt hatte.**

**Im Folgenden mal wieder einer der Gründe, warum diese Story ein M-Rating hat.**

**Und jetzt: „Action, baby!"**

**My power, my pleasure, my pai****n...**

**~ Seal – Kiss From A Rose **

Jane lag auf dem Rücken neben mir, ihre schlanken Beine leicht angewinkelt. Ihre linke Hand streichelte aufreizend über meinen rechten Oberschenkel und hinauf zu meiner Hüfte. Die Berührung verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht, auch wenn mir auffiel, dass sie mich genau dort streichelte, wo ihr Zwillingsbruder mit dem losen Mundwerk mein Hüftgelenk hatte nochmals brechen müssen.

_Tja, Alec, schon dafür, dass du dein Maul nicht halten kannst, geschieht es dir Recht, dass ich deine Schwester ficke._

Fast schon schade, dass Jane im Bett und daneben nur selten Nein sagte. Ansonsten hätte ich mich wohl aus purem Trotz bemühen müssen, sie zu verführen, um Alec eins auszuwischen.

Wenn ich es recht bedachte, hatte ich wohl seit ungefähr 400 Jahren keine Absage mehr von ihr bekommen, weil sie eine meiner Begierden für zu pervers gehalten hatte. Meistens war es eigentlich Jane, die mich dazu brachte, etwas Neues auszuprobieren, und das, ohne mich vorher zu fragen, oder gelegentlich auch gegen meinen Willen. Wenn man erst mal Ja zu S/M sagt, kann man schlecht bei einem Peniskäfig Widerspruch einlegen, oder? Nebenbei bemerkt: Peniskäfige erzielen bei Vampiren nicht ganz die gewünschte Wirkung. Und was Jane vor 400 Jahren noch schockiert von sich gewiesen hatte, hatte sie mir in den Jahrhunderten darauf begeistert wieder vorgeschlagen.

Ich rührte mich nicht und wartete einfach ab, was Jane als Nächstes tun würde. Ihre Fantasie würde ihr schon die richtige Eingebung bescheren.

Jane war eindeutig die Fantasievollere von uns beiden. Als die Star-Wars-Filme neu waren, war sie es, die für uns den Weg in die weit entfernten Galaxien eröffnete. Wir spielten „Prinzessin Leia und Han Solo" oder ich war ein zur Dunklen Seite der Macht übergelaufener Jedi-Ritter (hierbei war die offizielle Tracht der Volturi sehr nützlich), der sie mit seinem enormen Laserschwert aufspießte.

Demetri und Heidi tummelten sich ebenfalls des Öfteren im Star-Wars-Universum, wie ich bald herausfand. Der Ideen-Austausch mit meinem besten Freund ergab einige zusätzliche Fantasien – und einen neuen Spitznamen für das Zwillingspaar Jane und Alec: Leia und Luke Skywalker.

Jane störte es nicht besonders, dass die Bewohner der Burg – einschließlich Aro – sie eine Zeit lang Leia riefen; sie trug im Bett sogar die Frisur mit den geflochtenen Schnecken über den Ohren. Alec dagegen bewies einmal mehr seine humorlose Seite, indem er Demetri und mich mit seinem Talent überwältigte. Als wir erwachten, hatte er unsere Gesichter mit wasserfestem Stift verschönert. So fanden wir heraus, dass Permanentmarker auf Vampirhaut zwar nicht permanent, aber immerhin fast zwei Wochen lang gut sichtbar blieb.

Aro brüllte fast ebenso lange jedes Mal vor Lachen und hing schief auf seinem Thron, wenn er sah, dass Alec als Krönung seiner infantilen Rachefeldzüge auf Demetris und meine Wangen Penisse gemalt hatte.

Seit Anfang der 1980er warteten Demetri und ich also darauf, Alec irgendwann noch so richtig eine Abreibung zu verpassen. Das eigentlich Lustige an der Sache war, dass Alec seit fast 30 Jahren wusste, dass unser Zeitpunkt kommen würde. Es war wirklich fantastisch, die Ewigkeit auf unserer Seite zu wissen.

Doch zurück zur Gegenwart.

Jane streichelte meine Brust, küsste meine Schulterbeine, leckte über meine Brustwarzen, umrundete mit der Zungenspitze meinen Bauchnabel, knabberte meine Haut Millimeter für Millimeter nach unten. Ihre Brüste berührten dabei meinen Ständer. Gegen einen Tittenfick hätte ich nichts einzuwenden. Also hielt ich Jane an den Oberarmen fest. Sie lachte leise, als sie verstand, was ich wollte, und presste mit beiden Händen ihre Mädchenbrüste um meinen Schwanz zusammen. Ab und zu leckte sie über meine Eichel und irgendwann wurde wieder ein Blowjob daraus.

Anschließend setzte Jane sich rittlings auf meine Oberschenkel und umfing mit der einen Hand meinen Schwanz, mit der anderen umfing sie meine Hoden. Sie schien noch immer nicht genug davon zu haben, mich zu verwöhnen – nicht, dass ich mich darüber beklagen würde.

Janes Lippen kräuselten sich, ehe die spöttische Bemerkung folgte: „Du solltest aufpassen, dass das hier nicht zwischen die Zähne deiner Neugeborenen gelangt. Es wäre irgendwie… bedauerlich."

Warum nur hatte ich den Eindruck, dass der Verlust meines Gemächts Jane fast so sehr stören würde mich selbst?

Janes milchweißer Körper rieb aufreizend über meine Brust und meine Schenkel. Sie knabberte an meinem Ohrläppchen und flüsterte: „Was hältst du von einem Dreier mit mir und Mr. Ed?"

Ah. Sie hatte also genug davon, mir zu Gefallen sein, und wollte nun selbst ein wenig spielen. Mr. Ed war der Anal-Dildo, dem ich zum ersten Mal bei unserem Auftrag in Asien begegnet war. Jane hatte ihn in einem Anflug von post-koitaler geistiger Umnachtung nach dem sprechenden Pferd aus der schwarz-weißen Fernsehserie benannt. Mr. Ed war wirklich so riesig wie der Schwanz eines Pferdes und sogar größer als ich. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich gelegentlich schon neidisch auf Mr. Ed gewesen war, wenn Jane mir zu seinen Gunsten die kalte Schulter gezeigt hatte… Aber ich war schließlich ein Mann mit zwei funktionierenden Händen.

Bei meiner ersten Begegnung mit Mr. Ed war ich… schockiert, gelinde gesagt. Zur Hölle, ich war aufgewacht und hatte einen Dildo von der Größe eines Pferdeschniedels im Enddarm. Jane hatte mir damit wirklich Angst eingejagt – auf eine ganz neue, abartige, kranke Weise, die jenseits dessen lag, wozu sie auf Aros Befehl hin fähig war. Ich war völlig ausgefreakt, wie die heutige Jugend sagen würde. Ich war von mir selbst angewidert und überrascht gewesen, wie sehr es mich erregte, Jane ausgeliefert zu sein.

Harter Bondage-Sex war nicht wirklich nach meinem Geschmack, aber damals in jenen Momenten… die Kombination aus Kampf, Gewalt, Angst und Sex übte noch immer gelegentlich eine gewisse Faszination auf mich aus.

Für leichtes S/M war ich ohnehin stets bereit. Jane und ich hatten wohl nichts _nicht_ ausprobiert, insofern es für Vampire in Frage kam. Mich hatte allerdings noch nie jemand aus einer Sexschaukel schneiden müssen wie ich Demetri, als Heidi ihn einmal mittendrin verlassen hatte. Weiß der Geier, wie er an sein Handy gekommen war. Oder mit welchen Körperteil.

Jane biss mich in den Zeigefinger, als ich ihr den Mund zuhielt. In den vergangenen Minuten hatte sie jedes Mal, wenn ich bis zum Anschlag in sie stieß, ein wenig lauter aufgequiekt.

„Au, verdammt!", schimpfte ich. „Hörst du den Lärm da draußen denn nicht?"

Ich schupste sie von meinem Schwanz, ließ sie auf die Matratze plumpsen, während sie aufgebracht protestierte, sprang auf, angelte meine Hose mit einer Hand vom Boden und hüfte einbeinig zur Tür, gleichzeitig versuchte ich, mich trotz Ständer anzuziehen.

Barfuß und oben ohne und mit einer ziemlichen Beule in der Hose rannte ich den Schreien entgegen, die an mein Gehör gedrungen waren.

Die Schreie von Menschen, nicht die von Vampiren.

Unsere Mahlzeiten schrieen für gewöhnlich nicht; jedenfalls nicht so lange und ausdauernd, dass der Schall sich durchs ganze Gemäuer ausbreiten konnte.

Hinter mir hörte ich Janes nackte kleine Füße über den Marmor tapsen.

Im Gang vor dem Thronsaal rannten uns zwei Menschen in voller Panik entgegen. Chelsea verfolgte beide in entspanntem Tempo und streckte sie mit einem Sprung nieder. Jane und ich sprangen gleichzeitig über die drei Leiber.

Meine nackten Fußsohlen rutschten über den Boden, als ich durch den Eingang der Thronhalle hastete.

Umgeben von einer Horde Vampire stand eine verängstigte, um Hilfe rufende Touristengruppe. Die Männer und Frauen bemerkten kaum den Todeskreis, in dem sie gefangen waren, denn in der Halle selbst war noch kein Mensch gerissen worden. Die einzige Bedrohung, die sie registrierten, war Gina, die geduckt und mit pechschwarzen Augen direkt vor ihnen stand. Sie fauchte, doch nicht für menschliche Ohren hörbar. Ihre Arme hatte sie weit ausgebreitet. Ihre Fingerspitzen zitterten, so sehr verlangte jede Faser ihres Körpers nach Blut.

Ich stieß Corin und Afton aus dem Weg.

Dann sprang ich.

Alles, woran ich denken konnte, war, das Gina es sich nie verzeihen würde können, wenn sie jetzt einen Menschen tötete.

Sie war so von den Herzschlägen und dem Blutgeruch berauscht, dass sie im ersten Moment nicht einmal bemerkte, dass mein Körper in ihren krachte und sie umriss.

Ich muss sie von hier wegbringen, sofort!

Erst auf dem Boden begann Gina, sich gegen mich zu wehren. Mit einem Fußtritt in meine Brust katapultierte sie mich von sich. Ich krachte an eine Wand. Marmor splitterte an meinem Rücken. Mit den Händen drückte ich mich von der Wand ab und hechtete zurück auf Gina, während ich so schnell ich konnte rief: „Du willst keinen Menschen töten, Gina, das würdest du dir nie verzeihen! Denk an das, was du mir gesagt hast! Es wäre Mord! Du musst dich beruhigen!"

Es war, als könnte sich mich nicht einmal hören.

Nein, im Rausch konnte sie das wohl auch nicht.

Ich flog auf sie zu.

Mein Gewicht riss sie wieder zu Boden. Mir gelang es, sie auf den Bauch zu werfen und ihre Arme an ihre Körperseiten zu zwingen. „Beruhige dich, Gina! Hör auf zu atmen, verdammt!"

Sie schrie und trat um sich, als ich meine Arme endlich um ihren Leib bekam. Ich drückte mich mit einem Knie vom Marmor ab und wuchtete uns gemeinsam auf die Beine.

_Ich muss sie wegbringen! Weg von den Menschen!_

Schmerz explodierte in meinem linken Schienbein, als der Knochen unter Ginas Tritt brach.

_Lass sie nicht los! Lass sie nicht los!_ trieb ich mich an.

Um uns herum erwachten die anderen Vampire endlich und setzten sich in Bewegung, um die in Panik geratenen, kreischenden Menschen einzufangen. Es würde nur unnötigen Ärger geben, wenn es einem gelang, sich aus einem Fenster in den Tod zu stürzen und so andere Menschen auf uns aufmerksam zu machen.

„Beruhige dich, Gina! Du willst sie nicht töten! Hör auf zu atmen, Gina!", brüllte ich.

Sie kreischte und versuchte, sich mit dem Rücken von meinem Leib abzustoßen, um meinem Griff zu entkommen.

Der erboste, mordlüsterne Blick, den Caius mir zuwarf, während er einem flüchtenden Mann mit einem Fausthieb das Gesicht zertrümmerte und das Genick brach, hätte mir eiskalte Schauer den Rücken hinabgejagt, wenn nicht Gina in diesem Moment ihre Zähne in meinen rechten Unterarm geschlagen hätte. Sie konnte ihre Arme nicht mehr bewegen, jedoch ihre Finger gruben sich in meine Oberschenkel. Ihre beiden Beine schlang sie um mein rechtes Bein und sie versuchte, mich so aus dem Gleichgewicht und zu Fall zu bringen. Rückwärts taumelte ich aus dem Thronsaal. Ich wäre tatsächlich zu Boden gegangen, wenn Gina sich in ihrer Rage noch daran erinnert hätte, dass sie mir erst zuvor das andere Bein gebrochen hatte.

Ein Teenager, der die von mir aufgestoßene Tür als Fluchtweg erkannt hatte, stürmte auf uns zu. Schnell für einen Menschen, doch langsam für uns. Für Gina war der Junge nichts als Beute. Ihre Zähne gaben meinen Arm frei und ihre Kiefer schnappten ins Leere, weil ich sie noch immer an meine Brust presste. Doch ihre Füße erreichten den Menschen. Als er kaum einen halben Meter von uns entfernt war, trat Gina nach dem Jungen. Wie ein Crash-Test-Dummy flog er an die Wand. Sein Schädel brach an den harten Steinen so spielend leicht wie ein mit Wasser gefüllter Luftballon und der Geruch seines Blutes füllte die Luft. Blut und Gehirn sickerten an der Wand herab, als der tote Körper auf den Boden stürzte.

Der frische Blutgeruch schien Ginas Kräfte nochmals zu verdoppeln, während ich für Momente durch meinen eigenen urplötzlichen Hunger wie gelähmt war.

„GINA, NEIN!", brüllte ich.

Mein linkes Bein brach unter mir weg. Meine Arme waren zu schwach, um sie noch zu halten. Während ich stürzte, tat ich das Einzige, was ich noch vermochte: Ich hoffte, dass ich es noch schaffen würde, mich im Fallen so weit zu drehen, dass mein Körper Gina begrub.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Demetri, der aus dem Thronsaal zu uns rannte.

Ich krachte mit den Handgelenken zuerst auf den Boden.

Was bedeutete, dass ich es geschafft hatte, Gina unter mir zu begraben. Mein Kinn schlug hart auf ihrem Hinterkopf auf, als sie mit dem Gesicht in den Marmorboden krachte. Die Steinplatten brachen unter uns, als Demetris Gewicht zusätzlich auf unserem landete.

_Scheiße._

Caius würde ihn auch bestrafen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, während Gina unter mir und Demetri nur noch wehrlos zucken und knurren konnte.

Die Schreie und Hilferufe der Menschen verstummten, wurden von den üblichen Geräuschen einer Mahlzeit abgelöst.

Jane war die Erste, die den Thronsaal verließ, in ihrer Funktion als Leibwache von Aro, der ihr auf dem Fuß folgte; direkt nach ihm kam Caius.

Jane kniete sich, unbekleidet bis auf mein Hemd, neben der Leiche des Jungen nieder, vergewisserte sich, dass er keinen Puls mehr hatte, und begann dann nach einem Schulterzucken, ihn leer zu saugen. Sie beanspruchte die Beute, die anderenfalls Gina gehört hätte. Wenn Gina es gewusst hätte, hätte sie verstanden, dass Jane sie damit beleidigte und sie in die Schranken ihres niedrigen Ranges verwies.

Als Jane die Leiche Santiago übergab, so dass er sie entsorgte, suchte sie für Sekundenbruch teile meine Augen. Sie blinzelte einmal. Unser geheimes Zeichen, dass sie mir beistehen und für mich sprechen würde, wenn es zum Äußersten kam.

Falls Caius meinen Tod verlangen sollte.

Der Zorn in seinen rubinroten Augen, die sich schwärzer färbten, je näher er mir kam, verhieß, dass er vielleicht meinen Kopf fordern würde. Er hatte schon Mitglieder der Wache für weniger als Insubordination hinrichten lassen.

Caius sprach nur ein einziges Wort. „Alec."

Wie praktisch, dass wir drei noch immer auf dem Boden lagen.

**Ein echter Cliffhanger! Juhu!**

**Morgen findet der (hoffentlich) letzte Teil meines Umzugs statt, also werde ich in den kommenden Tagen meine einsamen Abende wohl mit Schreiben verbringen. Blöder Weise habe ich aber noch kein Internet, also seid nachsichtig mit mir, falls das nächste Kapitel etwas länger braucht!**

**Besonderer Dank an Goldeneyedsoul für den Vorschlag, Gina solle sich an Felix rächen, indem sie wiederum mit Alec eine Affäre anfängt. LOL**

**Ich befürchte, dass Felix doch auf eine etwas brutalere Art erfahren muss, dass er Gina liebt.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Die Twilight-Serie von Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rating: M. Sex, blood and Rock'n'Roll!**

Felix

Die Zelle, in der ich erwachte, war mir nicht unbekannt. Im Lauf der Jahrhunderte war ich auf eine beträchtliche Stundenzahl gekommen, die ich hier drin verbracht hatte.

Wie immer hatte Alecs Talent mein Gefühl für Zeit beeinträchtigt. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich bewusstlos gewesen war. Ich würde nur wissen, wie lange ich hier drin im Dunkeln verbracht hatte, wenn man mich herausholte.

In absoluter Finsternis und ohne jede Lichtquelle war sogar ein Vampir blind. Die Dimensionen des Raumes und die Pritsche nahm ich akustisch und haptisch war, wenn sich mein Atem im Raum ausbreitete, auf die Wände traf, als winzige Luftirritationen zu mir zurückkehrte.

Ich war von mehreren Tonnen Stahl, Beton und Mauerwerk umgeben. Ich hatte geholfen, dieses Gefängnis zu errichten. Ich wusste, dass es kein Entkommen gab. Und selbst wenn, wäre eine Flucht durch die Talente der Wache ein erfolgloses Unterfangen.

Ich dachte an Gina und an Demetri.

Waren sie in der Nähe?

Wobei Nähe in diesem Fall relativ war. Von den benachbarten Zellen trennten mich horizontal 15 Meter Mauerwerk.

Wurden sie gerade bestraft?

Obwohl Jane mir signalisiert hatte, dass sie zu mir halten würde, würde sie dennoch den Befehlen der Könige folgen, wenn nicht gerade ein Todesurteil über mich verhängt wurde, und mich foltern. Jane könnte sich nicht weniger um Gina scheren. Bei ihr würde sie ihre Gabe erbarmungslos einsetzen, dessen war ich mir sicher. Und von Demetri wusste sie, dass er einiges aushielt.

Was Alec anging: Er war mit Demetri befreundet, seinem Kummerkasten, wenn ich seit ich mit Jane ins Bett ging. Ich wusste, dass Alec und Demetri mal mit Heidi einen Dreier gehabt hatten.

Ich saß in einer Gefängniszelle fest und dachte über Dreier nach. Fantastisch.

Auf mich war Alec jedenfalls wesentlich schlechter zu sprechen als auf Demetri, den er seinen Freund nannte. Und Gina war ihm bestenfalls egal.

Wenn Aro ein guten Tag hatte, wies er Alec an, einem zum Tode Verurteilen die Sinne zu nehmen, während dem Sträfling der Kopf von den Schultern gerissen wurde. Ich würde demnächst herausfinden, wie viel 1800 Jahre treue Dienerschaft wert waren.

Mir wurde schlecht, wenn ich daran dachte, was Gina vielleicht in diesem Moment erdulden musste.

Es war mir nie wieder langweilig gewesen, seit Gina in mein Leben getreten war.

Ich hatte mich an sie gewöhnt, obwohl sie jedes bisschen Routine, das mein Dasein zuvor gekannt hatte, durcheinander gebracht – nein, auf den Kopf gestellt und in Stücke gerissen hatte.

Ich würde sie nicht nur schmerzlich vermissen, wenn die Könige ihren Tod beschlossen – ein Teil von mir würde mit ihr sterben.

Ein verdammt großer Teil.

Zum ersten Mal tat ich Marcus' Aussage, Gina würde meine Gefährtin werden, nicht als Spinnerei eines alten Verrückten ab, sondern zog in Erwägung, dass Wahrheit in seinen Worten lag.

Ich sank, umgeben von Dunkelheit, an einer Wand zu Boden, als habe mich jemand gewaltsam von den Füßen gefegt.

Ich sehnte mich danach, bei Gina zu sein, sie zu halten, sie zu beruhigen, ihr Trost zu spenden und Mut zuzusprechen.

Ich verzehrte mich nach allem, was eine Zukunft mit ihr für mich bereithalten könnte.

Ich verzweifelte bei dem Gedanken, dass Gina in diesem Moment bereits keine Zukunft mehr haben könnte.

Demetri

Ich erwachte im Halbdunkel. Gina lag – noch regungslos – neben mir auf dem Boden. Alec stand an der Tür der Zelle.

„Tut mir Leid.", sagte er.

Ich nickte. Ich verstand, dass er dem Befehl der Könige gehorchte, unsere Freundschaft hin oder her. Wäre unsere Situation anders herum gewesen, ich hätte genauso gehandelt.

Alec schloss die Tür der Zelle hinter sich und ich hörte, wie seine Schritte sich auf dem Steinfußboden entfernten. Gleich darauf kam Gina zu sich.

Es fiel wenig Licht durch das sogar für Vampire ausbruchsicher vergitterte Fenster der Zellentür, doch es genügte, um Gina erkennen zu lassen, dass wir Gefangene waren.

Zuerst dachte ich, sie würde mich angreifen, doch dann richtete sich ihre Raserei gegen die Tür. Sie tobte, zuerst noch voller Hunger, dann vor Angst.

Sie zitterte, kauerte schließlich mit dem Rücken zur Wand in einer Ecke der Zelle. Ihre Augen huschten, halb hinter dem Vorhang ihres wirren, schwarzen Haares verborgen, ständig von mir zu dem kleinen Fenster und zurück.

Abwechselnd scharrten ihre Fingernägel über die Steinquader, an denen sie lehnte, oder sie kratzte ihren Hals auf, weil sie so durstig war.

Würde jetzt ein Mensch gebracht, sie würde ihn restlos trinken.

Vielleicht war das ja Caius' Absicht.

Vielleicht würde er einen Menschen hierher bringen lassen.

Doch die Minuten verstrichen und nichts geschah.

Ich dachte daran, wie bescheuert ich gewesen war. Alles, was ich gesehen hatte, war, dass mein Freund Felix Hilfe benötigte. Ohne nachzudenken war ich zu ihm gerannt und hatte ihm geholfen, Gina zu überwältigen. Ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass die Könige darauf warteten, dass Ginas Hunger siegen würde, und sie von selbst anfangen würde, sich von Menschenblut zu ernähren. Ich hatte nur mitbekommen, dass Felix nicht wollte, dass sein Schützling in einem Augenblick der Raserei die Beherrschung verlor und ihre Prinzipien verriet. Also hatte ich ihn dabei unterstützt, hatte meinen Freund über die Wünsche meiner Herren gestellt.

Wenn Felix bei Gina geblieben wäre, wäre sie gar nicht erst ausgebüchst.

Ich war wütend auf Felix, der unbedingt auf seinen Schwanz hören und mit Jane vögeln musste, anstatt auf Gina aufzupassen. Aber so saudumm ich sein Verhalten auch fand, ich hätte genauso wenig zulassen können, dass mein bester Freund machtlos war, wenn es um das Wohlergehen der Frau ging, in die er sich verliebt hatte.

In Felix' Fall schien Liebe nicht nur Blind für die eigenen Gefühle, sondern auch dumm zu machen. Nur so konnte ich mir erklären, dass er Gina mit Jane betrogen hatte. Seinetwegen saßen wir nun alle in der Scheiße, weil er sich dafür mieses Karma eingefangen hatte. Oder Mojo. Was auch immer.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie meine eigene Strafe aussehen würde – realistisch gesehen würde ich es wohl überleben. Aber ich traute Caius ohne Weiteres zu, dass er Felix' Kopf fordern könnte.

Wütend schlug ich mit der Faust in die Mauer, um ein bisschen meiner Frustration loszuwerden.

Gina wimmerte erschrocken auf und ich fluchte, was ihr wiederum einen verängstigen Schrei entlockte.

So eine beschissene Scheiße!

Felix und ich hatten schon einiges angestellt, was den Zorn der Könige – vor allem Aros und Caius' – über uns brachte. Kunstgegenstände in der Burg demoliert, Aufträge verbockt, einen rumänischen Attentäter getötet, ehe Aro in berühren und befragen konnte…

Doch keiner von uns beiden hatte je einen direkten Befehl missachtet.

Der Umstand, dass nur Felix die Anweisung bekommen hatte, Gina Menschenblut kosten zu lassen, sobald sie aus seiner Wohnung ausbrach, und nicht auch ich, würde mich gewiss nicht vor einer Strafe bewahren.

Ich hatte mit angesehen, wie Felix sich in Gina verliebte, ohne es selbst zu bemerken.

Felix war niemand, der mit seinen Eroberungen prahlte, aber stumm wie ein Fisch im Wasser war er auch nie gewesen. Dass er wütend auf mich war, weil ich ihn mit Gina aufzog; dass er mir sogar angedroht hatte, mir die Fresse zu polieren, war für mich ein mehr als deutliches Zeichen.

Gina schrie auf. Als ich zu ihr sah, erkannte ich, dass sie ihren Hals so sehr aufgekratzt hatte, dass sie ein Stück ihrer Haut ausgerissen hatte. Neugeborene kannten ihre eigene Stärke nicht.

Ihr Atem ging schnell, sie wimmerte bei jedem unnötigen, hektischen Luftzug, kurz vor einer Panikattacke.

„Gina, lass mich dir helfen." Ich bewegte mich genau zwei Schritte auf sie zu. Dass sie verletzt war, erhöhte nur die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie mich angreifen würde.

Mit riesigen, pechschwarzen Augen starrte sie auf das Stück schneeweißes Fleisch, das sie sich ausgerissen hatte. Ihre andere Hand tastete mit zitternden Fingern ihren Hals ab.

„Lass mich dir helfen.", wiederholte ich so ruhig ich konnte.

Erst nach annähernd einer halben Minute nickte Gina endlich.

Langsam trat ich näher, ging noch langsamer neben ihr in die Hocke. Ich nahm das Stück Haut aus ihrer Hand entgegen. „Gina, ich muss über deine Verletzung lecken, damit mein Gift sie heilt und deine Haut wieder zusammenwächst. Okay?" Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob Felix ihr erklärt hatte, wie wir uns selbst mit unserem Gift heilen konnten.

Wieder dauerte es eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis sie nickte. Ich beugte mich nur sehr langsam und vorsichtig zu ihr herab. Ich hatte keine Lust darauf, von einer Neugeborenen den Kopf abgerissen zu bekommen.

Gift sammelte sich in meinem Mund. Ich leckte langsam und gründlich über das aufgerissene Fleisch, dann über das Hautstück in meiner Hand, dann fügte ich es wieder ein und leckte erneut darüber.

Gina zitterte unablässig, während meine Zunge auf ihrem Hals war.

„Ganz ruhig, es heilt schon." Ich konnte dabei zusehen, wie die zackigen Wundränder sich schlossen, wie die Haarrisse sich schlossen, als ich mich in der Hocke zurücklehnte. „Nicht hinfassen.", sagte ich, als Gina die Hand hob, um ihren Hals abzutasten. „Ich weiß, es ist unangenehm, aber es juckt nur noch ein paar Minuten. Die Wunde war ja nicht groß."

Ich wollte wieder aufstehen, doch Gina hatte schon mit beiden Händen meinen linken Unterarm zu fassen bekommen. Au, fuck! Die Augen quollen mir beinahe aus dem Schädel, so sehr schmerzte ihr Griff, ehe sie ein wenig lockerer ließ. Ich hatte keine Wahl, als mich neben ihr an der Wand niederzulassen.

Und Felix hatte wirklich Sex mit diesem Grobian? Ich hatte schon immer gewusst, dass mit seinem Kopf etwas nicht in Ordnung war!

Gut, Felix trieb es ja auch mit Jane. J-A-N-E! Also ehrlich! In der Hinsicht musste ich Alec schon irgendwie Recht geben. Der größte Kerl der Wache mit dem kleinsten Mädchen der Wache. Wie krank war das denn!

Zu Felix' Ehrenrettung musste ich allerdings auch zugeben, dass ich von ihm wusste, dass Jane den ersten Schritt getan hatte. Die Kleine stand wohl wirklich auf riesige Schwänze.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Unglaublich! Ich saß neben der Tussi meines besten Freundes in einer Gefängniszelle, gleich nachdem ich ihr über den Hals geleckt hatte, und dachte an den Schwanz meines besten Freundes, obwohl ich mir lieber Gedanken darüber machen sollte, wie meine Strafe aussehen würde.

Ich seufzte. Caius konnte ganz schön kreativ und ganz schön gemein sein. So, wie er getobt hatte, forderte er vielleicht in diesem Moment Felix' und meinen Kopf ein. Oder er verlangte Ginas Hinrichtung und würde Felix dabei zusehen lassen, ehe er höchstpersönlich Felix exekutierte.

Scheiße.

Ginas Griff um meinen Arm verstärkte sich wieder, als sie merkte, dass ich nervös wurde.

„Gina, bleib ruhig." _Und lass endlich meinen Arm los, verdammt noch mal!_ „So lange ich bei dir bin, werde ich dich beschützen." Ein Versprechen, dass ich einhalten würde können, bis Jane und Alec hier auftauchten. Gegen die Zwillinge war ich chancenlos. Gegen alle anderen Mitglieder der Wache würde ich tun und lassen können, was ich wollte. Ich bezweifelte, dass es noch viel gab, das meine Strafe verschlimmern könnte, also konnte ich genauso gut auch die Geliebte meines besten Freundes weiter beschützen.

Ich war sowieso schon am Arsch.

**Anmerkung: Ich kann vermelden, dass der Umzug in meine neue Wohnung erfolgreich war und mich auch dort die Muse geküsst hat. Wer genau die, äh, doch etwas seltsame Muse ist, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel.**

**Gewidmet einer lieben Freundin, die (neben Aro) auch auf Demetri steht.**

**Seid so nett und schickt mir eine Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, Twilight 1-4.**

**Anmerkung: Aro hat mir tagelang in den Ohren gelegen und mich genervt, dass er unbedingt nochmals zu Wort kommen muss. Weil er der König ist und so.**

**Aro: *streckt die Faust in die Luft* „Kneel before my mighty power!"**

**Ich: „Äh ja, schon gut... Bist du Manowar beigetreten? Die Frisur und das Alter hättest du ja."**

**Aro: *schnappt empört nach Luft***

**Ich: „Nicht, dass ich dich jemals in Lack und Leder sehen wollen würde." *schüttelt sich***

**Aro: *brüllt* „JANE! JAAAANE!"**

**Ich: „Du bist ganz allein hier, Aro. Entweder du verkrümelst dich jetzt oder ich drücke auf Löschen und alles, was du mir diktiert hast, ist wieder weg!"**

**Aro: *stampft mit dem Fuß auf* „Aber ich bin der König!"**

**Ich: „Das ist Felix' Geschichte, nicht deine!" *Augenbraue heb* „Muss ich Sulpicia sagen, dass du ein ungezogener Junge warst und dich in mein Schlafzimmer geschlichen hast?"**

**Aro: *lässt den Kopf hängen und schlurft davon***

**Ich: *das erste von zwei Aro-Kapiteln online stell***

Aro

Spätes 3. Jh. n. Chr.

Die glühende römische Sonne war noch nicht vollständig untergegangen, doch im Schatten der _tabernae_ an der Basilica Iulia waren wir bereits vor Enttarnung sicher: Drei wohlhabende Patrizier, die mit ihren Gemahlinnen an den Marktbuden, die in den Tempelunterbauten an der Via Sacra auf dem Forum Romanum eingebaut waren, entlang spazierten und gelegentlich Waren begutachteten.

Caius und Athenodora waren einige Schritte zurückgefallen. Sie betrachtete einen feinen, purpurn gefärbten Wollstoff und hatte dazu, wie es eine menschliche Frau tun würde, um besser sehen zu können, ihren Schleier vom Gesicht zurückgeschlagen.

Caius feilschte mit dem Ladenbesitzer, ganz wie ein knauseriger Adliger, der den überteuerten Ausgangspreis nicht bezahlen wollte, obwohl er es sich hätte leisten können. Mein Bruder lebte für die Konfrontation.

Der Handel wurde per Handschlag geschlossen – hier im südlichen Klima war unsere Haut niemals zu kühl, um auffällig zu sein. Der Stoff wurde zu seinem Schutz in grobes Leinen geschlagen und von Athenodora einem unserer menschlichen Sklaven anvertraut. Der Knabe war noch keine drei Tage bei uns. Vielleicht würde er schon in dieser Nacht vom Bediensteten zur Mahlzeit werden. Der ständige Nachschub auf den Sklavenmärkten erlaubte es uns hervorragend, uns zu ernähren. Die Bauweise der römischen Stadtvillen mit ihren ummauerten Gärten war ideal, um die Leichen zu verbergen.

Im Abendrot versank die Sonne hinter dem Kapitolinischen Hügel. Für wenige Minuten trug eine frische Brise den Blutgeruch vom Amphitheatrum Flavium zu uns.

Sulpicia schob ihre Hand auf meinem Arm, an dem sie sich untergehakt hatte, gerade so weit nach vorn, dass sie am Saum meiner Tunika mein bloßes Handgelenk berühren und mir mitteilen konnte, dass es sie dürstete. Ich selbst verspürte seit geraumer Zeit das vertraute Brennen in meiner Kehle.

Wir schweiften durch die Menschenmassen und genossen die Aromen des alten und jungen, weiblich-süßen und männlich-herben Lebenssaftes, der für unsere Sinne den bestialischen Gestank der schwitzenden, ungewaschenen Leiber überdeckte.

Mit dem Ellenbogen übte ich kurz ein wenig Druck auf die Taille meiner Gefährtin aus, um sie anschließend mit einer leichten Neigung des Kopfes auf einen ungewöhnlich großen Mann aufmerksam zu machen, der just in dem Moment, als ich ihn zuerst bemerkt hatte, ein Laib Brot von einem Warentisch gestohlen hatte, der nun in seinem schmutziggrauen Mantel verborgen war.

Ein wahrer Bär von einem Mann, mit dunkelbraunen zotteligen Haaren, die ihm in die Stirn und auf die sonnenverbrannte Nase hingen. Sein Gesicht und die Haut seiner unbedeckten, kräftigen Oberarme waren von der Sonne zu dunkler Bronze gebrannt. Der grobe Stoff der kurzen Tunika, die er trug, schien vom Umfang seiner Brust beinahe gesprengt zu werden. Er trug keine lange Tunika, sondern wie seit geraumer Zeit in der Bauernschicht üblich, die _bracae_ genannten Beinkleider der Barbaren, die sich wie die Heuschrecken im Imperium Romanum ausbreiteten.

Ich war fasziniert von der Herrlichkeit seines Muskelspiels, als sich der Mann nun wie eine Raubkatze auf der Pirsch durch die Menschenmenge schob und es trotz seiner Größe zu schaffen schien, nicht aufzufallen.

Der viel gepriesene Herakles des Lysipp wäre beim Anblick dieses Kolosses vor Neid erblasst.

_Vielleicht geht er in eine der Seitenstraßen._, mutmaßte Sulpicia. _Ich bin hungrig._

Ihr zweiter Satz weckte einen neuen Gedanken in mir: Wie wäre es, ihn zu verwandeln?

„Lass uns ihn noch eine Weile beobachten.", sprach ich. Wir fuhren fort, durch die ahnungslosen Menschen zu schlendern. Obwohl Marcus und seine Gemahlin Didyme, die zugleich meine leibliche Schwester war, sowie Caius und Athenodora einige Meter von uns entfernt waren, erlaubten unsere Fähigkeiten es uns doch, ungehört von den Männern und Frauen um uns zu kommunizieren. Bald schon hatte ich sie über meine Absichten ins Bild gesetzt.

Wir Vampire folgten dem riesenhaften Mann, der an zwei verschiedenen Ständen insgesamt vier Äpfel stahl und zuletzt mit seinem Messer einem Straßenhändler einen Geldsack vom Gürtel schnitt, ehe er in einer Seitengasse verschwand.

Vorhin auf dem Markt hatte der Fremde einen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau getragen, als könne ihn kein Wässerchen trüben und es sei ihm noch nie jemand begegnet, der ihm überlegen gewesen war. Jetzt schritt er sicher und entschlossen aus, als habe er ein Ziel vor Augen.

In Kürze schon würden wir herausfinden, ob er sich fürchten konnte.

Drei Kinder – ihre Kleidung löchrig und nur noch von dem Schmutz, vor dem sie starrte, zusammengehalten – lungerten am dunklen Ende der Gasse herum.

„Felix!", rief das augenscheinlich Jüngste dem großen Kerl zu.

„Ssssscht!", zischte das Mädchen, die mittlere der Bande, und packte den Kleinen grob an der Schulter.

Gemurmelte Grüße wurden zwischen dem Mann und den Kindern ausgetauscht.

„Was habt ihr für mich?", fragte Felix.

Die beiden Knaben und das Mädchen zogen Münzen und sogar einen einfachen, ehernen Ring aus ihren Taschen.

„Er lässt sie für sich stehlen, weil sie kleinere, geschicktere Hände haben als er.", wisperte meine Schwester Didyme nur für unsere Ohren bestimmt.

Felix' einziges Zeichen der Anerkennung den Kindern gegenüber war, dass er ihnen je einen Apfel und das Brot gab, das er an der Basilica gestohlen hatte. Mit einem tonlosen Nicken entließ er die kleinen Diebe für heute aus seinem Dienst.

Marcus, mein Schwager, urteilte: „Er wäre ein guter Hauptmann." Er berührte flüchtig mein Handgelenk, um mir zu zeigen, dass sein Talent ihm verraten hatte, dass Felix ein Mann war, dessen Charakter für Loyalität wie geschaffen war.

„Skrupellos…", fügte Caius hinzu, der unter uns die größte kriminelle Energie besaß. Er warf mir einen Blick zu, um herauszufinden, wer von uns beiden derjenige sein sollte, der den Versuch unternehmen würde, Felix zu verwandeln. Ich nickte mein Einverständnis; Caius war meistens ein zu ungeduldiger Trinker, um den richtigen Augenblick abzupassen, an dem er seine Zähne aus der Kehle eines Menschen lösen musste, damit dieser noch genügend Blut im Leib hatte, um die Verwandlung zu überleben.

Ich wartete ab, bis die drei Kinder verschwunden waren, um keine Zeugen zu haben, auch wenn Caius verstimmt darüber war, dass wir sie nicht auf andere Weise beseitigt hatten und ihm so eine leichte Mahlzeit entronnen war. Doch vier Personen auf einmal zu töten, hätte ein Risiko bedeutet, das ich, so nahe am Forum Romanum, wo jederzeit ein Beobachter auftauchten konnte, nicht eingehen wollte.

Nur Sulpicia und ich folgten dem Kerl. Er wanderte rasch durch die nächtlichen Straßen bis hinab zum Tiber, der in den jetzigen Sommermonaten eine wahre Brutstätte für Seuchen war. Nur die Ärmsten der Armen hausten dort in einfachen Hütten aus Flusslehm und Zweigen, in denen kaum mehr als eine Strohmatte als Nachtlager Platz hatte. Gekocht wurde auf kleinen Feuerstellen vor den Hütten. Geriet ein Feuer außer Kontrolle, brannte in Windeseile halb Rom.

Meine Gemahlin und ich zogen unsere Umhänge, die wir zuvor über die Schultern zurückgeworfen getragen hatten, nach vorn und schlossen sie über der Brust, damit unsere prachtvollen Gewänder nicht gleich beim ersten Blick auffielen. In der Nacht genügte diese Tarnung, um die Menschen zu täuschen, die sich zumeist nach einem flüchtigen Blick wieder ihren eigenen Beschäftigungen zuwandten.

In einer zerbeulten Kupferwanne auf einem Dreifuß brannte vor einer etwas geräumigeren, strohgedeckten Bretterhütte ein Feuer, das von einer nur unzureichend bekleideten Frau in Gang gehalten wurde. Die Geräusche aus dem Inneren der Hütte verrieten, welchem Gewerbe die Frau und einige andere nachgingen.

Felix ging auf die Frau am Feuer zu.

„Warum suchst du dir eigentlich immer Kerle aus, die zu Huren gehen?", zischte Sulpicia.

„Was heißt bitte _immer_?", blaffte ich zurück. „Ein Mal! Ein einziges Mal! Willst du mir das in alle Ewigkeit vorhalten, Weib?"

47 Jahre zuvor hatte ich einen Mann, in dem ich ein potentielles Talent erkannt hatte, gewandelt. Wie es sich herausstellte, nutzte er seine Gabe, sich unsichtbar zu machen, vor allem dazu, sich unbemerkt als Beobachter in Bordelle zu schleichen oder nachts wie tags Frauen zu überfallen, sie zu vergewaltigen und sie dann erst zu trinken.

Letztlich hatten wir uns wieder von ihm _getrennt_.

„Da, sieh hin!", forderte ich Sulpicia auf, die genervt begonnen hatte, sich in der ärmlichen Gegend umzusehen.

Felix hatte den vierten Apfel aus seinem Wams gezogen und reichte ihn nun der Frau zusammen mit einigen Münzen.

Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Huren am Tiber sich schon für einen Apfel und ein paar Asse verkauften, wunderte ich mich.

„Gott segne dich, Felix.", murmelte die Frau. Sie rieb den Apfel kurz an ihrem Leinenkleid ab und biss dann lachend hinein. Wohlig seufzte sie, während sie schmatzte: „Willst noch mit rein?" Mit dem Kopf nickte sie zur Hütte. Bei der Bewegung fiel der Feuerschein jetzt so, dass erkennbar war, dass jemand ihr mit einem Messer die rechte Wange aufgeschlitzt haben musste. Die Wunde war zackig, noch mit eitrigem Schorf verkrustet, als sei sie erst vor Kurzem entstanden. Egal wie geizig manche Männer waren, bevorzugten sie doch immer noch eine hübsche Dirne gegenüber einer entstellten.

„Nein.", lehnte Felix ab und hielt seine Hände kurz ans Feuer. „Hat das Schwein sich noch mal blicken lassen?"

„Nach den Prügeln, die du ihm verabreicht hast? Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, schauderte und biss vom Apfel ab, ehe sie wieder mit vollem Mund sprach. „Dachte zuerst, du hast ihn totgeschlagen. Verdient hätt' er's…"

„Schreien konnt' er noch ganz gut, als ich ihn in den Tiber geschmissen hab'. Falls er doch wieder auftaucht, sag' ihm von mir, dass ich ihm das nächste Mal wirklich wie einem räudigen Hund die Eier abschneid'.", knurrte Felix zornig und wandte sich nach kurzem Zögern zum Gehen.

„Willst nicht doch?", erkundigte sich die Frau nochmals.

Felix schüttelte den Kopf und beschleunigte dann im Weggehen seine Schritte. „Bis morgen.", rief er über die Schulter zurück und hob die Hand zum Gruß.

Doch für ihn würde es kein Morgen geben, nur drei Tage und drei Nächte voller Todesqual.

„Siehst du, er hat abgelehnt!", flüsterte ich Sulpicia zu.

„Er hat _heute_ abgelehnt.", konterte sie. Sie duckte sich nicht wie ich in den nächtlichen Schatten, sondern lehnte aufrecht mit verschränkten Armen an einem Bretterverschlag. „Geh ihm ruhig nach; ich warte hier auf einen der Freier."

„Wie du willst, Liebste." Ich küsste sie auf die Wange, ehe ich die Verfolgung meiner Beute aufnahm, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie mich mit der Wahl ihrer Nahrung verstimmen wollte.

Felix entfernte sich wieder einige Meter vom Tiber, dann ging er parallel zum Ufer einen Trampelpfad zwischen den winzigen Hütten entlang. Einmal hielt er noch inne, um den einfachen Ring, der zu seiner heutigen Beute gehört hatte, bei einem zwielichtigen Mann gegen einige Münzen einzutauschen.

Diese Münzen gingen wiederum in die Hand eines Krüppels über, den Felix offenbar dafür bezahlte, vor seiner Hütte herumzulungern und so neugierige Leute fernzuhalten.

Nur jemand, der wie Sulpicia und ich Felix geraume Zeit beobachtet hatte, hätte wissen können, dass sich einiges an Diebesgut in seiner ärmlichen Hütte befinden musste.

Ich wartete einige Stunden, bis rings umher schlafenden Ruhe eingekehrt war. So viele Menschen und kein Einziger ahnte, welch Kreatur mitten unter ihnen lauerte. Ich grinste.

Er gehörte nicht zu den Menschen, die vor Angst heulten und auf die Knie fielen. Er begann nicht, panisch zu beten oder um Hilfe zu schreien.

Er floh nicht einmal.

Sein Blick bohrte sich in meinen, obwohl meine leuchtend roten Augen in ihm Entsetzen hervorrufen mussten. Dann spannten sich seine herrlichen Muskeln, sein ganzer Körper schnellte nach vorn auf mich zu und er griff mich an.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als Felix in diesem Augenblick bemerkenswert und außergewöhnlich zu finden.

Ich las seine Erinnerungen, sobald meine Hand sein Brustbein berührte. Seine eigene Wucht reichte aus, um ihn mir in die Arme zu katapultieren. Das Geräusch brechender Knochen erfüllte den Raum, als die Finger seiner zur Faust geballten rechten Hand der Härte meines Kiefers nicht gewachsen waren.

Mein Gift würde diese Verletzung heilen, ebenso wie jede weitere, die ich im Begriff war, ihm zuzufügen.

Ich wusste bereits alles, was es über Felix' Leben zu wissen gab, noch ehe ich meine Zähne in die ungewaschene Haut seines Halses schlug.

Eine wunderschöne, junge Frau namens Miral. Felix liebte sie, wie er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben etwas geliebt hatte. Sie war sein Ein und Alles – und die Tochter seines Herrn.

Miral erwiderte seine Liebe und versprach ihm, mit ihm das Gut ihres Vaters zu verlassen, ehe dieser sie des Geldes wegen an einen Mann verheiraten konnte, mit dem sie eine kalte, verabscheuungswürdige Zukunft erwartete.

Die Flucht gelang und den jungen Liebenden war eine einzige Nacht unter dem klaren Sternenhimmel vergönnt.

Am nächsten Tag wurde das Paar von den Knechten ihres Vaters eingeholt.

Sie schlugen Felix mit schweren Holzknüppeln und traten mit den Füßen nach ihm, bis er sich nicht mehr wehrte. Die Männer ließen ihn in dem Glauben zurück, er würde auf der Straße verbluten.

Doch er überlebte, weil eine Bande Wegelagerer, die von dem Kampfeslärm und Mirals Schreien angelockt worden waren, ihn aus Bewunderung für seinen Mut und seine Stärke bei sich aufnahmen und ihn gesund pflegten.

Sobald Felix ohne fremde Hilfe gehen konnte, kehrte er in die Nähe des Gutshofes zurück. Von einer Magd, die ihm zugetan war, erfuhr er, dass Miral verheiratet worden war und sich aus Verzweiflung, da sie Felix tot wähnte, noch vor dem Vollzug der Ehe mit einem Küchenmesser das Leben genommen hatte.

Wie von Sinnen irrte er einige Tage durch die Wildnis, ehe er zu den Wegelagerern zurückfand. Von nun an gehörte er zu ihnen, überfiel an ihrer Seite Kaufleute und andere Wanderer.

Felix fand Freunde innerhalb der Bande, die er überzeugte, mit ihm den Hof von Mirals Vater zu plündern. Felix rächte sich an dem Mann, der ihm alles genommen hatte, indem er ihm mit seinem eigenen Schwert den Kopf abschlug.

Die Straßenräuber überschätzten ihr Können bei einem Überfall auf einen Steuereintreiber. Sie waren den Legionären der Schutztruppe nicht gewachsen und wurden aufgerieben. Felix und zwei andere entkamen nur knapp. Unter ihnen entbrannte Streit über die Beute, die noch von früheren Raubzügen übrig war. Felix stach einen seiner früheren Freunde mit einem Dolch in die Brust, der andere floh.

Felix benutzte das Geld, um sich nach Rom durchzuschlagen. In der Hauptstadt des Reiches angekommen, genügten die verbliebenen Münzen gerade noch für wenige Tage.

Zuerst versuchte er es mit ehrlicher Arbeit, verdingte sich als Knecht oder Leibwächter. Es gab Streit, weil sein letzter Dienstherr ihm den Lohn, der ihm zustand, verweigerte. Felix wurde auf die Straße gesetzt.

Der Hunger zwang ihn, auf den Märkten zu stehlen. Wegen seiner Größe war er zunächst ungeschickt und fiel auf. Einmal wurde er verhaftet, konnte jedoch die Soldaten überwältigen und fliehen, ehe man ihm, wie bei Dieben üblich, die Hand abhacken konnte.

Von da an war Felix vorsichtiger.

Er benutzte seinen Verstand; bot sich Straßenkindern, die Leuten das Geld aus der Tasche gezogen hatten, seit sie laufen konnten, als Beschützer an, wenn sie für ihn arbeiteten und ihm ihr Handwerk lehrten.

Einige der Mädchen, die für ihn arbeiteten, wurden zu Huren, sobald sie erkannten, dass ihre heranwachsenden Körper zu verkaufen ein einträglicheres Geschäft als Stehlen war. Felix fuhr fort, für diese Mädchen nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Zum Dank trugen sie sich ihm an, doch er wies sie fast immer ab. Die Frau mit der Wunde auf der Wange war eine der wenigen, mit denen er schlief; gelegentlich kochte sie auch für ihn. Sie war seine einzige Vertraute auf dieser Erde.

Doch Felix' Herz gehörte noch immer Miral, auch wenn sie im Lauf der Jahre zu einer Idealgestalt geworden war, mit der sich kein menschliches Wesen je messen konnte.

Es war Mirals Name, den Felix schrie, als das Feuer der Verwandlung sich durch seinen Leib zu fressen begann.

**Schlussbemerkung:**

**Das Amphitheatrum Flavium ist heute besser bekannt als das berühmte Kolosseum.**

**Der Herakles des Lysipp war eine Kolossalstatue aus Bronze, die wegen ihrer Berühmtheit von römischen Künstlern im Auftrag der Reichen in allen Größen und Materialien kopiert wurde; sogar die römischen Kaiser ließen sich als Teil ihrer Propaganda als Herakles/Hercules abbilden. Die berühmtesten beiden Kopien des Herakles des Lysipp (3 m hoch aus Marmor) befanden sich im 3. Jh. n. Chr. öffentlich zugänglich in den Caracalla-Thermen und gelangten nach ihrer Wiederentdeckung Mitte des 16. Jh. n. Chr. in den Palazzo Farnese, nach dem sie heute als „Hercules Farnese" benannt werden. Letzteres ist der Begriff, nach dem ihr googlen solltet, um einen Eindruck der Statuen zu bekommen.**

**Die Volturi werden als Kunstliebhaber und Mäzene beschrieben, also gehe ich davon aus, dass sie es auch schon waren, ehe Carlisle bei ihnen lebte, und sich deshalb auch gut in antiker Kunst auskennen. Da Aro natürlich nicht unter seinem Stand residieren kann, wohnt er in meiner Vorstellung nach Art eines römischen Adligen in einer Villa, die in Anlehnung an die kaiserlichen Paläste mit Kopien berühmter Statuen (in Aros Fall wohl auch Originalen…), Wandmalereien und Mosaike ausgestattet ist.**

**Und zum Schluss noch für alle, die sich gewundert haben, warum Felix anders spricht als sonst: Ich habe versucht, durch die Andeutung eines Dialekts an das Gossenlatein heranzukommen, das er zu Lebzeiten wohl gesprochen haben muss. Ich nehme an, ehe Aro ihn verwandelte, konnte er nicht mal Lesen und Schreiben.**

**Wie immer freue ich mich über eure Reviews!**

**Seid lieb zu mir, ich habe morgen Geburtstag! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Twilight 1-4 von Stephenie Meyer.**

**Anmerkung: Aro hat sich gerade in Lack und Leder in mein Zimmer geschlichen und mir gedroht, er würde seine Robe erst dann wieder überwerfen, wenn ich das nächste Kapitel online stelle.**

**Also, äh, hier bitte.**

**Ich: „Aro, würdest du dich jetzt **_**bitte**_** wieder anziehen?"**

**Aro: *dreht sich vor meinem Spiegel und betrachtet sein in Leder gehülltes Hinterteil* „Ich sehe doch ganz knackig aus!" **

**Ich: *übergibt sich in Papierkorb***

**Jane: „Ihr seht fantastisch aus, Herr! Wie ein junger Gott!"**

**Ich: *wundert sich, seit wann Jane hier ist***

**Aro: *grinst über beide Ohren* „Oh, danke, liebe Jane!"**

**Jane: *zieht etwas aus ihrer Robe hervor* „Wollt Ihr die Nippelklemmen noch ausprobieren, Herr?"**

**Aro: „Du geiles Luder!"**

**Jane: „Auf die Knie, Sklave!"**

**Ich: *sticht sich mit dem Brieföffner die Augen aus und springt aus dem Fenster***

**Äh, hüstel, ich glaube, wir beenden das jetzt mal. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das Curry, das ich zum Mittagessen hatte, keine halluzinogenen Stoffe enthielt…**

Aro

Spätes 3. Jh. n. Chr.

Felix' Verwandlung dauerte länger als die üblichen drei Tage.

Ich hatte es kaum geschafft, ihn noch von seiner Hütte in den Keller unserer Villa zu bringen, ehe seine Schmerzensschreie zu laut wurden. Der Körper eines jeden Menschen wehrte sich gegen das Gift, doch bei keiner der Verwandlungen, deren Zeuge ich geworden war, hatte ich einen solch heftigen Kampf erlebt.

Ich war aufgeregt, was für ein Vampir aus Felix werden würde.

Ich hatte nicht viel von ihm trinken können und war deshalb durch meinen Hunger leicht gereizt, doch ich wollte auch nicht das Zimmer verlassen, wo Felix sich unter Schmerzen auf dem Bett wand, um nichts zu verpassen.

Was für ein Schauspiel! Die Größe seiner Muskeln schwoll an, als würde er vor unseren Augen schwere Gewichte stemmen. Die Sehnen an seinem Hals traten unter seiner Haut hervor wie gespannte Seile, während er mit den Zähnen knirschte. Gleichzeitig verlor seine Haut ihre bronzene Farbe, bis nur noch ein Hauch des Olivtons auf seinem milchweißen Fleisch übrig blieb. Sein Haar wurde voller, glänzender, wechselte von mattem Braun zu einem dunklen, kräftigen Dunkelbraun.

Felix bäumte sich vor Schmerzen auf, als seine Knochen zu wachsen begannen. Er öffnete dabei in Panik die Augen und schien mich direkt anzublicken – seine Irisse zeigten bereits die hellroten Einsprengsel seines eigenen Blutes.

Marcus äußerte Sorge, dass der Neue zu stark werden könnte, da sich seine Muskeln Stunden später noch immer weiter ausprägten und er schon um einige Fingerbreit gewachsen war. Ich war fasziniert von dem prächtigen Krieger, den ich geschaffen hatte.

Als sich der vierte Tag bereits dem Abend näherte, hörte Felix endlich auf zu schreien.

„Sein Herz schlägt noch immer.", stellte Athenodora nachdenklich das für uns alle Hörbare fest. Sie zupfte mit zwei Fingern Felix' zerrissene Tunika von seiner Brust weg, so dass sie das Heben und Senken seines Oberkörpers besser sehen konnte. Oder sein Muskelspiel. Sie lächelte, also gefiel ihr offenbar, was sie sah.

(Geringschätzte Caius Felix etwa seit all der Zeit, weil Athenodora ihn attraktiv fand? überlegte ich. Caius konnte zwar kleinlich und überempfindlich sein, aber gleich so? War er jemals neidisch auf Felix gewesen? Darauf hatte ich in seinen Gedanken nie geachtet, fiel mir auf.)

Das Herz von Felix raste tatsächlich in unmenschlicher Schnelle. Demnächst würde es für immer verstummen und er würde aufwachen.

Ich konnte es kaum mehr erwarten.

„Was glaubt ihr, warum dauert seine Verwandlung so viel länger als unsere?", fragte Didyme.

„Es heißt, ungewöhnliche Helden müssten ungewöhnliche Qualen erdulden.", sinnierte ich.

„Was für ein Held!", spottete Sulpicia, sah dabei aber kaum von ihrem Stickrahmen auf. „Er ist ein ganz gewöhnlicher Verbrecher!"

Marcus trat an die Seite seiner Frau, meiner Schwester. „Deine Verwandlung dauerte kaum die vollen drei Tage, liebste Didyme." Er streichelte über ihr Haar und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Weil ich so eine zierliche, wundervolle Person bin, nicht wahr, Geliebter?" Didyme lehnte sich an Marcus' Brust und sah zärtlich zu ihm auf.

„Entschuldigt uns.", murmelte Marcus mit schwerer Stimme.

Didyme kicherte, als Marcus sie an der Hand nahm und sie hinter sich aus dem Zimmer zog.

„Versucht zurückzukommen, ehe er aufwacht.", bat ich kopfschüttelnd. Ich wusste, dass jedes Wort und jedes Geräusch im ganzen Haus zur hören war.

Sulpicia seufzte, als aus dem Kichern Stöhnen wurde.

_Jedes_ Geräusch.

Marcus und Didyme kehrten mit zerzausten Haaren, nachlässig angelegter Kleidung und schon wieder kichernd zurück. Obwohl ich wusste, dass das Intimleben eines Vampirs nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit dem menschlichen Eheleben besaß, war es mir doch gelegentlich unheimlich, zu was für einer Art von Frau sich meine Schwester entwickelt hatte. Obwohl sie mir immer großzügig Zugang zu ihren Gedanken gewährte, verzichtete ich inzwischen doch zumeist freiwillig auf eine Berührung mit ihr. Es gab Dinge, die ein Bruder niemals erfahren sollte.

Felix' Atem ging nun schwer und röchelnd, setzte gelegentlich für Augenblicke aus. Ich erinnerte mich mit leichtem Grauen, dass ich zuletzt geglaubt hatte, ersticken zu müssen, ehe ich zu einem völlig neuen Leben erwacht war. Ich hatte das überwältigende Bedürfnis verspürt, meine Kehle und mein Gesicht abtasten zu wollen, mir die beengende Kleidung vom Leib reißen zu wollen, aber ich hatte keine Kraft mehr gehabt, um die Arme zu heben. So erging es nun auch Felix. Die Finger seiner linken Hand zuckten; beim rechten Arm schaffte er es sogar noch, das Handgelenk vom Laken zu heben, ehe seine Muskeln wieder erschlafften.

Überhaupt sah es nun so aus, als würde jedes bisschen Kraft von ihm weichen. Keine Gliedmaße war mehr zu irgendeiner Regung fähig. Sein letzter Atemzug entwich seufzend seiner Brust, die einsank und sich nicht mehr hob. Sein Herzschlag, nur noch so schwach wie der sanfte Flügelschlag eines kleinen Vögelchens, setzte unvermittelt aus.

Während Felix starb, herrschte wahrlich Totenstille im Raum. Sechs Vampire hielten unnötiger Weise den Atem an.

So leise und tonlos er aus dem Leben schied, so kraftvoll, wild und zornig kehrte Felix wieder zurück. Er war mit jeder Faser seines erstarkten Leibes genau die ungezügelte, herrliche Bestie, die ich erhofft hatte. Hitzig, knurrend, hellwach, sobald er die Augen aufschlug.

Ich bewunderte voller Entzücken den ungeschliffenen Diamanten, den ich entdeckt hatte, und den ich nach meinem Willen formen würde, so schwer es auch sein würde, meine Spuren auf ihm zu hinterlassen.

Sulpicia hatte ihre Stickarbeit niedergelegt und war an meine Seite getreten. Aufgeregt drückte ich ihre Hand.

_Du schuldest mir ein neues Kleid, Aro, wenn ich gegen ihn kämpfen muss_, wisperte meine Gefährtin in meinen Gedanken. _Und eine hübsche Kette, die dazu passt._

Unterdessen hatte Felix uns als Bedrohung und mich als seinen vermeintlichen Peiniger wieder erkannt. So schnell, dass seine Bewegungen für einen Menschen nicht mehr nachvollziehbar gewesen wären, setzte er sich auf dem Bett auf, wich an die Wand zurück. Da er seine Kraft noch nicht kannte, zertraten seine Beinbewegungen die Liegefläche, er stürzte, rappelte sich wieder auf, stieß mit dem Rücken an die Mauer. Gift spritzte von seinen Lippen, als er fauchte und sich zum Angriff bereit duckte. Mit der rechten Hand fasste Felix nach einem Pfosten des Bettes, doch das Holz zersplitterte, sobald er zupackte.

Überrascht und schockiert keuchte er auf, bemerkte dabei, dass er seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr geatmet hatte. Sein erster Atemzug trug unsere Witterung zu ihm, signalisierte ihm Gefahr durch unsere Anwesenheit.

Caius lachte auf, als er sah, dass Felix' nächste, instinktive Handlung dazu führte, dass er nach dem Messer tastete, das er als Mensch stets am Gürtel getragen hatte.

Seine neuen, vampirischen Instinkte verleiteten Felix nun dazu, Caius, der unvorsichtig gewesen war, anzugreifen.

(Oder war Caius erst seit diesem Moment schlecht auf Felix zu sprechen gewesen?)

Es brauchte die Kraft von uns anderen fünf, um Felix von Caius wegzuzerren und ihn schließlich zu überwältigen. Marcus und Didyme saßen auf seinen Beinen, Sulpicia und ich auf seinem Armen und Athenodora – wie hätte es anders sein können – auf seiner Brust, während Caius knurrte und Felix' Haare gepackt hielt, so dass er nicht den Kopf vom Boden heben und zubeißen konnte, während ich mich endlich über ihn beugen und ihm erklären konnte, was er geworden war und wem er in seinem unsterblichen Leben zu Diensten sein würde.

Wann immer ich Felix später berührte, stellte ich fest, dass seine Erinnerungen an Miral und seine Liebe zu ihr verschwunden waren. Es schien, als habe er in den dreieinhalb Tagen seiner Verwandlung, in denen er ihren Geist vergeblich um Hilfe und Erlösung anflehte, jeden Gedanken an sie aus seinem Leib gebrüllt.

Andere furchtbare Dinge, die ihm zu Lebzeiten widerfahren waren, waren ebenfalls ausgelöscht worden. Er wusste nichts mehr von seinem Vater, der ihn und seine Geschwister geschlagen hatte; er besaß nur noch verschwommene Bilder seiner freundlichen Mutter, die ihre Kinder in den Schlaf zu singen pflegte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er beim Würfelspiel stets ein glückliches Händchen gehabt hatte, doch nicht daran, dass er für das heimliche Spielen von einem Herrn ausgepeitscht worden war. Seine physischen Narben waren ohnehin verheilt und seine geistigen Verletzungen waren vergessen. Im Gegensatz zu mir, der ich dank meiner Gabe kaum Gedächtnislücken hatte, was mein menschliches Leben anbelangte, erschien mir Felix oftmals gesegnet. Glücklich, wie sein Name es prophezeite.

Sein Leben war tragisch gewesen und hatte tragisch geendet, doch er besaß Potential wie kaum ein anderer, den ich geschaffen hatte.

Es würde wundervoll sein, Felix in unserer Form der Existenz zu unterweisen und ihn zu einem gelehrsamen Gefolgsmann zu erziehen.

Felix enttäuschte mich nicht bei seiner ersten Jagd.

Aro

Heute

Der Thronsaal sah bereits Minuten nach der chaotischen Mahlzeit wieder aus, als sei hier niemandem je ein Haar gekrümmt worden.

Meine Brüder und ich hatten allen befohlen, uns allein zu lassen.

Ich saß auf meinem Thron, neben mir befand sich Caius, der noch immer vor Wut kochte. Ich fühlte mich so, wie es einem Menschen mit Magengeschwür erging. Ich musste es ja wissen, ich hatte schon solche Menschen berührt.

Marcus lief seit Minuten vor den Stufen im Kreis. So emotional hatte ich ihn seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr erlebt.

Kein Wunder, es war ja auch ungeheuerlich, was vorgefallen war! Geradezu empörend!

Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

Ich hätte nie erwartet, von Felix so sehr enttäuscht zu werden. Dass Demetri ihm in seiner Dummheit beigestanden hatte, war vergleichsweise nur noch ein kleiner Schock. Die beiden waren wie zwei Dominosteine – fiel der eine, fiel auch der andere. Es war schon immer so gewesen.

Felix und Demetri hatten wertvolle Marmorstatuen und antike Vasen – damals schon Jahrhunderte älter als beide zusammen! – zerstört, weil sie verbotener Weise in der Burg miteinander ringen mussten. Sie hatten beinahe die Bibliothek abgefackelt, weil sie im Hof darunter mit Feuerwerkskörpern experimentiert hatten. Sie hatten ein Rubens-Gemälde in der Mitte zerhakt, weil sie mit _Lichtschwertern_ gegeneinander kämpften. An diesem Tag hatte ich beide stundenlang angebrüllt, später allein vor den Überresten der geschändeten, üppigen Dame auf Leinwand vor Zorn geflucht und geweint und noch später gebetet, dass echte Lichtschwerter hoffentlich niemals erfunden werden würden, wenn die beiden Idioten schon mit einem Stück Plastik solches Unheil anrichten konnten.

Der Anstifter dieser gemeinsamen Schandtaten war zumeist Felix gewesen. Er war es, der für sich und Demetri Möglichkeiten fand, unsere Befehle lockerer auszulegen. Wenn wir etwa einen Auftrag nicht zeitlich begrenzten, hängte er einige Tage Erholungsurlaub an, um je nach Aufenthaltsort historische Baudenkmäler oder exotische Dschungel zu erkunden. Oder um mit Jane einen Sex-Shop leer zu kaufen und jedes einzelne erworbene Produkt ausgiebig zu testen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, wurde den Gedanken aber natürlich nicht los. Dabei war sie doch so ein liebes Mädchen gewesen, als sie zu uns gekommen war!

Ich hatte nach dem Lichtschwert-Massaker als Strafe versucht, die beiden Freunde voneinander zu trennen und sie in entgegengesetzte Richtungen dieses Planeten zu schicken – Felix nach Ägypten, Demetri nach Irland, wo sie die dortigen Vampirclans einige Zeit lang in Schach halten sollten. Infolgedessen vermehrten sich die Auslandsreisen aller anderen Mitglieder der Wache: Alec besuchte Demetri und entdeckte seine Vorliebe für rothaarige Frauen; Heidi besuchte Demetri und vernachlässigte ihren Job, uns mit frischem Blut zu versorgen; Jane reiste sogar mehrwöchig und ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen zu Felix! Die pure Insubordination!

Ich konnte Felix ja nicht einmal vorwerfen, er sei es gewesen, der Jane verdorben hatte, da sie ihn zuerst verführt hatte. Je schauderhaftere Dinge sie im Bett taten, desto besser arbeiteten sie zusammen. Was zu weiteren gemeinsamen Aufträgen führte, was wiederum zu noch mehr Sexspielzeug und Schweinekram führte.

Oh, meine kleine Janey! Wie unschuldig und rein sie doch gewesen war!

Aber ich schweifte ab.

Demetri hatte sich im Gegenteil zu Felix bei einigen seiner Streiche wenigstens noch so etwas wie eine kindliche Unschuld bewahrt. Vor einiger Zeit hatte ich ihn und Felix ausgesandt, um Informationen über die drei Vampirinnen, die sich selbst die „Denali-Schwestern" nannten, einzuholen. Demetri überredete Felix, mit ihm einen Umweg nach Chicago zu unternehmen, weil er unbedingt mit dem ersten Riesenrad, das ein Mr. Ferris anlässlich der dortigen Weltausstellung von 1893 konstruiert hatte, fahren wollte. Als ich nach einer Berührung den Grund für die verspätete Heimkehr erfuhr, konnte ich Demetri nicht wirklich böse sein. Seine Begeisterung für Riesenräder hatte nie nachgelassen; er hatte mich sogar ein wenig damit angesteckt. 2000, nach der Eröffnung des London Eye, erfand ich sogar einen Grund für eine Reise nach England, um Demetri mitnehmen zu können.

Doch heute…

Heute war etwas geschehen, das nicht mehr mit Leichtsinn und Unbedachtheit hinwegerklärt werden konnte. Gina von den Menschen abzuhalten war eine Tat, die nicht ungestraft bleiben konnte.

Wenn ich das nächste Mal in einen Spiegel blickte, würde ich vermutlich entdecken, dass mir die beiden Idioten nun graue Haare beschert hatten!

Felix den Kopf abzureißen, wie Caius es plante, erschien mir jedoch eine etwas voreilige Entscheidung zu sein. Es war vielleicht eine bessere Idee, ihn dabei zusehen zu lassen, wie wir Gina den Kopf abrissen. Zwar hatte ich selbst Felix gesagt, Ginas Leben sei so wertvoll wie das seine, doch da sie nicht gewillt war, unsere Lebensart als die ihre anzuerkennen, war auch ihr Wert für uns hinfällig. Eine Untertanin, die sich von Tierblut ernährte, war untragbar für uns, nicht zuletzt nach der unguten Auseinandersetzung mit den Cullens. Es würde unserem Ansehen noch weiter schaden.

Felix war in seiner Begeisterung für seinen Zögling eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Ich würde dem ein Ende bereiten.

Marcus war der Erste, der sprach: „Felix war bis vor wenigen Stunden unser treuester, ergebenster Diener, auch wenn wir anfangs, in den ersten Jahren nach seiner Verwandlung, wegen seiner Unbeherrschtheit noch an seiner Loyalität gezweifelt haben. Er wird uns seine Treue auch weiterhin beweisen, wenn wir ihm gegenüber gnädig sind. Er ist in Gina verliebt und wird seine wahre Gefährtin in ihr finden, wenn wir ihm die Gelegenheit dazu geben." Marcus blieb stehen und wandte sich zu Caius und mir um. „Es kostet uns nicht so viel, wie ihr vorgebt, wenn wir gestatten, dass Gina sich weiterhin von Tierblut ernährt. Erinnert euch, Brüder, es hat uns nichts gekostet, Carlisles Eigenart hinzunehmen."

Caius wie ich fauchten bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens.

„Nichts gekostet?", fuhr Caius auf. „Zum Gespött haben er und seine Sippe uns gemacht! Und Felix wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, Gina zu füttern, hätte er nicht von der Abartigkeit dieses Verräters gewusst!"

„Carlisle war unser Gast; nur deshalb konnten wir seine Absonderlichkeit hinnehmen.", wandte ich ein. „Doch Gina ist unsere Untertanin, da sie von einem unserer Untertanen gewandelt wurde. Sie gewähren zu lassen würde bedeuten, eine Schwäche einzugestehen. Doch die Volturi sind nicht schwach!"

Marcus seufzte. „Ihr seid beide zu aufgebracht, um vernünftig mit euch reden zu lassen. Ich schlage vor, wir warten einige Stunden, ehe wir über Felix und Demetri richten. Ich werde euch dann wissen lassen, was ich zu dem Vorfall zu sagen habe."

Caius und ich sahen Marcus nach, der den Thronsaal verließ, und lauschten dann, bis wir die Tür seines Arbeitszimmers zufallen hörten.

„_Ich werde euch wissen lassen, was ich zu sagen habe_.", äffte Caius ungehalten Marcus nach. „Wen kümmert es schon, dass Felix verknallt ist?", wetterte er weiter. „Ein ungehorsamer Sklave muss bestraft werden und ein unerziehbarer Sklave kann getötet werden; das ist das Recht seines Herrn."

**Feedback, bitte! Aro weiß, dass ihr mir schreiben wollt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Es war einmal vor langer Zeit, als die Volturi schon uralt waren, dass eine Frau namens Stephenie Meyer beschloss, die Geschichten der Vampire, die im Licht der Sonne zu Discokugeln werden, niederzuschreiben…**

**Anmerkung: Es hat mal wieder länger als eine Woche gedauert, das neue Kapitel online zu stellen. Mea culpa. Neues Studium, keine Zeit, neue Wohnung, kein Internet. Also habt Geduld mit mir, wenn's mal wieder länger dauert.**

**Dieses Kapitel herauszubringen – darauf freue ich mich eigentlich schon, seit ich „Violent delight" zu schreiben begonnen habe. Wenn ich nicht wie üblich auf Carlisle stehen, dann heimlich auf Caius. Ein fieses, hinterhältiges Charakterschwein, aber ich mag ihn trotzdem. Oder gerade deswegen...**

**Musikempfehlung zum Kapitel: David Garrett – Live And Let Die + Asturias. Beides im Dauerlauf. Gänsehaut! (Die ihr natürlich schon allein wegen des Kapitels haben solltet LOL)**

Felix

Jane hatte sich umgezogen, als sie mich abholen kam. Vielleicht hatte sie sich in der Zeit, die ich hier unten verbracht hatte, auch mehrfach anders gekleidet; ich wusste ja nicht, vor wie vielen Stunden wir uns zuletzt gesehen hatten.

Sie trug ihren üblichen, schwarzen Kapuzenmantel und darunter einen Hosenanzug.

Nicht gut.

Bei Jane hießen Kleider und Röcke, dass sie zum Spielen aufgelegt war. Hosen bedeuteten Krieg.

Janes Lippen formten ein stummes „Sorry."

Sorry für was? Hatte sie gerade Gina und Demetri bestraft? Hatte sie den Befehl erhalten, mich zu strafen?

Sie zog unter ihrem Mantel mein Hemd hervor. Ich nickte ihr dankbar zu, ehe ich es schweigend anzog und zuknöpfte. Es war zerknittert und roch nach Jane. Hatten die Könige sie beschäftigt, so dass sie nicht die Zeit gehabt hatte, in mein Zimmer zu gehen und ein anderes Hemd zu besorgen? Oder hatte sie vorsichtig sein müssen, damit nicht entdeckt wurde, dass sie noch immer zu mir hielt?

Jane las die stummen Fragen von meinem Gesicht ab.

„Demetri war die ganze Zeit über bei Gina.", wisperte sie. „Aber Caius hat nur befohlen, dass Alec und ich Demetri und dich nach oben holen sollen." Lauter und für andere hörbar fügte sie hinzu: „Beweg' dich, Felix, oder muss ich dir Beine machen?"

Eskortiert von Jane betrat ich den Thronsaal. Ich wusste, dass ich mich in der Mitte der Halle direkt vor dem Thronpodium einzufinden hatte. Die Frauen und Männer der Wache wichen so weit zurück, dass sie mich durchlassen konnten.

Am richtigen Platz angekommen, betäubte mich Alec. Zuerst vollständig, dann wich die Blindheit wieder von mir und ich konnte ihn wieder sehen. Alecs Gesicht zeigte nicht die geringste Regung. Seine Augen ruhten mit entspanntem Blick auf mir, während er meinem Körper langsam nur so weit die Sinne zurückgab, dass ich meinen Kopf und den Oberkörper mühsam bewegen konnte. Ich konnte sehen, atmen, sprechen. Ansonsten war ich völlig gelähmt.

Die Könige trugen Rot. Nicht Schwarz wie für die täglichen Amtsgeschäfte, sondern Rot wie für ein Tribunal. Die Wache war vollständig versammelt.

Zu meiner Linken stand Demetri, jedoch nicht wie ich gelähmt. Zu ihm waren die Könige gnädiger als zu mir, auch wenn Alec uns beide hätte mühelos gleichzeitig unterwerfen können. Im Gegensatz zu mir trug Demetri den dunkelgrauen Mantel der Wache, während ich ohne jede Insignie war.

Caius erhob sich und begann zu sprechen, als er vorn an der obersten Stufe des Thronpodestes angelangt war: „Es war deine Aufgabe, Felix, Luigina in unserem Sinn zu erziehen. Sie _sollte_ Menschen töten. Sie _sollte_ ein Massaker anrichten!"

Caius schritt die Treppe hinab. Ich wusste, dass er stets dann am gefährlichsten und unberechenbarsten war, wenn er äußerlich vollkommen ruhig blieb. Unvorhersehbar für seine Gegner wie für seine Vertrauten, weil Caius ein brillanter Stratege war. Er mochte nur Sekundenbruchteile zur Verfügung haben, dennoch fiel seine Entscheidung stets voller Kalkül aus. Er schöpfte aus einem unermesslichen Schatz an Taktiken und einen unerschöpflichen Arsenal der Foltermethoden.

Caius blieb vor mir stehen und schlug mir hart ins Gesicht, so dass mein Kopf zur Seite flog. Nicht, weil es besonders weh tat, sondern weil er mich damit öffentlich demütigte.

„Du bist eine Schande für unsere Wache."

Er erhob nicht einmal die Stimme.

Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen und die Muskeln in meinen Wangen mahlten, ehe ich wieder aufblicken konnte.

„Was ist mit Gina?" Meine Stimme war atemlos vor Angst. Was hatte er mit ihr vor? Was hatte er bereits mit ihr getan?

Caius' Lippen kräuselten sich.

Ich fühlte einen Teil von mir in eiskalter Angst sterben, während ich auf seine Antwort wartete. Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich ihren zierlichen, wunderschönen Körper bereits geköpft und in Stücke zerrissen, zu einem Haufen aufgeschichtet, während jemand ein Feuerzeug in die wartende Hand von Caius legte.

„Sie ist noch im Verließ.", sagte Caius.

Was hatte er nur mit Gina vor? Sie musste wahnsinnige Angst haben so ganz allein –

Das schaurige Lächeln von Caius kehrte zurück. „Sie muss hungrig sein. Vielleicht sollte ich ihr einen Snack bringen lassen."

„Nein! Bitte nicht! Herr, ich flehe euch an! Tut ihr das" –

Dieses Mal brachen mein linker Wangenknochen, mein Nasenbein und zwei Halswirbel unter Caius' eiserner Faust.

Ich hatte nicht nachgedacht, nicht einmal für eine Millisekunde, ich hatte mein Bangen um Gina einfach hinausgebrüllt.

Wenn Alecs Gabe und zwei der niederrangigen Wachen mich nicht aufrecht gehalten hätten, wäre ich durch Caius' Schlag bis an die nächste Wand geflogen.

Ich musste vor Schmerzen meine Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht aufzuschreien. Diese Genugtuung würde ich Caius nicht bieten. Die einzige Art, mich zum Schreien zu bringen, war, wenn er es Jane befahl. Bei Jane schrie jeder ohne Ausnahme.

Mein Kopf hing in einem seltsamen Winkel auf meinem Hals. Aus dieser Perspektive sah alles und jeder im Thronsaal komisch und unwirklich aus.

Es herrschte Totenstille unter den Volturi.

Aro saß nur noch auf der vordersten Kante seines Thrones als wolle er gleich aufspringen. Seine Fingerknöchel traten schneeweiß unter seiner Haut hervor und es fehlte nicht mehr viel, ehe er die Lehnen zerbrach.

Marcus hatte sich erhoben und eilte die Hälfte der Treppe hinab, dorthin, wo Jane nun stand. Er legte eine Hand auf Janes Schulter, als glaubte er, sie könnte für mich Partei ergreifen, nachdem sie schon Aros Seite verlassen hatte. Verriet ihm sein Talent, dass ihre Loyalität zu mir größer als die zu Caius war? Wollte er sie vor einer Dummheit bewahren?

Alec – noch immer schräg hinter Caius – hatte seine Augen starr auf einen Punkt neben mich gerichtet – dort musste Demetri stehen, den ich nicht sehen konnte. Alecs Gesicht hatte die ruhige Fassade verloren und Verzweiflung stand nun auf seinen Zügen.

Entsetzen kroch durch meine Glieder, als ich begriff, dass Alec nun auch Demetri gelähmt hatte, ehe er sich zwischen Caius – seinen Herrn – und mich – seinen Freund – werfen konnte. Alec hatte höchstwahrscheinlich gerade Demetris Leben gerettet. Dafür würde ich ihm ewig dankbar sein – so kurz der Rest der Ewigkeit für mich auch ausfallen mochte.

Caius schnaubte vor Wut. Wenn Caius einmal die Beherrschung verlor, rollten Köpfe.

Als er seine Hand nun nach mir ausstreckte, erwartete ich, dass er meiner Existenz nun tatsächlich ein Ende bereiten würde.

Meinen Kopf hatte er mir ja schon halb abgerissen.

Ich schrie zwar nicht, jedoch entwich ein Wimmern meinen Lippen, als Caius mein Haar packte und meinen Kopf brutal wieder in die Senkrechte zwang. Die Wirbel knackten, als er mich nötigte, ihn anzusehen. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich noch immer in meine Kopfhaut.

„_Wie kannst du es nur wagen, für sie zu bitten?_", zischte er. Winzige Tropfen seines Gifts flogen auf mein Gesicht. „_Nachdem du dich erdreistet hast, dich unseren Befehlen zu widersetzen?_"

„Sie ist unschuldig, Herr, ich flehe Euch an" –

„SCHWEEEIG!", brüllte Caius.

Seit Langem tief in mir verschüttete Reflexe ergriffen die Oberhand und ich kniff unwillkürlich für einen Lidschlag die Augen zusammen, während ringsum erschrockene Vampire den Atem anhielten. Entsetztes Gemurmel begann.

Schon wieder hatte ich gesprochen, ohne es zu wollen.

Nein, ich hatte es nur nicht _bewusst_ gewollt. Es war wie ein Zwang gewesen, der mich die Worte hatte laut sagen lassen. Ein alles überwältigender Zwang, Gina um jeden Preis zu beschützen. Sie vor all den schrecklichen Dingen dieses Lebens, das ich ihr aufgezwungen hatte, zu bewahren.

_Sie darf kein Menschenblut trinken. Sie darf nicht sterben. Sie darf kein Menschenblut trinken. Sie darf nicht sterben. Kein Menschenblut. Nicht sterben. Nicht sterben. Ich brauche sie! Nicht sterben -_

„Caius, Bruder." Marcus hatte leise gesprochen und doch hörte ihn jeder.

Caius wandte sich ruckartig zu Marcus um. „Was?", fauchte er ungehalten.

„Felix ist nicht in der Lage, _nicht_ für Gina zu bitten.", sprach Marcus langsam und bestimmt. Er trat an Caius, der die Stirn runzelte, vorbei, und blieb zwischen mir und seinem Mitregenten stehen. „Er _liebt _Gina. Er hat sich vollkommen und ganz in sie verliebt. Alles, was er tut, alles, was er sagt, _alles, worum er bittet_, wird von ihr bestimmt. Sie ist zum Zentrum seines Universums geworden."

Caius' Stimme war eiskalt, als er mühsam beherrscht antwortete: „Felix hat unsere Befehle missachtet. Schlimmer noch, er hat damit alles _verachtet_, was wir sind. Er muss bestraft werden!" Sein Zorn gewann wieder die Oberhand.

„Caius!", unterbrach Aro. Während seine Brüder inmitten ihrer Untertanen heftig über mein Schicksal diskutieren, spielte er die Rolle des zurückhaltend-eleganten Herrschers. Er saß entspannt auf seinem Thron, das rechte Bein über das linke Knie geschlagen, die Ellenbogen auf den Armlehnen ruhend und die Fingerspitzen einander berührend. „Felix ist unser ältester Diener. 18 Jahrhunderte lang war er uns stets treu ergeben. Wenn seine Liebe zu Gina so groß ist, wie Marcus sagt – und daran zweifle ich nicht – vermag es nicht einmal Chelsea, die beiden wieder zu trennen." Aro neigte sein Haupt zu seiner Linken, wo sich schräg hinter seinem Thron Chelsea befand.

Die Volturi blickten geschlossen auf Chelsea, die wiederum mich musterte. Bis zu diesem Moment war die Diskussion unter den Königen abgelaufen, als befände ich mich nicht einmal im Raum. Meine Anwesenheit zählte ebenso wenig wie die der anderen Wachen – keinem von uns war eine eigene Meinung gestattet.

Chelsea benutzte ihr Talent gegen mich. Sobald sie meinen Geist erreicht hatte, fühlte ich die Verbindung, die ich zu Gina empfand, und meine Sehnsüchte schwächer werden. Die Angst, was mit ihr im Kerker geschah, und was noch viel Schrecklicheres mit ihr passieren könnte, wenn Caius seinen Willen durchsetzte, stumpfte ab. Mein Ärger, weil sie mich gebissen und alle meine Möbel zerstört hatte; meine Freude, wenn sie lächelte, weil ihre Haut im Sonnenlicht glitzerte; alle meine Gefühle für sie versanken im Nebel.

Mit plötzlicher Wut lehnte ich mich dagegen auf.

_Nein!_ Niemals würde ich zulassen, dass jemand sich zwischen mich und Gina stellte! Ich war ihr Beschützer! Ich war für sie verantwortlich!

Ich war blind für meine Gefühle gewesen, bis ich dazu gezwungen war, Gina davor zu retten, Menschen zu töten.

Ich war noch immer nicht vollkommen überzeugt, dass es überhaupt so unumstößliche Liebe gab – dass ich so über alle Maßen verliebt war – wie Marcus behauptete – aber mir war klar, dass meine Empfindungen für Gina mehr als freundschaftlich waren. _Weitaus mehr. Ich brauche sie!_

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich sie als Gefährtin begehrte – schlichtweg, weil ich nie darüber nachgedacht hatte!

Und sollte Gina in der Angelegenheit nicht auch ein Wörtchen mitreden?

Es ging ja nicht nur um mich, ob ich sie wollte. Ich wusste, dass sie physisch zu mir hingezogen war, so wie ich zu ihr auch, das war aber schon alles.

In meinem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken durcheinander.

Ich war krank vor Angst, mein Magen krampfte sich vor Sorge um Gina zusammen.

Alles, was ich wusste, war, dass ich Gina nicht verlieren durfte. Sie nicht und nicht meine widersprüchlichen Gefühle zu ihr. Chelsea durfte nicht gewinnen!

Wir hatten doch nicht einmal Gelegenheit gehabt, uns richtig kennen zu lernen!

Wenn heute der Tag unseres Todes war, würden wir nie herausfinden, ob wir für einander bestimmt waren.

Wenn es eine Existenz nach dem Tod gab, waren die Chancen, dass wir einander wieder sehen würden, wohl gering. Welcher Religion auch immer Gina angehörte – verdammt, ich wusste nicht einmal, ob sie religiös war – ich war mir sicher, sie würde im Paradies und ich bei den Verdammten der Unterwelt landen.

Sie war zu rein, zu unschuldig, zu makellos in ihrem Herzen, um etwas anderes verdient zu haben.

Ich war an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem mir völlig egal war, was mit mir geschah.

_Sie darf nicht sterben, sie darf nicht sterben, sie darf nicht sterben_, war mein einziger Gedanke.

Chelsea ließ mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln von mir ab. „Er liebt sie."

Schon die zweite Behauptung, ich würde Gina lieben.

_Dann ist es eben so, verdammt, aber das rettete sie noch lange nicht vor Caius!_ dachte ich verzweifelt.

Aro lächelte ein wenig, zufrieden über das, was er erfahren hatte, ehe er wieder sprach: „Jeder unter uns, der einen Partner hat, würde sein Leben für den Anderen geben, also verstehen wir auch, dass Felix keine andere Wahl hatte, als Gina vor uns und sogar vor ihr selbst zu schützen."

Caius öffnete wütend den Mund.

„_Aber_", betonte Aro, während er gleichzeitig die rechte Hand ein wenig hob, um Caius Einhalt zu gebieten, „es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er gegen unseren ausdrücklichen Befehl gehandelt hat und bestraft werden muss."

Caius lachte auf. Heimtückisch und tödlich. Er sah seine nächste Chance, es mir heimzuzahlen. „Du hast Recht, Bruder. Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass wir Felix bestrafen, indem er die Neugeborene selbst tötet."

Ich keuchte auf. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor meinen Augen, und diesmal war es nicht Alec, der mich beeinflusste. Es war die brutale Faust, die meine Eingeweide zerquetschte, mich quälte, mich erdrückte.

Caius bohrte seine Augen in meine. So voller Hohn. So bösartig. „Er hat sie nicht unter Kontrolle, also ist sie des Todes."

Es fühlte sich an, als würde der Fußboden unter mir wegsacken, obwohl ich nicht einmal meine Beine spüren konnte. Mein ganzer Körper war taub und regungslos und wurde von dem üblen, widerwärtigen Gefühl in meinem Magen überrannt, das die körperliche Manifestation meiner Angst war.

Marcus trat wieder neben Caius.

„Caius, du weißt, was mit einem Vampir geschieht, dem die Gefährtin genommen wird." Marcus' Worte hätten nicht eindringlicher, hätten nicht wahrer sein können.

Sowohl Caius wie Aro zuckten sichtlich zusammen.

In Sekundenschnelle wechselte sich eine Flut von Gefühlen in Caius' Gesicht ab. Wut, unterbrochen worden zu sein. Schock über Marcus' Mahnung. Erinnerung an Didyme, die tote Gefährtin seines Bruders. Hinterlist, als er plante, mich durch Ginas Tod vollkommen zu vernichten. Zwiespalt, als er Marcus wieder ansah. Letztlich Frustration und Zorn.

„Ich verlange, dass Felix sein Rang und sämtliche seiner Privilegien entzogen werden!", schnaubte Caius.

_Nehmt mir alles, was ich besitze, doch nehmt mir nicht Gina!_ wollte ich schreien. Wäre ich dazu fähig gewesen, ich hätte zu weinen begonnen.

Aro wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Marcus, ehe er mit einem langsamen Nicken seine Zustimmung kundgab.

Marcus sagte: „Ich bin einverstanden." Er schritt die Hälfte der Stufen des Podiums empor, ehe er sich wieder zu den Versammelten und mir umdrehte. „Felix, von dieser Stunde an bist du nicht länger der Kommandant der königlichen Wache. Dein Mantel und die Kette mit unserem Wappen, die wir dir als Zeichen unserer Wertschätzung übergaben, werden dir genommen. Niemandem ist es mehr gestattet, Anweisungen von dir entgegenzunehmen. Von heute an ist Gina die Einzige, die dir im Rang noch unterstellt ist."

Sekunde um Sekunde verstrich, in denen Marcus die Privilegien aufzählte, die mir genommen wurden. Ich versuchte noch immer zu begreifen, dass er indirekt gesagt hatte, dass Gina leben würde. Sie würde leben!

Gina würde leben!

Aro erhob sich, als Marcus geendet hatte. „Alec, lass Felix gehen."

Caius rauschte davon, gefolgt von Athenodora.

Die Wache begann, den Raum zu verlassen.

Alec entließ mich aus seinem lähmenden Griff. Ehe er ging, nickte er mir kurz zu, beinahe, als zollte er mir Achtung für das, was ich getan hatte.

„Nun, lieben wir nicht alle ein Happy End?" Aro kicherte und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als habe er gerade einen sensationellen Kino-Blockbuster gesehen. Er reichte Sulpicia seinen Arm, dann entfernte auch er sich aus dem Thronsaal.

Überwältigt von Erleichterung und Schwäche sank ich in die Knie, barg mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Mein Magen krampfte noch immer.

„Felix.", sagte Marcus sanft. Ich sah auf. Er stand vor mir und musterte mich prüfend.

Mein Oberkörper sank nach vorn und ich umklammerte die Beine meines Retter, meines Königs voll Dankbarkeit.

Marcus legte mir eine Hand aufs Haupt, als wolle er mich segnen; segnen für den weiteren Teil meines soeben wiedergewonnenen Lebens.

Wer konnte schon von sich behaupten, nicht nur ein Mal, sondern zwei Mal wiedergeboren worden zu sein?

Ein Seufzer entrang sich meiner Brust. Es klang wie ein Schluchzen.

Es _war _ein Schluchzen.

Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, je so erschöpft gewesen zu sein.

„Komm, steh' auf.", forderte Marcus mich mit leiser Stimme auf.

Ich zitterte, als ich gehorchte.

„Jane, bitte hole Gina aus dem Kerker.", fuhr Marcus fort. „Demetri, begleite Felix in seine Räume. Er scheint ein wenig wacklig auf den Beinen."

**Und? Und? Und?**

**Bitte lasst mich wissen, wie euch das Kapitel gefallen hat!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, Twilight-Serie.**

**Rating: M. M. Und noch mal M.**

**Anmerkung: Erst mal ein dickes fettes Sorry für die lange Zeit, die es gedauert hat, ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben. Keine Sorge, ich schreibe auch weiterhin (und habe endlich auch wieder Internet), nur mangelt es mir momentan sehr an Zeit. Dafür ist es auch ein langes Kapitel und es gibt eine Entschädigung für die treue Leserschaft, siehe Rating LOL**

„**Sie war das kleine Fensterchen, das winzige lichte Loch in meiner finsteren Angsthöhle. Sie war die Erlösung, der Weg ins Freie. Sie mußte mich leben lehren oder sterben lehren, sie mit ihrer festen und hübschen Hand mußte mein erstarrtes Herz antasten, damit es unter der Berührung des Lebens entweder aufblühe oder in Asche zerfalle."**

**~ Hermann Hesse, Der Steppenwolf ~**

Felix

Während Demetri mich in mein Zimmer führte, musste ich mich auf ihn stützen.

Ich fiel in einen Sessel, kaum dass wir da waren. Demetri witzelte, dass vor lauter Aufregung seine Strafe vergessen worden sei und wann er mir seine Schuhe zum Putzen und seine Hemden zum Bügeln vorbeibringen dürfe. Ich hörte ihn kaum, sondern lauschte, ob ich Geräusche von näher kommenden Schritten wahrnehmen könne.

_Gina!_ sang jede Faser meines Körpers. _Gina! Gina! Gina!_

Demetri tastete mit beiden Händen meinen Hals und meinen Nacken ab, um zu sehen, ob die Wirbel an ihrem Platz waren; er strich mit den Fingern über meinen gebrochenen Wangenknochen, bis er wieder in Form war und richtete mit einem blitzschnellen Griff meine Nase. Ich fluchte wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Da, Schritte!

Demetri eilte zur Tür, ehe meine Glieder sich aufraffen konnten, meinen Körper zu erheben. Er wartete am geöffneten Eingang auf Gina und Jane.

Gina zitterte wie Espenlaub, vor Jane zu Tode geängstigt, auch wenn Jane – schon von Weitem hörbar – versuchte, sie zu beruhigen. Wenn Jane mit jemandem ungeduldig wurde, klang alles nach einer Drohung.

Gina trat an Demetri vorbei, sah mich, flog in meine Arme, sprang auf meinen Schoß.

Ich küsste ihr Gesicht, streichelte ihr Haar. Sie weinte an meiner Brust.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Felix, so Leid" –

„Nein, Gina, mir tut es Leid, ich hätte dich nie alleine lassen dürfen!", rief ich zwischen den Küssen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht beißen" –

Ich wimmerte auf, als sie meinen Kopf in beide Hände nahm. Mein Kopf saß noch immer locker auf meinen Schultern und Gina überschätzte ihre eigene Stärke.

„Es tut mir Leid, so unendlich Leid...", murmelte sie immer wieder, während sie jetzt ihre Hände erschrocken an ihre Brust presste.

Ihre Hände in meine zu nehmen und ihre rosigen, zarten Lippen zu küssen, war das einzige Mittel, das mir einfiel, um Gina zum Verstummen zu bringen.

Wir küssten uns wie nie zuvor. Ginas weiche Lippen glitten über meine, ihre Zunge schmolz in meinem Mund. Alles, was ich atmen, was ich schmecken konnte, war sie. Die Welt drehte sich um uns und hüllte uns in einen Kokon voller Wärme und Geborgenheit, in dem es nur uns beide gab.

Gina schloss ihre Arme um mich, klammerte sich an mich, bis meine Rippen knackten. Es tat weh, doch mir war es egal, genau wie die Schmerzen in meinem Nacken. Ich wollte so nah ich konnte bei ihr sein, sie festhalten und von ihr gehalten werden, wollte mich ganz in ihr und ihren Küssen verlieren.

„Oh Himmel, von den beiden wird einem ja schlecht.", beschwerte sich Jane.

Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass außer uns noch immer jemand da war.

„Na los, wir lassen die zwei allein.", sagte Demetri zu ihr.

Nur widerwillig löste ich mich von Gina, die ihre Beine auf höchst verlockende Weise um meinen Körper geschlungen hatte.

„Wartet!", bat ich.

Jane und Demetri hielten inne. Ein Blick in ihre Augen verriet mir, dass am heutigen Tag nicht nur meine Loyalität auf eine harte Probe gestellt worden war.

Zu einem gewissen Grad mochten wir alle noch Aro treu sein, gebunden durch Chelseas Gabe, doch Caius würden wir nie wieder als unseren Herrn erachten.

Völlige Ergebenheit empfanden wir drei lediglich noch für Marcus.

Und Marcus war sich dessen bewusst, so viel stand unerschütterlich fest.

Ginas Finger begannen, die Muskeln meines Oberkörpers nachzuzeichnen. Langsam knöpfte sie das Hemd von unten nach oben auf, teilte den Stoff, küsste meinen Hals.

Mir wurde peinlich bewusst, dass ich bis auf meine Hose und das zerknüllte Hemd, das überdeutlich nach Jane roch, völlig nackt war. Mir wurde heiß und kalt, als ich mich erinnerte, wo und vor allem warum der Rest meiner Kleidung und meine Schuhe noch immer bei ihr waren. Oder wie Jane, nackt bis auf _mein_ Hemd, mir nachgerannt war, um herauszufinden, woher der Lärm und die Schreie kamen.

Mein Magen zog sich vor Schuld zusammen, als ich daran dachte. Ich löste meine Lippen von Ginas, senkte den Kopf. Sie küsste meine Stirn, strich mit beiden Händen durch mein Haar, zog mein Gesicht an ihre Halsgrube.

Plötzlich roch ich Demetri auf ihrer Haut und an ihrem Haar. Eifersucht loderte in mir auf, obwohl ich mich doch wirklich eher meiner eigenen Schandtaten schämen sollte.

Demetri hatte sich wohl kaum anders als wie ein wahrlich guter Freund verhalten. Er musste mit Gina gesprochen haben, um sie zu beruhigen, um ihre Konzentration auf ihn zu zentrieren, damit sie nicht vor Angst durchdrehte. Und als er ihr Vertrauen gewonnen und ihr gezeigt hatte, dass sie von ihm nichts zu befürchten hatte, hatte sie es wohl zugelassen, dass er ihre Hände ergriff, damit sie sich nicht selbst verletzte; vielleicht hatte er sie auch in den Arm genommen.

Ich war echt ein Arsch, Demetri irgendetwas zu unterstellen, nach allem, was er für Gina und mich getan hatte.

Aus Minuten wurden Stunden, in denen Gina und ich noch immer auf dem Sessel aneinandergekuschelt saßen. Wir redeten nur wenig. Worte waren nicht notwendig zwischen uns.

Zum ersten Mal ließen wir uns Zeit. Unsere Küsse waren langsam und zart, voller Sehnsucht, unser Vergnügen so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern und uns völlig dem Anderen zu widmen und einander hinzugeben.

Ich hatte mich noch nie besonders darum gekümmert, was sich eine Frau wünschte, wenn ich mit ihr schlief. Nur ein Mal… ein Mal vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit, so lange her, dass ich mir manchmal nicht mehr sicher war, dass es je geschehen war. Mehr eine Ahnung als eine Erinnerung. Vielleicht hatte ich ihr Gesicht bereits vergessen gehabt, als ich noch ein Mensch gewesen war; keine Ahnung.

Hier und jetzt jedenfalls wusste ich, dass es die reine Wahrheit war, wenn ich fühlte, dass ich noch niemals so intensiv für eine Frau wie für Gina empfunden hatte.

Ich hatte nie zuvor solche Rücksicht genommen.

Ich hatte immer getan, was mir selbst Vergnügen bereitete, was mir den intensivsten Orgasmus bescherte. Jane und ich wussten, was den anderen erregte, also taten wir es, um unsere gemeinsame Lust zu steigern. Wir hatten eine weite Bandbreite an Fantasien und Stellungen, die wir variierten.

Nein! unterbrach ich meine Gedanken.

Ich sollte jetzt wirklich nicht an Jane denken.

Ich würde nie wieder an Jane denken, nicht auf diese Art, schwor ich mir.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte für Ginas Zimmer ein richtiges Bett besorgt. Aber das hatte ich nicht, denn ein Bett hätte impliziert, dass ich sie gegen ihren Willen zum Sex zwingen wollte.

Wenn es wenigstens ein ordentliches Sofa gäbe, damit wir es nicht auf dem Boden tun müssten wie sonst auch. Es schien zu banal.

Nicht einmal ein Laken gab es hier im Zimmer.

Kurzer Hand nahm ich das größte noch zusammenhängende Stück Vorhang, das auf dem Zimmerboden lag, und breitete es auf dem kaputten Parkett aus.

Ich reichte Gina meine Hand und half ihr beim Hinsetzten. Ohne Möbel ein Gentleman sein zu wollen, fiel ein wenig schwer. Gina rutschte näher an mich, sobald ich ebenfalls hockte, ganz dicht, bis sich unsere Oberschenkel berührten. Fast zögernd beugte sie sich vor, um mich zu küssen. Wir kicherten vor Verlegenheit, als unsere Lippen sich streiften. Bald schon wurden unsere Zärtlichkeiten wieder sehnsuchtsvoll und auch ein wenig wilder als zuvor, dennoch aber kosteten wir den Reiz einer jeden Geste aus.

Es war nichts mehr vorhanden von der flüchtigen Raserei, mit der Gina sonst über mich hergefallen war. Keine Spur mehr von der Hast, mit der ich ihre groben Interessensbekundungen normalerweise erwiderte, damit ich auch irgendwie etwas davon hatte, dass sie mich besprang.

Bespringen… was für ein hässliches Wort!

Überhaupt schien alles hässlich, nichtig, unbedeutend, was je zuvor zwischen uns gewesen war. Jede Grobheit wurde weggewischt von einem Streicheln, jeder Biss durch einen Kuss für ungeschehen erklärt.

Ich schloss meine Arme um Gina und zog ihren Körper an mich, bis sie an meiner Brust lag. Ihre Hände glitten von meinem Hals auf meine Schultern, streiften das Hemd auf meine Arme herab. Ich wollte aus den Ärmeln schlüpfen, blieb aber mit dem Handgelenk in einem hängen. Gina zerriss den Stoff ungeduldig und warf das Hemd mit einem bezaubernden, entschuldigenden Lächeln davon. Sie betrachtete meinen Oberkörper, als habe sie mich noch nie zuvor so gesehen. Ihre Finger waren warm und angenehm auf meiner Haut, als sie meine Bauchmuskulatur nachzeichnete. Je tiefer sie glitt, desto härter wurde ich. Ich dachte schon, sie würde als nächstes meine Hose aufknöpfen, als Gina unvermittelt ihre Hand zurückzog.

Verunsichert sah ich auf, suchte ihren Blick. War sie verärgert, weil meine Erektion nach den Küssen schon so offensichtlich war?

Ginas Augen waren jedoch gesenkt und sie lächelte nicht länger. Stattdessen runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Was hast du?", erkundigte ich mich besorgt.

Sie sah mich flüchtig und mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen an, sah dann wieder nach unten. Nein, nicht nach unten, begriff ich gleich darauf. Sie starrte auf meinen rechten Unterarm, wo ihr Biss zwei halbmondförmige Narben verursacht hatte.

Im Kerker hatte ich kaum auf meinen brennenden Arm geachtet – mein gebrochenes Bein hatte wesentlich stärker geschmerzt, als ich es richten musste; außerdem war meine Sorge um Gina weitaus schlimmer gewesen.

Ginas Unterlippe zitterte, als würde sie weinen. Ich hob langsam die Hand, streichelte ihre Wange, bis sie kurz aufsah.

„Es ist nicht weiter schlimm.", sagte ich. „Ich bin schon öfters gebissen worden."

„Mir tut es so Leid.", begann sie eine Entschuldigung. „Das wollte ich nicht, aber ich war wie von Sinnen…" Sie schniefte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, obwohl sie keine Tränen hervorbringen konnte.

„Du kannst nichts dafür. Deine Instinkte haben dir befohlen, mich zu beißen." Ich ließ meine Hand von Ginas Wange ihren Hals hinab gleiten, bis ich die Narbe, die meine Zähne hinterlassen hatten, spürte. „Ich habe dir etwas viel Schrecklicheres angetan, als ich dich biss. Und noch viel schlimmer, ich habe dich nie dafür um Verzeihung gebeten. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich es je wagen kann, dich darum zu bitten."

Ich ließ beschämt meine Hand sinken und legte sie auf meinem Oberschenkel ab. Die Stille zwischen uns schien Stunden zu dauern.

„Tut es noch weh?", fragte Gina schließlich. Sie stupste meinen Unterarm mit der Kuppe des Zeigefingers an.

„Nein."

Ginas Hand, die über meinem Arm geschwebt hatte, legte sich nun über die Narbe. „Darf ich dich wieder küssen?"

Ich war überrascht von ihrer Frage, da ich erwartet hatte, dass unser Beisammensein durch die Wendung enden würde. „Wenn du noch möchtest?", entgegnete ich ebenso zögernd.

Gina nickte, dann rückte sie wieder näher an mich, aber doch nicht so nahe wie beim ersten Mal. Jetzt stieß lediglich ihr Knie an meinen Oberschenkel.

Unser Zögern war auch weiterhin spürbar, als unsere Lippen sich fanden. Wir waren beide vorsichtiger. Gina hielt meinen Arm fest, wo sie mich gebissen hatte. Immer wieder zuckten ihre Finger, als könne sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie mich loslassen sollte oder mich fester halten wollte. Also unterbrach ich unseren Lippenkontakt, legte meine Hand auf ihre, wob meine Finger zwischen die ihren, streichelte mit dem Daumen ihren Handrücken, bis sie ruhiger wurde.

Unsere gefassten Hände lagen zwischen uns auf meiner Brust, als Gina sich an mich lehnte und nach einem langen Kuss begann, mit der Zungenspitze zwischen meine Lippen vorzudringen. Unsere Lust kehrte zurück. Wir küssten uns wieder, sehnsuchtsvoller und wilder als zuvor, und bald schon lag Gina auf mir, ihre freie Hand in meinem Haar, meine Hände auf ihrem Rücken unter ihrem T-Shirt. Als ich an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabberte, schob sie ein Bein zwischen meine. Mein ganzer Körper erschauderte, als ich die Hitze zwischen ihren Schenken fühlen konnte. Gina keuchte auf, ihre Zähne strichen dabei über meine Schulter. Ich hätte mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht, wenn sie nicht vor sich selbst erschrocken wäre, als sie bemerkte, dass sie schon wieder kurz davor gewesen war, mich zu beißen.

Was für mich normal war – Vampire bissen sich nun eben gelegentlich beim Sex – jagte Gina Angst ein.

„Sssch…", murmelte ich gegen ihre Lippen und streichelte dabei ihren Rücken.

„Ich wollte nicht" – begann Gina, unterbrach sich dann selbst. „Ich meine, ich… Ich weiß nicht, was ich wollte, aber ich wollte dich auf keinen Fall absichtlich beißen, Felix."

„Schon gut, mach dir deswegen keine allzu großen Gedanken. Der Instinkt zu beißen ist immer da. Du wirst noch lernen, damit umzugehen."

„Es ist alles so schwer!", fuhr Gina auf. „Ich will mich konzentrieren, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht! Sogar jetzt hier neben dir ruhig zu sitzen fällt mir schwer, dabei will ich doch wirklich hier bei dir sein." Während sie sprach, berührte sie mich immer wieder für kurze Augenblicke an Brust und Armen, ließ ihre Hände sinken oder fuhr durch ihr Haar. „Jedes Geräusch lenkt mich ab, jede deiner Bewegungen bringt mich dazu, dass ich wo ganz anders hinsehe, und dann starre ich in die Luft und weiß nicht mehr, dass ich dich in der Sekunde zuvor noch ansehen oder dich küssen wollte! Ich – ich…" Gina schluchzte auf und flüsterte dann: „Ich bin nicht einmal in der Lage, meine Sätze zu Ende zu bringen!"

Ich hielt ihr sachte meine Hände entgegen und umfing die ihren. „Es wird einfacher werden, schon bald, das schwöre ich dir. Als ich so alt war wie du, fiel es mir wesentlich schwerer. Ich konnte in meinem ersten halben Jahr überhaupt nichts tun, so voller Wut und so hungrig war ich. Aber du schaffst es sogar, deine eigene Meinung zu vertreten. Du konntest mir sagen, dass du keine Menschen töten willst. Ich dagegen wollte nichts anderes als ständig neues Blut. Du bist stärker als ich es war, Gina." Mir gelang es nicht, die richtigen Worte zu finden, um Gina zu sagen, wie sehr ich sie dafür bewunderte.

Gina sah mich einen Moment lang entgeistert an, dann hob sie kurz ihre Hand und strich über meine Wange, wie ich es zuvor noch bei ihr getan hatte. Ihre Fingerspitzen zitterten dabei. Ich sehnte mich so sehr nach ihr, dass ich der Versuchung nachgab und die Augen schloss.

Plötzlich war Ginas Hand verschwunden und ich hörte, wie sie aufsprang. Als ich nach ihr sah, stand sie am Fenster, ihre Arme um sich geschlungen, als könnte sie so das Beben, das ihren Körper befallen hatte, besänftigen.

Ich folgte ihr langsam und legte meine Arme von hinten über ihre, zog sie sacht an mich. Gina drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig nach links, bis ihr Gesicht an meiner Brust lag. Ich beugte mich herab und atmete den Duft ihres Haares ein. Ein wenig süß, aber nicht wie Blumen. Eher wie Duftseife, aber es war auch nicht der Geruch des Shampoos, das Gina benutzte, weil das das gleiche war, das auch ich nahm. Ich dachte daran, dass ich für sie anderes Shampoo und Duschgel einkaufen sollte. Sie hatte sich nie beschwert, aber vielleicht mochte sie den Geruch von meinem ja nicht. Ich sollte sie danach fragen. Aber nicht jetzt.

Ich atmete nochmals ihren Geruch ein. Gina roch nach Sonne, ganz warm und wundervoll. Ich mochte, dass sie warm roch und ihr Körper warm an meiner Brust lag und dass sie zuließ, dass ich sie festhielt.

Ich lächelte, mein Gesicht in Ginas Haaren verborgen, als ich ihren Duft endlich zuordnen konnte. Frisch gewaschenes Leinen, das auf einer großen Wiese voller wilder Kräuter in der Sonne bleichte. Ja, genau!

Ich war glücklich, einfach nur bei ihr sein zu können, und gleichzeitig zerriss es mich noch immer innerlich, wenn ich daran dachte, wie sehr sie mir in den Stunden im dunklen Verließ gefehlt hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten begann Gina, mit ihren Fingern über meine zu streicheln, dann drehte sie sich in meinen Armen um und legte ihre Hände in meinen Nacken. Es war das Selbstverständlichste der Welt, als wir uns wieder zu küssen begannen.

Wir lehnten an der nächstbesten Wand, ein Gewirr aus Händen, Mündern, Gliedmaßen, die einander suchten und ineinander verflochten waren. Ich trank jeden Atemzug von Ginas Lippen, wiegte meinen Körper an ihren, als sie mir erlaubte, sie hochzuheben und sie ihre Schenkel um mich legte. Gina nestelte an meinem Gürtel, knöpfte meine Hose auf; derweil schob ich ihr T-Shirt nach oben, küsste die Rundungen ihrer Brüste, öffnete die Häkchen ihres BHs und wagte doch nicht, ihn ihr abzustreifen, obwohl haargenau das in dieser Sekunde mein sehnlichster, alles beherrschender Wunsch war. Mein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten zu begraben, ihre rosigen Nippel zwischen meinen Lippen zu fangen, während meine Hand ihre Schenkel teilte und ihr nasses Fleisch erkundete…

Doch gleich, was ich mir erhoffte – bei Gina war ich nicht fähig zu fordern, was ich begehrte. Es gab etwas in mir, das von mir verlangte, dass ich nur das von ihr nahm, was sie mir zu geben bereit war. Etwas, das mich dazu bringen wollte, ihr zu sagen, dass ich mich in sie verliebt hatte.

Gina schob meine Hose über meine Hüften hinab und ihre Hände glitten meinen Rücken hinab bis dahin, wo sie den Bund meiner nicht vorhandenen Unterwäsche vermutete. Sie hielt kurz inne, während meine Jeans weiter bis zu meinen Knöcheln herabrutschte. Alles, was ich tun musste, war aus der Hose herauszutreten und ich würde komplett nackt vor Gina stehen.

Sie fing sich wieder und begann, meine Pobacken zu kneten. Ich keuchte vor Erregung, spürte den Lusttropfen von meiner Penisspitze sickern.

Ich küsste Ginas Hals hinab, liebkoste mit meiner Nasenspitze ihr Schlüsselbein, war mit den Lippen nur noch Millimeter von ihrer Brust entfernt und meine Händen waren bereit, ihren BH auf den Boden zu werfen, wenn Gina es zuließ. Meine Daumen kreisten über ihre harten Brustwarzen, die sich unter der taubenblauen Seide abzeichneten. Ich begann gerade, ein Körbchen ein wenig nach unten zu ziehen, als Gina aufkeuchte.

„Warte!"

Ich hielt inne, schon wieder so erschrocken wie zuvor. Alle meine Zweifel, ich könnte etwas Falsches getan haben, waren schlagartig wieder da.

„Nicht einmal jetzt kann ich mich konzentrieren!", wisperte Gina und lehnte ihre Stirn an meine Halsgrube.

Ich strich ihr übers Haar und den Rücken, während mich Erleichterung darüber, dass die Unterbrechung nicht meine Schuld gewesen war, mich durchflutete. „Willst du lieber aufhören, Gina?"

Ein Teil von mir schrie danach, sie möge nicht Ja sagen, während ich sie so überdeutlich auf meiner bloßen Haut spürte, der andere Teil war bereit, ihre jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen. Und noch ein ganz anderer, primitiver Teil von mir betete darum, sich mit ihr vereinigen zu dürfen, wo er doch sowieso schon nackt und hart war.

Gina schüttelte den Kopf, so dass ihr langes Haar über meine Brust strich. „Nein. Ich möchte mir dir zusammen sein. Wirklich. Nicht nur, weil mich ein blöder Instinkt dazu zwingt."

„Versprich mir, dass du mir sagst, wenn du aufhören willst?"

Gina nickte.

Dieses Mal erschrak Gina nicht davor, dass sie mich beißen wollte, sondern grub ihre Zähne in meine Unterlippe. Ich stöhnte, meinen Mund an ihrem. Gleichzeitig wölbte sich mein Körper unter ihr und meine Erektion presste sich tiefer in ihren Schoß.

Sie war es auch, die den nächsten Schritt tat. Sie setzte sich rittlings auf mich und lächelte mir zu, kicherte, dann zog sie ihr T-Shirt aus. Ich musste schlucken, als sie ihre Schultern nach vorn bog und ihre BH-Träger herabrutschten. Gina beugte sich vor und die Seide fiel auf meine Brust, wirbelte dabei den Duft seiner Besitzerin in mein Gesicht und machte mich trunken.

„Darf ich?", fragte ich zögernd, meine Lippen nur Millimeter von einer von Ginas rosigen Brustwarzen entfernt. Sie schauderte unter meinem Atemzug auf ihrer Haut, hauchte ein leises „Ja!"

Ihre Nippel zogen sich vor meinen Augen zusammen und wurden hart, noch härter, als ich meine Lippen darum schloss und zu lecken begann.

Eine an Wahnsinn grenzende Begierde flammte in mir auf, als ich Ginas süßen Geschmack von ihrer Haut trank.

Sie keuchte und hielt sich an meinen Schultern fest. Nicht ungestüm und schmerzhaft wie sonst, sondern gerade so fest, dass ich spürte, wie sehr sie genoss, was ich mit ihr tat.

Mit der linken Hand streichelte ich ihren Rücken, während sie begann, ihr Becken zu bewegen und mit ihrem heißen Schoß an mir zu reiben. Mit dem Daumen der freien Hand umkreiste ich ihre andere Brustwarze, hart wie ein kleiner Stein aus edelstem Rosenquarz.

Wir rollten über den Boden, unsere Hände und Münder überall auf dem Körper des anderen, bis Gina endlich nackt neben mir lag.

Ich küsste ihren Leib hinunter, Zentimeter für Zentimeter. Ich leckte ihren Bauchnabel, knabberte sacht an der weichen Haut darunter, bis Gina ihre Beine für mich öffnete. Ihr Geruch brachte mich fast um den Verstand, als ich mit den Fingern der rechten Hand ihre Schamlippen teilte. Gina zitterte ein wenig, als ich das erste Mal über ihre Klitoris fuhr.

„Nein, hör nicht auf!", verlangte sie dann, als sie mein Zögern bemerkte.

Ich gehorchte und liebkoste mit meiner Zunge ihre empfindsamste Stelle, kreiste um die geschwollene Knospe, während sie immer nässer wurde.

Ginas gesamter Körper zuckte um meine Zunge und meine Finger herum, als sie kam. Ich leckte sie durch jede einzelne Woge der Lust, meinen Blick auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet, während ich ihren Saft bis zum letzten Tropfen kostete. Ginas Leib wölbte sich in Ekstase, ihr Kopf flog von einer Seite zur anderen, ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in den Parkett unter uns. Für einen winzigen Moment öffnete sie die Augen und suchte nach mir. Ihre Pupillen waren pechschwarz vor Begierde, als sie meinen Namen schrie.

Stille kehrte ein. Ich sank auf meine Fersen zurück und bewunderte den perfekten Körper der Frau, die ich liebte, in diesen wenigen Momenten der Erschöpfung vor mir auf den Boden gebettet, ihre Beine nur für mich gespreizt.

„Komm.", forderte Gina mich auf und streckte mir beide Arme entgegen.

Ich wollte mich neben sie auf den Boden legen, doch sie nahm mich bei den Schultern und zog mich der Länge nach auf ihren Körper. Als ich, voller Erstaunen, auf ihr lag, meine Erektion zwischen uns, küsste sie mich zart und schloss ihre Beine um meine Hüften, ehe sie sich langsam von unten gegen mich zu bewegen begann.

Gina kämpfte nicht länger um Dominanz, wie ihre Instinkte es ihr befahlen, sondern gestattete mir, mit ihr ebenbürtig zu sein und sie zu nehmen. Diese Erkenntnis zwang mich geradezu dazu, ihr mein Innerstes zu offenbaren. Mein Penis strich über ihre nasse Öffnung, und ich nahm eine Hand zu Hilfe, um mich richtig zu positionieren.

„Ich liebe dich, Gina.", murmelte ich, als ich langsam in sie sank. Sie war heiß und eng, raubte mir den Verstand, auch wenn wir uns beide noch nicht bewegten. Ich wagte es nicht, wollte ihr Zeit geben, sich an mich in ihr zu gewöhnen.

Ginas linke Hand streichelte meinen rechten Arm hinauf, blieb auf meiner Schulter liegen. Ihre Rechte liebkoste das kurze Haar in meinem Nacken. Sie lächelte und verunsicherte mich damit. Dachte sie, ich würde sie anlügen? Das ich das jeder Frau sagte, mit der ich schlief?

Gina wischte meine Bedenken davon, gab mir zu erkennen, dass sie mich verstanden hatte, indem sie den Kopf hob und meine Lippen suchte.

„Los, trau dich.", hauchte sie gegen meinen Mund, ehe sie meine Zunge erneut zum Tanz aufforderte.

Es war das Wunderbarste, Erfüllendste, das ich je erlebt hatte: Ich war mit jemandem zusammen, _wirklich zusammen_,mit einer Frau, die ich liebte.

In meinem menschlichen Leben hatte ich Gefallen gefunden an Alkohol und dem Rausch, den er verursachte; ich hatte geglaubt, es sei Ekstase, wenn ich mich im Mund einer Hure ergoss.

Doch ich hatte nie das wunderschöne, beglückende Gefühl verspürt, das mich nun erfüllte, als ich mich mit Gina vereinte. Ich verschmolz mit ihrem warmen Körper und ging in ihr auf wie ein Regentropfen im tosenden Meer. Meine Lippen brannten auf ihren, während unser Atem keuchend von einem zum anderen floss. Ich fühlte mich, als würde etwas in mir glühen vor Freude und Glückseligkeit, weil ich Gina wieder gewonnen hatte, und das Grauen, sie für immer zu verlieren, schmolz dahin. Während sich mein Körper im völligen Gleichklang mit Ginas auf und ab wiegte, flüsterte ich immer wieder, wie froh ich war, sie bei mir zu haben – und wie sehr ich sie liebte.

„Felix?", fragte Gina leise. Sie hob ihren Kopf von meiner Brust.

Schon das bisschen Verlust an Körperkontakt war für mich, als sei mir etwas sehr Wertvolles weggenommen worden.

„Ja?"

„Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, dir zu danken. Was du für mich getan hast…"

„Schon gut. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dein Aufpasser bin."

Gina küsste meine Lippen. „Aber das hat nicht mit eingeschlossen, dass du nicht zulässt, dass ich keine Menschen töte, nicht wahr?"

Es brauchte einige Sekunden, ehe ich mich dazu zwingen konnte, ein leises „Nein…" zu antworten.

„Warum hast du es getan, Felix?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich konnte einfach nicht… Ich meine, als ich dich vor den Menschen gesehen habe, da wusste ich nur, dass du aus freiem Willen niemals einem von ihnen etwas antun würdest. Ich musste dich einfach davor bewahren, ein Menschenleben zu nehmen."

Lange sah sie mich an, ehe sie fähig war, zu sprechen. „Ich danke dir, Felix." Gina nahm mein Gesicht in beide Hände, dann glitten ihre Finger nach hinten, spielten mit dem kurzen Haar in meinem Nacken. Ich vermutete, dass sie das mochte, und mir gefiel die Geste auch.

Sie lehnte sich an mich, ihre Stirn berührte meinen Hals. Noch etwas, das sie mehrfach getan hatte. Nicht einmal eine richtige Umarmung, und doch fühlte es sich vertrauter, intimer an als alles, was wir bisher gemeinsam getan hatten. Ich fühlte mich, als müsste ich gleich losheulen vor Wut und Enttäuschung wegen meiner Entehrung, und gleichzeitig verspürte ich eine unbeschreibliche Erleichterung, dass Gina nichts passiert war, und ein sehr irritierendes Glücksgefühl darüber, dass ich sie halten konnte. Innerlich war ich vollkommen zerrissen. Die Fragmente meiner Selbst wurden nur noch zusammengehalten, weil Gina mich hielt. Meine Brust, meine Arme, mein Hals – überall, wo Gina sich an mich schmiegte, schien meine Haut von ihrer Wärme zu glühen. Sie war, was mich zum Schmelzen brachte und meine Glieder wieder miteinander verlötete.

„Du bist meinetwegen bestraft worden.", wisperte sie. Ich konnte ihrer Stimme anhören, dass sie sich schuldig fühlte. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich meinetwegen schlecht fühlte. Die Sache war für mich erledigt. Die Konsequenzen betrafen mich, nicht Gina.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte lässig zu sein. „Das überlebe ich schon." Ich hätte nicht überlebt, Gina zu verlieren. „In ein paar Jahren gibt sich das wieder."

Gina hob ihren Kopf, um mich anzusehen. Sie kaufte mir die Show nicht ab.

„Haben sie dich vorhin degradiert? Das bedeutet der helle Mantel doch, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Wie ich schon sagte, nicht so schlimm. Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen." In ein paar Jahrzehnten würde ich mir meinen Posten zurückerarbeitet haben. Ich war ehrgeizig und die Entehrung würde ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen.

Wir küssten uns ein wenig.

Gina kuschelte ihren Kopf wieder an meinen Hals. Ihre rechte Hand ruhte auf meiner Brust, genau da, wo vor Urzeiten einst mein Herz geschlagen hatte. Ein Überbleibsel ihrer menschlichen Angewohnheiten.

Ihr Atem strich über meine nackte Haut, ehe sie sprach: „Ich mag dich auch, weiß du."

Sie sah nur flüchtig direkt an, so verlegen war sie. Während ich noch versuchte, die Bedeutung von „Ich mag dich" zu entziffern, entschloss sich Gina, mir nun doch in die Augen zu sehen. „Und ich verzeihe dir, dass du mich getötet hast."

Es fühlte sich an, als würde in mir ein Feuer aufflammen. Noch nie in meinen 1830 Jahren hatte jemand etwas Schöneres zu mir gesagt. Ich hätte vor Freunde geweint, wäre ich dazu in der Lage gewesen.

Eine neue Erkenntnis. Es stimmte nicht nur vielleicht, sondern es war mit Sicherheit die absolute Wahrheit, wusste ich nun.

Ich liebte Gina. Mit jeder Zelle meines Körpers war ich in Gina verliebt. Sie war die Gefährtin, die mein Leben vervollständigte, obwohl ich nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es sie gab oder dass sie die Richtige für mich war, ehe es beinahe zu spät gewesen wäre.

_Ich liebe sie. Ich liebe sie. Ich liebe sie._

**Gebt's zu, darauf habt ihr alle gewartet! Auf Felix' Liebesbeichte, meine ich natürlich. *g***

**Bitte seid so lieb und nehmt euch ein Minütchen Zeit für eine Review!**

**PS: Einige Teile von Kapitel 15 sind schon fertig. Ich bemühe mich, nicht wieder einen Monat bis zum nächsten Update zu brauchen.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, Twilight. Noch immer.**

**Anmerkung: Ja, ja, so schnell kann's gehen. Kein halber Tag nach dem letzten Update war Kapitel 15 fertig. Wenn einmal die Erleuchtung kommt :D Auch für die weiteren Kapitel hat sich schon einiges Interessantes angehäuft, das noch auf den Feinschliff wartet.**

**I proudly present: Mal wieder eine Gast-POV. Lasst euch überraschen.**

**PS: Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Gut zu wissen, dass ich nicht die Einzige bin, die sich wegen der armen Jane Sorgen macht LOL Aber ihr deshalb gleich zu erlauben, über Demetri herzufallen? Neeeein! Würde ich nie tun. Ich doch nicht!**

**Für Demetri habe ich ganz andere Pläne… wie ihr demnächst noch sehen werdet.**

Felix

Marcus kam am nächsten Tag, um mir meine Insignien abzunehmen. Als er in der Tür stand, hielt er in den Händen hielt einen kleinen Karton, über dem ein hellgrauer, fast schon schmutzigweißer Mantel lag.

Den Mantel reichte er mir wortlos. Darunter verborgen gewesen waren bereits die anthrazitgraue Robe und die goldene Kette, die seit 1400 Jahren meine Amtstracht geschmückt hatte.

Ich fühlte einen plötzlichen Stich. Gestern hatte es mich nicht gekümmert, dass Caius meine Entehrung verlangt hatte, weil ich zu sehr um Gina besorgt gewesen war, doch heute… spürte ich die Demütigung umso deutlicher, auch wenn außer Marcus und Gina jetzt niemand dabei war. Jeder würde den weißen Mantel sehen, sobald ich die Sicherheit meines Zimmers verließ.

„Jane hat mir beides ausgehändigt.", sagte Marcus leise, als er meinen Blick in die Schachtel bemerkte.

Ich nickte stumm. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mich schämen zu müssen, weil Marcus wusste, dass ich vor nicht einmal 24 Stunden bei Jane gewesen war. Meine Affäre mit ihr war mir zuvor nie peinlich gewesen, nicht einmal an dem Tag, an dem Alec versucht hatte, mich bei Aro dafür anzuklagen. Jane und ich hatten uns nie versteckt.

Mit gesenktem Kopf begann ich, meine Autoschlüssel, meine gefälschten Ausweise und meine Kreditkarten in den Karton zu werfen. Bis auf meine Kleidung, die der heutigen Zeit entsprach, und ein paar zerschlissenen Büchern in einem kaputten Regal war ich so bloß jeglichen Besitzes, wie ich in den Dienst der Volturi gelangt war.

Alles, was ich auf dieser Welt noch hatte, war Gina.

Ich blickte zu ihr. Sie beobachtete mich und Marcus vom Sessel aus, nicht wissend, welche Rolle der König als unser Beschützer gespielt hatte.

Marcus räusperte sich dezent, als meine Augen zu lange auf Gina gerichtet blieben.

Ich setzte bereits dazu an, mich für meine Unachtsamkeit entschuldigen zu wollen, da hob er an zu sprechen. „Es freut mich, Felix, dass du endlich ein Band zu einem anderen Vampir gefunden hast."

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Augen ob seiner Worte schon wieder nach Gina suchten. Es war, als müsse ich mich ständig vergewissern, dass sie sich noch immer im gleichen Raum wie ich befand.

„Du warst so lange einsam…", murmelte Marcus.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er nun ein Selbstgespräch begonnen hatte, den er blickte weder mich an, noch zu Gina hinüber, sondern vielmehr auf den Fußboden, wo ich einige Kratzspuren von Fingernägeln entdeckte. Gina hatte das Holz aufgekratzt, als ich ihren Hals küsste und wir –

„Gehe in Frieden, Felix."

Ich starrte Marcus mehrere Augenblicke lang an, wie aus einer seltsamen Trance gerissen, nicht sicher, ob ich richtig gehört hatte. Wie konnte er nur wissen – wie konnte er ahnen, was ich selbst bisher nur in einer einzigen, winzigen Sekunde überlegt und gleich wieder verworfen hatte?

„Geht, bevor es zu spät ist!", drängte Marcus leise. „Diesmal werde ich euch nicht beschützen können." Er nahm meinen Geldbeutel aus dem Karton, schloss meine Finger um das weiche, schwarze Leder, als ich nicht reagierte.

Ich nickte und verbeugte mich vor dem einzigen meiner Herren, der mir je Güte bewiesen hatte.

Als er ging, geschah etwas sehr Seltenes: Für einen kurzen Moment drehte Marcus sich in der Tür zu uns um und lächelte.

**Die Schlüsselszene!**

**Wenn Caius anstelle von Marcus Felix entehrt hätte, hätte der Arme sich bis auf den Schlüpfer (natürlich mit aufgesticktem Volturi-Wappen drauf) ausziehen und sogar den hergeben müssen. Ich weiß, einige von uns (mich eingeschlossen) hätten das gerne gesehen…**

Felix

Alles, was ich noch mit unumstößlicher Sicherheit wusste, war, dass ich Gina liebte und dass ich sie in Sicherheit bringen musste.

Marcus hatte uns bereits einmal beschützt – doch ich bezweifelte, genau wie er selbst, dass er uns gegen seine Brüder noch ein weiteres Mal würde helfen können. Von meinen Freunden, so wahrscheinlich sie mir helfen würden, wüssten sie von meinen Absichten, wollte ich keine Hilfe. Demetri war meinetwegen schon im Gefängnis gewesen und war nun auf Bewährung. Jane – was sie anging, Aro musste durch eine Berührung längst in Erfahrung gebracht haben, dass sie mir mit ihrem Talent zur Flucht verholfen hätte, wäre ich zum Tod verurteilt worden. Aro war schon immer nachsichtig gewesen, wenn etwas Jane betraf. Vermutlich hatte er ihre Zuneigung zu mir mit einem Lachen abgetan. Aro, mehr noch als jeder Andere auf der Burg, sollte Jane nicht als Mädchen sehen, und doch tat er es seit Jahrhunderten und behandelte sie wie einen launischen Teenager. Ich war wohl der Einzige, der sich je die Mühe gemacht hatte, hinter Janes Fassade zu blicken und die verletzliche, einsame Frau dahinter zu sehen. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum sie mich als Bettgefährten gewählt hatte.

Ich sah Jane noch immer als Freundin, auch wenn unsere Affäre geendet hatte, und sie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen auch als Freundin bewährt, auch wenn ihre Verärgerung wegen Gina offensichtlich war.

Ich konnte weder Demetri noch Jane erneut in Gefahr bringen. Ich war ganz auf mich allein gestellt, wenn es darum ging, Gina zu beschützen.

Wir mussten verschwinden. Schnell. Unauffällig.

Und danach würden wir vogelfrei sein, gejagt von der Wache und allen Nomaden, die auf der Seite der Volturi standen oder sich bei den Königen einschmeicheln wollten.

Ginas Leben war den drei Brüdern – nun, zwei von ihnen – nichts wert, das hatten sie deutlich gezeigt. Mein Leben war kaum mehr wert als das ihre und für den nächsten Beweis meiner Untreue würde ich sterben. Für die Flucht, sollten wir eingefangen werden, stand uns beiden der grausamste Foltertod bevor, den Caius sich ersinnen konnte.

Sollte es so weit kommen, würde ich Gina mit eigenen Händen töten, ehe ich zuließ, dass Caius sie anfasste. Danach konnte er mit mir tun, was ihm beliebte.

Wir würden eine Flucht versuchen. Der Plan nahm in meinem Geist bereits Gestalt an.

Eine Flucht ohne Ziel war jedoch ein schwieriges Unterfangen, und deshalb musste ich auch die Optionen, wo wir uns verstecken könnten, sorgfältig abwägen.

Auf Dauer konnten wir uns den Volturi nicht entziehen, da sie Demetris Fähigkeiten als Tracker zur Verfügung hatten. Demetri würde gezwungen sein, uns um den ganzen Planeten zu jagen. Ich seufzte schwer. Ich war es, der Demetri durch die Flucht zwang, unsere Freundschaft zu verraten. Wie sehr ich bedauerte, meinem besten Freund das antun zu müssen!

Wäre ich allein gewesen, hätte ich mein Glück wohl in Südamerika versucht. Die dortigen, in ständigem Zwist liegenden Vampirclans würden einen erfahrenen Krieger wie mich nicht ablehnen – und sollten sie es doch tun, würde ich eben meine eigene Neugeborenen-Armee aufstellen. In Südamerika gab es Dutzende Clans, die liebend gern offene Rechnungen mit den Volturi begleichen würden.

Doch mit Gina an meiner Seite brachte ich es nicht über mich, mir solch blutrünstige Verbündete zu suchen. Sie würde mich deswegen verdammen und hätte damit Recht. Die anderen Neugeborenen stellten zudem eine zu große Gefahr für sie da. Von ihren Herren hatten diese vom Tag ihres Erwachens an gelernt, alles und jeden anzugreifen. Gina dagegen kämpfte nur rein instinktiv, hatte sich keine Taktiken aneignen können. So stark sie auch war, sie wäre jedem anderen Vampir, der wie sie nur Wochen alt war, weit unterlegen.

Niemals konnte ich sie solch einer Gefahr aussetzen.

Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht glaubte, dass Gina es lange dort draußen alleine schaffen würde. Als Neugeborene war sie niemals sicher. Sie wusste nichts über die Welt der Vampire außerhalb dieser Mauern. Wenn sie in das Territorium eines Nomaden oder gar eines Clans geriet, könnte sie für ihre bloße Anwesenheit getötet werden.

Ich glaubte auch nicht, dass sie es schaffen würde, bei ihrer Tierdiät zu bleiben. Wenn sie erst einmal den vielen Herzschlägen und Blutgerüchen dort draußen ausgesetzt war, würde sie es nicht für immer schaffen, den Verlockungen zu widerstehen. Unfälle konnten immer passieren. Menschen verletzten sich und bluteten leicht. Gina würde Menschen töten, wenn sie erst einmal in deren Nähe kam, davon war ich überzeugt. Sie hatte es bisher nur geschafft, weil ich so dreist gewesen war, gegen den Willen der Könige ihre Moral für sie zu vertreten, als sie selbst schwach geworden war.

Wen konnten wir überhaupt um Hilfe bitten?

Die Rumänen? Ja, klar… Nichts leichter als das.

In Gedanken ging ich alle Territorien, alle Clans, die ich kannte, durch, so lange, bis vor meinem inneren Auge ein akzeptabler Plan entstanden war.

_Eine_ Möglichkeit gab es noch.

Wohin ich Gina zu bringen gedachte, würde sie sicher sein. Ich selbst lief aller Wahrscheinlichkeit mit offenen Armen meinem Tod entgegen – welch geringer Preis für Ginas Rettung.

Ein Funke Hoffnung, der sich als das Feuer entpuppen konnte, in dem meine Existenz endgültig in Flammen aufging.

Gina und ich schritten Hand in Hand, Seite an Seite durch die Burg. Ich hatte ihr nicht gesagt, wohin wir gingen, da ich wusste, dass es hier überall unerwünschte Ohren gab. Ich hatte einfach ihre Hand genommen und war mit ihr losgelaufen.

Da ich meine Privilegien verloren hatte, hatte ich keinen Dienstwagen mehr. Unterwegs überlegte ich, dass es am unauffälligsten sein würde, wenn ich gezwungenermaßen ein Auto des menschlichen Personals auswählte.

Eine halbe Minute später stand ich, ungläubig blinzelnd, vor einem Fiat Panda. Die Schicksalsgötter legten es wohl darauf an, mich zu verarschen.

Nach einem ungehaltenen Schnauben zog ich Gina weiter durch die Garage zum Parkplatz von Marcus' Rolls Royce. Er benutzte den Wagen ohnehin so gut wie nie und außerdem hatte er mich ja dazu aufgefordert, mit Gina abzuhauen, also konnte er sich ja kaum beklagen, wenn ich seine Limousine klaute, versuchte ich mein Gewissen zu beruhigen. Vielleicht würde der Diebstahl ja auch den Verdacht von Marcus ablenken, wenigstens eine Weile lang…

Während wir noch durch die Garage gingen, öffnete sich das automatische Tor und ein mitternachtsblauer Mercedes schoss herein, fing uns wie zwei erschrockene Tiere im Scheinwerferlicht ein, kam mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen.

Alec stieg aus, ein süffisantes Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ah, Felix. Wie passend, dass du schon hier bist." Er warf mir mit einer kurzen Bewegung seine Autoschlüssel zu. „Der Wagen muss dringen gereinigt werden. Ich will mich in der Motorhaube spiegeln können, verstanden?"

„Stets zu Diensten, Alec.", entgegnete ich ruhig. Wie leicht es mir auf einmal fiel, seine Beleidigung zu schlucken, da ich wusste, dass ich seinen Wagen stehlen würde können. _Sag tschüss zu deinem Mercedes, Wichser!_

Zwischenspiel - Sulpicia

George Clooney starrte auf Ziegen, wurde in Syrien gefoltert, wünschte in Schwarzweiß „Good Night and Good Luck", trieb es splitterfasernackt mit dem Geist seiner verstorbenen Frau in der Erdumlaufbahn. Ich nahm die Fernbedienung und ließ die Szene nochmals laufen, auch wenn ich mich schon perfekt an die Episode erinnern konnte, seit ich Georges noch perfekteren Knackarsch in „Solaris" zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

„Oh George!", rief ich und ahmte die Schauspielerin aus der Kaffeewerbung nach.

Ich hatte sogar eine Kaffeemaschine gekauft, nur weil George dafür Werbung machte. Aro hatte keinerlei Berechtigung, mich dafür zu kritisieren, besaß er doch selbst allerlei vierrädrigen Schnickschnack, konnte jedoch nie mehr als ein Auto gleichzeitig fahren. _Eine_ unbenutzte Kaffeemaschine war dagegen wirklich ein vernachlässigbares Vergehen.

Ich schwankte gerade zwischen „From Dusk Till Dawn" – ein Klassiker, wenn auch eine sehr unzutreffende Darstellung unserer Spezies – und „The American", als mein gemütlicher Abend jäh unterbrochen wurde und eine unerwünschte Wendung nahm.

Mir wohlbekannte Schritte näherten sich meinen Räumlichkeiten.

„Sulpi, mein Augensternchen?", säuselte Aro draußen vor der Tür. „Darf ich hereinkommen, Liebste?"

Wenn Aro so honigsüß daherflötete und ich Rosen auf der anderen Seite der Tür riechen konnte, bedeutete dies nur eines: Mein Gatte bestand auf der Ausübung unserer ehelichen Pflichten.

Dabei hatte der Abend doch so gut angefangen.

Ich seufzte laut, als sich schon wieder Schritte näherten. Aro fehlinterpretierte meine Lautäußerung offenbar als Zeichen meiner Erregung und legte sich nun so richtig ins Zeug. Ich schloss meine Lider, damit er nicht sah, wie ich die Augen verdrehte. Den Göttern sei Dank, dass er Gedanken nicht lesen konnte, indem er Brüste begrapschte!

Aro fühlte sich jedenfalls ermuntert, sein Können unter Beweis zu stellen. Er erinnerte mich an eines der neonfarbenen Plüschhäschen, die Duracell-Batterien bewarben.

Ich war gerade dabei abzuwägen, ob ich lieber die Kästchen der Deckenvertäfelung zählen, eine neue Vorhangfarbe auswählen oder mir vorstellen sollte, wie viel besser der Sex mit George Clooney doch gewesen wäre, als ich besagte Schritte wahrnahm. Einerseits war mir die Unterbrechung willkommen, andererseits schätzte ich es nicht besonders, von den Untertanen nackt angetroffen zu werden.

Aro grunzte: „Wer wagt es, den königlichen Beischlaf zu stören?"

Alec jammerte von draußen: „Felix hat meinen Mercedes gestohlen! Und er hat ihn benutzt, um mit Gina abzuhauen!"

Aro wälzte sich von mir herunter und sagte: „Ach, Alec, komm doch herein."

Empört zog ich die Bettdecke an die Brust: „Geht's noch?"

Mein Protest verhallte ungehört.

Typisch Mann! Über ein verschwundenes Auto konnten beide sich aufregen, aber dass Felix eine Gefährtin gefunden hatte und ein bisschen ungestört mit ihr zusammen sein wollte, war natürlich unwichtig.

Apropos _ungestört!_

Alec, der unverschämte Bengel, war schon immer neidisch auf Felix gewesen. Felix' Posten als Kommandant der Wache, Felix' große Wohnung, Felix dies, Felix das. Kein Wunder, dass sogar Alecs eigene Schwester Felix' Gesellschaft der seinen vorzog. Nun gut, das hatte wohl auch andere Gründe – und der Grund war nicht gerade klein, wie mir Jane verraten hatte.

Demonstrativ zog ich die Bettdecke noch ein Stück höher bis unters Kinn, während sich Aro und Alec weiter über Felix ereiferten und mein nervtötender Gefährte die Hand seines Untertanen fasste.

„Schon mal überlegt, dass Felix das Mädchen _zum Essen ausgeführt_ hat?", unterbrach ich missgelaunt die Diskussion. „So amüsant es auch gewesen sein mag, er kann ihr ja nicht auf Dauer Tiere anschleppen!" Gina musste dringend lernen zu jagen. „Und Alec: So, wie du dich Felix gegenüber aufführst, musst du dich wirklich nicht wundern, wenn er dein Auto ausleiht!"

Alec brachte es fertig, gleichzeitig aufsässig und wie ein gescholtener kleiner Junge auszusehen.

„Und ehe du das nächste Mal Felix beschuldigst, er sei ein Hochverräter und würde sich ins Ausland absetzen, solltest du einen geeigneteren Moment abpassen.", kanzelte ich ihn weiter ab. „Sogar Eleazar besaß so viel Anstand, uns um Erlaubnis zu bitten, gehen zu dürfen, da wird Felix, der wesentlich länger bei uns war – sollte er jemals gehen wollen, was ich nebenbei bemerkt bezweifle, auch wenn hier anscheinend nicht alle die beste Meinung von ihm haben – sich an das Prozedere halten. Wenn das jetzt alles war, kannst du dich entfernen."

„Ja, Herrin." Alec verneigte sich zähneknirschend zuerst vor mir, dann vor Aro. „Herr."

Kaum, dass Alec abgezogen war, schimpfte ich los: „So eine bodenlose Frechheit, Aro! Ich habe mir ja schon viel von dir gefallen lassen, aber das gerade übersteigt so ziemlich alles Bisherige! Erst störst du mich bei meinem George-Clooney-DVD-Abend, dann willst du auch noch Sex, und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, fasst du zu allem Überfluss auch noch andere Männer an, während du mit mir im Bett bist!"

Aro wandte ein: „Aber Alec ist doch nur ein Mann! Na ja, ein halber" –

„Wag es nicht, mit blöden Witzen abzulenken!", fiel ich ihm ins Wort. „Raus aus meinem Zimmer, aber sofort!" Zur Bekräftigung packte ich seine Hose und warf sie in Richtung Tür.

Aro trollte sich.

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen ich die Wärme des Bettes auf meiner nackten Haut genoss und meine schlechte Stimmung langsam verflog, tastete ich träge nach der Fernbedienung und knuddelte ein Kissen an meine entblößten Brüste. „Oh George!"

**Ich bin krank, ich weiß.**

**Wer will raten, wohin Felix' und Ginas Flucht sie führt?**

**Seid so nett und lasst mich eure Ideen wissen! Und ein wenig Feedback wäre auch nicht schlecht…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, Twilight 1-4. Gina ist meine Erfindung.**

**Rating: M! M! M!**

**Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!**

**Los geht's mit der bereits sehnsuchtsvoll erwarteten Gina. Wurde ja auch langsam mal Zeit...**

**Als Zweite darf sich Jane zu Wort melden und das Schlusswort bekommt auch diesmal wieder eine Gast-POV.**

**Nun, o Unsterblichkeit, bist du ganz mein.**

****_**Heinrich von Kleist**_

Gina

Als Alec uns in der Garage begegnet, bin ich zum ersten Mal froh, dass mein Herz stumm ist. Sonst vermisse ich den stetigen Schlag in meiner Brust noch immer, aber in diesem Augenblick hätte es uns beide sicher verraten.

Von jenem Moment an passiert alles wie im Zeitraffer. Ich bin schreckhaft und zu Tode geängstigt, dabei weiß ich nicht einmal, ob diese Redewendung noch auf mich zutrifft. Bin ich tot oder noch immer lebendig oder wie heißt der Zustand zwischen tot und lebendig eigentlich?

Felix hat mir weder seinen Plan noch unser Ziel verraten, jedenfalls glaube ich, dass er es nicht getan hat, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht, so sehr bin ich von allen Eindrücken, allen Farben, allen Gerüchen außerhalb der Burg abgelenkt, die plötzlich und unaufhörlich auf mich einströmen.

Unterwegs sagt er dann etwas über die USA – das bekomme ich noch mit. Und er erzählt etwas von goldenen Augen, aber ich verstehe nicht ganz. Ich kann ihm einfach nicht zuhören vor lauter Angst.

Nicht zu wissen, was mit mir geschieht, das macht mich wütend und irritierbar. Gleichzeitig kann ich mich nicht durchringen zu fragen, was Felix vorhat. Ich kann nicht still sitzen und verspüre beim geringsten Geräusch den Zwang, alles und jeden angreifen zu wollen. Ein Vogel vor dem Fenster, ein Verkehrszeichen, einen Baum. Wenn ich Felix also nach seinem Vorhaben frage und ihm zuhöre, könnte es passieren, dass ich einen Angreifer nicht rechzeitig bemerke. Völlig irrational.

Felix verlangt, dass ich mit dem Atmen aufhören soll.

Nach ein paar Minuten hole ich doch wieder Luft. „Es ist unangenehm, wenn ich nicht atmen kann.", beschwere ich mich.

„Ich weiß, Gina, aber es muss sein." Felix reicht mir seine Hand. Ich halte sie, bis er sie wieder zum Schalten braucht.

An der Stadtgrenze zu Rom schärft er mir nochmals ein, nicht zu atmen.

Und dann sind da auch schon die vielen Menschen. Felix packt mich grob am Arm, flüstert mir immer wieder zu: „Du darfst unter gar keinen Umständen atmen!"

So unangenehm es auch ist, ich befehle meiner Lunge, nicht einen einzigen Luftzug zu nehmen. Ich verstehe, wie wichtig es ist, dass ich stark bleibe. Weil Felix es oft genug wiederholt hat, verstehe ich es.

Nur noch unangenehmer als das Luftanhalten ist die frische Erinnerung an das verlockende Blut der Frauen und Männer, die ich vor drei Tagen beinahe getötet hätte. Meine Kehle brennt qualvoll allein durch den Gedanken daran und zugleich schäme ich mich dafür, dass ich die Leute töten wollte. Ich will mir an den Hals fassen, mich kratzen, aber ich erinnere mich auch an die Schmerzen, die ich hatte, ehe Demetri… meinen Hals abgeleckt hat. Ich verziehe den Mund.

Als Felix das Auto am Flughafen parkt, kann ich mich zuerst nicht bewegen. Mein Körper ist vor lauter Anstrengung so versteift, dass ich es nicht von allein schaffe auszusteigen. Felix öffnet meine Tür, streicht mir übers Haar, über die Wange, bis ich den Kopf heben und ihn ansehen kann, dann nimmt mich vom Sitz hoch, stellt mich auf die Beine.

„Komm, gib mir deine Hand."

Erst da kann ich mich wieder vollständig bewegen. Ich schiebe meine Finger zwischen die von Felix' ausgestreckter Hand, halte mich dann aber so dicht an ihm, dass meine Schulter seinen Bizeps berührt und ich mit der anderen Hand vor meinem Körper seine Elle fassen kann. Wir müssen seltsam aussehen.

„Ssssch, alles wird gut, Gina. Bald kannst du wieder atmen. Noch nur ein paar Minuten.", verspricht Felix und küsst meinen Scheitel. Sein Daumen streichelt meinen Handrücken.

Er hat vom Auto voraustelefoniert und wir gehen an den großen Terminals vorbei zum Eingang der Privathangars. Die Leute dort kennen Felix offenbar, denn er wird unterwürfig begrüßt. Ich bin hungrig. Ich sehe den Mechaniker an, überlege, wie ich ihn töten kann. Ich kann sehen, wie sein Herzschlag sein Blut durch seine Halsschlagader presst. Poch poch poch.

Hunger Hunger Hunger.

Felix drückt meine Hand fester, sieht mich eindringlich, fast flehend an. Ich schließe die Augen und drücke mein Gesicht an seine Schulter, damit ich den pochenden Hals nicht länger sehen muss. Das Bild vor meinem inneren Auge bleibt. Poch poch poch.

Felix gibt mit mein einem Handdruck zu verstehen, dass wir wieder ein Stück gehen müssen. Ich laufe mit gesenktem Blick neben ihm her.

Wir müssen nicht einmal Pässe zeigen. Keine Ahnung, wo mein Pass überhaupt ist. Ich habe meine Handtasche mit meinem Geldbeutel zuletzt an dem Tag gesehen, an dem Felix mich gebissen hat. In meinem Geldbeutel war auch ein Foto meiner Eltern. Seit Wochen habe ich nicht mehr an sie gedacht, habe sie völlig vergessen. Die Erinnerung an Mama und Papa ist so blass und farblos geworden. Ich habe mich nie gefragt, ob sie sich sorgen, weil ich spurlos verschwunden bin. Ich rufe sonst immer regelmäßig aus dem Urlaub zuhause an. Sie müssen krank sein vor Sorge. Ob sie mich für tot halten?

„Das Flugzeug dort, Gina." Felix' Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Wenigstens denke ich nicht mehr über das Pochen nach. Ich sehe ein kleines Flugzeug, an dessen Außenhülle das Wappen aufgemalt ist, das mir in der Burg überall begegnet ist. Aber Felix hat doch gesagt, dass Vampire nur im Verborgenen leben dürfen, wundere ich mich.

Als das Schott zur Kabine geschlossen ist und Felix es gesichert hat, erlaubt er mir wieder zu atmen. Meine Atemzüge sind hektisch, als wäre ich soeben aus großer Wassertiefe aufgetaucht. Kerosin, Teppich aus Kunststofffasern, Metall, Ledersitze, die erkaltete Witterung von anderen Vampiren, auch wenn ich die verblassten Gerüche keiner bestimmten Person zuordnen kann.

Er sagt mir, ich soll mich auf einen der acht Passagiersessel setzen, doch ich schüttle den Kopf. Ich will bei ihm bleiben, also folge ich ihm nach vorne. Felix betätigt Knöpfe und Schalter, spricht dazu über Funk mit dem Tower, fährt den Motor und die Turbinen hoch. Ich hocke mich neben ihm auf den Copilotensitz und kauere mich mit angezogenen Beinen hin. Ich bin schon als Kind nicht gern geflogen, fällt mir ein.

Hoffentlich weiß Felix, was er da tut!

Meine Hände hinterlassen tiefe Abdrücke im Metall der Sessellehnen, als wir abheben.

Schon wieder eine neue Art der Angst.

Jane

Ich klopfte an Alecs Tür und wurde von meinem äußerst missgelaunten Bruder empfangen.

„Mir ist langweilig. Kommst du mit auf die Jagd?", erkundigte ich mich und bemühte mich dabei, meinen Blick nicht allzu kritisch über das Chaos im Raum schweifen zu lassen. Es sah aus, als habe er mal wieder einen seiner Tobsuchtanfälle hinter sich.

Ts! Und mir warf man vor, ich wäre die Launische von uns beide, also wirklich!

Der gefährlichere Zwilling, meinetwegen, aber nicht der launischere.

„Und womit?", blaffte Alec. „Ich darf dich daran erinnern, Schwester, dass Felix mein Auto gestohlen hat?"

Ich verkniff mir den Hinweis, dass seine Beine ihn innerhalb von Minuten meilenweit tragen konnten, sondern hielt ihm lieber den Autoschlüssel meines Lamborghinis entgegen. Ein Geschenk von Aro, das ich ohnehin nur selten benutzte, auf das mein Bruder aber schon immer ein Auge geworfen hatte.

„Behalt' ihn, Alec.", sagte ich genervt. Für mich war das Auto sowieso nur ein Beweis unter Vielen, wie wenig Aro meinen Gedanken zuhörte. Es war mein Bruder, der fahrbaren Untersatz sammelte. Falls ich je etwas gesammelt hatte, waren das höchstens Sexspielzeuge.

Ich fragte mich, ob es überhaupt noch irgendjemanden in der Burg gab, der sich für mich interessierte, jetzt, da Felix weg war.

Ich an seiner Stelle würde jedenfalls nicht mehr zurückkehren. Gina war seine Gefährtin, das war mir seit zwei Tagen voller Wut und Enttäuschung und erneuter Wut klar, auch wenn es mir ganz und gar nicht in den Kram passte. Dagegen war ich chancenlos, egal wie gut meine Blowjobs waren oder zu welchen Kunststücken ich in der Horizontale fähig war.

Aber Felix war auch immer mein engster Freund innerhalb der Wache gewesen und ich würde ihn vermissen. Es fühlte sich an, als sei mir eine Gliedmaße amputiert oder ein Teil meines Körpers herausgeschnitten worden.

Genau genommen waren es ein Penis und ein Teil meines Herzens, dachte ich.

„Verdammt, wo bleibst du denn, Janey?", brüllte Alec, der schon zwei Stockwerke weiter unten am Fuß der Treppe wartete.

„Oh Himmel, ich komm' ja schon!", schrie ich ebenso laut und ungehalten zurück. Als ich auf dem Absatz zwischen zwei Stufenfluchten einen Blick auf ihn erhaschte, versetzte ich meinem Bruder einen mentalen Schlag.

Alec stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus, doch als er sich wieder gefasst hatte, setzte er seinerseits zur Rache an. Meine Füße gehorchten mir nicht mehr und ich purzelte die Treppe hinab, überschlug mich durch meinen eigenen Schwung, landete Gesicht voraus auf dem kalten Marmor.

Ich fluchte, als ich mich aufrappelte.

Alec lachte dreckig.

Sein Lachen verging ihm, als ich ihn grillte.

„Du blöde Kuh!" Beleidigt rieb er sich den rechten Oberarm, wo ich den Schmerz konzentriert hatte.

„Willst du weiter streiten oder fahren wir endlich los?" Ich wusste, dass mein Bruder immer dann klein beigab, wenn ich die Arme verschränkte und mit der Fußspitze ungeduldig auf dem Boden tapste.

Alec setzte zu einem neuen Schwall Beleidigungen an, wurde jedoch von Heidis perlendem Lachen unterbrochen. Sie stand im geöffneten Torbogen des Liefereinganges, neben dem sich große Kartons stapelten. Sie hatte einen ausgezeichneten Spürsinn, nicht nur was Menschen anging, sondern auch, was exquisite Möbelstücke betraf. Ich hoffte, dass sie endlich die Louis-Seize-Sessel aufgetrieben hatte, auf die ich seit einiger Zeit spekulierte. Antiquarische Möbel, das könnte Aro mir schenken. Aber nein, es mussten überteuerte Blechhaufen sein!

„Ihr zwei seid wirklich so schlimm wie Geschwister nur sein können.", grinste sie.

„Nicht meine Schuld, dass Aro darauf bestand, meinen nutzlosen Zwilling ebenfalls zu verwandeln.", setzte ich hinzu.

„Hey!", maulte Alec. „Du" –

„Ts, ts, Bruderherz.", tadelte ich. „Ich kann dir den Lamborghini auch wieder wegnehmen."

„Du kannst ein Geschenk nicht zurückverlangen!"

„Ach ja? Willst du raus finden, was ich alles kann?"

Heide lachte erneut. Alec und ich knurrten uns noch einen Moment lang an, dann ließen wir wieder von unseren Absichten, einander weh zu tun, ab.

„Was bin ich froh, dass keine meiner Schwestern ein Vampir ist!", kicherte Heidi und warf ihr langes, rabenschwarzes Haar über die Schultern zurück.

Alec schien bei der Vorstellung, es gäbe zwei oder drei Damen von Heidis Kaliber, einer abzugehen. Ich stieß ihm unsanft den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Beweg' dich, Alec. Du willst doch nicht, dass unser Essen kalt wird, oder?"

Heidi

Viele, viele robuste Möbelstücke aus aller Welt. Designer-Sonderanfertigungen nach meinen Vorgaben und doch nicht für mich bestimmt. Der- und diejenige, für die sie gedacht waren, hatten es vorgezogen, die Burg zu verlassen. Ob Felix und Gina sich nun auf der Flucht befanden, wie gehässige Zungen behaupteten, oder ob sie ihren Jagdausflug nun schon auf zwei Tage ausgedehnt hatten, um hinter jedem Gestrüpp von hier bis zu den Alpen und zurück zu vögeln, wie Sulpicia überzeugt war, dazu wollte ich mich nicht äußern, ehe es nicht einer der Könige von mir verlangte.

Mich beschäftigte ein viel dringenderes Problem, nämlich, was ich mit den Möbeln anstellen sollte. Sie im Keller einlagern? Einige meiner Möbel gegen die Neuen tauschen? Sollte ich alleine damit beginnen, Felix' Wohnung umzugestalten, auch wenn er vielleicht gar nicht mehr mit Gina heimkehren würde?

Ich musste einige Minuten in Gedanken versunken sein, denn als ich mir bewusst wurde, dass ich mit meinem Handy spielte und es zwischen den Fingern drehte, war mir eine neue Idee in den Sinn gekommen.

Ich erhob mich, überprüfte mein Aussehen in einem opulenten, goldgerahmten Standspiegel, der ebenfalls geliefert worden war, setzte ein kokettes Lächeln auf und drückte dann die Kurzwahlnummer eines Freundes. Ich hatte heute Morgen eine ausgezeichnete Wahl getroffen mit dem knappen, langärmeligen Leder-Minidress, den von vorn trotz des Materials einen braven Eindruck erweckte, weil er ein hochgeschlossenes Mieder besaß, von hinten aber durch den tiefen Rückenausschnitt zur Sünde einlud, dazu glänzende, blickdichte schwarze Feinstrümpfen mit Naht. Meine Füße zierten zwei vollkommene Werke der Schusterkunst, mörderisch hohen Cage Heels aus schwarzem Schlangenleder von Jimmy Choo, vorn am Rist mit einem goldenen Zipper versehen.

„Ja?"

„Demetri, mein Lieber.", hauchten die knallroten Lippen meines verführerischen Spiegelbildes. „Die Möbel für Felix und Gina wurden geliefert und ich dachte, du könntest mir ein wenig… _zur Hand gehen_."

„Ähm, ja, klar.", stotterte er. Nach ein paar Jahrzehnten fand ich es noch immer faszinierend, welche Wirkung ich auf ihn hatte, wie sehr ich ihn in Verlegenheit bringen konnte. Ich mochte Demetri, denn er war im Grunde genommen ein Gentleman, doch ich spielte auch zu gerne mit ihm und nur gelegentlich bemerkte er es auch. Doch wenn er es bemerkte, konnte ich gewiss sein, dass er in den folgenden Stunden mir allein gehörte.

„Ich bin in der Halle des Eingangs an der Piazza dei Priori, Demetri. Ich _warte_ auf dich."

Ich musste mir in die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen, als ich aufgelegt hatte.

Ich hatte nicht vor, mit Demetri eine Wohnung zu dekorieren. Eher das Gegenteil.

Ich betrachtete Demetri und mein Werk voller Anerkennung. Wir hatten nicht wirklich lange dazu gebraucht, die Möbel in Felix' Räume zu schleppen, etwa eine halbe Stunde vielleicht. Das Aufbauen und Dekorieren hatte noch einmal eine halbe Stunde in Anspruch genommen.

Mich wunderte es eigentlich, dass Alec nicht so lange weiter Stunk gemacht hatte, bis Caius oder Aro entnervt erlaubt hatten, dass er die Wohnung von Felix für sich beanspruchte. Felix war dabei gewesen, als diese Mauern errichtet wurden, und hatte selbst Stein auf Stein gesetzt, er hatte in meinen Augen jedes Recht auf eine schöne Wohnung.

„Fehlt nur noch die Bettwäsche.", sagte ich und hob dabei zwei Pakete in die Höhe. „Die aus Satin oder die aus Seide?"

Demetri sah mich ratlos an. „Die sind beide blau, wo ist da der Unterschied?"

Ich seufzte. _Blau_ hieß in einem Fall dunkles Phthalocyaninblau, geziert von einem dezenten Muster aus hauchdünnen Linien, die cremefarbene Blüten formten, im anderen Fall war der Stoff mit großen blauvioletten und türkisen Kreisen bedruckt, die einander überlappten.

Ganz abgesehen davon…

„Natürlich gibt es einen Unterschied, Darling." Ich trat dicht an Demetris Seite und reichte ihm einen Kopfkissenbezug des ersten Sets, streifte wie zufällig seine Hand, ehe ich die zweite Kissenhülle nahm und mich wieder von ihm abwandte und mich über das Bett beugte, damit die Rundungen meines Pos besser zur Geltung kamen. „Ich persönlich fand schon immer, dass sich Satin auf nackter Haut besser anfühlt."

Ich hörte Demetri hinter mir hart schlucken. Ich reckte mein Gesäß noch ein wenig weiter ihm entgegen, während ich mich mit einem Bein auf die Matratze kniete, die Bettdecke ergriff und sie mit lasziven Bewegungen und Powackeln zu beziehen begann.

Meine Vermutung, was gleich geschehen würde, bestätigte sich, wie ich mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm: Demetri packte mich mit beiden Händen an der Hüfte und zog mich an sich. Durch einen Stoß, bei dem seine Erektion spürbar zwischen meine Pobacken gepresst wurde, gab er mir zu verstehen, wie sehr er mich begehrte. Ein deutliches Zeichen war ebenso, dass er den engen Rock meine Oberschenkel hinaufschob, während seine Lippen eine Spur glühender Küsse auf meinem Hals hinterließen.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf so weit, dass unsere Münder sich erreichen konnten. Unsere Lippen verschmolzen, unsere Zungen neckten einander lustvoll. Süß floss Demetris Gift in meinem Mund, vermischte sich mit dem meinen, wie sich auch bald unsere Körper vereinen würden.

Aus den Küssen wurden Bisse, aus dem Streicheln wurden Forderungen. Zentimeter für Zentimeter eroberten wir den Körper des anderen.

Demetris Härte rieb weiterhin verlockend über mein Gesäß, als seine Hände schon begannen, Feindesland zu erobern. Warme Finger glitten über meine in Feinstrümpfe gehüllten Schenkel hinauf, öffneten meine Beine weiter, während mein Kleid nun bis über meine Taille hinaufwanderte, aus Hast an den Seitennähten riss. Nur noch eine Jeans und ein Hauch von Perlon, der mich und Demetri trennte. Perlon, das riss, als er mit einer Hand an der höchsten Stelle zwischen meinen Schenkeln angelangte und er meine Nässe durch das zarte Gewebe hindurch fühlen konnte.

Demetris Atem verwandelte sich auf meinen Lippen zu einem erregten Keuchen. Gleichzeitig riss er mit zwei Fingern ein Loch in die Strumpfhose, weitete es kurz und drang dann nach einem noch zögernden Streicheln in mich ein.

Ich schauderte um seine Hand, genoss das lodernde Feuer, das er in mir entfachte und durch rasche Bewegungen weiter schürte.

Mit der freien Hand machte sich Demetri nun am Mieder meines Kleides zu schaffen, bis das Material durch seine Ungeduld riss und meine Brüste aus dem Leder hervorquollen.

Ich sah an mir herab, sah meine harten, rosigen Brustwarzen, wie Demetris rechte Hand eine Brust umfing, wie seine Linke in meinen Schoß stieß, während sein Penis über meinen fast bloßen Hintern rieb.

Er biss meinen Nacken, zog gleich darauf seine rechte Hand von meinem Busen zurück, richtete sich kurz auf, um seine Erektion aus der Jeans zu befreien.

Ich brauchte meine beiden Hände, um mich auf dem Bett abzustützen, als ich mich hinkniete, fast zitternd vor Ungeduld darauf wartete, dass Demetri mich endlich nahm. Die Matratze gab nach, als er sich zwischen meine Schenkel kniete, seine Hände wieder zwischen meinen Beinen waren, das Loch im Nylon weiteten, sein Schwanz nun nackt und glühend an meinem Po. Mit der linken Hand stellte er sicher, dass ich noch immer nass und bereit für ihn war, mit der Rechten positionierte er seinen Penis an meiner Öffnung. Stets dieser Moment der Schüchternheit, ehe er langsam in mich drang, stets das zögernde Innehalten, bevor er sich traute, mich zu nehmen, als glaube er, ich würde ihn doch nicht mehr wollen.

Mein Keuchen sollte ihm doch zeigen, dass ich nach ihm lechzte!

Ich befahl ihm, mich schneller und härter zu nehmen, und wir fanden einen raschen Rhythmus. Demetris Hände umschlossen meine Brüste, kneteten sie, während sein Mund meinen Hals küsste, sein Atem sich in Stöhnen verwandelte, sein heißer Samen sich in mir ergoss, ehe wir beide noch immer zuckend vor Erregung auf dem Bett kollabierten.

Ich lag an Demetris Brust, mein Rücken an seinem Geschlecht, meine Beine verwoben mit seinen. Demetris Finger glitten durch mein Haar, ordneten es auf dem Laken, strichen es zu einem Zopf zusammen, ehe er meine linke Schulter streichelte, meinen Hals und das Schulterblatt abwechselnd küsste. Seine Hand glitt über meine Rippen hinab, auf meine Taille, in meinen Schoß, liebkoste mich, wanderte weiter hinab bis zu meinem Knie, bis er mein Bein anheben konnte, um es abzuspreizen.

Er rutschte ein wenig tiefer, bis sein Penis verlockend über meine Schamlippen streifte. Ich würde mich kaum bewegen müssen, damit er von selbst in mich dringen konnte.

Wir genossen es, uns so nahe zu sein, ohne uns schon vereinigt zu haben, gaben uns ganz einem stürmischen Zungenkuss hin. Unsere Hände trafen sich in meinem Schoß, ich berührte mich selbst, während er seinen Schaft massierte und sich an meiner Nässe rieb.

„Oh, warte!", murmelte ich.

„Was?", stöhnte Demetri auf.

Ich streckte meinen rechten Fuß so weit ich konnte, und nahm eine letzte Korrektur der Inneneinrichtung vor. „_Jetzt_ steht der Spiegel perfekt."

Er knurrte, als ich mit einer Hand auf seinen Hintern klatschte.

„Lass uns wo anders hingehen!", schlug ich vor. Wenn wir hier fortsetzten, was wir begonnen hatten, hätten wir die Wohnung vergebens her- und eingerichtet.

An der Tür zogen wir beide an der Hand des Anderen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, weil wir beide automatisch die Richtung zu unseren eigenen Räumlichkeiten eingeschlagen hatten. Wir sahen uns mit glühendem Blick an, während ich versuchte, mit der zweiten Hand mein zerrissenes Mieder festzuhalten.

Mit rauer, befehlender Stimme sprach Demetri: „Mein Zimmer ist näher."

Ich mochte es, wenn er nach einiger Zeit seine Scheu vor mir ablegte, und herrisch wurde.

Wir liefen rasch, doch so nah Demetris Wohnung auch war, wir erreichten sie nicht, ehe uns die Lust übermannte.

Wir trieben es wild und hemmungslos hinter einem Marmorpfeiler, mein Kleid nun vollends bis zum Bauchnabel hinab zerrissen, meine Beine um Demetris Hüfte geschlungen, meine Arme von seinen Händen über meinem Kopf festgehalten, seine Lippen und Zähne auf meinen Brüsten, während das ganze Schloss unsere Lustschreie hören musste.

So laut wir schrieen, hätte es mich nicht einmal gewundert, wenn die Steine der Gewölbedecke über uns nachgegeben hätten und auf uns herabgeregnet wären.

Während unsere Körper sich aneinander klammerten, fluchte Demetri auf Griechisch, ich auf Deutsch, als wir beim Höhepunkt in unsere Muttersprachen zurückfielen. Spätestens jetzt wusste jeder im Schloss, wer hier mit wem zugange war.

Keuchend lehnten wir unsere Stirne aneinander, küssten uns flüchtig mit einem Lachen auf den Lippen. Sein Schwanz und meine Muschi hatten schon immer perfekt miteinander harmoniert, doch unsere Herzen hatten nie mehr als Freundschaft für einander empfunden.

Dann begann Demetri, sich wieder in mir zu bewegen, sah mir dabei in die Augen, lächelte schelmisch-verlegen. Quälend langsam glitt er fast ganz aus mir heraus, stieß bedächtig wieder in mich, verließ meinen Körper beinahe wieder, nahm mich erneut voller Sanftheit, wiederholte das ganze Spielchen, während unsere Zungen tanzten. Unsere Münder waren beschäftigt, also waren wir das zweite Mal – vielleicht – ein wenig leiser. Nicht, dass es jetzt darauf noch ankam.

In Demetris Zimmer fielen wir aufs Bett, entledigten uns unserer zerrissener Kleidung, betrachteten nun begehrend den vollkommenen Körper des Gegenübers. Demetris Penis war schlank, leicht gebogen, die Eichel ein wenig dunkler als der Schaft.

Meine Zunge leckte unwillkürlich über meine Lippen, ehe ich meinen Wunsch äußerte: „Dreh dich um!"

Demetris Mundwinkel wanderten nach oben, Grübchen erschienen in seinen Wangen, er grinste verschämt und fuhr sich kurz mit einer Hand durch die stacheligen Haare, als er begriff.

Ich legte mich auf den Rücken, winkelte die Beine ein wenig an und spreizte sie. Er kniete hinter sich hinter meinen Kopf, seine Knie berührten dabei meine Schultern.

Mit der rechten Hand umschloss ich seinen Schaft, streichelte einige Male auf und ab, während ich den Kopf gerade so weit hob, dass ich seine Hoden mit der Zunge erreichen konnte. Von seinen Bällen leckte ich bis zur Penisspitze hinauf, ließ meine Zunge darüber gleiten, fing mit den Lippen seinen Lusttropfen auf, saugte seinen Ständer ein wenig in meinen Mund.

Ich konnte sein Gesicht zwar nicht sehen, doch ich wusste, dass er in diesem Moment die Augen geschlossen hatte, den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt. Demetri keuchte auf, ein Schaudern durchlief seinen Körper.

Als er sich über meinen Leib vorbeugte und seine Hände meine Schenkel weiter teilten, seine Lippen meinen Venushügel küssten, stieß sein Penis zugleich langsam tiefer in meine Kehle, bis ich die Spitze schlucken konnte.

Demetris Stöhnen vibrierte durch mein Innerstes, so tief, wie nicht einmal seine geschickte Zunge vordringen konnte.

Wir küssten, saugten, leckten.

Ich ließ ihn ein wenig meine Zähne spüren, als seine Zunge aus dem Takt geriet, wie immer, wenn er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war. Er antwortete, indem der seinerseits meinen Kitzler sachte biss, ehe er wieder die Lippen darum schloss.

Demetris Schenkel zitterten, als er in meinem Mund kam, sein warmer Samen meine Kehle hinabrann. Meine Hüften zuckten ihm entgegen, meine Finger krallten sich in seine Schenkel, seine Hände hoben mich von der Matratze, während er seine Zunge tiefer in mich grub und sie in meinen bebenden Schoß stieß.

Ein Gewirr aus Leibern, eine Kakophonie der lustvollen Schreie, Äonen der Orgasmen, in denen wir verglühten wie ein Kometenschauer aus Eis, der in eine Sonne stürzte.

Wir lagen, die Oberkörper aneinander gelehnt, in seinem zerwühlten Bett, hielten träge eine Hand des anderen. Obwohl wir kein Liebespaar waren, kuschelten wir beide gerne nach dem Sex und einer gemeinsamen Dusche.

Demetri streichelt meinen rechten Unterarm, flocht, als er seinen rechten Arm über meinen gelegt hatte, seine Finger zwischen meine, und fragte nachdenklich: „Glaubst du, Felix und Gina kommen wieder zurück?"

Aus seinem schleppenden, leisen Tonfall wurde deutlich, dass er seinen besten Freund bereits jetzt vermisste, und die Rückkehr der beiden anzweifelte.

Ich hatte mich nicht dazu äußern wollen, doch jetzt konnte ich es nicht mehr vermeiden. Den Zuspruch, den Demetri sich von mir erhoffte, war ich nicht zu geben in der Lage.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht.", antwortete ich ebenso leise. „Wenn ich solch große Liebe gefunden hätte, ich würde nie wieder hierher zurückkehren."

**Ich sagte ja, dass ich andere Pläne für Demetri habe... *Zigarette anzünd & zurücklehn* ... und ich bin noch lange nicht mit ihm fertig!**

**Das erste reine Frauen-POV-Kapitel. Lass mich wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat!**

**PS: Vor Weihnachten stehen bei mir noch einige Klausuren an, also wird es wohl wieder ein wenig länger dauern, bis ich Zeit zum Schreiben finde. Es sei denn, die Muse setzt sich mit einem Revolver neben meinen Laptop und mich und zwingt mich dazu. Abwarten. Ich kann euch jedenfalls schon verraten, dass es zurück zu Felix und Gina geht.**


	17. Chapter 17

Felix

Als die Maschine die Schwerkraft überwand und auf mein Kommando steil nach oben zog, fühlte ich, wie sich meine Anspannung legte. Wir hatten den Erdboden verlassen und waren nun – vorerst – aus der Reichweite der Volturi.

Als ich das Höhenruder nicht mehr bedienen musste und wir die optimale Flughöhe erreicht hatten, war ich beinahe so ruhig, als wäre an diesem Tag nichts Außergewöhnliches geschehen.

Erst jetzt wandte ich mich Gina zu, lächelte dabei – bis ich sie auf dem Kopilotensitz zusammengekauert hocken sah. Plötzlich war ich froh, dass sie in meiner Nähe war und nicht hinten in der Passagierkabine.

„Was hast du?", fragte ich. „Wir sind jetzt in Sicherheit. Wir haben es geschafft." Am Ende des letzten Wortes entkam meinen Lippen ein nervöses Lachen. „Gina?" Es verunsicherte mich, dass sie sich nicht bewegte. Ich berührte sie vorsichtig am Arm, den sie um ihre Beine geschlungen hatte. Sie zuckte zusammen, ihr Kopf ruckte zu mir.

„Was ist los?", wiederholte ich.

„Flugangst.", presste sie schließlich hervor.

Beinahe hätte ich aufgelacht, so absurd erschien mir ihre Antwort. Nachdem wir der Gefahr entronnen waren, auf der Flucht entdeckt und getötet zu werden, hatte sie Angst, wir könnten abstürzen?

„Du musst dir deswegen keine Gedanken machen. Ich fliege schon seit ein paar Jahrzehnten. Und selbst wenn wir abstürzen sollten, würde es uns nichts ausmachen. Wir würden einfach die Außenhülle aufreißen und herausspringen."

Gina schien sich noch immer nicht bereit, sich von ihrer neuen Unverwundbarkeit überzeugen zu lassen. Meine Worte hatten eher das Gegenteil bewirkt als sie zu beruhigen.

„Kannst du aufstehen?"

Sie nickte.

„Dann komm zu mir und setz' dich auf meinen Schoß." Ich öffnete meine Arme. „Ich halte dich fest. Dir kann nichts passieren, Gina, versprochen."

Mit seltsamen, unsicheren Bewegungen, als müsse sie sich festhalten, um nicht von großer Höhe herabzustürzen, erhob sich Gina und setzte sich seitlich auf meinen Schoß, so dass ihre Beine herabbaumelten.

Gelegentlich küsste ich Gina auf die Schläfe und wir redeten wenig.

Auch nach einigen Stunden, die wir gemeinsam verharrten, fühlte sich Gina nicht merklich wohler.

Ich war zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass sie eine Phobie, die sie schon als Mensch gehabt hatte, nicht einfach so ablegen konnte. In meinem eigenen menschlichen Leben hatte ich mich mit nur wenigen technischen Neuerungen auseinandersetzen müssen – und davon war bei Weitem keines ein so großes Wunder wie eine fliegende Maschine gewesen. Als Mensch hatte ich mich nie vor Technik zu fürchten gebraucht und alles, was die Menschheit nach meinem Ableben erfunden hatte, hatte mich höchstens in Erstaunen versetzt oder mich fasziniert, mich aber nie zu ängstigen vermocht.

Anders als Gina war mir immer bewusst gewesen, dass ich unzerstörbar war. Nicht einmal die Industrielle Revolution und die nachfolgenden Jahrhunderte hatten Wunderwaffen gegen Wesen, die die Menschen höchstens als Mythos abtaten, hervorgebracht.

Ich schlang meine Arme um Ginas Leib und verlagerte ihren Körper ein wenig auf mein rechtes Knie, damit ich die Pilotenkonsole besser im Blick hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Gina sofort.

„Ja, alles in bester Ordnung. Wir fliegen in genau der richtigen Höhe" – ich deutete auf die entsprechende Anzeige – „der Außen- und Innendruck sind normal" – mein Finger wanderte zum nächsten Messgerät – „die Geschwindigkeit ist konstant… Und wie du selbst sehen kannst, haben wir kilometerfreie Sicht, was auch der Radar bestätigt." Zuletzt zeigte ich Gina den kleinen Bildschirm, dessen Darstellung im Sekundentakt aktualisiert wurde. „Beruhigt dich das?"

„Ein wenig."

Ich dachte darüber nach, was ich ihr noch sagen konnte. Ich mochte zwar, wie sie sich an mich klammerte und wie warm und weich sich ihr Körper an meinem anfühlte, wie seidig ihr Haar an meinem Hals war, aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass sie noch länger litt. Der Flug würde schließlich noch einige Zeit dauern.

Ich verwarf die Idee, ihr von meiner ersten Flugstunde zu erzählen. Ich hatte den Doppeldecker, nachdem ich von meinem herausragenden Können maßlos überzeugt war und mich natürlich überschätzt hatte, zielsicher in den Alpen bei der kleinsten Windböe an den nächsten Gipfel gesetzt. Demetri und ich waren zwar kurz vor dem Aufprall unbeschadet herausgesprungen, dann aber erwischte uns die Lawine, die das explodierende Flugzeug ausgelöst hatte, und riss uns mit ins Tal. Ein aufregendes Abenteuer, aber es war den Ärger, den wir bekamen, bei Weitem nicht wert. Natürlich waren wir erwischt worden, als wir zu Fuß anstatt mit dem Doppeldecker nach Volterra zurückkehrten.

Ich entschied, Gina lieber zu berichten, wohin wir unterwegs waren. Ich erzählte ihr von Carlisle Cullen, wie anders er und seine _Familie_ waren im Vergleich zu den Volturi, dass er es gewesen war, durch den ich auf die Idee gekommen war, Tiere für Gina zu fangen.

„Sie kämpfen nicht wie die anderen Clans um Territorien, sondern sie leben unter Menschen und ziehen alle paar Jahre in eine andere Stadt, ehe auffällt, dass sie nicht altern. Ein paar von den Goldaugen haben sogar menschliche Berufe."

Ich sollte wohl anfangen, die Cullens nicht länger Goldaugen zu nennen, nicht einmal in Gedanken, wenn ich Edwards Talent bedachte.

„Carlisle ist Arzt und er hat es irgendwie gelernt, seinen Durst unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er hat niemals einen Menschen getötet und die, die er verwandelt hat, hat er nur gebissen, weil sie sonst gestorben wären."

„Ist das sein Talent? Dass er Menschenblut widerstehen kann?", fragte Gina.

„Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht." Eleazar hatte Carlisle nie als begabt bezeichnet. „Aro fand ihn faszinierend, als er bei uns lebte, und Caius hielt ihn für abartig."

„Sie ernähren sich von Tieren, deshalb sind ihre Augen golden…", wiederholte Gina nachdenklich, was ich ihr zuvor berichtet hatte. Ihr Kopf lag an meiner Brust und ihre Finger spielten mit meinem Hemdkragen. Sie sah zu mir auf. „Warum sind meine Augen dann rot?"

„Weil du noch jung bist. Carlisle sagte uns, dass seine Augen erst begannen, golden zu werden, als er ein halbes Jahr alt war. Als er nach Volterra kam, war er schon seit einigen Jahrzehnten ein Vampir." Ich nahm an, dass es wohl besser war, Gina vor den Talenten der anderen Cullens zu warnen. „Sie werden wissen, dass wir kommen, denn sie haben eine Seherin, die die Zukunft sehen kann. Alice ist ihr Name und ihr Gefährte, Jasper, kann Gefühle manipulieren und ist als hervorragender Kämpfer bekannt. Ein weiterer, Edward, ist ein Gedankenleser. Er wird hören, dass wir kommen, und warum. Ich hoffe, dass er erkennen wird, dass wir sie um Hilfe bitten wollen; nicht, dass wir für die Volturi spionieren oder sie angreifen wollen."

„Ist er wie Aro?" Gina rutschte unbehaglich auf meinen Oberschenkeln hin und her.

„Nein. Er braucht jemanden nicht anzufassen, um dessen Gedanken lesen zu können." Wenn irgendjemand es wagte, Gina zu berühren, würde ich ohnehin für keine meiner Handlungen mehr garantieren. „Er kann es einfach hören, was in jemandes Kopf vorgeht. Aber er kann nicht wie Aro in Erinnerungen herumwühlen. Die Einzige, die er nicht hören kann, ist seine Frau Bella, denn sie ist ein Schild, ähnlich wie Renata. Sie blockiert die Talente von anderen Vampiren."

Ich dachte darüber nach, ob ich Gina auch von Renesmee berichten sollte, die Edward mit Bella gezeugt hatte, als sie noch ein Mensch gewesen war, doch es war nicht relevant. Gina wusste nichts über die Unsterblichen Kinder und wenn sie von dem erst vor wenigen Jahren entstandenen Konflikt zwischen den Volturi und den Cullens erfuhr, würde sie das in Angst versetzen. Bisher hatte sie Vampire nur als sehr rachsüchtige Wesen kennen gelernt.

„Sie werden dir helfen. Bestimmt." Mit dem letzten Wort versuchte ich, mir selbst Mut zuzusprechen. Ob sie mir helfen würden, war eine ganz andere Sache…

„Was ist mit dir? Warum sagst du, ‚sie werden _dir_ helfen', nicht _uns_?" Gina lehnte sich in meinem Schoß zurück, sah mich misstrauisch an.

Warum entging ihr eigentlich nie dann etwas, wenn es darauf ankam?

„Nun… lass es mich so formulieren: Die Volturi haben sich nicht überall Freunde gemacht."

„Oh, das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen!" Gina lachte humorlos auf. „Aber Felix, du bist anders!" Sie legte mir ihre flache Hand auf die Brust. „Du hast dich um mich gekümmert und mich beschützt, dabei habe ich es dir wirklich nicht einfach gemacht."

_Nein, Gina, ich bin nicht anders. Ich bin einer der Schlimmsten, einer der Verdorbensten unter ihnen,_ wollte ich sagen, doch ich brachte die Worte nicht über die Lippen. _Dich zu töten, liebste Gina, war noch lange nicht das Grausamste, was ich in meinem Leben getan habe, auch wenn ich mich für nichts anderes so sehr schäme._

Ich war dankbar, dass Gina nicht zu bemerken schien, dass die Falten auf meiner Stirn davon herrührten, dass ich zwischen Sorge um sie und meinem Selbsthass zerrissen war. Sie hatte eine so viel höhere Meinung von mir, als ich es wert war.

Gina runzelte ihrerseits die Stirn, als sie versuchte, die Falten auf der meinigen mit ihren Fingern zu glätten. Sie zeichnete mit der Fingerkuppe meine Augenbrauen nach, meine Nase, meine Lippen, ehe sie mich unendlich zart küsste. Ich erwiderte den Kuss, öffnete meine Lippen für ihre Zunge. Es war wie ein Instinkt, der mir befahl, dass ich sie brauchte.

Als Gina meinen Hals liebkoste, sacht in meinen Unterkiefer biss und ihre Hand in meine Hose schob, fühlte ich mich, als müsse ich aus meiner Haut fahren.

„Ich will keine Angst mehr haben.", wisperte sie atemlos in mein Ohr, als sie meinen harten Schaft umschloss. „Lenk' mich ab."

Plötzlich wollte ich sie ebenso sehr wie sie mich. Alles um uns herum war vergessen im Rausch aus Erregung und Angst und Liebe.

_Ich liebe dich, Gina._

Ich war so hilflos ohne sie, so allein, so verloren. Wie hatte ich je ohne sie zu existieren vermocht?

Gina knöpfte mein Hemd auf, erhob sich dabei von meinem Schoß, zog mich mit sich in eine aufrechtere Position, bis sie mir die Hose samt Boxershorts von den Beinen ziehen konnte. Meine Augen quollen über, als sie ebenso schnell ihr T-Shirt auszog, dann ihre eigene Hose aufknöpfte und zugleich mit dem Slip abstreifte.

Ihr süßer Duft erfüllte den Raum und ich konnte sogar sehen, dass sie nass war.

„Warte!", sagte ich heißer. Es kostete mich jedes bisschen Beherrschung, dafür aber kaum eine halbe Sekunde, den Autopiloten zu aktivieren. Entweder funktionierte die Technik oder eben nicht. Falls wir abstürzen sollten, auch egal. Würden wir eben doch schwimmen müssen.

Voller Begierde zog ich Gina an mich, bis sie zwischen meinen Beinen stand, ihre vollen Brüste in genau der richtigen Höhe, um die dunklen, harten Knospen mit meinen Lippen zu umschließen. Sie seufzte auf, wölbte sich mir entgegen. Ich küsste abwechselnd eine ihre Brüste, streichelte die andere, der ich mich nicht gleichzeitig mit meinem Mund widmen konnte, rollte die Brustwarze zwischen meinen Fingern.

Ginas Hände waren überall auf meinem Körper, doch meistens genau dort, wo sich sie haben wollte. Ich schauderte, als sie den Lusttropfen auf meiner Eichel verrieb, keuchte mit dem Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten. Mit einer Hand hob Gina mein Kinn an, ich blickte auf, sie küsste mich innig, ihre Zunge eroberte begierig meinen Mund.

Sie stellte sich rittlings über meine Schenkel und half mir, sie zu nehmen, ehe sie langsam auf mich herabsank.

Ich knetete mit beiden Händen ihren Po, während sie sich langsam auf und ab wiegte, mich mit jeder Bewegung tief in sich aufnahm.

„Sieh mich an, Gina, sieh mich an…", murmelte ich. Ich wollte, dass das hier etwas Besonderes war. Ich wollte, dass wir voll und ganz beieinander waren. Ich wollte nicht daran denken, dass es vielleicht das letzte Mal war, dass wir zusammen waren.

Ihre wundervollen, glänzenden, pechschwarzen Augen, umgeben von dichten langen Wimpern, richteten sich auf mein Gesicht. Es gab diesen einen Moment, in dem ich fähig war, mein eigenes Spiegelbild in ihren Pupillen wahrzunehmen. Alle meine Sinne, so sie es denn nicht schon waren, fokussierten sich auf Gina.

Meine Hände glitten ihren Rücken hinauf, streichelten ihren Hals, umfingen ihr Gesicht, wie sie meines hielt. Selbst wenn unsere Lippen sich berührten, unterbrachen wir unseren Blickkontakt nicht. Ich fühlte mich mit Gina verbunden, mehr noch als je zuvor. Es fühlte sich an, als wären nicht nur unsere Körper miteinander verbunden, sondern weitaus mehr. Während wir uns anblickten, schien etwas in mir zu schmelzen wie Metall in einem Hochofen, wurde flüssig und verschmolz mit ihr zu einem neuen, vor Erregung zitternden Wesen.

Alles, was ich war, schmolz dahin.

Gina keuchte auf, ihre Schenkel zuckten, und ihre Nägel gruben sich für Sekunden in das Haar in meinem Nacken, als sie mir in die Ekstase folgte. Ein vollkommener Augenblick der Ruhe und des Glücks folgte, in dem wir noch immer vereint waren.

Das Metall, das ich geworden war, wurde wieder hart.

Gina kicherte, lehnte jetzt ihre Stirn an meine. Wie es sich anfühlte, als sie sich vorbeugte! Nass, eng, noch immer bereit für mich.

„Felix! Du kannst ja schon wieder!" Sie boxte mich mit der Faust in die Brust. Au.

„Immer noch!" Ein wenig Rache konnte nicht schaden, also tat ich meine Hände dahin, wofür sie geschaffen waren: auf ihre Titten.

„Hey, du kannst mich nicht einfach begrapschen!" Gina packte meine Handgelenke, machte aber keine Anstallten, meine Hände weg zu schieben.

„Wieso nicht?" Ich leckte über Ginas Hals. „Mein Schwanz ist in dir und dazu hast du auch nicht Nein gesagt."

Dieses Mal war mein Schmerzensschrei wirklich echt, als Gina mich mit zwei Fingern in die Brust zwickte.

„Ruinier' es nicht!", knurrte sie gegen meine Lippen, lehnte sich dabei mit ihrem Oberkörper weiter in meine Handflächen, so dass ihr weicher Busen meine Hände an meine eigene Brust drückte, als ich im Sessel an die Lehne sank.

„Was?", fragte ich. Wie sexy sie war, wenn sie knurrte, wenn ich ihr Gewicht der Länge nach auf mir spüren konnte, wenn ich so tief in ihr war –

„Unseren romantischen Flug in die Freiheit, Dummkopf." Gina verzog ein wenig ihre Lippen, als hätte ich wirklich das Offensichtlichste der Welt übersehen.

„Du findest das hier romantisch?" Sogar ich konnte mir romantischere Orte als ein enges, aus Metallteilen zusammengelötetes und nach Treibstoff und Kunstleder stinkendes Flugzeug cockpit vorstellen. Ich wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, das, was wir soeben gemeinsam erfahren hatten, in angemessene Worte zu kleiden, aber ich wusste, dass, hätte ich es vermocht, _romantisch_ nicht darin vorgekommen wäre.

Gina setzte sich wieder ein wenig auf meinem Schoß auf.

Scheiße, versuchte sie, mich umzubringen? Ich hätte schwören können, dass mein Schwanz in ihr zuckte.

Sie nahm mein Gesicht wieder in beide Hände. „Das, was du für mich getan hast, hat noch nie jemand für mich getan."

Vor mir hatte aber auch noch nie jemand sie in eine solche Situation gebracht. Wenn ich Gina nicht gebissen hätte –

„Felix?" Gina zog mich tatsächlich an einem Ohrläppchen, als sie merkte, dass meine Gedanken abschweiften.

„Ja?" Ich blinzelte, dann verlor ich mich wieder in Ginas Augen. Ihr süßer Atem strich über mein Gesicht. Ihre harten Brustwarzen unter meinen Fingern. Ich in ihrem heißen Schoß. So nah, so warm, so lieblich.

„Danke, Felix.", hauchte Gina gegen meine Lippen. Dieses eine Wort und die Art, wie sie meinen Namen aussprach, genügten beinahe schon, um mich kommen zu lassen.

Mit einem Grollen in der Kehle schloss ich sie in meine Arme. Ich küsste sie hart und rutschte dabei, mit ihr auf meinem Schoß, auf dem Pilotensessel nach vorn, so dass ich jetzt derjenige war, der unseren Rhythmus bestimmte. „Ich brauche dich, brauche ich…"

Gina überraschte mich wieder, als sie mit einem Knurren antwortete, mich in die Unterlippe biss und mir ihrerseits entgegen stieß. „Gott, fick mich, Felix, fick mich hart!"

Wir beide waren nicht länger in der Lage, unsere Begierde zu zügeln. Und noch etwas anderes – Sehnsucht. Sie fühlte wie ich, dass es das letzte Mal sein könnte, und klammerte sich an mich, grub ihre Fingernägel in meine Schultern, in meinen Nacken, schlag ihre Beine fest um meine Hüften. Ich hatte meine Arme unter den ihren hindurch geschoben, meine Hände auf ihrem Rücken, um sie so fest zu halten, wie ich nur konnte.

Es gab so viel, dass ich ihr noch sagen wollte – ihr sagen musste – und doch wagte ich es nicht, ihr meine Liebe in einer Sprache zu gestehen, derer sie mächtig war. In dem Dialekt, mit dem ich aufgewachsen war, murmelte ich in ihr Haar, bis ich das vertraute, süße Ziehen in meinen Lenden fühlte und davon überwältigt wurde.

Gina schrie auf, ihre Hände verloren den Halt auf meinen Schultern, ihre Nägel rissen meinen Rücken auf, dann sank ihre Stirn an meine Halsgrube, während ich sie noch um mich herum pulsieren fühlte.

Und mir wurde klar, dass meine letzten Liebesbekundungen doch auf Italienisch gewesen waren. _Ti amo, senza dubbio ti amo._

Der Pilotensitz und der Rest des Cockpits hatten definitiv gelitten, als wir aus dem Rausch erwachten. Verbogenes Metall, von scharfen Fingernägeln zerrissenes Kunstleder.

Die Luft war erfüllt von Sex und dem Echo unserer Lustschreie. Auf dem Boden lag unsere Kleidung, darauf verteilt das Füllmaterial der Sitze und der aus seiner Verankerung gerissene Copilotensitz. Ich besaß keine Erinnerung daran, wer von uns beiden den Stuhl losgetreten hatte.

So gerne ich auch weiterhin an Gina gekuschelt auf dem Boden gelegen hätte, gab es etwas anderes Dringendes, um das ich mich kümmern musste. Ein letztes Mal für diesen Augenblick küsste ich sie und setzte mich dann auf. „Tut mir Leid, dass wir aufhören müssen, aber wir nähern uns bald dem amerikanischen Luftraum.", entschuldigte ich mich, während ich aufstand. „Ich muss um Landeerlaubnis bitten. Wir wollen doch nicht abgeschossen werden."

Gina schaute mich erschrocken an, als ich in meine Hose schlüpfte.

„Keine Sorgen, uns können Raketen nichts anhaben.", versicherte ich.

„Raketen?", fragte Gina schrill und sprang auf, sah mir über die Schulter, als könne sie vor dem Cockpit schon ein Geschoss auf uns zu fliegen sehen.

Ich ergriff sie an den Oberarmen und sah sie an. „So weit wird es nicht kommen, Liebes. Ich bitte die Amerikaner, offiziell einfliegen und landen zu dürfen. Das verhindert auch, dass wir ungewollt auf uns aufmerksam machen." Ich streichelte ihr in Unordnung geratenes Haar glatt, als sie langsam nickte.

Dann sagte ich etwas, von dem ich wusste, dass es viel verlangt war, mir Glauben zu schenken. „Vertrau mir, Gina, alles wird gut."

**Feedback please?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, Twilight. Gina ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen.**

**Anmerkung: Keine einzige Review für die letzten beiden Kapitel *snüff***

**Vielleicht seid ihr ja bei diesem Kapitel wieder Feedback-freudiger…**

**PS: Diejenigen unter euch, die „Schattenmacht" gelesen haben, dürfen sich für nächste Woche auf die sehnsüchtig erwartete Fortsetzung freuen. ****Ja, ich hab's wirklich getan! I've been a very naughty girl this weekend…**

**Außerdem frisch gepostet: „Esme" (lemons with Carlisle) und „Papillon" (even more lemons with Caius) *g* Schaut einfach mal auf meiner Autorenseite vorbei!**

"**The moon sets," he [Kaa, the great python] said. "Is there yet light to see?"**

**From the walls came a moan like the wind in the treetops: "We see, O Kaa."**

"**Good. ****Begins now the Dance – the Dance of the Hunger of Kaa. Sit still and watch."**

**~ Rudyard Kipling, The Jungle Book: Kaa's Hunting ~**

Gina

Felix hält es für das Beste, wenn ich jage. Er hat Recht, denn ich bin unbeschreiblich hungrig, fühle mich an der Grenze des Wahnsinns. Würde er nicht meine Hand halten und mich so zwingen, mit ihm zu rennen, gäbe es nichts, was mich davon abhalten würde, umzukehren und die vielen Menschen niederzumetzeln, deren pochender, verlockender Herzschlag noch in meinen Ohren nachhallt. Meine freie Hand tastet immer wieder nach meiner Kehle. Es tut weh, es brennt.

Und was er mir nicht sagt, ich aber verstehe: Ich muss stark sein, wenn wir den anderen begegnen. Wir wissen nicht, wie sie auf uns reagieren werden. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist Felix nervöser, als er sein sollte, habe ich den Eindruck. Ich meine, klar, er hat die Goldaugen länger nicht gesehen, aber das allein ist doch kein Grund, oder? Es muss bei der letzten Begegnung etwas vorgefallen sein. Etwas, das ihn glauben lässt, dass sie mir freundlicher gesonnen sein werden als ihm – oder, dass sie mich wegen ihm töten.

Ich bin erst in der Lage, Witterung aufzunehmen, nachdem Felix mich auf den feinen Geruch zwischen den Bäumen hinweist. Ich bin fasziniert und überwältigt davon, wie viel anders alles riecht als in Italien, wie viel mehr ich überhaupt aus der Luft herausschmecken kann, als ich es je vermochte, dass ich gar nicht aufpassen kann, was genau ich da im Einzelnen wahrnehme.

Felix sagt, dass es Wild sein muss, und Minuten später pirschen wir uns an eine Herde äsender Rehe heran.

„Und wie soll ich jetzt ein Tier fangen?", flüstere ich.

Felix zuckt mit den Schultern. „So, wie du es sonst auch immer getan hast."

„Aber du hast sie mir sonst immer gebracht!", protestiere ich. Allein in einem Zimmer mit einem Tier hatte ich ja nie eine andere Wahl, als einfach über es herzufallen.

„Renn' einfach darauf zu und den Rest erledigen dann deine Instinkte. Du bist auf jeden Fall schneller als das Reh, es kann dir nicht entkommen."

Wirklich ein genialer Rat!

„Instinkte, sehr lustig.", fauche ich ihn an. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich die Tiere erlegt habe, die Felix mir gebracht hat! Ich konnte nicht denken, aber jetzt, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, weiß ich auch nicht, wie es geht. „Wie soll ich denn wissen, ob meine Instinkte das Richtige tun?"

„Und woher soll ich das wissen?", gibt Felix gereizt zurück. „Ich hab' doch noch nie ein Tier gebissen! Bist du etwa nicht hungrig? So schwer kann es doch nicht sein!"

„Doch, schon… Ich weiß nur nicht, wie…" Wie macht Felix das denn, wenn er einen Menschen tötet? Menschen haben irgendwie weniger Fell am Hals. Nicht, dass mich das sonst gekümmert hat, ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht, so sehr wollte ich das Blut.

Springen, zupacken, beißen, trinken. Gutes Mantra. Springen, zupacken, beißen, trinken. Springen, zupacken –

„Geh' einfach hin und schlitz dem Ding die Kehle auf!" Als ich seiner Meinung nach zu lange zögere, schupst Felix mich aus dem Unterholz heraus zu den Rehen, die erschrocken in alle Richtungen davonrasen.

„Oh, sieh' nur, was du getan hast! Jetzt sind alle weg!", schreie ich ihn an, drehe mich dann um mich selbst, weil ich nicht weiß, auf welche Fluchtgeräusche ich lauschen soll.

Sie fliehen zu sehen, ihr sich entfernender Geruch, der zugleich vom Gegenwind an meine Nase getragen wird –

Ich muss ihnen nach, rennen, rennen –

Ich stoße Felix aus meinem Weg.

Äste brechen, wenn sie mit meinem Körper in Kontakt kommen, überall Knacken, Splittern –

Da vorn, gleich hole ich die Rehe ein!

Mein Blick zoomt auf ein einziges Tier, keine bewusste Entscheidung, es ist das größte, schnellte, das mit dem meisten Blut. Tunnelblick, die Bäume verschwinden zu Braun und Grün.

Ich fliege dahin, noch nie war ich so schnell. Wie im Rausch. Wie auf Adrenalin.

Haben Vampire noch Adrenalin? Es fühlt sich an, als stünde ich unter Strom.

Das Reh springt über einen umgestürzten Baumstamm. Ich renne einfach geradeaus weiter.

Holz und Moos explodiert um mich herum, als ich meine Hände um den Brustkorb des Rehs lege, das im Todeskampf schreit und zuckt. Es fühlt sich erst weich an, dann matschig, als meine Finger durch das Fell hindurch brechen, durch die Rippen. Heißes Blut sprudelt über meine Arme, die plötzlich bis zu den Handgelenken in den Organen des Rehs stecken.

Ich vergrabe meinen Kopf zwischen Herz und Lunge und trinke, trinke, trinke.

Als kein Blut mehr kommt, sinke ich auf die Fersen zurück und lasse den aufgerissenen Kadaver fallen. Meine Finger zittern, als ich mit den Händen abwechselnd die zerwühlten Organe von meinen Armen wische, mir übers Gesicht und den Hals fahre, an mir hinabblicke und sehe, dass ich über und über mit Blut bedeckt bin.

Ich fahre auf und fauche, ducke mich, als ich ein Geräusch höre.

Felix steht einige Schritte entfernt an einen Baumstamm gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Willst du noch eines?" Er deutet mit dem Kinn hinter sich. „Das nächste ist in die Richtung gelaufen."

Zuerst muss ich dagegen ankämpfen, dass ich ihn nicht einfach angreife. Der Wunsch, ihn zu vertreiben und ihm weh zu tun, ist fast zwanghaft.

Ich bleibe so lange in der Hocke, bis ich mir sicher bin, dass ich ihn nicht anfalle, sobald ich aufrecht stehe. Ich will Felix nicht angreifen. Ich will ihn nicht verletzen. Ich muss mich nicht gegen ihn verteidigen.

Ich richte mich auf und schüttele den Kopf. „Ich bin satt." Ich werfe einen Blick auf das tote Reh. Sieht wirklich übel aus. Ich bin entsetzt von mir selbst.

Nicht drüber nachdenken. Nicht nachdenken. Nicht –

Erinnerungsfetzen an Bambi. Meine Mama war mit mir im Kino.

Mama. Papa.

Besser das Reh als ein Mensch.

Mir wird schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass ich auch einen Menschen hätte so zurichten können.

Das Blut fühlt sich gut an in meinem Bauch. Warm.

Es war nur ein Reh, kein Mensch.

„Gina? Bist du okay?" Felix steht neben mir, hebt mit einer Hand sanft mein Kinn, bis ich ihm in die Augen sehen kann.

„Geht schon…", murmelte ich. „Können wir hier weggehen?"

„Klar. Gleich in der Nähe ist ein Bach, da kannst du dich waschen. Komm mit."

Er nimmt mich an der Hand, fasst einfach meine blutige Hand an, als wäre es nichts weiter. Er zeigt mir, wo er den Bach gewittert hat, hält mich noch immer fest, als wir angekommen sind, taucht unsere Hände gemeinsam ins kühle Wasser und beginnt, mich zu waschen.

Er sagt mir, dass ich das mit Blut, Fellfetzen und Exkrementen besudelte T-Shirt ausziehen soll, taucht es ins Wasser ein, wäscht mir mit den halbwegs sauberen Ärmeln auch noch Gesicht und Ausschnitt.

Das T-Shirt knüllt er zusammen und bedeckt es mit einem großen Stein und Laub. Dann zieht er seinen Pullover aus und reicht mir das Hemd, das er darunter getragen hat. Ich ziehe es an, auch wenn es geradezu riesig ist und mir bis in auf die Oberschenkel herabhängt. Ich knöpfe die untersten Knöpfe wieder auf und binde die Hemdschöße zusammen, so dass sie mich nicht beim Laufen hindern.

„Ich mag, dass das Hemd nach dir riecht.", rutscht mir heraus.

Felix küsst mich auf die Stirn und plötzlich will ich ihm sagen, dass ich noch so viele andere Dinge an ihm mag. Dass er weiß, was gut für mich ist, wenn ich alleine nicht klar denken kann. Dass er mich festhält und ich bei ihm sicher bin. Dass er gar kein so schlechter Kerl ist, wie er von sich glaubt.

Ich lehne mich an ihn, atme seinen mir so vertrauten Geruch ein, schließe kurz die Augen.

„Wir sollten weitergehen.", sagte Felix nach einer Weile. Er gibt mir seine Hand. Gemeinsam rennen wir weiter.

Felix

Es ist nicht mehr weit, vielleicht noch fünfzig Kilometer. Keine halbe Stunde mehr, wenn das Gelände so bleibt. Dann werden wir das Territorium der Cullens erreicht haben. Man rennt nicht einfach so in fremdes Territorium, sondern geht langsam vorwärts, wenn man nicht ohne Warnung angegriffen werden möchte. Nicht, dass ein langsameres Tempo vor einem Angriff schützen würde. Aber Höflichkeit hilft eben manchmal.

Ich denke an ein Gespräch, das ich vor sehr langer Zeit mit Carlisle Cullen führte. An seiner Argumentation, warum er sich nicht von Menschenblut ernährte, hatte es nichts Fehlerhaftes gegeben, da er davon ausging, den Luxus eines freien Willens zu haben.

Von der ersten Stunde an, in der ich meine blutroten Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, waren Menschen meine einzige Nahrungsquelle geworden. Von da an jagte ich, wie Aro es mich lehrte. Bis ich Carlisle begegnet war, hatte ich nicht einmal gewusst, dass wir nur von Tierblut überleben konnten.

In meinen Augen war Carlisle schwach gewesen, weil er Mitleid mit den Menschen hatte.

Ich hatte gelernt, dass es mein Recht war, mir alles Blut zu nehmen, das ich begehrte. Ein einzelner Mensch, ob nun ein Landstreicher oder eine zarte Jungfrau in ihrem Schlafgemach, oder gleich eine ganze Hofgesellschaft, die ich alleine niedergemetzelt hatte.

Die einzigen Grenzen, die ich je anerkannte, waren das Jagdverbot innerhalb der Stadtmauern Volterras und das Gebot, niemals eine Spur zu hinterlassen, die auf einen Vampir hindeutete.

Erst durch Gina hatte ich begriffen, um wie vieles stärker als ich Carlisle war. Willenskraft und Standhaftigkeit, nicht vom Lockruf des Menschenblutes verführt zu werden. Aro hatte Carlisle mehrfach zu den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle eingeladen; Caius hatte seine Anwesenheit sogar erzwingen lassen, um zu prüfen, ob er seinem Durst wirklich widerstehen könne. Einige Male war dabei ich das Werkzeug von Caius' Machtausübung gewesen. Trotz all dieser Angriffe auf seine Person war Carlisle bei seinen Ansichten geblieben.

Ich schätzte Carlisle großmütig genug ein, um Gina in seinen Clan aufzunehmen, damit sie nicht auf sich selbst gestellt war und vielleicht doch anfing, Menschen zu töten.

Ich selbst hatte bei den Cullens in den letzten Jahren alles andere als einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen.

Bei dem Zwischenfall mit der rothaarigen Vampirin Victoria, die Bella aus Rache an Edward töten wollte, hatte Carlisle einem neugeborenen Mädchen aus Victorias Armee angeboten, sie zu verschonen, wenn sie nicht kämpfte. Als Jane, Alec, Demetri und ich auf dem Schlachtfeld ankamen, hatten die Cullens wider Erwarten gesiegt und es lebte von Victorias Meute nur noch das Mädchen. Carlisle und seine Gefährtin Esme plädierten inbrünstig dafür, das Mädchen zu verschonen, und boten an, mit ihrem Clan für es zu sorgen. Jane befahl mir, das Kind zu töten, und ich tat genau das. Ich riss der Kleinen den Kopf von den Schultern und warf ihre Leiche auf den noch brennenden Haufen, der von Victorias Soldaten übrig geblieben war.

Einen Moment lang überlege ich, Gina alleine weitergehen zu lassen. Ich werde langsamer und ihre Finger entgleiten meiner Hand. Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten bleibt Gina stehen und sieht sich nach mir um.

Ich sollte sie alleine zu den Cullens schicken. Mit ihr werden sie Mitleid haben, ihr gegenüber können sie Gnade zweigen, denn sie ist keine Volturi. Sie hatte nur das Pech, von einem verwandelt worden zu sein. Sie ist unschuldig, das müssen sie doch erkennen!

Ich würde Gina aufgeben, um zu wissen, dass sie in Sicherheit ist. Die Könige werden sich kein zweites Mal mit den Cullens anlegen, jedenfalls nicht, wenn es nur um Gina geht. Wenn ich zurück nach Volterra fliege und mich stelle, vielleicht lassen sie Gina dann in Ruhe.

Ich sollte sie alleine weiterschicken. Ohne mich ist sie sicherer.

Der Moment verstreicht und Gina hebt ihre Hand, wartet darauf, dass ich ihr meine gebe. Ich erkenne, dass ich zu schwach bin, um sie zu verlassen. Wie ein Magnet zieht sie mich an. Ich überwinde die wenigen Schritte zwischen uns und ergreife ihre Hand, halte sie kurz an meine Brust.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit.", sage ich und laufe weiter.

Carlisle

„Und wie findest du diese Krawatte?" Ich drehte mich zum ungefähr hundertsten Mal zu meiner Tochter Alice um, die auf Esmes und meinem Bett zwischen Bergen von verschiedenfarbigen und unterschiedlich gemusterten Bindern saß und mich herumkommandierte.

„Nein, die macht dich blass." Alice hielt mir die nächste entgegen.

Ich fragte mich, wie eine Krawatte einen ohnehin schon blassen Vampir noch blasser aussehen lassen konnte…

Insgeheim verfluchte ich den Moment der Schwäche, der mich veranlasst hatte, Alice zuzugestehen, mein Outfit für den Benefizball des Krankenhauses auszusuchen. Ich selbst war ja der Meinung gewesen, ich wäre in der Lage, mich selbst passend zu Esmes champagnerfarbenen Abendgarderobe einzukleiden, aber offenbar war ich das – laut Alice – eben nicht.

„Nein, das ist das falsche Champagner, Carlisle!"

Ich wagte gar nicht erst, laut zu fragen, was der Unterschied zwischen Champagner und Champagner war… „Wieso darf ich nicht einfach eine stinknormale schwarze Fliege tragen?", maulte ich. Ich schnappte mir die nächstbeste Fliege vom Bett und huschte zurück an den Spiegel, ehe Alice sie mir abnehmen konnte.

Als ich die Fliege zurechtrückte, sah ich im Spiegel, dass meine Tochter sie mir vermutlich nur deshalb nicht aus der Hand gerissen hatte, weil sie gerade von einer Vision heimgesucht wurde. Mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte sie durch mich hindurch, als ich sie bei den Schultern nahm und festhielt, bis sie wieder zu sich fand. Und was Alice mir dann eröffnete, war schockierend genug, um mich den Ball vollkommen vergessen zu lassen.

Bella

Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, den ganzen Tag, volle vierundzwanzig Stunden lang, nur mit Edward und ohne jegliche Kleidung zu verbringen.

Mein Plan war vereitelt worden, als Nessie verkündete, sie und Jake bräuchten _unbedingt_ den Bildschirm in unserem Wohnzimmer für ihre Videospiele, da Esme sie nach einem Streit mit Emmet aus dem Haupthaus verbannt hatte. Und noch schlimmer – Emmet war keine Viertelstunde nach unserer Tochter und ihrem Freund aufgetaucht, um sich zu entschuldigen. Selbstverständlich nachdem er das in Esmes Wohnzimmer angerichtete Tohuwabohu beseitigt hatte. Es spielten nun also drei Chaoten in unserem Haus und ich lag – angezogen und frustriert – neben Edward auf dem Bett, während wir darauf lauschten, wann die erste Vase zu Bruch ging.

_Wir sollten dankbar sein, dass Nessie und Jake nicht ganz andere Dinge spielen._, teilte ich Edward mit, nachdem ich ihm die Hand auf den Unterarm gelegt hatte. Im Lauf der Jahre war es mir immer leichter gefallen, meinen Schild von mir zu schieben, um mit meinem Ehemann zu kommunizieren.

„Wenn ich je einen von meinen Geschwistern als Anstandsdame wählen müsste", flüsterte Edward zurück, „glaub' mir, es wäre _nicht_ Emmet." Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich merklich. „Er findet es nämlich niedlich, dass Jake Nessie küsst, wenn er glaubt, Emmet würde es nicht mitkriegen."

Meine Ohren hörten deutlich den gelegentlich stattfindenden Lippenkontakt.

„Aber es ist niedlich!" Ich freute mich wirklich für meine Tochter und meinen besten Freund, die endlich zu einander gefunden hatten, auch wenn dies seit dem Tag von Nessies Geburt vorherbestimmt gewesen war. „Es ist so wunderbar, wie verliebt sie sind!"

Edward knurrte.

„Ach komm schon!" Ich schupste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Sei kein Grummelbär. Beide sind verantwortungsvolle junge Erwachsene."

„Nessie ist erst sechs!"

Woher hatte ich nur gewusst, dass Edward mir widersprechen würde…

„Noch erwachsener wird unser Kind nun mal nicht werden. Und ehe du auch noch mit dem Altersunterschied anfängst, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du ebenfalls wesentlich älter bist als ich."

„Das ist etwas völlig anderes!" Edward schmollte.

Ich lachte leise, schüttelte dabei den Kopf und beugte mich so lange über ihn, bis er mich küsste. Er wusste, dass meine Tochter und ich eine geschlossene Front bildeten, was Jake anging.

Wir küssten uns, ich schob meine Finger in Edwards Haar, ließ meine Lippen über seinen Hals wandern, begann langsam, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen – _Willst du unartig sein, Mr. Cullen?_

„Bella, jeder hier im Haus kann uns hören!", zischte Edward zurück.

_Aber das ist doch gerade das Aufregende!_ Edwards Proteste versiegten, als ich meine Zunge in seinen Mund schob. Nicht sehr subtil, aber wirksam.

Wir waren bereits beide oben ohne, als Edward mich plötzlich von sich schob.

„Ich bringe ihn um!", rief er wütend.

„Was hat Jake jetzt schon wieder getan?", fragte ich.

„Nicht Jake!", grollte Edward.

„Emmet?" Ich wunderte mich, da ich gar nicht gehört hatte, wie ein Möbelstück in Einzelteile zerlegt wurde.

„Nein, _Felix!_"

„Felix? Was denn für ein Felix?", fragte ich verdattert, während Edward schon aus dem Zimmer rannte. Ich zog gerade mein zerknittertes T-Shirt wieder an, als sämtliche Telefone im Haus gleichzeitig zu läuten begannen.

_Der_ Felix, wurde mir klar.

Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinab. Was wollten die Volturi von uns? War Nessie in Gefahr?

„Dad, was ist denn los?", rief unsere Tochter überrascht, nachdem Edward Jasper und Jake befohlen hatte, ihm zu folgen, und mit ihnen aus dem Haus stürmte.

„Nessie, bleib' in der Nähe deiner Mutter.", waren die letzten Worte, die ich von Edward hörte.

Meine Tochter rannte die Treppe hinauf, blieb in der Tür des Zimmers stehen. „Mommy?" Ich sah ihrem Gesicht an, dass sie plötzlich Angst bekam. Ihr kleines Herz raste.

Meine Finger zitterten, als ich aus meiner Starre erwachte und mein Handy ans Ohr hob.

„Alice?", flüsterte ich. „Was passiert mit uns?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Anmerkung: Ich weiß, ich weiß, das letzte Kapitel ist auch schon wieder ewig her. Aber es geht in kleinen Schritten weiter, siehe Schlussbemerkung.**

**And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground**

**And if they get me, take th****is spike to my heart**

**And if they get me and the sun goes down**

**And if they get me, take this spike and**

**You put the spike in my heart**

**And if the sun comes up, will it tear the skin right off our bones?**

**And then as razor sharp white teeth**

**Rip out our necks**

**I saw you there**

**~ My Chemical Romance – Vampires Will Never Hurt You ~**

Felix

Ich war verunsichert, was ich denken sollte, als wir uns den Cullens näherten.

Ich komme in Frieden?

Klar, sicher. Provokation wirkte immer besonders gut.

Ich wusste nicht, ab welcher Distanz Edward in der Lage war, Gedanken zu hören.

Werden sie merken, dass ich Angst habe?

Ha, natürlich. Denk an Jaspers Talent.

Wird er wissen, dass meine Angst nicht mir selbst gilt?

Ich muss sie beschützen, ich muss, ich muss! Ihr darf nichts geschehen! Sie ist so rein und unschuldig, und genau das muss sie auch bleiben.

_Edward Cullen, kannst du mich hören?_

Wenn ich eines gelernt hatte, dann, dass man in Gedanken nicht lügen konnte. Diese Lektion hatte ich sehr bitter gelernt, sowohl in der Zeit, als Aro Jane noch nicht hatte, wie durch Janes Talent.

_Ich will keinen Ärger verursachen. Ich bitte euch nur, euch um das Mädchen zu kümmern, das bei mir ist. Ihr Name ist Gina. Sie hat noch nie einen Menschen getötet. Sie ist unschuldig. Bitte kümmert euch um sie._

Ich hielt ihre Hand fester und bemühte mich gleichzeitig, langsam weiter voranzugehen. Ich musste ruhig bleiben, doch ich konnte es nicht. Ich – _wir_ – brauchten Hilfe.

_Warum antwortet mir denn keiner?_

_Edward Cullen, kannst du mich hören?_

_Ihr müsst Gina helfen!_

_Bitte!_

Ich begann zu wiederholen, was ich noch zuvor über Gina gedacht hatte, dass sie noch nie getötet hatte, fügte diesmal hinzu, dass ihre Augen noch nicht golden waren, da sie erst wenige Wochen alt war.

_Edward Cullen, hörst du mich? Das Mädchen, das bei mir ist, ihr Name ist Gina. Sie hat noch nie einen Menschen getötet –_

Antworteten die Cullens etwa nicht, weil sie einen Angriff planten? Ich umschloss Ginas Arm noch fester, zog sie halb hinter meinen Körper, verlangsamte meine Schritte noch weiter.

_Sie darf nicht sterben –_

„Bist du sicher, dass sie hier sind?", wisperte Gina. Ihr Atem strich beim Sprechen über meinen Hals, so dass sich die Härchen in meinem Nacken aufstellten.

„Ziemlich sicher. Ich erkenne Carlisles und Edwards Geruch hier im Wald, dazu den einiger anderer Vampire. Die Spuren sind zwar schon einige Stunden alt, aber so zahlreich, dass sie hier in der Nähe leben müssen." Und noch etwas gab es, das mich sicher sein ließ: Die Akten, die die Volturi über alle ihnen bekannte Vampire und Clans führen, täuschten sich nicht. Demetris Talent als Tracker war unfehlbar, wenn es darum ging, die Position anderer Vampire auf dem Globus festzulegen.

Ich hoffte, dass ich überzeugend klang und Gina mit meinem Worten wenigstens ein klein wenig beruhigen konnte. Innerlich war ich voller Zweifel.

Vielleicht liefen wir ja wirklich in eine Falle. Vielleicht planten die Cullens, da ich an dem unfairen Prozess gegen Renesmee beteiligt gewesen war, Rache an mir zu nehmen und deshalb auch meine Begleiterin zu töten.

Nichts war effektiver, um einen Vampir zu zerstören, als seine Gefährtin vor seinen Augen umzubringen.

_Gina darf nicht sterben, bitte! Wir brauchen eure Hilfe!_

Wenn Edward meine Gedanken bereits wahrnahm, dann wusste er auch, dass wir vor den Volturi auf der Flucht waren. Sollten die Cullens uns beseitigen, wären Aro und Caius ihnen wohl auch noch dankbar. So angepisst Aro wegen des verlorenen Scheingerichts auch war, so neugierig war er auch, was aus Renesmee geworden war – ein faszinierendes Studienobjekt für ihn. Vielleicht würde mein Tod ja auch der Anlass sein, der die drei Könige mit den Cullens versöhnte.

Mir fiel siedendheiß ein, was ich an jenem Tag des Gerichts zu Bella gesagt hatte – was einer der Gründe sein mochte, warum ich bei den Cullens keine Unterstützung finden könnte. Als die Wache die Lichtung betreten hatte, war mein Blick auf Bella gerichtet gewesen, die ich nun zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Verwandlung zum Vampir gesehen hatte:

„Die Unsterblichkeit steht dir gut.", grinste ich sie an. Und ich hatte ihr zugewinkt. Wirklich zugewinkt.

Für diese Dummheit hätte ich mich im Nachhinein am Liebsten selbst geohrfeigt.

Wenn Edward nachtragend war – und warum sollte er es auch nicht sein, nach allem, was die Volturi seiner Familie angetan hatten? – dann konnte mein loses Maul Schuld daran sein, dass Gina starb.

Erneut – und diesmal deutlich verzweifelt – begann ich, Ginas Charakter in Gedanken zu beschreiben und um Hilfe zu flehen.

Es war jetzt Gina, die mich mit sich zog. Wenn sie nicht weiter durch den Wald gegangen wäre, hätten meine Instinkte mich dazu getrieben, mit ihr zu fliehen, ehe es zu spät war.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als über sie zu staunen. Woher nahm Gina den Mut, sich Leuten anzuvertrauen, denen sie nie begegnet war und die sie töten könnten?

Sie war hier, weil sie mir vertraute und weil sie an das Gute in anderen glaubte.

Ich war hier, weil ich ihretwegen zu verzweifelten Maßnahmen gegriffen hatte. Weil ich wusste, dass ich ohne die Hilfe der Cullens Gina nicht lange vor den Volturi zu beschützen vermochte.

War das die Unschuld ihres reinen Herzens, die ihr jetzt den Weg vorgab und sie verleitete, weiter auf das Unbekannte zuzugehen, während ich selbst vor Ungewissheit wie gelähmt war?

Ich hörte die Schritte erst Sekundenbruchteile, bevor wir von allen Seiten eingekreist wurden. Ich riss an Ginas Hand und zerrte sie hinter meinen Rücken, auch wenn ich sie gegen diese Übermacht doch nicht beschützen würde können. Sie schrie auf, plötzlich doch von Angst erfasst, und drehte sich in meinen Armen, bis wir Rücken an Rücken standen.

Wir wurden von sechs Vampiren eingekreist.

Ich erkannte Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper.

Ich musste ihnen allen sagen, warum wir hergekommen waren, laut, nicht nur Edward, ehe es zu spät war. Wenn er uns bezichtigte, die Vorhut einer Armee zu sein, würden die anderen nie erfahren, warum wir gekommen waren.

„Ich brauche Hilfe. Nicht für mich. Für Gina. Sie hat noch nie einen Menschen getötet…" Wenn ich darauf gehofft hatte, mit diesem Satz eine Reaktion zu erreichen, so hätte ich nicht falscher liegen können. Ich blickte in sechs regungslose Gesichter und fühlte dabei, wie Gina sich vor Angst an mich drückte.

„Ich weiß, es gibt keinen Grund für euch, _mir_ irgendwelche Unterstützung zu gewähren, deshalb bitte ich euch nur um _Ginas_ Willen. Sie braucht Beschützer, die ihre eure Lebensweise näher bringen können. Ich habe mein Bestes getan, sie vor Übel zu bewahren, so lange es ging…" Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich sagen sollte, was ich noch hätte sagen können, um sie zu überzeugen. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich gegen eine Wand anreden.

„Bitte…", flüsterte ich.

Meine Augen brannten, als ich daran dachte, dass Gina kaum wenige Minuten überleben würde, wenn wir jetzt angegriffen wurden. _Nicht Gina, bitte nicht Gina!_

Unbeschreibliches Grauen saß in all meinen Gliedern. Nacktes Entsetzen, als Bilder in mir auftauchten, die mir alle Ginas Tod vorführten.

Mit der rechten Hand tastete ich nach Ginas Hand und drückte sie. Vielleicht unsere letzte Berührung. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte ich. „Bitte vergiss das nie."

Gina drehte sich, lehnte auf einmal mit ihrer Brust von hinten an mir, so dass sie ihre Arme um meinen Leib legen konnte.

Ihr Rücken war schutzlos, war alles, was mir durch den Sinn ging.

Sie hatte wegen meiner Worte – meiner Unachtsamkeit! meinem idiotischen Bedürfnis, ihr meine Liebe zu versichern! – ihre Deckung aufgegeben.

Es war meine Schuld, wenn sie starb. Meine Schuld, ganz allein meine.

Ich hatte sie hierher gebracht.

Ich bin ihr Mörder.

Nicht nur einmal, gleich zweimal hatte ich sie zum Tode verurteilt.

„Nie.", war alles, was Gina wisperte.

Meine Angst splitterte wie hauchdünnes Glas, verdrängt von plötzlicher irrationaler Euphorie.

Ich konnte _fühlen_, dass sie meine Liebe erwiderte, als sie sich an meinen Rücken schmiegte. In diesem einen Moment war ich ihr um so vieles näher als in allen anderen zuvor, die wir geteilt hatten, auch wenn ich ihr nicht einmal in die Augen blicken konnte.

Und dann tanzten die Glassplitter wieder vom Boden empor und die Panik kehrte zurück.

Meine Muskeln zuckten, bereit, Gina zu verteidigen, als sich die Cullens bewegten.

Doch sie tauschten nur Blicke aus, begriff ich dann.

Vorerst.

Es schien irgendeine Art von Kommunikation zwischen Carlisle und Edward stattzufinden; die Augen beider bewegten sich kurz.

Ein geheimes Zeichen?

Gab Carlisle den Befehl zum Angriff?

„Nein."

Erst nach einem Moment kapierte ich, dass Edward meine Frage beantwortet hatte.

„Zeig' mir, was euch hierher gebracht hat.", verlangte der Telepath. „Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?"

Ich benötigte jedes bisschen Konzentration, das ich aufbringen konnte, um nach und nach die Ereignisse durchzugehen, die Gina und mich an diesen Ort gebracht hatten. Es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Edward beabsichtigte, meine Aufmerksamkeit abzulenken, so dass seine Familie leichteres Spiel mit uns hatte.

Ich dachte an Ginas und meine erste Begegnung. Wie ich mit ihr geflirtet hatte, ehe ich sie biss. Ihre Verwandlung. Wie sie sich geweigert hatte, den Menschen zu töten. Wie ihre Augen schwärzer und schwärzer wurden, wahnsinnig vor Hunger. Wie ich mich an Carlisle erinnert hatte. Wie ich ihr die Kuh brachte. Wie ich mir schwor, sie um jeden Preis zu beschützen. Wie ich es tat und dafür degradiert wurde. Wie ich beschloss, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Ich war wie einer der Menschen im Fernsehen, deren Leben vor ihrem Tod an ihren Augen vorbeizog.

Gleichzeitig fragte ich mich, ob Edward in gleicher Weise für Carlisle sprach, wie es Aro für Caius tat. Nur nach außen hin trat Aro als Anführer der drei Könige auf, auch wenn alle wussten, dass Caius im Hintergrund die Fäden zog. Caius, der sowohl Aro wie Marcus geschaffen hatte.

Carlisle, der die meisten seiner Familienmitglieder gezeugt hatte, musste es doch ähnlich halten?

_Tut ihr nichts, bitte tut ihr nichts –_

Aro vergab Belohnungen und Gefälligkeiten dafür, dass man ihn und nicht Caius als Anführer betrachtete; wenn man Aro gegenüber loyaler als zu den anderen Brüdern war.

Erwartete Edward etwas Ähnliches von mir?

Was sollte ich tun?

_Bitte tut ihr nichts –_

Ich war kurz davor, in die Knie zu sinken, und um Gnade für Gina zu flehen, als Carlisle sprach.

„Felix. Willkommen."

Meine Knie hätten wohl wirklich nachgegeben, wäre ich kein Vampir gewesen.

**Schlussbemerkung: Epilog 1 existiert seit dieser Woche in Form von Notizen und Epilog 2 ist schon eine ganze Weile praktisch fertig. Was aber nicht heißt, dass Violent Delights schon bald zu Ende ist. Nein!**

**Ihr glaubt doch nicht etwa, dass die Volturi Ruhe geben und unsere beiden Helden so einfach haben ziehen lassen!**

**Und nicht vergessen: Feedback macht glücklich! Euch und mich!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Anmerkung:**

**Die längste Durststrecke vor einem neuen Kapitel *schäm*… Es hat ein paar Wochen gedauert, in denen ich überkritisch immer wieder Änderungen getippt habe, die Änderungen am nächsten Tag gelöscht habe, dann wieder komplett neu angefangen habe usw., weil ich wollte, dass mein aktuelles Lieblingskapitel auch einen guten Anfang zur perfekten Schlussszene bekommt. Die Schlussszene, die schon seit der Woche existiert, als ich überhaupt angefangen habe, Violent Delights zu schreiben. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Song zum Kapitel: Krypteria – Liberatio**

**o0o o0o o0o**

Felix

Carlisle bat uns höflich, ihm zum Haus seiner Familie zu folgen. Es klang wie eine Einladung, doch tatsächlich wurden Gina und ich eskortiert. Carlisle schritt neben uns beiden, Edward mit Bella und Emmet mit Rosalie folgten uns paarweise, so dass wir einen Stern bildeten. Jasper war verschwunden; ich ahnte, dass er uns aus dem Schutz der Bäume heraus beobachtete, sich vielleicht sogar über dem Erdboden auf den Ästen bewegte, ein lautloser Killer.

Wir waren noch immer umzingelt und mitten im Feindesland. Ich kannte diese Art von Taktik.

Gina jedoch schien beruhigt, weil die erste Gefahr gebannt war.

Ich war froh, dass sie weniger Angst hatte, weil sie glaubte, die Cullens würden uns lediglich befragen wollen, ehe sie darüber entschieden, ob sie uns Asyl gewähren sollten. Gina vermutete nicht wie ich, dass über unser Leben und Sterben entschieden werden würde.

„Dein Name lautet Gina?", erkundigte sich Carlisle im Plauderton bei meinem Schützling.

„Luigina eigentlich.", antwortete sie ich strich nervös ihr langes Haar zurück. „Gina ist auch okay."

„Ich bin Carlisle, der Älteste dieses Clans, wie dir Felix zweifellos mitgeteilt hat."

Gina nickte.

Carlisle fuhr fort, ihr den Rest unserer Eskorte ringsum vorzustellen. „Dies sind Edward und Bella, seine Frau." Ginas Augen folgten Carlisles Handbewegungen. Ich bemerkte nur, dass er ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte und sie unachtsam werden ließ. Eine Strategie, die bei einem sehr jungen Vampir immer gut funktionierte.

„Rosalie und ihr Mann Emmet."

„Hi!" Emmet winkte, grinste.

Gina schrak gegen mich, fing sich dann aber ein. „Oh, hallo." Sie kicherte verlegen und blieb stehen. Ihr war nicht bewusst, dass sie noch immer viel zu sehr wie ein Mensch reagierte, dass Emmets Grinsen das normale Grinsen eines Vampirs war, aber für einen Menschen viel zu viel Zähne zeigte.

Meine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Moment, in dem ich Bella beleidigt und ihr zugewinkt hatte.

Edward gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich und schloss dichter zu mir auf. „Wie fühlt es sich an, Felix, in der Minderzahl zu sein?", raunte er mir so leise zu, dass ich sicher war, dass niemand sonst ihn gehört hatte.

_Ich schäme mich für mein Benehmen damals, und das würde ich deiner Frau gerne persönlich sagen, sollte ich noch die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen._

Edward beobachtete mich scharf aus halb zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Er war bis jetzt der Einzige, der Ginas und meine Geschichte aus meinen Gedanken kennen gelernt hatte. Wenn er uns als Lügner bezeichnete, wenn er behauptete, dass wir als Spione geschickt worden seien und Ginas Ernährung nur ein Trick sei, um das Vertrauen der Cullens zu gewinnen, wären wir verloren. Unser Leben lag in seiner Hand.

Meine Instinkte schrieen mich an, Gina am Arm zu packen und zu fliehen.

Ein sinnloser Fluchtversuch.

Wir würden nicht entkommen.

„Ja, du hast Recht, Felix.", sagte Edward langsam und für alle hörbar. Sein Tonfall verriet nichts von der Ernsthaftigkeit meiner Überlegungen, auf die er sich bezog. „Doch in einer Sache täuschst du dich. Ich bin nicht wie du. Ich bin kein Monster."

Bella lächelte ihn beim letzten Wort an und trat neben ihren Gefährten, so dass sie Gina und mir nun gegenüber stand. Meine Aufmerksamkeit galt eher Bella, die meines Erachtens viel zu dicht bei Gina war, als dass ich mich wunderte, worin genau der semantische Unterschied zwischen Monster und Vampir lag.

„Lasst uns weitergehen.", schlug Bella vor. „Gina, warum erzählst du uns nicht, was Felix und dich zu uns gebracht hat?"

„Okay…" Gina strich sich nochmals verlegen die Haare aus dem Gesicht und begann zu reden. Sie war nervös und sie war es nicht gewohnt, Englisch zu sprechen. Ich mochte ihren Akzent, stellte ich fest.

„Felix hat mich verwandelt. Ich wollte kein Menschenblut trinken, das war der einzige Gedanke, den ich klar äußern konnte. Aber ich bin schwächer geworden und immer reizbarer, also hat Felix für mich Tiere gefangen und auf mich aufgepasst, damit ich nicht aus der Burg ausbrechen konnte. Als Heidi neue Menschen gebracht hat, bin ich durchgedreht und wollte ihr Blut für mich, aber Felix hat es nicht zugelassen. Er hat mich zu Boden geworfen und mich festgehalten und verhindert, dass ich jemanden töte. Aro und Caius waren wütend und wollten ihn hinrichten, aber dann haben sie es doch nicht getan, weil Marcus für ihn gesprochen hat. Marcus kam zu uns, weil er Felix degradieren sollte, aber stattdessen hat er uns gesagt, dass wir fliehen müssen. Und das haben wir dann auch getan. Aber alleine ohne Felix hätte ich es nie geschafft, von Volterra wegzukommen." Ginas Hand glitt an meinem Arm hinab und sie sah mich an, so voller Zuneigung, dass es mir heiße Schauer durch den Leib jagte. „Er beschützt mich.", flüsterte sie beinahe, als sie sich Bella wieder zuwandte.

Bellas Augen huschten kurz zu Edward und er signalisierte ihr und den anderen mit einem kurzen Nicken, dass Gina nicht gelogen hatte.

Gina musterte Bella. „Eure Augen, sie sind wirklich golden.", stellte sie verwundert fest.

Bella schmunzelte, senkte kurz ihre Lider.

„Das werden deine Augen ebenfalls sein.", sprach Carlisle und Ginas Aufmerksamkeit wanderte erneut zu ihm. Wie er setzte sie sich in Bewegung, als Carlisle wieder losmarschierte. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl als mitzugehen, da Gina nach wie vor meinen Arm festhielt. Ich wollte sie tragen, um noch mehr ihres Körpers an meinem zu spüren.

„Wie lange bist du schon ein Vampir?", erkundigte sich Carlisle. „Drei Monate? Vier?"

„Eher drei, glaube ich." Gina war von ihren eigenen Worten nicht sehr überzeugt und sah zu mir.

„Ja, dreieinhalb.", bestätigte ich. Würden diese dreieinhalb Monate alles sein, was Gina und ich gemeinsam erlebt hatten?

„Dann werden nochmals drei bis vier Monate vergehen, ehe deine Augen golden sind." Carlisle lächelte und sein Tonfall war freundlich.

Während wir und unsere Eskorte durch den Wald schritten, versuchte ich eine Interpretation für seine Worte zu finden. Bedeuteten sie, dass Gina den Tag erleben würde, an dem ihre Augen vollständig golden sein würden?

Für Gina schien Carlisles Aussage genau das zu heißen. Sie hielt ihn für einen freundlichen Mann, da er sie angelächelt hatte. Sie war so voller Zuversicht und Vertrauen und ich bildete mir sogar ein, dass ihr Gang beschwingt wäre – mir war es unbegreiflich, wie sie Vertrauen empfinden konnte.

Meine Angst um Gina steigerte sich bei jedem Schritt, den ich zustande brachte, ins Unermessliche. Die Hand, an der Gina mich fasste, war taub und empfindungslos wie meine übrige Haut, eine bloße Hülle für den entsetzten Kern aus Eis, der in mir heranwuchs. Eine innere Kälte, die mich zum Zittern brachte. Fühlte sich so ein Mensch kurz vor dem Herzstillstand?

Der Wald lichtete sich ein wenig und wir erreichten eine schmale geteerte Straße. Carlisle deutete mit der rechten Hand an, in welche Richtung wir uns wenden sollten. Nach etwa 200 Metern und einer Biegung endete der Wald und gab den Blick auf ein Anwesen frei.

Eine moderne Villa, bestehend aus drei Gebäudeflügeln, riesige Glas- und Stahlkonstruktionen, ein Wintergarten, alles umgeben von einer weitläufigen Rasenfläche mit bunten Blumenbeeten. Sogar einen Pool gab es.

Ich wunderte mich flüchtig, warum die Cullens einen Pool hatten. Hier wurde es weder richtig Sommer noch war das Wasserbecken groß genug, um für einen Vampir mehr als zwei Schwimmstöße lang zu sein.

Gina wäre wohl stehen geblieben, um alles zu bewundern, hätte nicht diesmal ich sie weitergedrängt. Sie sah sich neugierig um und erst ganz zuletzt bemerkte sie überhaupt die wartenden Personen vor dem Haus, die ich in meinem Misstrauen sofort registriert hatte.

Hier war Jasper also abgeblieben. Er hatte uns überholt und die anderen Clanmitglieder über unsere Ankunft informiert. Er stand an der Seite seiner Gefährtin Alice, die mit Bella nach Volterra gereist war, um Edward den Kopf zu retten.

Wusste Alice bereits, was mit uns geschehen würde? Sah sie uns als Gefangene? Sah sie unsere zerstörten Körper, die in Flammen aufgingen? Aro war von ihrem Talent mehr als beeindruckt gewesen.

Nach Jasper und Alice stellte Carlisle uns zuletzt seine Frau Esme vor.

Gina erwiderte Esmes Lächeln. Es schien echt, so lange sie Gina ansah, doch als Esmes Blick auf mich fiel, verschwand das Lächeln aus ihren Augen und wurde zu bloßer Förmlichkeit. Sie betrachtete Ginas und meine gefassten Hände länger, als es die anderen ihres Clans getan hatten, fiel mir auf, und trat dann an Carlisles Seite.

Die Art, mit der Esme Gina und mich nun ansah, erinnerte mich an Marcus, daran, wie er Paare zu betrachten pflegte. Aus den Akten, die die Volturi über die Cullens zusammengetragen hatten, war mir nicht bekannt, ob Carlisles Gefährtin ein Talent besaß.

Aus den Akten wusste ich allerdings, dass Renesmee immer noch bei ihrer Familie lebte, und auch, dass einer der Gestaltwandler, mit denen sie sich verbündet hatten, hier wohnte. Diese beiden konnte ich nirgends sehen, doch ich hörte gedämpfte Geräusche aus dem Haus und witterte eine unangenehme, stechende Duftnote, die ein Luftzug aus der geöffneten Eingangstür zu uns trug.

Sollte der Gestaltwandler Renesmee beschützen, weil die Cullens Gina und mir nicht trauten, oder war er als Geheimwaffe gedacht?

Begleitet von einer eleganten Geste zum Inneren des Hauses begann Esme zu sprechen: „Bitte tretet doch ein. Wir werden uns drinnen unterhalten."

**o0o o0o o0o**

Carlisle überließ es Esme, uns nochmals zu befragen. Er beobachtete und tauschte gelegentlich Blicke mit Edward und Jasper aus.

Als Ginas Worte stockten, setzte Esme das Gespräch auf Italienisch fort. Ich bildete es mir nicht nur ein, dass sie zu Gina freundlich, mir gegenüber aber abweisend und misstrauisch war.

Dann entschuldigte Carlisle seine Familie, um zu beraten, was nun mit Gina und mir geschehen sollte. Die Cullens erhoben sich und verließen das Wohnzimmer, schlossen die Tür der angrenzenden Bibliothek hinter sich.

Es war die schwärzeste Stunde, die ich je erlebt hatte. Schwärzer als die drei Tage und Nächte meiner Verwandlung. Schwärzer als der Moment, als ich starr vor Entsetzen mit ansehen musste, wie ein unsterbliches Kind einem Kameraden den Kopf abriss. Schwärzer als die Stunden der Ungewissheit, die ich wegen Gina im Kerker verbracht hatte.

Fühlte es sich so an, wenn man auf sein Todesurteil wartete? Und noch viel niederschmetternder, grausamer, weil es nicht nur das eigene war, sondern das Todesurteil für die Person, die man verzweifelt liebte, für die man aber keine Möglichkeit auf Rettung sah?

Meine Arme schlossen sich fester und fester um Gina. Sie saß halb auf meinem Schoß und umarmte mich ebenso sehr. Ich presste mein Gesicht in ihr Haar. Wenn ich sterben sollte, dann mit ihrem Duft in den Lungen und ihrem Namen auf den Lippen.

Ich dachte über das Beten nach, aber betete nicht, weil es mir sinnlos erschien.

Vampire existieren. Werwölfe existieren.

Aber Götter?

Oder nur ein Gott?

Nein.

Es gab nur diejenigen Vampire, die vermessen genug waren, sich für Götter zu halten.

Und ich hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie einige dieser _Unsterblichen_ den Tod fanden.

Es ergab keinen Sinn, zu beten.

Alles, was ich tun konnte, war _hoffen_.

**o0o o0o o0o**

Ich hörte, wie ein Stift über Papier kratzte, dann mehrere. Einige energisch, andere bedächtig.

Die Cullens sprachen nicht, da sie wussten, dass wir sie überall im Haus verstehen konnten.

Ich glaubte nicht, dass es Absicht war, aber es erinnerte mich daran, wie die Könige von Volterra lautlos ihre Urteile fällten, nur durch schlichte Berührungen ihrer Hände. Es kam stets Unheil dabei heraus.

„Er hat die Volturi auf uns aufmerksam gemacht!", schnitt eine aufbrausende Frauenstimme durch die unheimliche Stille. Gina zuckte zusammen. „Er hat sie praktisch _zu uns geführt!_"

War das Rosalie? Ich war mir nicht sicher.

„Glaubst du wirklich, sie hätten uns nicht ohnehin schon die ganze Zeit über beobachtet?" Ein gelassener Einwand mit Südstaatenakzent. Jasper. „Caius brauchte doch nur einen Vorwand, um wieder einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen."

„Sollen sie ruhig kommen. Wir kämpfen!" Enthusiastisch und voller Energie; das musste Emmet sein.

Was hatte ich nur getan? Ich hielt Gina fester an meine Brust. Sie klammerte sich an mich, bis meine Rippen knackten. Es schmerzte, weil sie stärker als ich war, aber das war mir egal. Ich musste bei ihr sein, so lange ich es noch konnte.

Würden die Cullens mich hinrichten, weil ich die Wache zu ihnen geführt hatte?

Wie hatte ich nur so blind sein können! Der Einzigen, der meine Gedanken gegolten hatten, war Gina gewesen. Sie zu beschützen.

Ich betete, die Cullens würden Gnade für Gina zeigen. _Sie muss leben!_

Ich hatte keinen Namen für einen Gott, also wählte ich irgendwann diejenigen, deren Namen ich in meinem menschlichen Leben angerufen hatte.

_Es ist meine Schuld, ganz allein meine! Straft mich, aber bitte lasst sie leben!_

Gina begann leise zu schluchzen.

„Hab keine Angst, Liebste.", flüsterte ich in ihr Haar. „Alles wird gut."

_Tötet mich, aber lasst sie leben!_

„Gina, egal was passiert, ich werde so lange bei dir bleiben, wie ich es vermag, hörst du? Hab keine Angst, hab keine Angst…"

Und während wir warteten, sprach ich die Worte, von denen ich niemals geglaubt hätte, dass ich sie je einer Person so inbrünstig sagen wollen würde. Ich hatte die Worte zuvor schon ausgesprochen, doch nun glaubte ich beinahe, dass sie in jedem anderen Augenblick vor diesem bedeutungsleer gewesen waren. Aber ich wusste, dass es meine letzte Chance sein könnte, sie nochmals auszusprechen.

„Gina…" Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine beiden Hände. Sie blinzelte. „Gina…", murmelte ich wieder, strich ihr mit der rechten Hand eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Meine Fingerspitzen zitterten. „Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr."

Gina lächelte und strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen über meine Lippen, als sei sie erstaunt über das, was ich ihr gerade gestanden hatte. Ihre Stimme war zart und kaum mehr als ein Wispern, als sie antwortete: „Ich liebe dich auch."

**o0o o0o o0o**

**Now hast thou but one bare hour to live,**

**And then thou must be damned perpetually.**

**Stand still, you ever-moving spheres of heaven,**

**That times may cease, and midnight never come.**

**~ Christopher Marlowe, Doctor F****austus, Act V, Scene 2 ~**

**o0o o0o o0o**

**Wie gefällt euch das Ende? Na? Na? Ein Liebesgeständnis und ein Cliffhanger, was will man denn mehr? Eine Review vielleicht?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Das Twi-verse von Stephenie Meyer. Gina ist mein bescheidener Beitrag.**

**Anmerkung: Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen einem neuen Kapitel, das eigentlich ein halbes Kapitel ist, oder einem riesigen überlangen Kapitel – also bekommt ihr heute den Anfang und hoffentlich in wenigen Tagen schon die Fortsetzung.**

**Ein längst mal überfälliges Dankeschön an meine beste Freundin, Last-Minute-Italienisch-Beraterin und Testleserin J.! *hugs***

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jasper

Ich zerknüllte das Blatt Papier, auf das ich eben noch meine Meinung über Felix und Gina niedergeschrieben hatte. Interessierte ja sowieso keinen mehr. Innerhalb von Sekunden war das Thema von „Was machen wir mit den beiden?" zu „Wie kämpfen wir, wenn die Volturi auftauchen?" gewechselt und niemand bemühte sich mehr, leise zu sein.

Ich sah zu Alice und schüttelte leicht den Kopf über unsere Familie. Meine Liebste lächelte und drückte kurz meine Hand. Von ihren wunderschönen goldenen Augen las ich ab, dass es für sie ebenso offensichtlich war wie für mich, was wir tun würden.

Carlisle dozierte gerade: „Die ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit der Volturi haben wir ohnehin schon seit dem Moment, als Felix und Gina hier aufgetaucht sind. Mir gefällt es zwar nicht, aber an der Situation können wir nichts mehr ändern. Da wir der größte Clan sind, der sich seit der Vernichtung der Rumänen je gegen die Volturi zu stellen gewagt hat, waren wir die logische Wahl als Zufluchtsort; ganz abgesehen davon, dass Ginas Diät Felix keine andere Wahl ließ. Die Volturi wird es nicht kümmern, ob wir Felix und Gina wegschicken oder nicht, das ist uns allen klar. Gina ist vollkommen wehrlos, also wäre es Mord, sie abzuweisen. Aber beide von einander trennen können wir auch nicht, da sie Gefährten sind."

Ich nickte dazu. „Bravo, endlich kommen wir zum entscheidenden Punkt!" Aber natürlich wurde ich unterbrochen, obwohl mein gedankenlesender Bruder es hätte besser wissen sollen.

Edward warf ein: „Felix wäre bereit, das Opfer zu bringen, von Gina getrennt zu sein, wenn wir sie dann unter unseren Schutz stellen. Seine Gedanken zeigen aber auch, dass er sich dann ständig in der Nähe unseres Gebietes aufhalten würde, um auf sie aufzupassen, weil er uns nicht vollständig über den Weg traut. Aber wir können es weder riskieren noch dulden, dass Menschen in unserem Umfeld getötet werden."

Okay, Zeit ein wenig einzugreifen. Genauer gesagt, Partei für Felix zu ergreifen.

Ich stand auf und eine winzige Prise Ruhe genügte, damit sich die Versammelten mir zuwandten. In die Stille hinein sprach ich: „Ihr habt mich in eurer Familie aufgenommen, warum also gebt ihr nicht auch ihm eine Chance?"

Rose fuhr auf: „Du hattest ja auch nicht die Volturi im Schlepptau!"

Mir waren zwar nicht die Volutri auf den Fersen gewesen, das Unheil war dafür aber nicht geringer gewesen und hatte wie zähes Pech an mir geklebt. Ich entgegnete ruhig: „Maria ist meinetwegen bei euch aufgetaucht. Zwei Mal und auch nicht alleine! War das vielleicht besser?"

Erneutes Chaos.

Alice drückte meine Hand, dann baute sie sich zwischen den anderen auf: „Hört auf, auf Jasper rumzuhacken! Wir alle wissen, dass die Volturi hinter unseren Talenten und Nessie her sind! Aro hätte sie am Liebsten auf einem Seziertisch und Caius hat ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass sie sich früher oder später wieder mit uns anlegen werden. Wenn wir Felix und Gina helfen, wissen wir wenigstens, wann." Am Ende ihrer Worte verzog sie ein wenig ihre vollen, rosigen Lippen, verriet mir damit, dass es sie störte, dass sie noch nichts davon in der Zukunft erspähen konnte.

Emmet trat neben Alice und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Ja, eine erneute Auseinandersetzung war doch schon absehbar. Was tun wir jetzt also? Trommeln wir wieder unsere Freunde zusammen?"

Emmets Enthusiasmus erstaunte mich immer wieder.

Alice sah zu ihm auf und schüttelte seine Hand ab: „Ich kann nicht sehen, dass wir das tun werden."

Meine Taktik sah anders aus: „Felix wird es zwar nicht leicht fallen, sich gegen seine Freunde zu stellen, doch er ist zweifellos ein sehr erfahrener und geschickter Kämpfer, nicht zu verachten seine Kenntnisse über die Mitglieder der Wache und ihre Schwächen. Dass er entschlossen ist, bis zum Äußerten zu gehen, um Gina zu schützen, hat er bewiesen, indem er sie zu uns brachte."

Carlisle erkundigte sich bei Alice: „Siehst du die Volturi bei uns ankommen?"

Alice konzentrierte sich nun gezielt auf Aro, Caius, Marcus.

Edward verfolgt Alice' Visionen mit.

Alice sprach nach einigen Sekunden wieder: „Noch haben sie keine Entscheidung getroffen. Aber es sieht so aus, als ob sie bald den Tracker, Demetri, auf die Suche schicken werden."

Plötzlich fluchte Edward und schob Emmet und Rosie, die zwischen ihm und der Tür zum Wohnzimmer standen, auseinander, hastete aus dem Raum. Ich packte Bella am Arm, die ihrem Mann nacheilen wollte, und schlidderte an Edwards Seite ins Wohnzimmer.

Edward hatte – wie ich das emotionale Chaos – das gedankliche Durcheinander in der Bibliothek ignoriert und sein Talent dazu benutzt, Felix und Gina zu beobachten.

Wir beide hatten den Fehler begangen, davon auszugehen, dass die Person, die wir beschützen wollten, selbst auch beschützt werden wollte und sich deshalb vernünftig verhalten würde.

Nur, weil Nessie selbst nicht glaubte, in Gefahr zu sein – deshalb hatte ich auch nichts Alarmierendes an ihren Gefühlen wahrgenommen! – hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie die Lage auch selbst richtig einschätzte.

Nach uns fiel der Rest der Familie ins Wohnzimmer ein, wo Nessie wie zum Teekränzchen Gina und Felix gegenüber auf dem Sofa saß.

_Deine Tochter ist ein noch schlimmerer Dickschädel als du!_

Jake hatte wenigstens den Anstand, beschämt dreinzublicken, als Edward ihn anknurrte.

Ich hielt dem Junge zugute, dass er sich immerhin so positioniert hatte, dass er sich im Notfall hätte im Sprung verwandeln und sich zwischen Nessie und Felix hätte werfen können.

**o0o o0o o0o**

Nessie – einige Minuten zuvor

„Lass mich los, ich will sie sehen!" Ich versuchte vergeblich, meine Hand aus dem heißen Schraubstockgriff meines Freundes Jake zu befreien.

„Nein, Nessie, wir werden hier bleiben.", sagte er bestimmt.

Er bewegte seinen Hintern keinen Millimeter von der Couch hoch und versuchte stattdessen, mich auch noch mit der anderen Hand festzuhalten und mich auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen.

Warum musste er unbedingt das tun, was Dad und Jasper uns gesagt hatten? Ich wollte ganz sicher nicht in meinem Zimmer hocken, während unten im Wohnzimmer zwei wildfremde, rotäugige Vampire hockten, die Grandpa Carlisle um Asyl gebeten hatten.

Ich funkelte Jake wütend an, kaum dass ich auf seinen Oberschenkeln saß. „Das ist _so_ unfair! Ich bin alt genug, um auf mich aufzupassen! Ich will ja nur mal einen Blick auf die zwei werfen!"

„Und ich habe geschworen, dass ich dich mit meinem Leben beschützen werde, also sage ich, dass wir hier bleiben." Jake lächelte, während er langsam und ruhig sprach. Sein warmer Atem strich über die Haut zwischen meinen Schulterblättern, ehe er seine Stirn dorthin lehnte.

„Ich will aber nicht beschützt werden!" Ich drückte störrisch mit dem Rücken gegen seine Stirn.

Er lachte.

„Blödmann!" Ich trat ihm mit der rechten Ferse ans Schienbein.

Jake lachte noch ein wenig lauter und küsste dann seitlich meinen Hals.

„Hör auf mit dem Küssen, ich mag dich gerade nicht!"

„Und – wie – du – mich – magst!", grinste Jake zwischen den Küssen.

Ich lehnte mich zur Seite und drehte mich weit genug, damit er mich kurz auf die Lippen küssten konnte. Jakes Lippen schmeckten immer so warm und süß, aber dafür hatte ich jetzt keine Zeit. „Ich will doch nur die Neugeborene sehen, Jakey.", bettelte ich. „Ganz kurz nur! Ich hab' doch noch nie einen jungen Vampir gesehen!"

„Und was ist mit deiner Mom?"

„Mom zählt ja wohl kaum!"

Doofer Werwolf-Freund!

Ich schmollte eine Weile, legte den Kopf an Jakes Schulter, lauschte auf die hitzigen Diskussionsfetzen meiner Familie, versuchte durch den Lärm hindurch, auch etwas von unseren mysteriösen Besuchern zu erhaschen.

Flüstern, kaum hörbar. Doch klar und deutlich hörte ich dann das süßeste Liebesgeständnis, das ich je vernommen hatte. Tausendmal romantischer als in einem schwarzweißen Cinecittà-Film. Hätte ich Felix nicht zugetraut, diesem Rüpel.

Es machte mich nur noch neugieriger auf die Vampirin.

Ein Plan. Ich brauchte einen Plan…

„Jake, lass mich bitte runter. Ich muss pinkeln."

Jake entließ mich aus der Umarmung und ich ging Richtung Bad, änderte im letzten Moment die Richtung zur Tür.

„Verdammt, Ness, bleib hier!", schimpfte er mir nach.

Strike!

**o0o o0o o0o**

Ich platzte sozusagen in einem ungünstigen Moment ins Wohnzimmer.

Ungünstig für Felix und Gina.

Für mich eher sehr aufschlussreich.

Die beiden klebten mit ihren Lippen aneinander, Felix hielt Gina in den Armen an seiner Brust. Ein Vielleicht-kuscheln-wir-jetzt-zum-letzten-Mal-Moment. Ein Humphrey-Bogart-und-Ingrid-Bergman-Moment.

Ich dachte kurz daran, dass ich definitiv zu oft mit Grandma Esme alte Herzschmerz-Filme anschaute, während Felix und Gina auseinander fuhren und mich verdattert anblinzelten.

Jake kollidierte beinahe mit mir, als er mich einholte. Er zischte mir ins Ohr: „Edward hat dir doch gerade gesagt, dass du nicht in die Nähe der beiden" –

Ich berührte ihn kurz am Arm, zeigte ihm, wie ich selber fauchte: _„Seit wann stehst du denn auf der gleichen Seite wie mein Vater?"_

Zu Gina und Felix sagte ich lässig: „Hallo zusammen."

Felix reagierte sogar darauf: „Äh, hallo."

Gina echote mit deutlichem italienischen Akzent: „Hallo."

Und dann wurde es ein wenig ungemütlich, seltsames Schweigen und Anstarren zu beiden Seiten.

Gina flüsterte Felix zu: „Warum schlägt ihr Herz?"

Felix' Blick huschte zu mir, prüfend, ob ich ihre italienischen Worte verstanden hatte und ob oder wie er überhaupt antworten konnte.

Natürlich verstand und sprach ich Italienisch! Ich war unter viel zu vielen Leuten aufgewachsen, die auf italienische Opern standen. Ich persönlich zog eher wie Emmet Rock, E-Gitarren und Death Metal vor, aber das war ja jetzt nicht relevant.

Ich beschloss, mit Gina Mitleid zu haben und klärte sie also auf Italienisch darüber auf, dass sie keine Angst vor mir – Halbvampir – und Jake – Gestaltwandler – zu haben brauchte. Ich verriet nicht, in welches Tier Jake sich verwandeln konnte. _Werwolf_ wurde wohl nicht zum Wort des Tages gewählt werden.

Gina musterte Jake und mich, als könne sie mir nicht ganz Glauben schenken. Schließlich sagte sie in Jakes Richtung: „Du riechst komisch."

Wider Willen kicherte ich. Ich war an Jakes Geruch gewöhnt, ich mochte seinen Geruch sogar. Niemand anders roch so wie mein Jake.

Gina schaute verlegen zu Boden. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Jake solche Sprüche kannte und ignorierte.

Ich nahm Jakes Hand. _„Ich mag, wie du riechst."_, sagte ich ihm und führte ihn mit mir zum Sofa. Ich setzte mich, er blieb stehen, natürlich misstrauisch.

Schweigen zwischen uns vier. Felix sah nervös zur Bibliothekstür. Glaubte er, dass man es ihm negativ ankreiden würde, dass ich nach unten gekommen war? Meine Eltern sollten doch wirklich wissen, dass ich nicht auf alles hörte, was sie von mir verlangten.

Oh bitte! Wären Felix und Gina als Attentäter geschickt worden, hätten sie so schnell sein müssen, dass niemand aus meiner Familie sich zwischen sie und mich stellen hätte können – und vor allem, ehe es mein Dad aus ihren Gedanken fischen konnte. Da aber nichts passiert war, war ja wohl die Annahme angebracht, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatten, warum sie zu uns gekommen waren.

Felix startete einen miesen Smalltalk-Versuch: „Du bist ja richtig gewachsen."

Ich entgegnete sarkastisch: „Und du bist immer noch so intelligent wie vor fünf Jahren."

In diesem Moment trampelten mein Dad, dann Jasper, dann Mom und dann der Rest meiner Familie ins Wohnzimmer.

Für einen Moment befürchtete ich, Dad und Jasper und Felix würden etwas Dummes tun – aber nichts geschah. Mom baute sich vor mir auf, warf mir ihren super-strengen Wir-hab-dir-doch-gesagt-du-sollst-dich-von-ihnen-fernhalten-Blick zu, dann drehte sie sich zu Gina und Felix um.

Felix schaute Mom an und begann, eine Entschuldigung zu stammeln.

Ich musste mir auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht laut zu lachen, als Mom ihm in perfektem Italienisch und mit eiskalter Stimme übers Wort fuhr. „Silenzio!" Dann: „Wir haben uns so gut wie darauf geeinigt, was weiter mit euch geschehen soll. Zuvor habe ich aber noch zwei Fragen an euch."

„Was für Fragen?", stammelte Felix beinahe.

Unglaublich! Er hatte wirklich Angst vor meiner Mom!

Mom trat noch einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu. Dad wechselte ein wenig seine Haltung, ging mit ihr mit, genauso pirschte sich Jake näher heran. Nicht wirklich unauffällig.

„Felix, war Gina_ la tua cantante_?"

Felix verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln und Gina schaute meine Mom mit einem verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck an, der mich vermuten ließ, dass sie nicht wusste, was das war.

Mom fragte jetzt Gina: „Hast du den Volturi gedient, um von ihnen verwandelt zu werden?"

Ginas Miene verwandelte sich zu Entsetzen. „Wer würde so etwas tun?", flüsterte sie.

Ich glaubte ihr, dass ihre Abscheu nicht gespielt war.

Mom antwortete eisig, mit Blick auf Felix: „Ja, wer nur?"

Felix sprang auf, plötzlich bedrohlich nahe an meiner Mom: „Ich habe nie darum gebeten, verwandelt zu werden!"

Noch ehe er den Satz beendet hatte, hatten ihn Dad, Jasper, Jake an den Oberarmen gepackt.

Gina wimmerte auf.

Wie ich saß sie noch immer.

Mein Herz raste los.

Ich hatte Angst und gleichzeitig musste ich den Impuls unterdrücken, Ginas Hand nehmen zu wollen, ihr zu sagen, dass meine Familie ihrem Liebsten nichts tun würde.

Hoffte ich jedenfalls.

Carlisle griff ein, ehe die ganze Sache ausarten konnte, und alle traten wieder auseinander, nur Dad klebte jetzt an Mom und Jake stellte sich als Schutzschild direkt vor mich.

Jasper stellte sicher, dass sich alle wieder beruhigten.

Grandpa verkündete dann, dass Gina und Felix bleiben durften, aber nur unter einer Bedingung. „Felix, du wirst einwilligen, keine Menschen mehr zu töten."

Felix sah einen Augenblick lang skeptisch aus, dann nickte er. „Einverstanden. Ich würde alles tun, wenn ich dadurch bei Gina bleiben kann." Er klang beinahe demütig.

„Dann seid ihr uns willkommen.", entschied Grandpa.

Esme ergänzte: „Ich zeige euch das Gästezimmer. Emmet und Rose bringen euch frische Kleidung von ihren Sachen, die sollten euch passen. Ihr möchtet euch nach der langen Reise sicher erfrischen."

Ich unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Nur Grandma konnte so höflich sagen, dass jemand stank.

**o0o o0o o0o**

Felix

Wir saßen stumm auf dem Bett des Gästezimmers. Ginas Hand tastete über die Bettdecke und sie schob ihre Finger unter meine. So verharrten wir, bis Emmet und Rosalie an die Tür klopften, eintraten und jedem von uns einem Stapel Wäsche reichten.

Rosalie warf mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu, ehe sie ein eisiges Lächeln aufsetzte und nur Gina mitteilte: „Frische Handtücher sind im Bad." Dann rauschte sie davon.

Emmet sah verlegen zwischen Gina und mir hin und her, zuckte dann mit den Schultern, als wolle er sich für das ruppige Verhalten seiner Gefährtin entschuldigen. „Die Klamotten sollten euch passen… Ruft uns einfach, wenn ihr noch was braucht?" Es klang nach einer Frage.

Einige peinliche Sekunden des Schweigens folgten, ehe Gina „Danke." hauchte.

Emmet nickte und hatte es dann eilig, uns alleine zu lassen. Mit einem Klicken fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Es fühlte sich nicht an, als wären wir Gefangene. Eher wie Gäste, ungebetene Gäste zwar, aber dennoch Gäste.

Gina entzog mir ihre Hand, damit sie die hellgrüne Bluse entfalten konnte, die zu oberst auf ihrem Wäschestapel lag. Sie lächelte ein wenig, legte den Kopf leicht schief; ich schloss daraus, dass sie die Bluse wohl hübsch fand. Es war eine weiße Blume auf die Brust gestickt.

Ich hatte meinen Wäschestapel noch nicht angeschaut. Unnötig, denn ich roch Baumwolle – also ein Hemd oder T-Shirt – und Jeansstoff und Waschpulver.

Meine Gedanken waren noch bei den Ereignissen der vergangenen Stunden.

Ich hatte mein Versprechen nicht gebrochen.

Ich habe es nicht gebrochen. Ich habe Gina beschützt.

Sie ist sicher.

Und sie sagt, dass sie mich liebt.

Aus irgendeinem mir völlig unbegreiflichen Grund war das der größere Schock als der Umstand, dass wir noch am Leben waren.

Gina liebt mich.

**o0o o0o o0o**

**Last but not least: Make Felix and me happy with some feedback!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Der Fluch des Schreibens… Erstens dauert es länger, und zweitens, als man denkt. Und drittens hatte Felix das dringende Bedürfnis, mir das Herz auszuschütten über seine Jugendjahre. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, an welcher Stelle ich seine Erinnerungen einbauen werde; hoffentlich aber schon bald in einem der nächsten Kapitel.**

**Songs zum Kapitel:**

**Brooke Fraser – Something in the Water**

**Lifehouse – You and Me**

**Live – Overcome**

**Wham – The Edge of Heaven**

**James Blunt – I'll be your man (Mein Felix-Song Nr. 1!)**

**o0o o0o o0o**

Gina

Es war so still hier, so unglaublich still und friedlich.

In Volterra war es niemals still gewesen, ständig irgendwo Stimmen, Geräusche, Lärm.

Es schien, als hätte ich keine leise Sekunde mehr erlebt, seit ich nach der Verwandlung erwacht war.

Es roch gut hier im Zimmer, nicht feucht und muffig wie in Volterra.

Nur wir beide rochen ungewaschen.

Felix starrte Löcher in die Luft. Oder war das sein Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er verdattert war? Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass wir sterben würden?

Ich hatte Angst gehabt, war verschreckt gewesen, hatte mich auch um Felix gefürchtet – aber jetzt konnte ich nicht mehr wirklich glauben, dass ich tatsächlich so empfunden hatte.

Die Cullens waren gute Leute, davon war ich inzwischen überzeugt. Ganz anders als die Volturi.

Wortlos nahm ich Felix am Arm, zog ihn auf die Beine und nahm ihn mit mir ins Bad. Er verharrte direkt neben der Tür und rührte sich nicht, während seine Hände das dunkelblau-beige gestreifte T-Shirt und die Jeans zerknüllten, die er hielt.

Ich legte meine Sachen auf der Ablagefläche zwischen den beiden benachbarten Waschbecken ab und nahm zwei Handtücher aus dem offenen Regal, schüttelte beide auf, hängte sie an die Haken, die von der Dusche aus gut erreichbar waren.

Es war das Normalste auf der Welt, als wären wir in einem Hotel abgestiegen.

Neben der Dusche gab es noch eine Badewanne und, wie ich leicht irritiert bemerkte, eine Toilette. Die Badezimmer in Volterra hatten keine Klos, warum also machten sich die Cullens die Mühe, ihr Haus wie das von Menschen aussehen zu lassen? Oder hatten sie gelegentlich sogar menschliche Gäste im Haus…?

Ich fühlte mich seltsam ruhig und erleichtert, weil ich wusste, dass Felix und ich in Sicherheit waren. Wir durften bei den Cullens bleiben. Was auch immer Felix befürchtet hatte, war nicht eingetreten. Carlisle hatte uns eingeladen zu bleiben. Einige seines Clans schienen davon weniger angetan als andere, doch das würde sich vielleicht noch ändern, hoffte ich.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich Nessie mögen würde.

Auf einmal tastete meine rechte Hand nach meinen Lippen. Es war, als könnte ich noch immer Felix' Kuss spüren, ihn noch immer schmecken, so innig hatte er mich geküsst, nachdem ich ihm gestanden hatte, dass ich ihn liebte.

Ich hatte Angst gehabt, um ihn und mich, als ich die drei Worte aussprach, aber ich hatte sie nicht einfach so dahingesagt.

Ich fühlte es noch immer. Genau das Gleiche. Nichts hatte sich geändert. Meine Liebe hatte sich nicht verändert, sondern glühte noch immer warm und kribbelnd in mir. Jetzt, da ich wusste, dass es Liebe war, schien sie sogar noch zu wachsen.

Ich hatte nicht einfach nur gesagt, dass ich ihn liebte, weil in diesem Moment vielleicht das Todesurteil über uns gesprochen wurde, sondern weil ich wirklich empfand, und ich gewollt hatte, dass Felix es auch wusste.

Ich presste meine Hand fester auf meinen Mund. Ich würde es herausschreien, wenn ich mich jetzt umdrehte.

Ich blinzelte, als mir klar wurde, dass ich Felix ja auch im Spiegel sehen konnte und ihn schon die ganze Zeit über anstarrte, und dass er mich anstarrte, weil er nicht wusste, was er davon halten sollte, dass ich mir die Hand vor den Mund hielt.

Ich drehte mich um, war in wenigen Schritten bei ihm, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich!"

Felix reagierte kaum, als ich ihn sanft küsste. Mit großen, dunkelroten Augen sah er mich an.

Unvermittelt ließ er die Kleidung zu Boden fallen und riss mich an seine Brust, vergrub sein Gesicht in meinem Haar.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Gina." Seine Stimme klang rau und gedämpft.

„Und ich liebe dich." Ich schniefte. „Gott, es fühlt sich an, als könnte ich nie wieder aufhören, es zu sagen!" Ich befreite meine Arme, die an Felix' Brust lagen, und legte sie um ihn. „Ich liebe liebe liebe liebe liebe dich, hörst du?"

Ich spürte, wie er nickte, und musste vor Erleichterung lachen. „Fühlst du es auch?"

Felix nickte wieder, sprachlos, überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen. „Ja.", brachte er dann doch über die Lippen, hielt mich noch fester, bis ich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. „Gina, geliebte Gina!" Er lachte jetzt in mein Haar, drehte sich mit mir in seinen Armen im Kreis.

Ich lachte mit ihm, als wir uns herumwirbelten. Lachen war so viel besser, als zu schreien wie eine Wahnsinnige.

Wahnsinnig, ja genau, so sahen meine letzten 24 Stunden aus. Eine Irre, die so aussah wie ich, so handelte wie ich, so fühlte wie ich, hatte mein Leben übernommen. Nur in dem Augenblick, als ich Felix meine Liebe gestand, war ich vollkommen klar und ich selbst gewesen.

„Felix, kannst du mich runter lassen?", bat ich.

Felix stellte mich auf beiden Beinen ab, seine Arme blieben aber um meinen Leib. Seine Augen schienen auf meinem Gesicht danach zu suchen, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Als ob er das je könnte!

„Perfekt.", strahlte ich ihn an. „Denn jetzt kann ich dich küssen."

Es war mehr ein halber als ein richtiger Kuss, da wir beide immer wieder vor lauter Lachen voneinander ablassen mussten. Und als wir nicht mehr kicherten, hielten wir uns mit den Händen auf den Unterarmen des anderen fest und lehnten die Stirne aneinander, blieben minutenlang einfach so stehen.

„Wir sollten wirklich duschen.", schlug ich irgendwann vor. „Esme hatte Recht; wir stinken tatsächlich."

Felix nickte. „Ladies first."

„Die Dusche ist groß genug für uns beide.", entgegnete ich.

Felix' Augen wurden noch ein wenig größer, als ich begann ihn auszuziehen.

**o0o o0o o0o**

Felix beobachtete mich grinsend, schüttelte ab und zu leicht den Kopf, wenn ich entzückt über den himmlischen Aprikosenduft des Shampoos war (es war ja nicht meine Schuld, dass er in Volterra nie Shampoo für mich gekauft hatte!) oder als ich ihm androhte, die Seife nach ihm zu werfen, falls er weiterhin lachte.

Natürlich lachte er wieder und ich boxte ihn in die Brust.

„Au!" Felix schlug die Hände vor den Körper, als hätte ich ihn schwer getroffen.

„Da, hier hast du ein männlicheres Shampoo!" Ich hielt ihm eine Flasche Ozeanbrise-irgendwas-Zeug hin.

„Danke, meine liebste Gina." Felix lächelte spitzbübisch und nahm mir das Waschgel ab.

Wir schafften es etwa zwei Minuten lang, uns nicht gegenseitig anzufassen, sondern uns einzuseifen, unsere Haare zu waschen und den Schaum wieder abzuspülen.

Na ja, ich kämpfte ein wenig unfair und hielt ihm meine Brüste vors Gesicht, damit ich den Duschkopf für mich allein bekam, und das Shampoo auch ordentlich aus meinen Haaren waschen konnte.

Felix konnte den Blick nur schwer von meinem Körper zu meinen Augen lenken. „Soll ich dir verraten, Gina, bei welchem Spiel ich zu Lebzeiten richtig gut war?" Er lehnte sich näher zu mir, glitt mit den Fingerknöcheln einer Hand aufreizend meinen Oberarm hinauf und hob schließlich mein Kinn an.

„Bei was denn?", kicherte ich.

„Beim eingeseifte Ferkel fangen!"

„Oh!" Empört spritzte ich ihm mit der Brause ins Gesicht. Felix wehrte das Wasser ab, fing meine Hand ein, nahm mir den Duschkopf ab und hängte ihn über uns beiden auf. Seine Hände glitten über meinen Körper, ich quiekte und wehrte mich ein bisschen, weil er mich kitzelte, aber natürlich ließ ich mich gerne von ihm einfangen.

Felix pinnte mich zwischen seinen Armen an die geflieste Wand. Sein restlicher Körper war nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt, berührte mich gerade noch nicht.

Felix sah mich an, musterte mein Gesicht.

Ich stahl einen Kuss von seinen Lippen, als er nichts weiter tat.

Alles Fröhliche, Ausgelassene, Überdrehte schien wie weggewischt aus seinen Zügen.

Mein Liebster sah auf mich herab. Sein schwarzes Haar klebte nass an seiner Stirn, begann gerade, trocken genug zu werden, um sich in Strähnen zu wellen. Dunkle Falten lagen in seinen Augenwinkeln. Ich strich Felix' Haare von seinen Augen weg, zeichnete die Falten mit den Fingerkuppen nach.

„Weinst du?"

Felix nickte stumm.

„Aber warum?" Alles war doch gut, wunderte ich mich.

„Weil ich so erleichtert bin, dass dir nichts passiert ist, Liebste." Felix hielt mein Gesicht, strich mir das nasse Haar von Hals und Schultern, beugte sich zu mir herab und küsste mich sacht.

Meine Lippen reagierten auf ihn, öffneten sich für ihn. Meine Hände tasteten über seinen Rücken, als ich ihn an mich zog.

Einfach nur im warmen Wasser zu stehen, Körper an Körper mit Felix, ohne irgendetwas tun oder denken zu müssen, ihn einfach nur fühlen zu können, das war das Paradies.

Nach einer Weile spürte Felix das wohl auch. Meine Finger zeichneten träge seine Wirbelsäule nach und er seufzte zufrieden an meinem Hals.

Wir waren beide nackt, aber es war kein bisschen komisch, dass wir nur dastanden und nichts taten. Liebe und Geborgenheit, beides so vollkommen reine Gefühle, wie ich sie noch nie bei jemandem empfunden hatte, nicht einmal als Kind bei meinen Eltern.

_Felix, mein Felix._

Mit jeder Faser meines Herzens, mit jedem Gedanken meines Verstandes gehörte ich ihm und wusste, dass er nur mir allein gehörte.

Wir schwelgten in unserer Liebe.

Ich stellte mir vor, dass unsere Liebe ebenso greifbar um uns war wie der warme Wasserdampf, der uns einhüllte.

Nach einer Weile wurden wir uns doch wieder bewusst, dass wir nackt unter der Dusche standen und auch das Bedürfnis, unsere Erleichterung zu zeigen, dass wir den heutigen Tag überlebt hatten, kehrte zurück. Bei Felix zwar stärker als bei mir, aber das machte mir nichts aus.

Ich würde ihm alles geben, was er brauchte. Er würde nie etwas von mir verlangen können, das ich ihm nicht ohnehin bereitwillig schenken wollte.

Meine Liebe, mein Körper – ich war ganz für ihn da so wie er für mich.

Innerhalb von Sekunden siegte der Wunsch nach körperlicher Zuneigung.

Aus einer sanften Berührung der Lippen wurde ein Zungenkuss, aus einem Streicheln wurde ein lustvolles Zupacken, aus Erregung wurde leidenschaftliches Beben.

Felix hob mich hoch, seine Lenden hielten mich an der gefliesten Wand der Dusche fest und meine Beine schlangen sich um seinen Leib. Meine Finger gruben sich in sein Haar und ich keuchte auf, als sein harter Penis über meinen pochenden Schoß glitt.

Ich wollte schreien, so sehr brauchte ich ihn, so sehr wollte ihn in mir spüren. Die Wahnsinnige in mir war zurückgekehrt.

Felix nahm mich an den Hüften und sah mir dabei in die Augen, wartete mein Einverständnis ab. In seinen pechschwarzen Pupillen erkannte ich mein eigenes Spiegelbild wieder – begriff, dass auch er sich selbst in meinen Augen wieder fand.

Die Augen, das Tor zur Seele – wenn das stimmte, so war Felix meine Seele.

Meine Zustimmung bestand aus einem gewimmerten „Ja!", das fast schon ein Betteln war, er möge endlich in mich eindringen.

Felix fühlte sich unglaublich gut an, geschmeidig und kalt, ein sensationeller Kontrast zu dem warmen Wasser, das uns umspülte. Ich sank auf ihn herab und nahm ihn tief in mir auf. Langsam begann er, sich in mir zu bewegen.

Wir kamen gemeinsam, heftig, zitternd, den Namen des anderen auf den sich küssenden Lippen. Während Felix noch in mir war, flüsterten wir beide lächelnd: „Ti amo."

**o0o o0o o0o**

Felix

Hand in Hand verließen wir das Bad, frisch gebadet und angezogen. Gina führte mich zum Bett, zog mich auf die Matratze und schmiegte sich an mich, ihr Kopf auf meinen Oberarm gebettet, ihr Rücken an meiner Brust. Mit den nackten Zehen stupste sie so lange meine Füße, bis sie die ihren zwischen meine Knöchel geflochten hatte.

Ihre Haut war noch warm vom heißen Duschwasser und ihr Haar an meiner Wange noch feucht und duftend nach dem Aprikosenshampoo, das sie unbedingt hatte benutzen wollen. Bei sich und bei mir. Ein Kampf, den ich gerne verloren hatte. Ich hatte mich in ein Weichei verwandelt, das darauf stand, wenn seine Freundin ihm die Haare wusch. Beschämt, aber grinsend, gestand ich mir ein, dass ich mir wünschte, Gina möge mir von jetzt an bis in alle Ewigkeit die Haare waschen.

Wenn ich den Kopf hob, konnte ich sehen, dass Gina innig lächelte und die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Ich ruhte wie meine Liebste auf der Körperseite und legte meinen oberen Arm um ihre Taille.

Das Lächeln in Ginas Mundwinkeln verstärkte sich, während sie mich mit der Schulter anstieß, um zu signalisieren, dass ich noch dichter an sie rücken sollte. Liebend gern tat ich ihr den Gefallen.

Wie Gina so ruhig dalag sah es fast aus, als würde sie schlafen, kam mir in den Sinn.

Ich stellte mir vor, wie sie zu Lebzeiten im Schlaf ausgesehen haben mochte. Vielleicht etwas weniger lächelnd als jetzt, doch eine ebensolche Zufriedenheit auf den Lippen. Etwas weniger unbeweglich, da sie ja noch geatmet hatte. In Gedanken fügte ich zu ihrem Bild das langsame Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbes hinzu, das ich an meinem Arm gespürt hätte, den ich um sie gelegt hatte.

So sehr ich mich auch anstrengte, ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, in meinem menschlichen Leben neben einer Frau aufgewacht zu sein. Ich hatte nur die unbestimmte Ahnung, etwas Großartiges niemals erlebt zu haben. Aber wenn ich die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, das Erwachen an der Seite meiner Liebsten nachzuholen, so wünschte ich mir, dass ich in Ginas Armen erwachen könnte.

Gina verfiel nach einigen Minuten in das unruhige, typische Verhaltensmuster einer Neugeborenen. Ich bewunderte ohnehin, dass sie die vergangenen Stunden so ruhig und konzentriert über sich hatte ergehen lassen können. Ich an ihrer Stelle hätte vermutlich über kurz oder lang die Kontrolle verloren, einen Kampf angezettelt, und was dann noch alles geschehen wäre, malte ich mir lieber gar nicht erst aus. Unbehagen und Erleichterung zugleich bildeten einen unangenehmen Knoten in meinem Magen, als ich daran zurückdachte, dass wir die erste Begegnung mit den Cullens besser als erwartet überstanden hatten. Was auch immer jetzt kam – ich hatte weniger Angst davor, weil ich wusste, dass mich nichts und niemand mehr von Gina trennen konnte.

Gerade knautschte Gina das Kissen unter unseren Köpfen zusammen, als sei es ihr unbequem geworden; bald darauf spielte sie mit einer ihrer Strähnen und wickelte sie immer wieder um ihren Zeigefinger; dann begann sie, rhythmisch mit den Zehen gegen meinen Fuß zu pochen.

Gina benahm sich so unruhig, wie ich mich innerlich fühlte; gleichzeitig merkte ich ihr an, dass sie sich im Gegensatz zu mir im Haus der Cullens wohl zu fühlen begann. Anders war nicht zu erklären, warum sie ihre Wachsamkeit vernachlässigte.

Ich würde für uns beide umso aufmerksamer sein müssen.

Kurz bevor leise Stimmen im Flur zu vernehmen waren, vermutete ich, dass Gina ohnehin gleich aufspringen würde.

Draußen sagte die junge Renesmee spitz: „Danke, aber ich komme auch ohne Leibwache zurecht, Dad!"

Es klopft an der Tür. Gina hechtete regelrecht zur Tür und öffnete.

Renesmee und Edward standen draußen, er einen halben Schritt hinter seiner Tochter.

Das Mädchen teilte uns mit: „Ihr braucht nicht hier im Zimmer zu hocken, ihr seid doch keine Gefangenen! Kommt mit uns ins Wohnzimmer. Wir möchten euch näher kennen lernen." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte mich daran, wie Demetri aussah, wenn er vor Neugier beinahe starb.

Gina folgte erfreut der Aufforderung, während in mir erneut der Argwohn erwachte.

**o0o o0o o0o**

Alle Cullens waren anwesend, ebenso der Gestaltwandler, auf diversen Sitzmöbeln im Raum verteilt und mit unterschiedlichen Dingen zum Zeitvertreib beschäftigt.

Ich hätte nie vermutet, dass Carlisle und Bella überhaupt an Videospielen interessiert waren. Und erst recht nicht an Super Mario. Jacob saß in der Nähe ihres Sofas auf einem Diwan, auf den sich nun auch Renesmee niederließ. Ich vermutete, dass die beiden Jüngeren Carlisle und Bella herausgefordert hatten.

Esme las in der Tageszeitung, ließ sie aber sinken und lächelte Gina und mir zu. Rosalie, die durch ein Motorsportmagazin blätterte, musterte Ginas Aussehen in dem von ihr geliehenen Oberteil und würdigte mich keines Blickes. Emmet zeigte das gleiche breite, irritierende Grinsen wie gestern.

Alice lackierte offenbar ihre Fingernägel und hatte ein Kästchen mit einigen Kosmetikartikeln vor sich auf dem Tisch stehen. Den Geruch von Nagellack hatte ich noch nie gemocht.

Sie lächelte Gina an – „Möchtest du auch?" – und bot ihr die Nagellacke zur Auswahl an.

Gina schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, danke, ich war nie eines von den Mädchen, die ihre Nägel anmalen."

Bella kicherte und Alice drehte sich irritiert zu ihr um. „Banause!"

„Gar nicht!" Bella drehte sich halb zu Alice um, fluchte dann, als Carlisle ihre Unaufmerksamkeit ausnutzte und ihre Spielfigur von der digitalen Fahrbahn drängte.

„Das hast du davon!", kommentierte Alice schnippisch, als Bella verlor.

Die Spielcontroller wurden an Renesmee und Jacob zurückgereicht.

Esme wechselte von ihrem Sitzplatz an Carlisles Seite, bot Gina ihren Platz an.

Ich stand etwas verloren in der Gegend und hatte das Gefühl, Edwards Augen bohrten sich in meinen Hinterkopf. Er ließ sich reichlich Zeit, um sich neben Bella zu setzen.

Unterdessen erkundigte sich Jasper bei mir: „Spielst du Schach?"

Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein und seine Einladung ausschlagen. „Das letzte Mal ist schon eine Weile her.", sagte ich deshalb in der Hoffnung, er würde es auf sich beruhen lassen.

Erst war der Fernseher erfunden worden, dann die Farbfilme, dann kam Star Wars und dann Computerspiele… Meine letzte Partie war mit Demetri gewesen. Der Gedanke stimmte mich traurig. Was er wohl gerade im Moment tat?

Jasper deutete mit einer Geste an, ich solle mich ihm gegenüber setzten, und ich hatte kaum mehr eine andere Wahl als anzunehmen. Ich mutmaßte, dass er mir durch seine Einladung die Gelegenheit geben wollte, mich von selbst zu entspannen, statt das Gefühl durch sein Talent künstlich herbeizurufen. Oder beeinflusste er mich schon, ohne dass ich es bemerkte?

Bei talentierten Vampiren konnte man nie sicher sein, ob ihre Fähigkeit nicht so subtil war, dass man nicht einmal merkte, dass man manipuliert wurde. Es war ja nicht jeder so direkt wie Jane.

Zu meiner Verwunderung stellte Jasper nicht _ein_, sondern gleich _fünf_ Schachbretter zwischen uns auf. Die weißen Figuren positionierte er bei vier Brettern abwechselnd so, dass sie bei mir und bei ihm standen. Beim fünften Brett fragte er mich: „Weiß oder schwarz?"

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er mich anhand meiner Wahl testen wollte – als ob fünf Schachpartien zugleich nicht schon Test genug wären – also entgegnete ich: „Such du aus."

Jasper wählte Weiß für sich und eröffnete die Partie. Ich tat meinen Zug, und erhielt von Jasper per Fingerzeig Bescheid, dass ich auf dem benachbarten Brett ebenfalls eröffneten sollte. Ein Mann der vielen Worte war er nicht gerade.

Bald hatten wir alle fünf Spiele begonnen; jeder hatte zwei Züge auf zwei Brettern, ehe der nächste wieder an der Reihe war.

Emmet rückte seitlich von Jasper und mir einen Stuhl herbei und betrachtete unsere Spiele.

Ich versuchte unauffällig, nebenher Gina im Auge zu behalten. Ich gewann den Eindruck, dass Jasper sich bei seinen beiden Zügen absichtlich Zeit ließ, so dass ich nach Gina sehen konnte.

Sie unterhielt sich mit Esme, die sich höflich erkundigt hatte, ob wir im Gästezimmer alles hatten, was wir benötigten. Gina dankte schüchtern. Sie taute ein wenig auf, als Renesmee – Nessie, wie sie gleich darauf insistierte – sie nach ihrer menschlichen Herkunft ausfragte.

Gina erzählte ein wenig von dem Vorort Roms, in dem sie aufgewachsen war, ihrem Studium, und auch von ihren Eltern und deren Haus. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte Nessie mehr in Erfahrung gebracht als ich in drei Monaten, schien es mir.

Ich hatte mich nie richtig getraut, Gina zu fragen – weil ich mich insgeheim immer schuldig fühlen würde, sie verwandelt zu haben.

Emmet war wesentlich besser als ich darin vorzutäuschen, völlig fasziniert von den Schachpartien zu sein, statt auf das Gespräch zu lauschen.

Jasper schlug mich währenddessen auf vier Brettern vernichtend. Auf dem fünften, auf das ich mich schließlich konzentrierte, rettete ich mich gerade noch auf ein dennoch blamables Remis.

Von selbst hatte mir Gina nur wenig über sich erzählt, und wenn, dann hatte sie mir von ihren Lieblingsbüchern, ihren liebsten Filmen, welche Farben und Blumen sie liebte, wo sie ihren schönsten Urlaub verbracht hatte und in welchen Museen sie sich am Liebsten aufhielt, erzählt. Und dann fragte sie mich Löcher in den Bauch, welche Vorlieben ich hatte.

Beim besten Willen verstand ich nicht, was so lustig daran war, dass ich mich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, was als Mensch mein Lieblingskuchen gewesen war. Gina konnte stundenlang von der Haselnusstorte ihrer Mutter schwärmen. Ich lauschte ihr dann immer, gebannt von ihrem Lächeln, dem Leuchten in ihren Augen, ihren begeisterten Gesten. Und danach holte mich wieder die Schuld ein. Ich war derjenige, der Schuld daran hatte, dass sie nie wieder ihre Mutter sehen, nie wieder mit ihren Eltern im Garten vor dem Haus sitzen und Haselnusstorte essen würde.

„Glückwunsch.", sagte ich zu Jasper.

„Du warst abgelenkt.", stellte er lediglich fest, weder abwertend noch vorwurfsvoll noch entschuldigend. Ich überlegte, wie viel von meinem inneren Chaos er mitbekam. Und was Edward alles aus meinen Gedanken fischte. Ich fragte mich, ob Edward sich manchmal auch wegen Bella schuldig fühlte, doch ich wagte nicht, zu ihm zu sehen.

„Normalerweise lässt Jasper einen nicht so leicht davonkommen.", meinte Emmet.

„Du bist nur beleidigt, weil du seit sechzig Jahren gegen mich verlierst.", konterte Jasper. „Revanche?", fragte er mich.

„Nein, danke. Wann anders vielleicht." Mein ganzer Körper verlangte danach, wieder neben Gina zu sitzen. Ich sah zu ihr herüber.

Rosalie verdrehte die Augen und bemühte sich nicht, es zu verbergen, ehe sie sich erhob und mir mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln ihren Platz anbot.

Ich dankte ihr dennoch höflich.

Kaum dass ich saß, legte Gina ihre Hand auf meinem Knie ab und lehnte sich an mich. So sehr ich es mochte, dass sie ihre Zuneigung offen zeigte, so sehr löste es bei mir auch Unbehagen aus. Wir waren noch nie zuvor in der Öffentlichkeit einander so nahe gewesen, noch nie waren wir von anderen so sehr beobachtet worden. Ständig fragte ich mich, wie die Cullens wohl über uns urteilen mochten.

Ich brachte es nicht über mich, wie Emmet den Arm um die Schultern seiner Frau zu legen, weil ich nicht besitzergreifend sein wollte, und schon gar nicht hätte ich mich getraut, Gina auf meinen Schoß zu ziehen. Nicht einmal wie Carlisle seiner Gefährtin einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken, wagte ich – solche Intimität vor den Augen anderer zu zeigen war nichts, bei dem ich mich wohl gefühlt hätte.

„Also, Felix," begann Emmet wie beiläufig, die Grübchen schon wieder in den Mundwinkeln: „Ich wurde von einem Bär getötet. Und wie bist du gestorben?"

Rosalie trat ihrem Gatten energisch gegen das Schienbein und Esme zischte entrüstet: „EMMET!"

Die Mehrheit der Familie kicherte jedoch, als hätten sie nur auf eine solche Taktlosigkeit gewartet. Carlisle sah mich um Verzeihung bitten an und Edward gab einen gequälten Laut von sich.

Ich nahm an, meine Antwort, wie Aro mir durch halb Rom nachgestellt und mich getötet hatte, würde die Cullens eher weniger amüsieren. Mein vergeblicher Versuch, ihm mit meinem Messer den Bauch aufzuschlitzen, war wohl auch nicht lustig.

Aber vielleicht würde ihnen dann klar werden, dass ich das Leben, welches ich 1800 Jahre lang geführt hatte, nicht freiwillig für mich gewählt hatte.

**o0o o0o o0o**

**Edward: „Sex unter der Dusche, musste das wirklich sein? Gina und Felix waren ja kaum eine Stunde bei uns im Haus, als die Unzucht losging!"**

**Kalanthia: „Ja, das musste sein, Eddie."**

**Edward (murmelt): „Als ob es nicht ausreichen würde, dass sie die Volturi zu uns locken… Mein Name ist EDWARD, EDWARD, verstanden?"**

**Emmet: „Ach, reg dich nicht auf, Eddie. (grinst) Denk lieber an den ganzen Spaß, den wir noch mit Felix haben werden!"**

**Edward weiß, dass ihr den Review-Button klicken wollt! ;-)**

**P.S. für alle Interessierten: Ich habe begonnen, an Schattenmacht 3 zu schreiben.**

**Special Thanks to: Jamie Campbell Bower für sein nacktes Hinterteil in „Camelot"**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört fast alles Stephenie Meyer und lediglich Gina gehört mir.**

**Kein Dank geht an: Meine chronischen Rückenschmerzen, die mich seit Wochen so quälen, dass wortwörtlich jede Inspiration gestorben ist. Heute scheint allerdings die Kombi aus Schmerzen und lauter Musik zu bewirken, dass ich die Allmachtsfantasien eines gewissen Fürsten der Finsternis aufs digitale Papier bringen kann.**

**Musik zum Kapitel:**

**Verdi, Nabucco: Gefangenenchor**

**Gregorian, The Dark Side of the Chant**

**und:**

**I'm rolling thunder, pouring rain  
I'm coming on like a hurricane  
My lightning's flashing across the sky  
You're only young but you're gonna die  
I won't take no prisoners****, won't spare no lives  
Nobody's putting up a fight  
I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get ya, satan get ya**

**ACDC – Hell's Bells**

**o0o o0o o0o**

Aro

„WIE KANN ER ES NUR WAGEN!" Eine Vase war plötzlich in meiner Hand. „DER NICHTSWÜRDIGE!" Zerschellte an der Wand. „HINTERHÄLTIGE!" Ich packte das Vasenpodest. „NIEDERTRÄCHTIGE!" Holz zerbarst unter meinen Fingern. „EEELENDE!" Die Splitter des Podests spießten sich ringsum in die Wand. „HUUUND!"

Ich wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum, auf der Suche nach etwas, das sich meiner Wut als nächstes in den Weg stellen würde, um dann in tausend winzige Bruchstücke zerkrümelt zu werden.

„Aro."

Marmor barst.

„Aro!"

Feiner weißer Staub wirbelte auf, verteilte sich beinahe explosionsartig im Raum. Wie die Asche, die tagelang vom Himmel herabgeregnet war, nachdem die erzürnten Götter Pompeji, Herculaneum und Stabiae unter der Lava des Vesuv begraben hatten. Ich war ein Gott und sie würden an meinem Zorn verbrennen –

„ARO!"

Sulpicia packte mich an der Schulter, riss meinen Körper herum, schüttelte mich, zwang mich, sie anzusehen.

Automatisch ballten sich meine Hände erneut zu Fäusten, hoben sich zum Angriff.

Nur meiner perfekten Beherrschung war es zu verdanken, dass ich mich nicht an meiner eigenen Frau verging.

Sie fauchte.

Ich fauchte.

Unsere geöffneten Münder waren einander nahe. Rosige Lippen, die einen Kuss herbeisehnten. Scharfe Zähne, zum Zuschlagen bereit.

Oh Götter, wie sie mich erregte, wenn sie zornig war!

Sulpicia lehnte sich minimal von mir weg, bis sie haargenau die richtige Distanz hatte, um mich anzufunkeln. Ihre Stimme war sanft, ruhig, natürlich vorwurfsvoll. „Könntest du deinen Wutanfall bitte in einem anderen Zimmer haben? Wo mehr von _deinen_ als von meinen Besitztümern zu Bruch gehen können?"

Sie ließ mich los, saß im nächsten Sekundenbruchteil wieder hinter ihrem Schreibtisch in ein Buch vertieft.

Die kalte Schulter war zurück.

Ich war allein mit meiner Erregung und allein mit meiner erneut auflodernden Wut.

**o0o o0o o0o**

Ich ließ den Gebäudetrakt, der von Sulpicias Turm gekrönt wurde, hinter mir. Ein Diamantcollier, und sie würde mir den zerbrochenen Nippes verziehen. Diamantohrringe, und sie hätte wieder ein Lächeln für mich übrig. Dazu noch ein Diamantarmband, und auch eine Nacht in ihrem Bett war mir gewiss.

Ich schnaubte. Nach Jahrtausenden einer kälter und kälter werdenden Beziehung musste ich mir die Zuneigung meiner eigenen Frau erkaufen.

Durch meinen Stiefeltritt beförderte ich die dicke Holztür vor mir aus ihren Angeln und ins Innere von Felix' Zimmer. Die Bruchbude, die ich erblickte, erinnerte mich an den stinkenden Bretterverschlag, in dem er in der Gosse Roms gehaust hatte, ehe ich ihn mit einem neuen Leben beschenkt hatte. Einem Leben, das er nicht verdient hatte, wie sich nun herausgestellt hatte. Wie schlecht er es mir vergolten hatte, dass ich ihn zum Hauptmann meiner Wache ernannt hatte!

Ich schrie meinen Zorn heraus, so laut, dass die Fensterscheiben klirrten, während ich jedes Fitzelchen im Zimmer umdrehte, jeden Winkel absuchte, Berge von Trümmern durchwühlte.

„Ein Hinweis, es muss einen Hinweis geben!", murmelte ich. Es musste doch irgendeinen Hinweis geben, wohin der räudige Bastard mit seiner tierblutsaufenden Schlampe hingeflohen war!

Nicht nur hatte er es gewagt, mich, seinen Herrn zu verraten und zu hintergehen, er hatte es darüber hinaus auch noch gewagt, einen weiteren Vampir mit sich zu nehmen. Es war scheißegal, ob Felix derjenige war, der Gina verwandelt hatte oder irgendjemand anders. Da er in meinen Diensten gestanden hatte, als er sie biss, war sie zu meinem – zum Eigentum der Volturi geworden.

Niemand, der es je gewagt hatte, mich zu bestehlen, hatte das lange überlebt.

Ich würde Felix finden und ihn samt seiner Beute im Staub zertreten. Beide würden sie leiden vor ihrem Ende.

Einige Momente verbrachte ich damit, aus dem Fenster in die untergehende Sonne zu starren und malte mir dabei aus, wie ich das Streichholz warf, das ihre leblosen, gebrochenen Körper in Flammen aufgehen ließ.

Wie süß meine Rache sein würde.

Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um, überflog mit den Augen nochmals alles im Raum.

Da, der Laptop!

Ungeduldig wartete ich, während der Computer im Schneckentempo hochfuhr. Ich klickte mich durch diverse zuletzt geöffnete Dokumente – nichts! Ich öffnete den Internetbrowser und rief die Chronik auf – leer!

„Verdammter Hurensohn!" Natürlich hatte er die Chronik gelöscht! Und ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich sie wiederherstellen konnte.

Ich brüllte so laut, dass mein Wut durch die ganze Burg hallte: „AAAAAALEC!"

Wie schnell er angekrochen kam, der kleine Speichellecker.

„Ihr habt gerufen, Herr?", sülzte er.

Ich befahl ihm unwirsch, nach allem zu suchen, was Felix versteckt oder gelöscht haben könnte.

„Wie lang dauert das denn noch?", herrschte ich Alec Sekunden später an.

„Er hat tatsächlich einige Daten gelöscht, Herr, aber dafür muss ich ein paar Recovery-Programme laufen lassen."

„WIE! LANGE?"

„Eine halbe Stunde?", hauchte Alec und zog dabei schuldbewusst seinen Kopf ein.

Begleitet von einem Fluch rammte ich meine Faust durch die nächstgelegene Wand. Tapetenfasern und Mörtel beschmutzten meinen Anzug, als ich die Hand zurückzog. Ich schüttelte den Dreck ab, dabei fiel mein Blick in die Ecke des Raumes.

Dort lag, beinahe völlig verborgen von den eingestürzten Brettern eines umgekippten Schrankes, etwas zusammengeknülltes Braunes. Langsam schritt ich darauf zu.

Etwas, das noch viel viel besser war als der Hinweis auf Ginas gegenwärtigen Aufenthalt – einen Hinweis auf ihre _Herkunft_.

Ihre Handtasche.

Die Handtasche, die sie bei getragen hatte, als Heide sie ins Schloss brachte.

Meine Hände zerrissen das hellbraune Leder und ich schüttelte den Inhalt auf den Boden. Ein Lippenstift, eine Digitalkamera, ein Brillenetui, das aufsprang und eine Sonnenbrille preisgab, ein Kugelschreiber, Kaugummis, Taschentücher, ihr Geldbeutel und ein Terminkalender.

Meine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem verschlagenen Lächeln, als ein genialer Gedanke in meinem Geist geboren wurde.

Ginas Ausweise und der Terminkalender gaben vielleicht einen Hinweis auf ihre Herkunft. Einen Hinweis auf Angehörige, menschlich, lebendig, voller Blut.

Die Instrumente meiner Rache.

Der Geldbeutel lieferte mir ein Foto von Gina zwischen zwei älteren Personen. Das gleiche glatte, schwarze Haar und die Wangenknochen der Mutter, die Augenfarbe des Vaters. Ein weiteres Foto, das nur die Eltern zeigte.

Und noch hervorragender diente meinem Plan der als Notfalladresse angegebene Eintrag im Terminkalender.

Ich hatte eine neue Aufgabe für meinen Tracker.

**o0o o0o o0o**

Demetri

Ich hatte meinen Herrn zuvor schon Alecs Namen brüllen hören und war darauf gefasst, dass er auch mich zu sich rufen würde.

Meinen Namen jedoch fauchte er, dass es mir zumute wurde, als würde ein Geist auf mein nicht vorhandenes Grab scheißen.

Natürlich war mir aufgefallen, dass Felix und Gina seit drei Tagen aus der Burg verschwunden waren.

Natürlich hatte ich vermutet, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging, wenn mein bester Freund mir nicht einmal eine Nachricht hinterließ.

Andererseits, hatte ich mir eingeredet, war es Neugeborenen ja nicht verboten, sich aus der Burg zu entfernen, um Jagen zu gehen. Die Regel besagte nur, dass es ihnen verboten war, innerhalb des Stadtkreises von Volterra einen Menschen zu töten. Von den toskanischen Wäldern und den Tieren, die dort hausten, war nirgends die Rede.

Es hätte ja immerhin sein können, dass Felix Gina ihre Beute selbst suchen ließ.

Das war meine mehr als wackelige Ausrede, warum ich ihr Verschwinden nicht gemeldet hatte. Warum ich nicht versucht hatte, meinen besten Freund auf seinem Handy zu erreichen. Und warum ich mein Talent bisher nicht benutzt hatte, um ihren Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden.

„Hier bin ich, Herr.", sagte ich, als ich Felix' Wohnung betrat. Es sah aus wie nach einem Bombeneinschlag.

Aro stand über Alecs Rücken gebeugt und sah auf den Bildschirm von Felix' Laptop. Ich fragte mich, was Alec wohl herausgefunden hatte.

„Ah, Demetri." Aro lächelte breit. „Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich." Er nahm seine hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Arme nach vorne und reichte mir eine etwas abgegriffene Fotografie, die einen Mann und eine Frau, beide um die fünfzig, zeigte.

„Frederico und Maria Lombardi. Finde sie und bring sie hierher. Lebendig."

Verwirrt sah ich Aro an. Ich hatte erwartet, er habe mich gerufen, damit ich nach Felix und Gina suchte. Ich hatte geglaubt, Aro würde mich berühren und mir dann befehlen, beide mit meiner Gabe aufzuspüren. Wenn er mich berührte, war ich nicht in der Lage, ihm irgendetwas zu verheimlichen, ganz gleich, wie tief meine Freundschaft zu Felix ging.

„Noch heute!", fauchte Aro.

„Ja, Herr." Ich beeilte mich mit meiner Verbeugung und hastete aus dem Raum. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Wer waren die beiden Leute? Warum wollte Aro zwei Menschen?

Ich rannte in mein Zimmer, schnappte meine Autoschlüssel und lief weiter zur Garage.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als erleichtert zu sein, dass Aro mich nicht gezwungen hatte, Felix und Gina verraten zu müssen. Gleichzeitig fürchtete ich den Tag, an dem er es tun würde. Und umso mehr fürchtete ich, dass Aro mein Talent als Tracker gar nicht mehr benötigte, weil Alec bereits alles gehackt hatte, was er wissen musste.

Meine Paranoia ging so weit, dass ich, als ich aus den Stadttoren Volterras herausfuhr, meinte, Aro habe mich zur Ablenkung ausgeschickt, weil er mich für ein Risiko hielt und damit ich Felix nicht würde beistehen können.

**o0o o0o o0o**

**Ein kleines Bis(s)chen Feedback wäre schön, damit ich weiß, dass es überhaupt noch jemanden gibt, der meine Geschichte liest.**

**Nächstes Kapitel geht's zurück zu unserem Lieblings-Vampir-Pärchen.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Twilight-Series von Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rating: Dirty! Enjoy. (M)**

Bella

Ich konzentrierte mich auf die silberne Blase, die mich umgab, und dann darauf, sie von mir zu schieben, damit ich meine Gedanken mit meinem Ehemann teilen konnte.

_Es gibt wohl keine Möglichkeit, dich zu überreden, mit uns zu kommen? Du bleibst bei deinem neuen Freund Felix?_

„Nessie ist für meinen Geschmack ein wenig _zu_ neugierig auf ihn." Edwards Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, wie unliebsam ihm das war.

Ich musste ihm zugestehen, dass unsere Tochter von mir eine gewisse Unvorsicht, was übermenschliche Kreaturen anging, geerbt hatte. Andererseits war sie kein kleines Mädchen mehr und zur Hälfte selbst ein Vampir.

_Ach, du willst also aufpassen, wenn sie von der Schule heimkommt._ In meinen Gedanken fügte ich bei dem Wort „aufpassen" noch das Bild einer Person, die in der Luft Anführungszeichen malte, dazu. _Jake ist doch auch noch da._

Edward antwortete darauf nicht, sondern runzelte weiter die Stirn.

Ich seufzte. Mein Ehemann und mein bester Freund, der zufällig der feste Freund unserer Tochter war, hatten es in den letzten Jahren zu ihrem liebsten Hobby werden lassen, ihrer gegenseitigen Abneigung zu frönen. Und umso mehr, da wir alle durchschauten, dass sie unter Umständen doch miteinander auskommen und vor allem auch wie Pech und Schwefel gegen Emmet zusammenhalten konnten, wenn es ihnen gerade in den Kram passte.

„Seid nett zu einander.", sagte ich, ehe ich Edward küsste.

„Ich bin immer nett.", entgegnete er mit einem unverschämt frechen, gleichzeitig aber sehr anziehenden Grinsen.

Alice, Jasper und Esme begleiteten Gina aus dem Haus, nachdem sie sich von Felix verabschiedet hatte.

„Nach Osten.", ordnete Jasper an.

Gina zögerte, also setzte er sich zusammen mit Alice an die Spitze und lief auf den Waldrand zu. Würde ich nicht seit mehreren Jahren hier wohnen, hätte ich bei der dichten Wolkendecke auch keine Ahnung gehabt, wo welche Himmelsrichtung lag.

Rose und Emmet stießen aus Richtung der Garage zu uns, sie huckepack auf seinem Rücken. Emmet hielt neben Edward und mir an. „Ich hoffe, sie dreht durch.", flüsterte Emmet mir zu.

Rose verdrehte über seiner linken Schulter die Augen. „Genau deshalb gehst du nicht allein mit ihr auf die Jagd."

Emmet beschwerte sich bei Edward: „Man wird ja wohl noch träumen dürfen."

„Lauf, Pferdchen, bevor sie uns abhängen!" Rose tat so, als würde sie Emmet die Sporen geben und er rannte los, ähnelte dabei eher einem durchgehenden Bison als einem Pferd.

Ich drehte mich für einen allerletzten Kuss zu Edward um.

„Viel Spaß.", grinste er. „Und pass auf dich auf, mein Herz."

Ich hatte keine Probleme, die anderen einzuholen. Emmet trampelte für unsere Ohren geradezu unverschämt laut und Gina samt ihrer Eskorte war nicht besonders schnell. Sie schien unsicher zu sein, noch unerfahren im Rennen.

Seit sie entsetzt darüber gewesen war, dass es Menschen gab, die sich den Volturi freiwillig anboten, sah ich sie losgelöst von Felix. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass er sie verwandelt hatte. Ich beschloss, ihr zu helfen, und tauschte mit Esme den Platz. „Gina?"

Sie drehte den Kopf zu mir.

„Denk nicht darüber nach, wohin du läufst oder was passieren könnte. Renn' einfach los und genieße die Geschwindigkeit. Erst als ich das erste Mal richtig gerannt bin, wusste ich, was es bedeutet, ein Vampir zu sein."

„Bleibst du in meiner Nähe?", fragte sie zurück.

„Ja, versprochen."

Gina nagte kurz an ihrer Unterlippe. „Und was ist, wenn ich gegen einen Baum renne?"

„Das wirst du nicht." Ich hatte die gleiche Befürchtung gehabt. Es war seltsam, dass ich je unbeholfen gewesen war. Es war wirklich wie in einem anderen Leben. „Du bist schnell genug, um allen Hindernissen auszuweichen."

„Du bist stärker als jeder Baum hier im Wald.", setzte Emmet hinzu.

Rose kreischte auf: „Emmet, nein!", aber da raste er auch schon in die nächste Tanne, die durch den Aufprall regelrecht explodierte. Holzsplitter regneten auf uns herab. Der Wipfel wurde einige Meter weiter geschleudert und mähte dabei einige junge Buchen nieder.

„Wie konntest du nur!", schimpfte Rose los, als sie neben ihrem Mann stand und sich Splitter von der Kleidung und aus ihrer goldblonden Mähne pflückte. „Manchmal glaube ich wirklich, dass ich ein fünfjähriges Kind geheiratet habe!"

Emmet gab sich Mühe, verlegen auszusehen. „Tschuldige, Rosieposie" –

„Komm mir ja nicht so!" Rose schlug Emmets Hand davon, als er ihr helfen wollte, ihr Haar zu säubern. „Und glaub ja nicht, dass du heute Nacht angekrochen kommen kannst!"

Neben mir platzte Gina beinahe vor Lachen.

Jasper missbrauchte sein Talent, damit er und Alice nicht auch lachen mussten, sondern wie zwei Unschuldslämmer Löcher in die Luft starren konnten.

Meine Ausrede war, dass Gina ein ansteckendes Lachen hatte.

„Oh Kinder…", murmelte Esme und versteckte dabei ihr Grinsen in ihrem geblümten Schal.

Als sich alle halbwegs wieder beruhigt hatten, reichte ich Gina die Hand. „Renn' los."

Sie nahm meine Hand und tat es.

Wir flogen an den Bäumen vorbei, und doch blieb alles, was wir sahen, deutlich und klar. Zwar schleifte Gina mich nicht gerade mit, aber dennoch fühlte ich gelegentlich, dass sie mich mit sich zog, wenn meine Füße nicht den Boden berührten. Ich hatte geglaubt, sie würde meine Hand irgendwann weniger fest fassen, sie vielleicht sogar loslassen, aber das tat sie nicht.

„Werden wir irgendwann müde?", schrie sie begeistert in den Wind.

„Nie!", rief ich zurück. Ich liebte es, wieder so schnell wie eine Neugeborene zu sein, denn ohne Gina wäre ich langsamer gewesen.

Ich hatte nur eine ungefähre Ahnung, wie viele Kilometer wir zurückgelegt hatten, als wir anhielten. Die anderen konnte ich nicht hören oder wittern, doch ich wusste, dass Alice uns finden würde, sollten sie nicht unserem Geruch folgen können.

Gina sank im Schneidersitz auf den Waldboden. Ihre Augen huschten rasend schnell hin und her, sogen alle Eindrücke ein. Dann breitete sie die Arme aus und ließ sich seufzend auf den Rücken fallen. „Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so frei!", rief sie dabei aus.

„So frei wirst du von nun an immer sein." Ich setzte mich neben sie.

Gina drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah mich an. „Du bist auch noch nicht lange ein Vampir, oder?"

„Fünfeinhalb Jahre sind es."

„Wird der Durst weniger schlimm?"

„Mit der Zeit, ja."

Gina wog meine Worte ab. „Aber er geht nie ganz weg.", wandte sie ein. „Felix sagt, man spürt ihn immer."

Ich nickte.

Ginas Gesicht wurde traurig. „Ich vermisse ihn. Ich wünsche mir, er wäre hier."

Ich begann, Gina zu mögen, und deshalb wollte ich ihr keine falsche Hoffnung machen, dass vielleicht irgendwann der Tag kommen würde, an dem sie mit Felix gemeinsam auf die Jagd gehen können würde. Für mich war Felix ein Volturi und Menschenbluttrinker, egal ob er nun von Aro und Co. verfolgt wurde oder nicht.

Ich konnte mich vor einer Antwort drücken, weil die anderen bei uns ankamen. Alice sah mich strafend an, weil meine Jeans vom nassen Boden schlammig geworden war. Nicht meine Schuld, dass sie darauf bestanden hatte, dass ich die Hose anzog. Meiner Meinung nach hatte eine Jeans ja auch blau oder schwarz zu sein, und nicht hellgelb.

Emmet erschreckte Gina, als er vorschlug, wir sollten einen Bären für sie finden. Die Aussicht auf einen Löwen dagegen schien ihr weniger auszumachen, warum auch immer. Bevor ich von beiden Spezies erfolgreich meine erste Beute gestellt hatte, hatte ich vor beiden Tieren noch immer Angst gehabt.

Einige Minuten später trafen wir zu Ginas Erleichterung auf eine Elchkuh.

Ich musste schließlich zugeben, dass ich froh war, dass Edward nicht mit uns gekommen war. Während Gina den Elch erlegte, fragte ich mich ständig, ob ich bei meiner ersten Jagd ebenso unbeherrscht gewesen war. Ich erinnerte mich, gleich darauf geradezu über Edward hergefallen zu sein… aber war ich auch derart mit meiner ersten Beute umgegangen, hatte Gliedmaßen zerrissen, Knochen gebrochen, mit den Händen im Blut gewühlt?

Ich verstand bis heute nicht, was Edward an mir sexy fand, wenn ich jagte.

Als Gina fertig getrunken hatte, zeigte Jasper ihr, wie sie die Leiche unter Laub, Steinen und abgebrochenem Gehölz vergraben musste.

Alice stand neben mir und seufzte: „Oh, die ganzen hübschen Kleider, die ich für sie kaufen kann!"

Oh süße kleine Alice… „Ich wette, sie bevorzugt Jeans und T-Shirts, so wie ich."

Alice legte kurz den Kopf schief. „Verdammt, du gewinnst die Wette. Aber sie ist nicht ganz so unverbesserlich wie du!"

**o0o o0o o0o**

Unterdessen…

Felix

Ich wurde hungriger und hungriger. Ich wusste, dass meine Nervosität und Gereiztheit sich auf Gina übertrugen. Die einzigen Momente, in denen ich mich ruhiger fühlte, waren die, in denen wir miteinander schliefen. Momente, die merklich seltener geworden waren, seit Gina klar geworden war, dass wir im ganzen Haus zu hören waren.

Warum hatte Alice auch mit diesem bescheuerten Unterton fragen müssen, wie unsere _Nacht_ gewesen war?

Die nervtötende kleine Zwergin war schuld, dass Gina jetzt ständig „Pssst! Wir müssen leise sein!" kicherte und wir dann in den meisten Fällen rein gar nichts mehr taten. Ich wollte keine Klosterschülerin, ich wollte _meine_ Gina zurück!

Als ob Alice vorhergesehen hätte, dass es so kommen würde. Sie hatte das mit Absicht getan, davon war ich mittlerweile überzeugt.

Es war ihre Schuld, dass ich nicht einmal mehr die winzigen, ruhigen Momente nach dem Sex hatte.

Gina konnte ja einfach unter Aufsicht jagen gehen, ich aber nicht.

Sie war nach ihrer ersten Jagd mit den Cullens so ruhig gewesen. So entspannt, so verschmust, so warm. Nach genau _der_ Nacht hatte Alice alles versaut.

Gina war zu ihrer Unbekümmertheit und ihrer guten Laune zurückgekehrt und restlos alle Cullens konnten sie gut leiden.

Ich dagegen war von Tag zu Tag hungriger und gereizter geworden. Nicht gerade ideal, um das Misstrauen der Cullens mir gegenüber abzubauen.

Der Einzige, der sich nochmals mit mir abgegeben hatte, war Jasper. Er hatte wie am Tag unserer Ankunft angeboten, mit mir Schach zu spielen. Wieder hatten wir gespielt. Wieder verlor ich auf drei Brettern, doch schaffte ich dieses Mal ein Remis und die fünfte Partie stellten wir unbeendet ein, da Carlisle nach Hause gekommen war.

Jaspers rasche und doch stets durchdachten Schachzüge hatten mich in meiner Überzeugung bestätigt, dass er der Gefährlichste unter den Cullens war. Nicht Edward, der in einem Kampf jede Taktik des anderen aus dessen Gedanken vorahnen konnte; nicht Emmet, der an schierer Körperkraft an meine herankam. Manchmal, wenn Emmet glaubte, er sei unbeobachtet, vermochte er kaum sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, während er mich beobachtete. Er brannte darauf, gegen mich zu kämpfen und malte sich aus, wie es sein würde. Emmets jungenhafte Art erinnerte mich daran, wie aufgekratzt Demetri vor einem Trainingskampf immer war. Ich glaubte deshalb nicht, dass Emmet mir schaden wollte – er liebte einfach einen guten Fight.

Jasper hatte mich gestern ein drittes Mal zu einer Schachpartie aufgefordert, doch ich war bereits so nervös und hungrig gewesen, dass ich unwirsch ablehnte. Allein seine Frage hatte in mir schon Angriffslust aufsteigen lassen.

Jaspers Antwort war ein schlichtes „Dann vielleicht ein anderes Mal." gewesen, doch was er mit seinem Talent mit mir angestellt hatte, war tiefer gegangen. Meine Aggression war wie weggespült und ich erlebte die einzigen entspannten Minuten seit Tagen, die nichts mit Gina zu tun hatten.

Ich wollte mich dagegen wehren, aber es gelang mir nicht. Ich wollte zornig auf Jasper sein, weil er mich manipulierte, doch außer Ruhe war ich nicht im Stande, irgendetwas anderes zu fühlen. Auch, nachdem Jasper den Raum verlassen hatte, war ich noch erfüllt von einer Stille, die nicht aus mir selbst kam. Ich versuchte, dankbar zu sein, dass er nicht Alec war, der mich völlig hätte ausschalten können, und die Gelassenheit anzunehmen. Eine Weile später, genau als mir auffiel, dass ich inzwischen von alleine ruhig geworden war, kehrte meine Aufgewühltheit zurück.

**o0o o0o o0o**

Ich verbrachte jetzt schon vier Stunden und dreiundzwanzig Minuten in ständiger Angst und Sorge um Gina, die von Jasper, Alice, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie und Esme auf die Jagd begleitet wurde, während ich unter Hausarrest stand.

Nur, weil die erste Jagd gut gelaufen war und Gina nicht durchgedreht war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass es heute genauso sein würde. Was, wenn Menschen in der Nähe waren? Was, wenn einer der anderen sie verletzte? Was wenn –

„Deshalb ist Alice mitgegangen.", unterbrach Edward meine Gedanken. „Um alle Eventualitäten vorhersehen zu können. Ich versichere dir, Gina wird nichts passieren."

Blöder Gedankenleser. Ausgerechnet _ihn_ von allen Personen, die meinen Aufpasser hätten spielen können!

Und dann noch Jacob. Er war früher von der Schule nach Hause gekommen.

Eigentlich hatte er mir nichts getan. Er saß auf dem Sofa gegenüber, ein Spanisch-Buch und einen Block auf den Knien, erledigte seine Hausaufgaben, schimpfte gelegentlich über den Lehrer, bat Edward um Hilfe. Und trotzdem entstand in mir der Wunsch, ihm die Hände um den Hals zu legen und ihm langsam die Luft abzudrücken, wenn er noch einmal mit Papier raschelte, noch einmal mit dem Bleistift gegen das Buch tippte, noch einmal atmete –

Elender stinkender Werwolf.

Jacob pisste mich schon durch seine bloße Anwesenheit an.

Eilig legte ich das Sofakissen weg, das meine Hände zu würgen begonnen hatten. Keine gute Idee, Esme zu verärgern. Das hatte ich inzwischen begriffen.

Emmet hatte vorgestern einen Teller geworfen, weil er dachte, Nessie würde ihn fangen, dabei hatte sie ihn nicht einmal gesehen. Die Art, wie Esme ihn beobachtete, als er die Scherben einsammelte…

Ich seufzte gequält, dabei hätte ich aus lauter Frust am Liebsten geschrieen.

Meine Kehle brannte, brannte umso mehr, seit ich wieder daran denken musste. Und es war verflucht schwer, nicht daran zu denken, wie hungrig ich war, wenn meine Kehle nun mal so sehr brannte. Ich verstand, warum Gina gleich nach ihrer Verwandlung ständig ihren Hals aufgekratzt hatte. Ich hätte meine eigene Kehle herausgerissen, wenn das Brennen dann aufgehört hätte.

Allmählich drängte sich mir der Gedanke auf, dass es dumm und vorschnell gewesen war zu versprechen, keine Menschen mehr zu töten.

Der Blick, den Edward mir zuwarf, sprach Bände.

„Es war die richtige Entscheidung, Felix.", sagte er.

Ich wurde wütend, weil er meine Gedanken schon wieder kommentierte. Mein Körper spannte sich an. Ich wollte ihm das Gesicht einschlagen, nur damit er seine Klappe hielt.

„Ich weiß, dass du dir nichts sehnlicher wünschst als einen Tropfen Blut.", fuhr Edward ungerührt fort. „Aber das wäre es nicht wert, weil du dadurch Gina verlieren würdest."

Meine Finger zitterten, so sehr versuchte ich zu verhindern, dass sich meine Hände zu Fäusten schlossen.

Jacob hatte seinen Schulkram auf dem Tisch vor sich abgelegt. Er beobachtete mich scharf, bereit einzugreifen.

„Entspann' dich, Welpe.", fuhr ich ihn an und erreichte damit das genaue Gegenteil.

Ich hasste es, dass Edward Recht hatte.

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es noch einen Tag lang schaffe. Ich _brauche_ Blut. Dringend._

Eine schnelle Lösung muss gefunden werden.

„Das werden wir auch.", versprach Edward. „Carlisle kommt in weniger als einer Stunde heim. Dann reden wir."

**o0o o0o o0o**

Die Sekunden krochen dahin, wurden schleichend zu Minuten.

Ich musste mich zwingen, mich nicht zu bewegen, nicht aufzustehen, aus dem Fenster zu springen, der nächsten Stadt, dem nächsten Menschen, dem nächsten bisschen Blut entgegen.

Als Jacob Edward nach einer Spanisch-Vokabel fragte, war ich es, der ihm antwortete, begleitet von Schimpfworten, die ihn mich mit geöffnetem Mund anstarren ließen.

Er war so verblüfft, dass es leicht gewesen wäre, ihn auszuschalten. Vielleicht hätte ich sogar einen Tropfen von seinem stinkenden Blut gekostet –

„Sei froh, dass Esme dich nicht gehört hat.", schnappte Jacob fast eine halbe Minute später zurück.

Ich sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, beschimpfte ihn im Geiste weiter, dachte an die Werwölfe, die ich getötet hatte. Das Jaulen, als ich einem von ihnen den Schwanz ausgerissen hatte, ehe ich ihm den Schädel zertrümmerte. Das knirschende, knacksende Brechen des Rückgrats, das unter meinem Fuß nachgab –

Da, ein Motorengeräusch!

Für eine irrationale Sekunde lang hoffte ich, Gina wäre bald wieder da, doch dann erinnerte ich mich, dass sie und ihre Begleiter zu Fuß aufgebrochen waren.

Bald darauf hörte ich Nessies Herzschlag, ihre und Carlisles Stimme. Ein Schlüssel drehte sich im Haustürschloss. Ein Paar Schuhe wurde zu Boden geworfen.

Nessie kam direkt ins Wohnzimmer, nur Socken an den Füßen, ihren Schulrucksack über der Schulter. Carlisle murmelte draußen, er käme gleich nach.

„Hi Jake." Nessie stellte ihren Rucksack ab und küsste ihren Freund auf die Wange. Edward kniff seine Augen zusammen und beobachtete sie, bis sie „Hi Dad." sagte. Sie fiel neben Jacob aufs Sofa und streckte ihre Beine von sich, ehe sie mich ansah. „Hi Felix."

„Hallo.", knurrte ich. Aus irgendeinem Grund ärgerte es mich, dass sie so guter Dinge war.

„Da hat aber jemand schlechte Laune.", murmelte Nessie eingeschnappt. „Warum müsst ihr Männer euch eigentlich immer wie die letzten Arschlöcher aufführen, wenn ihr hungrig seid?"

„Gar nicht wahr!", protestierte Jacob, als habe sie nicht mich gemeint und als sei ich gar nicht im Raum.

„Ach ja?" Nessie legte den Kopf schief. „Was war vorgestern, als ich den letzten Schokoladenkeks gegessen habe? Ich hab nicht mal einen richtigen Gute-Nacht-Kuss von dir gekriegt!"

Edward räusperte sich, ehe Jacob die Gelegenheit bekam, sich zu verteidigen. Ich ahnte, dass Jakob liebend gerne weiter gehen würde, als es bei einem Kuss zu belassen.

Nessie legte Jacob ihre Hand auf den Unterarm – so benutzte sie ihr Talent, um ihm ihre Gedanken zu zeigen – und beide lachten. Edward verdrehte die Augen.

Ich zählte 207 Sekunden, ehe Carlisle den Raum betrat. Ich vermutete, dass er Edward in Gedanken grüßte, da er nur mir und Jake zunickte.

Mich blickte er an, wie er wohl auch einen bemitleidenswerten Patienten zu betrachten pflegte. Einen Patienten, der von einem Güterzug überrollt worden war.

Ich wusste selbst, dass meine Augen inzwischen pechschwarz waren; dazu brauchte ich niemanden, der mich vorwurfsvoll ansah.

Carlisle ließ sich langsam auf einem Sessel nieder. „Wir müssen eine geeignete Nahrungsquelle für dich finden. Das Blut eines Tieres, dessen Geschmack dem vom Menschenblut ähnelt."

„Ein Fleischfresser.", ergänzte Edward.

Ich fragte mich, was es für einen Unterschied machte. Tier war Tier. Ihr Blut stank immer genau gleich, wenn ich eines für Gina gebracht hatte.

„Als Jasper Vegetarier wurde, fühlte er sich vom Pflanzenfresserblut lange Zeit unwohl.", erklärte Edward mir.

Großartige Aussichten. Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wofür genau „unwohl" die höfliche Umschreibung war.

„Jasper war sich aber auch nie sicher, ob die plötzliche radikale Umstellung auf Tierblut sein Unwohlsein verursachte.", überlegte Carlisle laut.

Unwohl. Schon wieder dieses Wort.

„Aber Menschen- und Tierblut für ihn zu mischen, kommt ja wohl auch nicht in Frage.", warf Jacob ein.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", pflichtete Carlisle bei.

Sie schwiegen.

„Grandpa, könntest du für Felix Blutkonserven besorgen wie für mich als Baby?", fragte Nessie.

Wir alle sahen sie erstaunt an.

Nessie rief: „Was denn? Ich dachte, das hier ist eine offene Diskussion."

„Das war eine sehr gute Idee, Liebling.", lobte Edward seine Tochter.

Carlisle nickte zustimmend: „Das mag eine vorübergehende Lösung sein." Zu mir sagte er: „Ich habe später noch Nachtschicht, aber ich werde wegen eines dringenden persönlichen Notfalls früher nach Hause kommen. Früher als zehn Uhr schaffe ich es nicht, ohne aufzufallen. Hältst du so lange durch?"

Hatte ich denn eine andere Wahl?

„Klar doch.", murmelte ich, nicht sicher, ob ich eben gelogen hatte.

**o0o o0o o0o**

Felix

Ich schnellte vom Sofa auf, sobald ich das leiseste Geräusch von rasenden Schritten vernahm. Laut und deutlich erkannte ich Ginas Tritte unter den anderen.

Vage registrierte ich im Augenwinkel, wie Jacob aufsprang – sein Gehör war also nicht so scharf wie das von Vampiren – und Edward ihn zurückhielt.

Ich riss die Terrassentür auf, gerade noch so, dass ich sie nicht aus den Angeln wuchtete, trat wenige Meter hinaus, da sprang Gina mir auch schon in die Arme, klammerte sich mit ihrem ganzen Leib an mich, ihre Beine um meine Mitte geschlungen.

„Gott, wie ich dich vermisst habe!", rief sie aus und bedeckte mein Gesicht mit Küssen.

Ich bemerkte nur, dass ein Teil von mir, der aus mir herausgerissen worden war, wieder zu mir zurückgekehrt war.

Gina umfing mich, überwältigte mich, vervollständigte mich, während der kühle Abendwind ihr langes Haar um unsere Gesichter aufwirbelte. Ich vergaß vollkommen, dass die versammelten Cullens uns beobachteten wie eine Zirkusattraktion, und erwiderte leidenschaftlich und erregt die Küsse meiner Liebsten.

Ich hätte sie stundenlang so küssen können.

„Schild, Bella, Schild!", flüsterte Edward viel zu laut und wir beide erinnerten uns daran, dass wir nicht unbeobachtet waren.

Gina kicherte, jedoch eher schelmisch als peinlich berührt. Ich fragte mich sofort, was sie wohl gedacht hatte. Und was ich tun musste, um es in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Ich will mit dir allein sein, Liebster." Ihre rechte Hand glitt meinen Arm hinab, nahm mich am Handgelenk und zog mich mit zu unserem Zimmer.

Sie drückte mich an die Wand, kaum dass die Tür hinter uns ins Schloss fiel.

Gina lächelte und schob ihre Hände an meinem Rücken in meine Hose, zog mein Hemd heraus und mir das Hemd gleich darauf aus. Sie küsste meine bloße Brust. Ein einzelner, zärtlicher Kuss.

Ich war sprachlos und vollkommen verzaubert von ihrem Anblick im Licht der untergehenden Sonne, das gerade noch durchs Fenster fiel. Ich hatte sie noch nie zuvor so gesehen.

Gina wisperte, während sie meine Brustmuskeln und Schlüsselbeine mit beiden Händen nachfuhr, wie zu sich selbst: „Du bist so wunderschön."

„Nicht im Vergleich zu dir." Ich sah auf sie herab, in ihre großen Augen, und es war, als würde etwas in mir schmelzen, vergehen. Meine Gina war wieder bei mir. Ich musste sie nicht länger vermissen. Ich hatte sie wieder ganz allein bei mir. Nur sie und ich.

„Sei nicht albern. Du bist mit Abstand der Hübscheste hier im Haus, Felix. Und du bist der Einzige, dem mein Herz gehört." Ginas Finger streichelten das Haar in meinem Nacken. „Auf was wartest du? Küss' mich endlich, du Dummkopf."

Nichts lieber als das! Aber zuerst:

„Ich habe den ganzen Tag über darauf gewartet, dir zu sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe."

Gina stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und lehnte sich an mich. „Ich habe allmählich den Verdacht, dass du ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker bist." Ihre Lippen streiften meine, als sie „Ich liebe dich auch." gegen die meinen hauchte.

Wir liebkosten uns und dabei öffnete sie den Bund meiner Hose, ließ eine Hand über meinen Bauch hinab gleiten, bis sie meinen harten Penis umfing. Ich sank ihren Bewegungen um meinen Schaft entgegen, mein Atem fing sich. Ginas Hände waren beschäftigt, also hätte sie nicht aus ihrer Bluse schlüpfen können – ich riss den Stoff einfach von ihrem weißen Leib.

Ginas Griff verstärkte sich, ich keuchte auf, sie kicherte, ich grub meinen Kopf zwischen ihre vollen Brüste, fing die weiße Spitze mit meinen Zähnen, zerriss den Stoff.

Ihr Busen lag nun fest und schwer in meinen Händen, die Brustwarzen rosig und hart. Ich musste meinen Kopf nur wenig drehen, um einen Nippel mit der Zunge umkreisen zu können.

Gina schauderte. „Zieh' deine Hose aus.", verlangte sie dann atemlos.

Wir waren beide erstaunt, wie schnell ich ihrem Wunsch nachkam und völlig nackt und hart vor ihr stand. Gina kicherte wieder, dann drehte sie mir den Rücken zu und schritt langsam dem Bett entgegen. Ihre Hüften wiegten bei jedem Schritt und ihre Hände spielten mit ihren Brüsten, glitten an den Seiten ihres Körpers herab, öffneten ihre Hose. Sie wackelte mit dem Po, während sie die Jeans abstreifte. Der Stoff rutschte an ihren langen Beinen herab, sank um ihren Knöchel zusammen. Mit zwei kleinen Schritten stieg sie aus der Hose, drehte sich wieder mit der Vorderseite zu mir.

Ich musste schlucken, so wunderschön war sie.

Gina lächelte mir zu, hob eine Hand, machte einen lockenden Fingerzeig.

Ich kam ihr einen Schritt entgegen. Genau einen. Ich wollte ihren göttlichen Anblick genießen.

Sie setzte sich auf das Bett, rutschte mit geschlossenen Beinen ein wenig weiter auf die Matratze. Dann legte sie ihren Oberkörper ab, zog ihre Beine ein wenig an und spreizte sie.

Alles, was ich sehen konnte, war ihre glänzende Scham.

Wie bereitwillig sie sich mir hingab! Ein Gedanke ebenso sehr erregend wie das Wissen, dass sie mein war, nass und bereit nur für mich allein.

Sofort war ich über ihr, keuchend vor Begierde, ihre Lippen suchend, drang in sie, willkommen geheißen von ihrem nassen Fleisch. Unsere Augen trafen sich, pechschwarz. Uns beiden war klar, dass keiner von uns sich zurückhalten würde, überhaupt zurückhalten könnte.

Gina packte meine Oberarme, zog meinen Oberkörper auf ihren herab, schloss ihre Beine um meine Hüften und wölbte sich mir von unten entgegen.

Ich stieß in sie, entlockte ihr wieder und wieder lustvolle Schreie, hielt sie zwischen mir und dem Bett gefangen.

Ginas Finger gruben sich in meinen Rücken, mein Gesäß. Ihre Nägel kratzen über meine Haut, schmerzhaft auf meinem Hals, meiner Kopfhaut. Sie riss an meinem Haar, als könne sie sich so noch enger an mich ziehen, zwang meinen Kopf in den Nacken, leckte mit ihrer warmen Zunge über meine Kehle. Ich fühlte ihren keuchenden Atem, wo ihr Gift meine Haut benetzt hatte. Ihre Lippen jagten ein Schaudern wie von winzigen Stromschlägen durch meine Gliedmaßen.

Ich spürte, wie sie ihren Mund noch weiter öffnete, ihre Zähne entblößte, wie ihre Zähne sich scharf in meine Haut bohrten und das Gewebe durchbrachen. Ich lehnte mich Ginas Biss entgegen, bereit dafür, ihr untergeben, sehnsüchtig wartend, vollkommen ihr gehörend.

Ich schwöre, dass es ihr Biss war, der mich zur Ekstase brachte. Ihr Biss und ihr zuckender, peitschender Orgasmus, der mich umschloss. Sekunden später ergoss ich mich mit einem Aufschrei in ihr, dann sank ich zitternd und verausgabt über ihr zusammen.

Es war Gina, die uns beide zur Seite drehte, bis sie halb über mir lag. Ich legte mich vollends auf den Rücken; ihr Körper folgte schlicht meinen Bewegungen, bis sie wie angegossen an mich geschmiegt war.

Gina gab mir einen einzelnen, zarten Kuss. Ihre warme Hand strich die Haare aus meiner Stirn, zeichnete eine meiner Augenbrauen nach. Noch ein Kuss, für den sie die Augen schloss. Ich umfing sie mit meinen Armen.

Das Schwarz in Ginas Augen hatte sich ein wenig gelichtet, als sie die Lider wieder hob. Mit leiser, schüchterner Stimme fragte sie: „Ich habe dich schon zuvor gebissen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, hast du." Ich antwortete mit neutralem Tonfall, da ich nicht wollte, dass sie sich deswegen Vorwürfe machte.

„Das wollte ich nicht, Felix." Nun lag Schrecken in ihrer Stimme, Schuld in ihren Augen. „Verzeihst du mir?", hauchte sie, verbarg dann schamvoll ihr Gesicht an meiner Schulter.

Ich würde ihr immer alles verzeihen. „Dafür brauchst du dich nicht zu entschuldigen.", murmelte ich in ihr Haar. „Sich beim Sex zu beißen ist normal." Normal für Gefährten, sangen meine Gedanken weiter.

Gina bewegte ihren Kopf ein wenig und blickte mir in die Augen. „Du hast mich gebissen und ich habe dich gebissen. Heißt das also, dass wir quitt sind?" Sie schaffte es nicht, ernst zu bleiben. Ein Zucken in den Mundwinkeln verriet sie und dann lächelte sie mich auch schon an.

Ich versuchte, keinen versteckten Sinn in ihrer Frage zu sehen. Gina war nicht verschlagen wie all die anderen, mit denen ich Jahrhunderte lang zu tun gehabt hatte. „Wenn du so magst."

Gina nickte grinsend, beugte sich vor und küsste mich zart. „Hmmm.", seufzte sie dabei und rollte uns beide zurück, bis ich wieder über ihr war. „Vielleicht mag ich ja noch eine Revanche?"

Ich stützte mich ein wenig mit den Ellenbogen ab, damit ich nicht mit dem ganzen Gewicht auf ihr lag. Gina schmiegte sich von unten an mich und öffnete ihre Beine, so dass ich in ihren Schoß rutschte. Die Hitze ihres Geschlechts an meinem erregte mich, ließ mich wieder hart werden.

„Hmmm.", machte Gina wieder und schloss die Augen. Zärtlich küsste ich ihre Lider, ihre Stirn, ihre Nasenspitze, ihre Lippen. Wir küssten uns langsam, nahmen uns Zeit für Zärtlichkeiten und Streicheln.

Gina hob mein Kinn und sah mir prüfend in die Augen. „Du bist hungrig, nicht wahr?"

„Carlisle bringt Blutkonserven aus dem Krankenhaus mit."

„Dann lass uns jetzt duschen und dann gehen wir wieder zu den anderen, ja?"

Ich zögerte. Ich wollte auch weiterhin allein mit Gina sein, nur mit ihr, nur in diesem Zimmer.

„Los, komm schon, Felix!" Gina setzte sich auf, stark genug, dass ich mich auch aufsetzen musste, bis ich über ihren Schenkeln kniete, denn ansonsten wäre ich rückwärts vom Bett gefallen. „Wenn du brav bist, Liebster, können wir es auch wieder unter der Dusche treiben."

Ich liebte sie, liebte sie so sehr!

**o0o o0o o0o**

**Feedback, please? Make Felix even happier **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Twilight von Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rating: M.**

Felix

Ihre Lippen waren pure Magie. Warm und heiß auf meiner bloßen Haut, auf meinem Bauch, um meinen Schwanz. Ihre Hände waren auf meinen Schenkeln, liebkosten meinen Lenden, meine Hoden. Ihre flinke Zunge bewirkte wahre Wunder. Irgendwie so musste es sich anfühlen, von einem Engel langsam zu Tode gefoltert zu werden.

Ich konnte jede einzelne Geschmacksknospe auf Ginas Zunge fühlen, als sie langsam über meinen Schaft leckte, dann meine Eichel mit ihren warmen Lippen umfing und ein klein wenig in ihren Mund sog. Ihre Zungenspitze leckte über den Spalt, fing meinen Lusttropfen auf.

Ginas „Hmmmmm…" vibrierte durch meinen ganzen Körper.

Ich musste mit aller Macht dagegen ankämpfen, nicht jetzt schon zu kommen.

Gina schloss ihre Hand um meine Hoden, massierte sie langsam.

Noch nicht –

Ihre Lippen wanderten meiner Peniswurzel entgegen, und als ich dachte, sie würde ihre Hand zu Hilfe nehmen, sog sie mich stattdessen weiter in ihren Mund –

Jetzt noch nicht –

und schluckte um mich –

Atme, Felix, denk' an etwas anderes –

nahm mich mit der ganzen Länge auf –

So gut, wahnsinnig gut, so erregend, ihre Zunge, ihre Hände, ihr warmer Mund –

schluckte wieder –

So kurz davor, verdammt, viel zu früh –

Gerade als ich glaubte, es nicht länger hinauszögern zu können, sank Gina auf ihre Fersen zurück, ließ meinen Penis langsam über ihre Lippen gleiten. Ich fühlte ihren Atem auf meiner nassen, überempfindlichen Haut.

„Gefällt dir das?", fragte sie fast schüchtern.

Nicht kommen, nicht kommen, nicht auf ihr Gesicht –

„Ja…", keuchte ich auf.

Ein paar Atemzüge später war ich ruhiger, konnte ein wenig mehr genießen, was Gina mit mir anstellte.

Sie nahm meine Hand, legte sie auf ihrer Schulter ab und hielt mich dann an der Hüfte fest. Ich versuchte, nicht grob oder hastig zu sein, als ich ihren Kopf über meinen Penis führte.

Ich wollte sie so sehr, dass es fast weh tat, ein süßer Schmerz in all meinen Knochen –

Ginas Zunge umkreiste meine Eichel, ihre Lippen schlossen sich fest darum, saugten mich in ihren Mund, ließen mich wieder frei, sogen mich wieder in ihren warmen Mund.

Gina benutzte jetzt auch ihre Hand, um meinen Schaft langsam zu massieren, auf und ab.

Sie masturbierte mich, leckte dann mit der Zungenspitze über meinen Penis hinab, küsste meine Hoden, saugte ein wenig mit ihren Lippen, während ihre Hand sich unablässig über meinen Schaft bewegte, auf und ab.

Ich keuchte inzwischen bei jeder einzelnen Berührung.

Gina stieß wieder ein „Hmmm…" aus; ihr Atem strich über mein Gemächt. Ihre Zunge glitt bis zu meiner Eichel hinab, leckte den Spalt. Dann nahm sie mich wieder mit der ganzen Länge in ihren Mund auf, wie ganz am Anfang, schluckte um mich, schluckte –

Ich knurrte vor Lust, starb tausend Tode, als Gina mit einem Knurren antwortete.

Ich fühlte das vertraute Ziehen in den Hoden, mein Körper erbebte und ich kam tief in ihrer Kehle.

Gina setzte ihre Liebkosungen fort, bis mein Orgasmus verebbt war. Erst dann kniete sie sich hin, fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen – wie sexy sie war!

Sie spuckte nicht aus, im Gegenteil, sie sah aus, als sei sie stolz auf sich selbst.

Ich begehrte sie schon wieder, wollte sie wieder auf meinem Körper fühlen, doch nicht einmal ich hätte jetzt sofort wieder einen Ständer bekommen können.

Ich lehnte an der gefliesten Wand, atemlos, noch ein wenig neben mir. Gina stand auf, schloss ihre Arme um meine Taille, kuschelte ihren Kopf an meine Brust.

„Das war der Wahnsinn!", lachte sie nach ein paar Momenten leise, drehte sich ein wenig, bis wir Brust an Brust waren, und sah mich von unten an.

„Sollten das nicht meine Worte sein?", fragte ich. Meine Stimme klang rau.

„Nein, ich meine – Ich muss nicht mehr atmen, kein Würgereflex mehr… Ich kann einfach alles mit dir tun, was ich will!" Ginas glückliches Grinsen verriet mir, dass sie sich wirklich darüber freute.

„Danke.", war alles, was mir einfiel.

Gina sah mich verdattert an. Dann grinste sie: „Du musst dich nicht für Sex bei mir bedanken, Liebster. Das habe ich gern getan."

Sie hat mich _Liebster_ genannt!

„Willst du, dass ich… dir den Gefallen erwidere?" Ich musste mich auf die Innenseite meiner Backen beißen, um mir nicht bei dem Gedanken, wie Gina schmeckte, über die Lippen zu lecken.

„Hm…" Gina schmunzelte und spielte mit einer Haarlocke, die über ihren Busen herab fiel.

Ich verspürte den Wunsch, sie hochzuheben, meinen Mund auf ihre Brust zu pressen, ihre Nippel zu lecken, bis ich wieder konnte, sie hart zu nehmen –

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, nahm mein Gesicht in beiden Hände und gab mir einen langen Zungenkuss.

Es hatte mich schon immer erregt, mich selbst auf den Lippen einer schönen Frau zu schmecken… Und zu wissen, dass Gina es aus Liebe getan hatte, dass sie selbst daran Gefallen gefunden hatte, war eine überaus lustvolle Vorstellung.

Ich blinzelte, als Gina plötzlich aus meinen Armen verschwunden war.

Sie stand einige Schritte von mir entfernt in der Mitte des Badezimmers, splitternackt, glänzende Wassertropfen auf ihrer Haut.

„Erinnere dich daran für den Anfang unseres nächsten Mals."

Hatte ich gerade richtig gehört?

Gina schlenderte mit wiegenden Hüften an den Schrank, wo die Handtücher lagen, und wickelte sich in das oberste. Sie drehte ihren Kopf über die Schulter zurück, warf mir eine Kusshand zu, dann war sie aus dem Bad verschwunden.

Was für ein Luder!

Ich konnte nichts anderes, als über sie zu staunen.

Ganz allein mein Luder. Ich grinste wie ein Idiot.

Rasch beendete ich meine Dusche, drehte das Wasser auf kalt – nicht, dass es half – denn zu wissen, was wir das nächste Mal tun würden, war verlockend genug, als dass sich mein Penis wieder regte –

Denk an was anderes, denk an –

Chewbacca! Genau, denk an Chewbacca!

Wieso war mir das vorhin nicht eingefallen, als –

Verdammt!

Chewbacca, Chewbacca, Chewbacca…

Ich hörte, wie Gina begann, ihre Haare trocken zu föhnen.

Reiß dich zusammen, Felix, abtrocknen und anziehen.

Mit dem Handtuch um die Hüften stand ich gleich darauf vor dem angelaufenen Spiegel, wischte mit der Hand über das Glas, bis ich mich selbst betrachten konnte.

Die Stelle, in die Gina vorhin ihre Zähne gegraben hatte, sah schon danach aus, als ob die Haut zu heilen begonnen hatte. Ihr Gift hatte schon begonnen, sich in meinem toten Fleisch zu verteilen. Es juckte und brannte, wo Gina mich gebissen hatte.

Ich wusste, dass es nur noch schlimmer juckte, wenn ich den Biss kratzte, aber ich konnte nicht anders.

Gina streckte ihren Kopf durch den Türspalt und ich nahm hastig meine Hand herunter.

„Wo bleibst du denn? Hier, ich habe dir Kleidung herausgesucht." Gina blieb mit einem Wäschestapel in der Hand neben mir stehen. „Die Cullens haben für uns die die Kleiderschränke aufgefüllt. Ist das nicht furchtbar nett von ihnen?"

„Ja, echt nett.", murmelte ich. Elendes Jucken…

Gina sah wirklich scharf aus in dem kurzen Kleidchen, das sie trug. Ein leicht schillernder Stoff, irgendeine Art von Dunkelgrün, für das ich keinen Namen wusste, das gleichzeitig auch Blassweiß war, wie eine lebendige Pflanze. Es war nicht mal knielang, zeigte viel von Ginas schlanken, muskulösen Beinen; ärmellos, mit breiten Trägern, tiefer V-Ausschnitt, unter der Brust eine breite schwarze Schleife, ihre Brüste emporgehoben wie zwei reife Äpfel…

„Felix?"

„Hm?"

„Hast du noch immer nicht genug von meinen Brüsten?"

„Niemals."

Gina lehnte sich an mich, bog dabei ihren Oberkörper so weit zurück, dass ihr Busen besonders gut zur Geltung kam. Wir klammerten uns aneinander, unsere leicht geöffneten Münder Millimeter von einander entfernt, den Kuss hinauszögernd bis zum letzten Moment. Wir keuchten, als unsere Lippen sich endlich fanden, unsere Zungen tanzten.

Ich jubelte innerlich, als Ginas Hände das Handtuch um meine Hüften zu lösen begannen. Der Stoff fiel zu Boden und Gina schloss ihre Hände um meine Pobacken, knetete sie ein wenig. Ich drängte näher an sie, meine Lippen begierig auf ihren.

Ein scharfer Klaps auf meinen Hintern ließ mich aufschrecken.

„Zieh' dich an, Felix." Gina löste sich aus meinen Armen, zog streng eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wird's bald?" Mit dem Kinn deutete sie auf den mitgebrachten Kleiderstapel.

Wie heiß!

Meine Gedanken sprangen zu einer Fantasie, Gina als Lehrerin, die mir den nackten Hintern mit einem Lineal versohlte –

„Gina?"

„Was ist denn jetzt?" Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf über mich, ihre Augen überall auf meinem nackten Körper.

„Ich liebe dich."

Ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie grinste und erwiderte: „Ich liebe dich auch, Felix."

Hemd und Hose, die Gina für mich hereingebracht hatte, waren ebenso sehr nach meinem Geschmack, wie mir ihr Kleid gefiel. Die Sachen waren neu, ich konnte wittern, dass sie zwar gewaschen, aber noch nie von jemandem getragen worden waren. Einer unter den Cullens schien ein Talent zu haben, vorteilhafte Kleidung für andere auszusuchen.

Als ich angezogen war, stellte ich dankbar fest, dass der Hemdkragen den Biss verdeckte.

oOoOoOo

**Zwischenbemerkung:**

_**Ich jubelte innerlich, als Ginas Hände das Handtuch um meine Hüften zu lösen begannen.**_

**An der Stelle fing in meiner Playlist Jackson Rathborn an zu singen: „Free, free, free the beast!" … 100 Monkeys – Reaper.**

oOoOoOo

Felix

Natürlich starrte uns jeder der Anwesenden an, als wir ins Wohnzimmer kamen.

Nessie und Jake, die jetzt gemeinsam an ihren Hausaufgaben saßen, waren die einzigen, die nicht sofort wieder wegsahen. Jake sah angewidert aus, Nessie dagegen lief dunkelrot an und konnte ein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken.

Okay, wir waren also ein wenig… laut gewesen.

Im Fernseher liefen Sportnachrichten; neben Emmet lag auf einem Sofakissen die Fernbedienung.

Gina zog mich an der Hand zu einem Sessel, ließ mich Platz nehmen und setzte sich dann auf meinen Schoß. Dann nahm sie auch noch meine andere Hand und wickelte meine Arme mit ihren um ihren Bauch.

Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich auf den Duft ihres Haares. Meine Nervosität kochte wieder auf. Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, indem ich meine Atemzüge zählte. Ginas Daumen malte kleine Kreise auf meinem Handrücken. Ich zählte auch die Kreise. Und das Ticken der Uhr, während die Sekunden quälend langsam verstrichen.

Zuerst kniff ich Kopf und Schulter zusammen, weil mir der juckende Biss unangenehm war, später ertappte ich mich immer wieder, dass ich mein Hals kratzte.

Edward sah mich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, den ich als leichten Ekel interpretierte.

Es machte mich wütend.

_Deine Frau war vor nicht allzu langer Zeit eine Neugeborene, du weißt, wie das ist! Als ob ihr euch noch nie gebissen hättet!_

Als ich zu ihm sah, glaubte ich, so etwas wie Schuld in seinen Zügen zu entdecken.

_Wieso fühlst du dich schuldig, weil du deine Gefährtin gebissen hast?_

Edward sagte statt einer Antwort: „Carlisle ist bald da."

Wenig enthusiastisch murmelte ich: „Yeah, Frühstück."

Edward fuhr fort: „Gina, Carlisle möchte, dass du außerhalb des Hauses bist, wenn er mit dem Blut kommt. Und Felix hält es auch für besser."

_Danke, ich kann für mich selbst sprechen! Und woher willst du überhaupt wissen, was ich will, wenn ich den Gedanken selbst nicht mal bis zum Ende gedacht habe?_

Ich war irritiert, dass ich dieses Mal Auskunft erhielt, wenn auch von Alice: „Weil Edward gesehen hat, dass ich gesehen habe, dass Bella, Jasper und ich mit Gina so lange nach draußen gehen."

Alice sprang auf und blieb vor mir und Gina stehen. „Gina, du musst mir unbedingt verraten, ob dir die Kleider gefallen, die ich für dich ausgesucht habe!"

„Sie sind alle hübsch, danke, Alice." Gina stand auf und ich hielt sie an der Hand zurück. Ich küsste sie, flüsterte: „Pass' auf dich auf, _amicula_."

„Wenn ich zurückkomme, bist du wieder ganz du selbst, Felix." Gina lächelte. „Du wirst schon sehen. _Ti amo._"

oOoOoOo

„**Blut ist ein ganz besondrer Saft."**

_**Faust I, Vers 1740: Mephistopheles**_

Felix

Als ich Carlisles Büro betrat, stand auf seinem Schreibtisch einer der Behälter, die in Krankenhausserien für den Transport von Organen verwendet wurden.

Schon durch die Wand der Kühlbox und die Plastikbeutel hindurch konnte ich riechen, wie schal und abgestanden das Blut war. Nicht frisch. Kalt. Tot.

Der Geruch ekelte mich und ich versuchte mir vorzusagen, dass es notwendig war, dass ich das Zeug trank. Ich wollte bei Gina bleiben. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Ich musste es trinken.

Ich setzte mich auf einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch und sah zu, wie Carlisle den ersten Plastikbeutel aus der Box nahm.

Ich fühle mich seltsam distanziert. Ich hatte nicht den Wunsch, ihm die Blutkonserve aus der Hand zu reißen, wie ich es mit lebendiger Beute getan hätte. Hätte er mir einen Menschen hingehalten, hätte ich darum bis zum Äußersten gekämpft.

Carlisle erkundigte sich, ob ich eine Tasse wollte. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Schon eine ziemliche Weile her, dass ich Geschirr benutzt hatte.

„Soll ich es für dich wärmen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es einen Unterschied macht. Es riecht abscheulich."

Dennoch stand bald darauf eine weiße Porzellantasse vor mir, gefüllt mir Blut, frisch aus der Mikrowelle.

Ich erkannte den Geruch von menschlichem Blut, aber es hatte nichts Verlockendes an sich. Wie der Geruch, der am Tag nach einer ausgiebigen Mahlzeit in der Großen Halle von Volterra in der Luft hing. Verdorben.

Meine Kehle brannte, aber sie brannte nur, weil ich schon seit Tagen in Flammen stand.

Von draußen hörte ich Nessies Schritte auf dem Teppich, dann klopfte sie kurz an der Tür und streckte ihren Kopf herein. „Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte sie mich. „Ich würde gerne wissen, ob es dir hilft."

Ich war einen Moment lang so erleichtert, dass Nessie meinen ersten Schluck hinauszögerte, dass ich sagte: „Komm rein. Es war ja deine Idee."

Carlisle runzelte kurz die Stirn, doch er äußerte sich nicht.

Und Edward hätte seiner Tochter mit Sicherheit verboten, hierher zu kommen, wenn er meinetwegen Bedenken gehabt hätte. Falls er glaubte, dass mich der Blutgeruch angriffslustig werden ließ.

Nicht dieses Blut, diese stinkende, abscheuliche Brühe –

Ich zögerte, den Becher zu ergreifen. Ich war hungrig, ja, aber es widerstrebte meiner Natur genau so sehr, totes Blut zu mir zu nehmen. Es musste lebendig sein, um das Brennen in meiner Kehle zu lindern.

Als ich die Tasse endlich hielt, war ich noch immer unschlüssig. Das Blut – es hatte die Farbe von Blut, meine Augen erkannten die einzelnen Blutkörperchen, es bewegte sich so träge wie Blut es tat, viel dicker als Wasser…

Ich tue es für Gina, für Gina, für Gina! sagte ich mir.

Und dann: Augen zu und durch.

Ich setzte die Tasse an die Lippen und sog einen Schluck ein. Es war widerlich und kalt auf meiner Zunge, hatte schon wieder an Temperatur verloren, aber ich schluckte trotzdem. Für einen Moment dachte ich, es würde wohl doch nicht so schlimm werden, wie ich befürchtet hatte.

Mein Hals brannte noch immer. Es fühlte sich nicht an, als würde der eine Schluck helfen. Ich würde mehr trinken müssen.

Ich setzte das Porzellan wieder an die Lippen, füllte meinen Mund, schüttelte mich vor Ekel, als das kalte Blut meine Kehle hinab rann.

Noch ein Schluck. Trink noch einen.

Los, Felix, du kannst das…

Dann begann sich mein Körper dagegen zu wehren.

Ich schaffte es gerade noch, den Becher auf dem Schreibtisch abzustellen, ehe mich der plötzlich einsetzende Brechreiz schüttelte. Ich würgte, ich fühlte, wie sich mein Magen zusammenkrampfte, meine Hände tasteten nach meinem Hals, mein Körper krümmte sich in den Konvulsionen.

Ich wollte fluchen, doch konnte es nicht.

„Versuche, ruhig zu atmen.", hörte ich Carlisles Stimme.

Ich war nicht in der Lage zu atmen, wusste nicht wie. Obwohl mir bewusst war, dass ich den Sauerstoff ja gar nicht brauchte, empfand ich dennoch Beklemmung. Als sei ich in meinem eigenen Körper gefangen. Mein Körper, der sich gegen das wehrte, was ich mit ihm anstellte.

Eine warme Hand auf meinem Rücken, kleine streichelnde Bewegungen. Nessie.

„Vergiss das Atmen. Denk' an etwas anderes, etwas Schönes."

Gina.

Ich wollte daran denken, dass Gina mich hielt, nicht Nessie, dass es ihre Hand auf meinem Rücken sei, dass sie diejenige war, die leise „Ssssch, ssssch, alles ist okay." wisperte.

Halt mich fest, Gina, bleib bei mir –

Doch als die nächsten Krämpfe einsetzten, als ich fühlte, wie das Blut und das Gift aus meinem Magen meine Speiseröhre hinauf krochen, war jeder Gedanke an Gina weggewischt.

Würde Carlisle sehr wütend sein, wenn ich auf seinen Teppich kotzte?

Ich schämte mich ob meiner Schwäche, weil Carlisle und Nessie sehen konnten, wie erbärmlich ich war, nicht in der Lage, meine Körperreaktionen zu steuern. Ich empfand es als umso demütigender, da ich seit Jahrhunderten keine Schwäche und kein Gebrechen mehr gekannt hatte.

Es sei denn, wenn Jane mich gefoltert hatte, dann…

Manchmal gelang es mir dann, den Schmerz durchzustehen, indem ich mich an der Realität festklammerte, an Boden, auf dem zuckend und schreiend lag… Vielleicht half mir das ja auch jetzt.

Ich spürte, dass meine Füße noch immer auf dem Boden standen und mein Hintern noch immer auf einem Stuhl saß. Ich konzentrierte mich auf den Druck von Nessies Hand auf meinem Rücken. Ich stellte mir vor, wie ich Nessies Hand sah, die langsam auf und ab strich.

Die Krämpfe ließen ein wenig nach. Sie hatte sogar Recht; es war weniger schlimm, wenn ich nicht zu atmen versuchte, wenn ich meine Lunge und meine Kehle nicht anstrengte.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

Ich nickte.

Nessie ließ mich los und lehnte sich mir gegenüber an den Schreibtisch. Sie betrachtete die blutgefüllte Tasse, und plötzlich streckte sie den Finger aus, streift ein wenig Blut vom Rand der Tasse.

Carlisle rief: „Nessie, nicht!"

Aber Nessie hatte den Finger schon mit der Zungenspitze abgeleckt.

Carlisles ganzer Körper wirkte wie eine erstarrte Salzsäule.

Dann zuckte Nessie mit den Schultern. „Hm. Es ist wirklich nicht gut." Ihr Blick ging zu ihrem entsetzten Großvater.

„Oh Himmel, Grandpa!", schnaubte sie. „Ich habe doch auch als Baby Menschenblut getrunken und bin nicht süchtig danach! Und ich habe ständig Jake gebissen und will ihm trotzdem nicht an die Gurgel!"

Carlisle öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, brachte aber kein Wort über die Lippen.

„Du hast wirklich Jakes Blut getrunken?" Ich schüttelte mich und für Momente war ich von meinem Brechreiz abgelenkt.

„Nicht wirklich getrunken." Nessie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ihn eben gebissen, weil ich es als Baby nicht besser wusste."

„Warum hat es dir nicht geschadet? Es heißt, Werwolfblut würde Vampire töten." Das hatte man uns immer erzählt, doch ich hatte nie miterlebt, wie ein Vampir von einem Werwolf getrunken hatte, geschweige denn, daran verendet war.

„Jake ist Gestaltwandler, kein Werwolf!" Es klang, als würde Nessie es als persönliche Beleidigung sehen, dass ich ihren Freund einen Werwolf genannt hatte. „Vielleicht deshalb.", fuhr sie fort. „Vielleicht auch, weil ich zur Hälfte Mensch bin. Das ist wohl auch der Grund, warum ich Menschblut nicht mag. Ich meine, wer trinkt schon sein eigenes Blut?"

Ich lachte verlegen.

Ja, wer, abgesehen von Vampiren…

Nessie errötete, als sie den ganzen Sinn ihrer Worte erfasste.

Während ich gelacht hatte, war mir ein Atemzug gelungen. Eine Weile konzentrierte ich mich darauf, einfach nur regelmäßig zu atmen. Ich hatte die wenigen Schlucke Blut bei mir behalten. Was bedeutete, dass ich es auch beim zweiten Versuch schaffen würde.

Ich muss es schaffen.

„Soll ich es nochmals aufwärmen?", bot Carlisle an, als ich den Becher wieder in die Hand nahm.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Es schmeckt wärmer auch nicht wie es sollte."

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte ich mit Trinken, Würgen, Trinken, Würgen.

Die ganze Zeit über lag Nessies kleine, warme Hand auf meiner Schulter.

Als Carlisle fragte, ob ich noch einen Blutbeutel wollte, schüttelte ich den Kopf. Er begann, die Sachen von seinem Schreibtisch zu räumen.

„Lass' dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst, Felix." Carlisle schien instinktiv zu begreifen, dass es mir peinlich war, mich so schwach zu zeigen. Mit dem Blutköfferchen verließ er sein Büro mit dem Hinweis, er gehe zu Esme.

Nessie blieb noch bei mir, setzte sich jetzt aber auf den Stuhl mir gegenüber, den sie näher schob.

Ich fühlte mich so elend, dass ich nicht glaubte, das Blut bei mir behalten zu können, wenn ich jetzt gleich aufstand. Die Magenkrämpfe dauerten noch an.

„War doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?" Sie lächelte, wollte mich aufmuntern.

Ich zog es vor, lieber nicht den Mund zu öffnen, nickte nur. Eine genickte Lüge. Es wäre unhöflich, ihr auf die Schuhe zu kotzen, nachdem sie mir so lange Mut gemacht hatte.

Zum ersten Mal ahnte ich, dass es genau diese Fürsorge, das Für-einander-da-sein war, das die Cullens nicht zu einem Clan, sondern zu einer _Familie_ zusammenschweißte.

Der Gedanke, dass ich selbst so etwas haben hätte können, statt 1800 Jahre lang ein Sklave der Volturi gewesen zu sein, ließ Wut in mir aufkochen.

Plötzlich wusste ich, dass ich mir nicht erlauben konnte, so ein Schlappschwanz zu sein. Das tote Blut zu trinken war meine einzige Chance. Ich musste stark sein, wenn die Volturi kamen, stark sein, um Gina zu verteidigen. Ich musste es schaffen. Musste.

„Danke, dass du geblieben bist.", sagte ich zu Nessie und bildete mir dabei ein, meine Stimme zittere nicht, obwohl mir noch immer hundeelend war.

**o0o o0o o0o**

**Das nächste Kapitel taucht ab in Felix' dunkle menschliche Vergangenheit. Stay tuned!**

**PS: Some feedback would be nice.**


	26. Chapter 26

Felix

Nessie drängte mich dazu, mich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer hinzulegen.

„Du siehst noch blass aus.", kommentierte sie grinsend.

Emmet lachte verhalten.

Nessie fuhr fort: „Wenn mir schlecht ist, hilft es wirklich, wenn ich mich hinlege."

Jake stimmte ihr zu: „Glaub mir, du willst dich nicht auf Esmes kostbaren Teppich übergeben."

Im Gegensatz zu vorhin störte es mich nicht mehr, dass Jake mich ansprach. So elend ich mich auch fühlte, ich war merklich ruhiger geworden und konnte wieder klar denken.

„Ja, sie sagt zwar, dass es okay ist", sagte Bella, die gerade das Wohnzimmer über die Terrasse betrat, „_Bella, schwangere Frauen übergeben sich nun mal_, und so weiter, aber heimlich wird Esme noch tagelang um den Teppich trauern."

Ich wollte mich aufsetzten, weil ich Gina hinter Bella ins Haus kommen sah, doch ich stellte gleich darauf fest, dass mein Magen erheblich protestierte, wenn ich versuchte aufrecht zu sitzen.

Gina küsste mich auf die Stirn und setzte sich an meine Seite. „Komm.", sagte sie und deutete mit einer Geste an, ich solle meinen Kopf auf ihren Oberschenkel betten. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss ihre kühle Hand auf meiner Stirn.

„Er ist nicht länger hungrig.", hörte ich Jasper. „Aber das tote Blut bekommt ihm nicht so gut, wie wir gehofft hatten."

„Was heißt das?", erkundigte sich Gina besorgt.

„Es wird dauern, bis er sich an die Blutkonserven gewöhnt.", antwortete Jasper.

„Kannst du ihm helfen?" Ginas Hand strich durch mein Haar.

Ich öffnete träge ein Auge.

„Wenn Felix meine Hilfe möchte."

Ich nickte Jasper zu. Er und Alice saßen Knie an Knie im Schneidersitz auf einem Futon.

Eigentlich war ich immer jemand gewesen, den es erheblich störte, um Hilfe bitten zu müssen. Aber heute war ich definitiv jenseits des Punktes, an dem ich mir diesen Stolz noch erlauben konnte.

Irgendwie hatte ich angenommen, Jasper müsste in meine Richtung blicken – so wie Jane – um sein Talent bei mir einsetzen zu können, aber offenbar war das nicht notwendig. Er sah mich nur so lange an, wie er gebraucht hatte, mein Nicken zu registrieren. Das Gefühl der Übelkeit spülte hinfort, als sei ich betäubt worden. Als hätte mich jemand in einen riesigen Watteball gewickelt.

Nach einer Weile ging es mir gut genug, als dass ich mich aufrichten konnte. Obwohl jeder der Cullens wusste, dass Jasper mir half, wollte ich trotzdem nicht von ihnen als schwach wahrgenommen werden. Da war er wieder, der verdammte Stolz.

Rosalie und Emmet verabschiedeten sich nach einer Weile und gingen in ihr eigenes Haus. Nun bestanden Edward und Bella darauf, dass ihre Tochter zu Bett ging.

„Okay…", murmelte Nessie. Sie hatte schon gelegentlich ein Gähnen unterdrückt. „Komm, Jake, wir gehen."

„Renesmee, ihr werdet beide in euren eigenen Betten schlafen.", ermahnte Bella streng.

Nessie seufzte gequält auf. „Kann ich Jake wenigstens noch gute Nacht sagen?"

„Zehn Minuten."

Nessie strahlte wieder, nahm Jake bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich auf die Terrasse. Beide schwiegen, während ihre Schritte sich entfernten, dann kicherten sie; bald konnten wir sie nicht mehr hören. Ich vermutete, dass sie jetzt auch außerhalb von Edwards Hörweite waren.

Unterdessen raunte Bella amüsiert Edward zu: „Ich frage mich, woher unsere Tochter die Angewohnheit hat, bei ihrem Freund durchs Fenster zu klettern."

Edward grinste, als er antwortete: „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, woher sie das hat."

Niemand sprach, während wir alle auf die Rückkehr der beiden warteten.

„Grandma! Wir haben noch zwei Minuten!", hörten wir plötzlich Nessies Protest.

„Wir versprechen, dass wir das nächste Mal einen anderen Weg nach Hause nehmen werden, wenn wir wissen, dass ihr hier draußen herumknutscht…", antwortete Esme lachend.

Gute-Nacht-Wünsche wurden ausgetauscht, dann kehrte Nessie ohne Jake, dafür mit Carlisle und Esme ins Haus zurück. Jacob lebte wohl in einem der anderen Häuser. Oder er wich Bella und Edward aus.

Nessie ging mit ihren Eltern fort; zurück blieben Alice, Jasper, Esme und Carlisle.

„Hast du das Blut bei dir behalten?", fragte Carlisle.

„Ja."

„Hat die Übelkeit nachgelassen?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Jasper… macht irgendwas mit mir."

„Willst du es alleine versuchen?", fragte Jasper.

Zögernd nickte ich.

„Mir ist nicht mehr ganz so schlecht.", stellte ich gleich darauf überrascht fest.

„Gut." Carlisle lächelte. „Die anderen Blutkonserven sind in dem Kühlschrank in meinem Labor. Esme wird dir zeigen wo, sollte ich nicht daheim sein, wenn du mehr möchtest."

„Danke..." Ich würde das Zeug so schnell nicht mehr anrühren, wenn es nicht absolut unumgänglich war.

„Ich kann dir beim nächsten Mal, wenn du trinkst, gleich von Anfang an gegen die Übelkeit helfen.", bot Jasper an.

Ich fragte mich, warum er so großzügig seine Hilfe anbot, ob mehr dahinter steckte als Freundlichkeit.

„Wir können auch etwas anderes versuchen, Felix, wenn du einverstanden bist.", schlug Carlisle vor. „Vielleicht verträgst du lebendiges Tierblut besser statt der toten Konserven. Wir werden in ein paar Tagen mit dir auf die Jagd gehen."

oOoOoOoOo

Gina

Die Nacht verbrachten Felix und ich im Gespräch mit Esme und Carlisle. Ich mochte die beiden sehr, und sie wurden noch sympathischer für mich, als beide von sich aus Italienisch mit mir sprachen. Mein Schulenglisch war eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, aber irgendwie war ich noch nicht richtig in der Lage, all die Worte aus meinem Gedächtnis abzurufen, die ich wollte. Ich konnte gar nicht abwarten, als dem Vampiralter herauszusein. Ich wollte alle meine Sinne zurück, und dazu die Fähigkeit, über meine neuen überscharfen Sinne auch nach eigenem Willen verfügen zu können.

Ich bemerkte, dass wenn Carlisle sprach, er öfters Worte benutzte, die eher in einen Jahrhunderte alten Roman passten als in das moderne Italienisch, und erfuhr von ihm, dass er einige Zeit lang in Volterra gelebt hatte, als er gerade erst siebzig Jahre alt gewesen war.

Ich konnte mir nicht recht vorstellen, was genau er bei den Volturi gewollt hatte, ob er schlichtweg aus Neugier bei ihnen gewesen war. Carlisle war grundlegend verschieden zu allen, denen ich in Volterra begegnet war.

Esme zeigte mir ihr Atelier, in dem sie zeichnete und Architekturentwürfe erstellte. Ich bewunderte, mit welcher Leichtigkeit ihre Zeichnungen Szenen aus dem Alltag ihrer Familie einfingen. Eine Seite des Raumes war dekoriert mit einer Dutzende Bilder umfassenden Serie von Handstudien. Die ältesten waren auf Jahre weit vor meiner Geburt datiert, und alle Zeichnungen zeigten wieder und wieder unverkennbar Carlisles feingliedrige Hände. Manchmal waren seine Finger leicht geöffnet, manchmal hielt er etwas, einen Bleistift zum Beispiel, oder Esme hatte die Blätter einer leicht verknitterten Zeitung angedeutet.

Ich mochte die Zeichnungen. Auf den ersten Blick zeigten sie nichts besonderes, doch in ihrer Gesamtheit stellten sie die hingebungsvolle Zuneingung einer Ehefrau dar, die ihren Partner nach Jahrzehnten noch immer so liebevoll betrachtete wie am ersten gemeinsamen Tag.

Den Tagesanbruch verbrachten Felix und ich im Garten. Wir saßen in der Hollywoodschaukel, strichen mit bloßen Füßen durch das taunasse Gras und blickten der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen. Ich beobachtete, wie die Sonne langsam über die Grashalme auf uns zu kroch und die Wassertropfen erwärmte. Unsere Zehen glitzerten, die Sonne kroch weiter unsere Körper nach oben. Ich war fasziniert von Felix' Anblick, als sein Gesicht zu schimmern begann. Seine Züge wirkten rau und als müsse er stets einen unsichtbaren Schutzschild um sich haben, doch ich hatte den Mann dahinter kennen gelernt. Ich wusste, wie Felix wirklich war.

Die Wärme, die ich spürte, kam nicht allein von der aufgehenden Sonne. Die Wärme und Zuneigung für Felix kam tief aus meinem Inneren.

Ich lächelte vor mich hin, als mir klar wurde, dass ich selbst mich in den vergangenen Tagen verändert hatte: Ich war ruhiger geworden. Ich hatte wieder das Gefühl, meine Sinne im Griff zu haben und über Selbstkontrolle zu verfügen. Ich war wieder in der Lage, schöne Dinge zu bewundern – und mein eigenes Glück zu begreifen.

oOoOoOoOo

Carlisle

Obwohl wir Gäste beherbergten, ging unser Leben bald schon wieder den gewohnten Gang. Nessie und Jake nutzten wie jeden Morgen die Küche im Haupthaus, um ungestört von Bella und Edward frühstücken zu können. Nicht nur unter der Woche, wenn sie zur Schule mussten, sondern auch heute am Samstag standen sie zur ihrer üblichen Zeit auf, um beisammen sein zu können.

Ich selbst leistete ihnen Gesellschaft und blätterte mit menschlicher Langsamkeit durch die Zeitung, auch wenn ich sie in wenigen Minuten hätte durchlesen können.

Esme wuselte um uns alle herum. Nun, für diese Formulierung hätte sie mich wohl gerügt. Meine Gattin liebte es, Nessie und Jake zu bekochen, besonders, da Jake sie immer überschwänglich lobte.

„Der Speck ist ein Gedicht.", schwärmte er gerade.

„Möchtest du noch mehr?" Esme wartete seine Antwort nicht ab, da sie sie ohnehin erahnte, und legte noch Speckstreifen in die Pfanne nach. „Nessie?"

„Nein, danke, Grandma. Nur noch Kaffee." Nessie drückte Esme einen Kuss auf die Wange, als ihre Tasse wieder aufgefüllt war.

Esme briet den Speck fertig und legte ihn zum Abtropfen auf ein Stück Küchenrolle, ehe sie ihn Jake servierte. Jake dekorierte den Speck auf einen Bagel, der bereits dick mit Frischkäse bestrichen war. Wäre er ein Mensch, müsste ich mir wohl ernsthafte Gedanken um sein Herz machen, bei den Mengen an Essen, die er verdrückte. Doch seit ich Jake kannte, hatte er nicht im Geringsten zugenommen oder hatte auch nur einen Schnupfen gehabt.

Ich wusste, dass Gina und Felix sich seit den Morgenstunden im Garten aufgehalten hatten, und war nun nicht weiter überrascht, als ich von dort die Tritte nackter Füße im feuchten Gras herannahen hörte. Gina hielt Felix am Ärmel fest, damit er nicht nasse Fußabdrücke auf dem Marmor hinterließ. Er beeilte sich, wie seine Gefährtin die Füße am Schuhabstreifer zu trocken und zog dann seine abgestellten Schuhe wieder an. Gina schlüpfte nur in ihre Socken. Bei einigen Dingen war sie noch sehr dem Menschlichen verhaftet.

Im Gegensatz zu Felix wog sie auch nicht ab, ob es passend oder unpassend war, zu uns herüberzukommen, sondern kam einfach, ein freundliches Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtszügen. Felix folgte ihr trotz seiner Unschlüssigkeit.

„Hi.", grüßte Gina.

„Hi.", echoten wir.

Felix beäugte Jakes Nahrungsaufnahme mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Grauen.

„Liest du die Zeitung noch?", erkundigte er sich dann bei mir, schaffte es dabei aber noch nicht ganz, seine Augen von Jake zu lösen.

Ich reichte sie ihm. „Ich bin schon durch."

Felix würdigte den Politik- und Wirtschaftsteil kaum eines Blickes, sondern schlug gleich den Sportteil auf.

„Ich hab' total vergessen, dass die Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft angefangen hat!", stellte er gleich darauf fest. Unnötigerweise präzisierte er für mich: „Soccer. Mann, Italien ist schon im Halbfinale und ich habe es komplett verpasst!"

Felix hätte sich kaum für eine andere Sportart begeistern können, von der ich noch weniger Ahnung hatte. „Abgesehen von Baseball habe ich mich nie besonders für menschlichen Sport interessiert, jedenfalls nicht mehr als notwendig war, um mich bei der Arbeit an Gesprächen beteiligen zu können.", musste ich zugeben.

Jake deutete mit seiner Gabel auf Felix: „Du und Gina müsst unbedingt mit uns Baseball spielen!"

Felix sah ihn irritiert an: „Ihr spielt Baseball?"

Nessie grinste: „Klar! Die beliebteste amerikanische Freizeitbeschäftigung. Also, macht ihr mit?"

Felix nickte und grinste auch.

Ich versuchte, mir meine Begeisterung für seine Zustimmung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Einerseits freute es mich, dass Felix nun langsam Zugang zu unserem Familienleben fand, andererseits konnte ich es kaum abwarten zu erfahren, wie er sich beim Baseball schlagen würde. Wohl wortwörtlich mit Emmet schlagen würde.

Felix begann, Jake auszufragen, welche der Spielregeln wir für Vampire angepasst hatten. Jake antwortete begeistert und ausführlich, vermied es aber, auf sich selbst zu sprechen zu kommen. Seine schelmisch leuchtenden Augen verrieten mir, dass Felix eine Überraschung erleben würde, wenn Jake sich während dem Spiel verwandeln und dem Ball nachjagen würde. Nicht notwendig zu erwähnen, dass er pro Spiel mehrere Dutzend Boxershorts zerstörte.

Gina schien weniger begeistert als ihr Freund. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung von Baseball, abgesehen von der einen Tatsache, dass man einen Schläger dazu benutzt. Ich schaue euch lieber zu."

Nessie hatte die richtige Antwort parat: „Auch gut, du kannst uns anfeuern. Grandma ist unsere Schiedsrichterin; sie kann dir nebenher alles erklären."

Esme legte Gina verschwörerisch die Hand auf den Arm. „Wenn meine Familie nicht durchgehend versucht zu schummeln."

„Gar nicht wahr!", protestieren Nessie, Jake und ich gemeinsam.

„Du bist der Schlimmste von allen.", erklärte Esme trocken und sah mich dabei an. Sie lachte, als ich sie an der Hüfte fing und auf meinen Schoß zog. Ihr Haar roch nach dem Speck und den Eiern, die sie zubereitet hatte, aber unter den Gerüchen war sie ganz die meine. Ich küsste ihren Hals und meine Liebste kicherte. Sofort war ich in Gedanken bei all den Dingen, die ich mit ihr anstellen würde, wären wir jetzt allein.

Nessie verdrehte die Augen über uns und wandte sich dann an Felix: „Emmet wird ausflippen, wenn er hört, dass du mitspielst!"

Felix versuchte gar nicht erst, sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Ein etwas selbstgefälliges Grinsen, zugleich auch sehr von seinem eigenen Können überzeugt.

Esme und ich wechselten einen kurzen Blick. Haargenau das gleiche Grinsen wie bei Emmet, wenn er sich auf einen Kampf freute. Wir mussten uns um unseren Sohn und Felix also keine Sorgen machen. Auch wenn die beiden sich prügelten, vertrugen sie sich doch bestens.

Unterdessen hatte Gina begonnen, sich mit Nessie über deren Nahrungsaufnahme zu unterhalten. Gina schien fasziniert davon, dass Nessie als Halbvampir dennoch menschliche Getränke und Speisen vertrug. Nessie erzählte gerade, sie habe als Kind ausschließlich Blut getrunken. „Grandpa hat als Erster versucht, mir ein Fläschchen mit Milch zu geben." Sie kicherte und sah mich an.

„Nicht sehr erfolgreich.", kommentierte ich und hielt zum Beweis meinen rechten Zeigefinger hoch. „Ich habe eine Narbe, wo Nessie mich aus Protest gebissen hat."

„Sorry.", lachte Nessie.

„Längst verziehen.", antwortete ich. Hätte ich entscheiden müssen, wer von beiden mich besser um den kleinen Finger gewickelt hatte – Esme oder Nessie – ich hätte es nicht sagen können.

„Darf ich?", fragte Gina und deutete auf Nessies Kaffeetasse.

Felix fing die Hand seiner Gefährtin ein und hielt sie fest. „Nein, _mimma_! Kaffee schmeckt einfach nur scheußlich, und du hast noch sehr lange Zeit, ehe du lernen musst, wie man essen vortäuscht!"

Gina blickte noch immer sehnsüchtig auf die Kaffeetasse. „Ich vermisse Kaffee." Sie blinzelte Felix vorwurfsvoll an. Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte dabei, sie streng anzusehen.

Ich kam Felix zu Hilfe: „Felix hat Recht, Gina. Glaub mir, du willst es nicht versuchen, wie Kaffee jetzt für dich schmeckt. Ich muss die Brühe bei der Arbeit mehrfach täglich hinunterwürgen, und ich finde es nach über einem Jahrhundert noch immer wiederlich." Je nach Mode Zigarillo, Zigarre oder Pfeife rauchen zu müssen, war mir vergleichsweise angenehmer gewesen.

Ich stand auf und ließ an der Spüle ein Glas Wasser für Gina einlaufen, stellte es für sie auf den Esstisch. „Du wirst es brauchen."

Gina sah mich misstrauisch an. Sie glaubte mir genausowenig wie Felix. Also probierte sie den Kaffee.

„Oh je…", murmelte Esme. Als Esme ein sehr junger Vampir war, hatte ich sie nicht davon abhalten können, Schokolade zu versuchen. Ein Ereignis, über das Edward und ich noch heute herzlich lachen konnten.

Ginas Gesichtszüge veränderten sich schlagartig. Sie sah aus, als würde sie den Schluck Kaffee am Liebsten sofort wieder ausspucken wollen. Dann schluckte sie offenbar aber doch. „Oh Gott! Was soll ich machen, was soll ich machen?" Sie schüttelte sich.

Ich riet: „Trink das Wasser, dann kannst du beides zusammen leichter erbrechen."

Gina starrte mich entsetzt an.

Esme bot an: „Komm, ich begleite dich ins Bad. Es ist halb so schlimm."

Gina folgte ihr, das noch immer volle Wasserglas in der Hand. Wenige Minuten später kehrte sie zurück und warf einen vorwurfsvollen Blick auf ihren Freund.

Felix hob sie auf seinen Schoß, streichelte ihr Haar, küsste ihre Schläfe.

„Du kannst es ruhig sagen.", maulte Gina.

„Was denn?", fragte er grinsend.

„_Ich hab's dir doch gesagt_."

Felix beugte sich vor und flüsterte in Ginas Ohr: „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt, Liebste."

oOoOoOoOo

Der Morgen zog sich dahin. Ich half Esme, die Küche zur reinigen, das gespülte Geschirr wegzuräumen, eine neue Tischdecke aufzulegen. Meine Gemahlin gab mir Anweisungen, die die neue Tischdekoration auszusehen hatte. Kerzen hier, Muscheln da, eine kleine Leuchtturmfigur, ein paar Seesterne und glattpolierte Steine von unserer Insel.

Esmes Hand streifte meine. Wir sahen einander an, lasen in den Augen des anderen, was wir tun würden, befänden wir uns am Strand von Isle Esme, nackt unter der Sonne, nur wir allein und das rauschende Meer…

Liebend gern hätte ich meine Herzensdame mit Flugtickets überrascht, doch ein Urlaub war unmöglich, so lange wir nicht wussten, was die Volturi wegen Gina und Felix unternehmen würden.

Ich fing Esme an der Hüfte und hielt sie zwischen meinen Armen und der Küchentheke gefangen. Esme lächelte verführerisch, doch als ich mich vorbeugte, um sie zu küssen, lehnte sie sich so weit nach hinten, dass wir beinahe auf der Tischplatte lagen, ehe sich unsere Lippen trafen.

Unser Kuss wurde tiefer, leidenschaftlicher. Ich war kurz davor vorzuschlagen, wir sollten uns zurückziehen, als wir ohnehin gestört wurden.

„Pfui! Sucht euch ein Zimmer!", dröhnte Emmets Stimme durch die Küche.

Esme und ich hatten uns noch nicht von einander gelöst, als Rose ihm auch schon einen Klapps auf den Hinterkopf gab.

„Au! Wofür war das denn?", fragte Emmet, beeilte sich aber, Rose diesmal auszuweichen.

Esme und ich brauchten uns nicht abzusprechen, um zu wissen, was wir beide als Nächstes tun würden. Wir beide schnappten uns eine Handvoll Streudeko und verfolgten Emmet ins Wohnzimmer. Esmes Seestern erwischte ihn am Hinterkopf. Ich hielt ihr meine Hand hin, damit sie einschlagen konnte.

Emmet rutschte tief in einen Sessel und versteckte sein Gesicht gespielt beleidigt hinter der TV-Zeitschrift. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Esme, hätten wir uns im Freien befunden, sich auf ihn gestürzt und einen Ringkampf mit ihm angezettelt hätte.

„Was läuft?" Nessie kniete sich auf die Armlehne von Emmets Sessel.

„Nichts." Emmet hielt ihr die Zeitschrift entgegen.

Nessie warf kaum einen Blick hinein. „Langweilig!", seufzte sie und warf das Geheft auf den Glastisch. In der gleichen Bewegung sank sie gegen Emmets Schulter. Er rutschte so weit, dass sie neben ihm auf der Sitzfläche Platz hatte, dann legte er grinsend den Arm um die Schulter seiner Nichte.

„Erzähl' was Spannendes.", verlangte Nessie.

„Was denn?", fragte Emmet zurück."

„Was habt ihr die ganze Nacht gemacht?"

„Lauter Sachen, die dich nichts angehen, Miss Naseweis."

„Hmpf…" Nessie unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Felix, erzähl' du was."

„Gina und ich haben uns im Garten den Sonnenaufgang angesehen.", antwortete Felix unschuldig.

„Nein!", protestierte meine Enkeltochter. „Erzähl' was in der Art von… wie das Leben vor 2000 Jahren war."

„Hey, sehe ich etwa schon wie 2000 aus?", wich Felix ihr aus.

Nessie rief: „Als ob es auf das eine oder andere Jahrhundert ankommt!"

„Du bist ganz schön vorlaut für jemanden, der noch nicht mal ein Jahr_zehnt_ erlebt hat!"

Ich vermutete schon, dass es Nessie nicht gelingen würde, Felix irgendetwas zu entlocken, doch dann schaltete Gina sich ein: „Liebster, ich würde auch gerne etwas mehr über dich erfahren. Ich weiß so wenig von dir."

Felix' Widerstand schmolz dahin wie ein Schneemann im Hochsommer. „Na gut. Weil du es bist, die mich fragt."

oOoOoOoOo

Felix

„_Felix, mein Junge."_

„_Ja, Mutter?" Ich setzte mich auf die nackten Fersen zurück, rieb meine Hände gegeneinander, damit die trockene Erde von ihnen abkrümeltel. Was auch immer mein Vater getan hatte, welche Gebete auch immer er an die Götter gerichtet hatte, um den Salat und die Gurken am Leben zu halten – ich versagte dabei jämmerlich. Ich wünschte, ich wäre meinem Vater im Gemüsegarten öfters zur Hand gegangen. Überhaupt wünschte ich mir so viel, was meinen verstorbenen Vater anging. Er hätte gewusst, wie man die Pflanzen aufzog und wie man die heimtückischen Hühner davon fernhielt. Dass sogar die Hühner stärker waren als ich, bewies eine Narbe an meiner linken Wade, wo der Hahn mich so übel erwischt hatte, dass ich wie ein Schwein am Schlachttag geblutet hatte._

_Ich wünschte, Vater wäre noch hier._

_Ich blinzelte den Schweiß aus meinen Augen, fuhr mir mit dem staubigen Handrücken übers Gesicht und wartete darauf, was meine Mutter mir zu sagen hatte._

„_Ich werde wieder heiraten.", teilte sie mir schließlich mit._

_Ich nickte. Etwas in der Art hatte ich seit einiger Zeit erwartet. Ich wusste, dass das wenige Geld, das mein Vater uns hinterlassen hatte, längst aufgebraucht war. Ich hatte gesehen, wie der Schmuck aus der Mitgift meiner Mutter verschwand und ich begriff, dass das der Grund war, warum wir dann einige Tage lang nicht hungern mussten. Und ich hatte das Stöhnen aus dem Zimmer meiner Mutter gehört, das immer dann erklang, wenn der gleiche Nachbar ihr einen Besuch abstattete._

„_Wen?", fragte ich, obwohl ich die Antwort ahnte._

„_Fulvius."_

_Der Nachbar._

„_Wir werden hinüber in sein Haus ziehen. Fulvius wird einen guten Preis für dieses hier bekommen."_

„_Du darfst nicht zulassen, dass er Vaters Haus verkauft!", schrie ich auf._

„_Der Wert des Hauses wird alles sein, was ich in die Ehe mitbringe. Felix, wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, wenn wir nicht auf der Straße verhungern wollen."_

„_Ich werde es schaffen, dass das Gemüse wächst, Mutter, ich verspreche es!" Meine Augen brannten. Ich fühlte mich so wütend, so hilflos, so jämmerlich, wie ich zwischen den verfluchten Sämlingen am Boden hockte._

_Meine Mutter kam näher, fuhr mit einer Hand durchs Haar und zog meinen Kopf an ihren Oberschenkel. „Du bist so sehr wie dein Vater, Felix." Sie seufzte. „Ich wünsche mir ebenso wie du, er hätte das Fieber überlebt."_

oOoOoOoOo

_Fulvius verlangte, ich habe bei ihm in der Schlachterei als Gehilfe zu arbeiten._

_Die Arbeit war schwer, aber das war es nicht, was mich störte._

_Eher würde ich sterben, als noch länger für den Fettsack zu arbeiten._

_Er behandelte mich ohnehin kaum besser als einen Sklaven und als Sohn anerkennen würde er mich erst recht nie._

_Meine Mutter war noch jung genug, um weitere Kinder zu bekommen. Ich hatte nicht vor, mein Leben damit zu vergeuden, für jüngere Halbgeschwister, die für mich nur Verachtung übrig hatten, den Knecht zu spielen._

oOoOoOoOo

_Ich wusste, was ich tun würde._

_Nach Rom gehen, ja genau!_

_Ich würde ein berühmter Gladiator werden, ich würde vor den Augen des Kaisers kämpfen, und wenn ich eine reiche Gönnerin gefunden hätte, würde ich mir meine Freiheit zurückkaufen und mich an Fulvius rächen._

oOoOoOoOo

_Am Abend kam wieder das Stöhnen aus dem Zimmer meiner Mutter._

_Ich hielt mir die Ohren zu, um es nicht hören zu müssen, summte ein Jagdlied, das mein Vater mir beigebracht hatte, doch ich hörte das Stöhnen noch immer._

_Ich kratzte mit meinem Messer, einem Geschenk meines Vaters, den Lehmboden auf._

_Ich hasste das neue Zimmer, in dem ich leben musste. Es war muffig und das Fenster war viel zu klein, um Licht hineinzulassen._

_Ich wartete, bis meine Mutter und Fulvius endlich ruhig waren. Dann zog ich meine Kleidung an, legte mir meinen Wollmantel über die Schultern, holte den Proviantbeutel unter der Schlafmatte hervor und stahl mich aus dem Raum an den Herd. Dort kniete ich vor dem Hausaltar nieder und bat meinen Vater um seinen Segen._

_Einem Impuls folgend griff ich die kleine Tonfigur, die meinen Vater darstellte, und versteckte sie in meinem Gewand. Meine Mutter verdiente nicht, dass er länger bei ihr war._

_Ich hielt schon das Tonmädchen, das für meine früh von uns gegangene Schwester hier war, in der Hand, doch dann stellte ich sie wieder zurück. Meine Mutter hatte meine Schwester immer lieber gemocht als mich._

_Vielleicht gab es ja auch bald ein anderes Kind, das ihr darüber hinweghalf, dass ich verschwunden war._

oOoOoOoOo

_Vorbei an den Gekreuzigten kam ich durch eines der Stadttore. Der Weg zum Amphitheatrum Flavium war an sich nicht weit, doch meine Füße waren voller Blasen und ich humpelte mehr als dass ich ging._

_Der Strom der Leute riss mich mit zum Theater. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt, mich in der Nähe des Circus nach den Gladiatorenschulen umzusehen, doch nun fand ich mich plötzlich im Theater selbst wieder. Meine Hände griffen hastig nach einem der Brotlaibe, die am Eingang verteilt wurden, dann noch eines, das ich sofort unter meine Tunika steckte, damit niemand es mir wegnehmen konnte. Das erste Brot riss ich in Stücke, stopfte es mir gierig in den Mund. Mein Magen knurrte laut, doch außer mir hörte es niemand, so laut ging es um mich zu._

_Das Brot und der Wein sorgten dafür, dass die Ränge bei den Spielen zu Ehren des Imperators immer gut gefüllt waren. Das Gedränge trug mich die hohen Treppen hinauf. Ich saß eingepfercht zwischen stinkenden, schwitzenden Leibern, trank wie sie direkt aus den Amphoren, die durch die Reihen gereicht wurden._

_Ich war glücklich, weil ich es nach Rom geschafft hatte, und glücklich, weil ich endlich wieder einen vollen Bauch hatte._

_Ich war so hungrig, dass ich mich nicht darum scherte, dass vor meinen Augen Tiere und Menschen, als wären sie nichts als Tiere, auf einander gehetzt und abgeschlachtet wurden. Gierig schlang ich das Brot herab, dann noch eines und noch eines, besoffen vom gepanschten Wein, der an die Massen ausgeschenkt wurde._

_Noch vor Anbruch der Nacht erbrach ich mich; nicht vor Abscheu über das Geschehen in der Arena, dessen Zeuge ich wurde, sondern weil mein Magen sich gegen alles, was ich in mich hineingestopft hatte, wehrte._

_All die Brutalität, das ganze Blutvergießen, hatte meinen Traum, ein berühmter Gladiator zu werden, nicht um das Mindeste gedämpft._

oOoOoOoOo

_Am nächsten Morgen wartete ich verkatert vor einer der größten Gladiatorenschulen Roms. Die anderen Jungen, die wie ich darauf warteten, entdeckt zu werden, verrieten mir die Namen der berühmtesten Trainer, allesamt freigelassene ehemalige Gladiatoren, die nun die neuen Kämpfer ausbildeten._

_Mit den anderen Knaben lungerte ich von nun an vor den schwer bewachteten Gladiatorenschulen herum. Die Bewachung deshalb, damit keiner der Sklavenkämpfer entkommen konnte, und keiner der Freien, der sich aus Geldnot oder Wagemut an die Schule verkauft hatte._

_Wir prügelten uns und inszinierten unsere Kämpfe so gut wir konnten, in der Hoffnung, einer der Trainer würde auf uns aufmerksam werden. Doch niemand warf uns auch nur einen Blick zu._

_Ich lernte von den anderen Jungen, auf den Märkten zu stehlen. Zuerst schämte ich mich, da ich wusste, dass ich mit dem, was ich tat, Schande über das Andenken meines Vaters brachte, doch dann siegte wieder einmal der Hunger über meine Skrupel._

_Eines Tages schließlich nahm ich das Angebot eines Händlers an, bei ihm die Waren zu bewachen und ihm gelegentlich auch als Leibwächter zu dienen. Von all den Prügeleien war ich zu stark und muskulös geworden, um noch weiterhin ein unauffälliger Dieb zu sein._

oOoOoOoOo

„Mir gefiel es nicht besonders, eines anderen Knecht zu sein. Ich zog meine Freiheit vor, auch wenn es bedeutete, gelegentlich hungrig ins Bett zu gehen. Ich kehrte nach Rom zurück und hauste am Tiber. Ich scharrte einige Kinder um mich, die für mich stahlen und in Villen einbrachen. Das Diebesgut verkaufte ich dann auf den Märkten. In meiner Nähe teilten sich ein paar Huren eine Hütte; die meisten von ihnen freigelassene Sklavinnen, verstoßene Töchter, junge Witwen, die keinen anderen Weg wussten, ihre Kinder durchzubringen. Ich beschützte sie, wenn ihre Freier zu aufdringlich wurden.

So habe ich gelebt, als Aro auf mich aufmerksam wurde. Ich erinnere mich nur verschwommen daran, aber ich glaube, dass ich versuchte, ihn mit meinem Messer aufzuschlitzen, als er mich angriff."

Die Reaktionen auf meine Worte waren unterschiedlich, als ich geendet hatte. Nessie, Jake und Emmet sahen aus, als bewunderten sie die Abenteuer, die ich erlebt hatte. Rose runzelte die Stirn. Carlisles Gesicht war neutral. Esmes Augen waren voll Mitgefühl.

Doch wie Gina meine Erzählung aufnahm, war die einzige Reaktion, die für mich zählte.

„Wie anders dein Leben war als meines.", sprach sie mit sanfter Stimme. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie meine Hand gehalten. Mal war der Druck ihrer Finger weich gewesen, mal fester, je nachdem, ob sie um mich gefürchtet hatte.

Ich spürte, sie verurteilte mich für nichts, was ich je getan hatte.

Gina zog meine Hand an ihre Lippen und küsste meine Fingerknöchel.

Ich fühlte mich vollkommen akzeptiert und geborgen bei ihr. Nun wusste ich, dass rein gar nichts, was ich je getan hatte, je zwischen uns stehen konnte.

Ginas Herz war so groß, dass sie mir auch vergeben hatte, sie getötet zu haben.

oOoOoOoOo

Meinungen? Wünsche? Feedback? ;-)


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Für alle, die sich bei mir erkundigt haben, wann Demetri mal wieder vorkommt.**

**Streng genommen der Anfang des nächsten Kapitels, nicht das vollständige Kapitel. Aber mein schlechtes Gewissen sagt mir, dass ich euch schon wieder zu lange auf die Fortsetzung habe warten lassen.**

_Am anderen Ende der Welt._

Demetri

„Ah… Demetri." Freudestrahlend erhob Aro sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch, als ich durch die geöffnete Flügeltür sein weitläufiges Büro betrat. Er nickte mir hoheitsvoll zu und bot mir mit einer wohl einstudierten Geste einen Stuhl an.

Ich achtete sorgfältig darauf, dass ich mich erst setzte, als er wieder in seinem Designer-Ledersessel Platz genommen hatte.

Heute trug Aro einen Armani-Nadelstreifenanzug, dunkelgrau mit silbernen Streifen. Blankpolierte, schwarze Lackschuhe. Eine dunkelrote Krawatte, deren silberne Nadel auf dem Köpfchen das Volturi-Wappen trug. Wäre seine Haut nicht porzellanweiß im Kontrast zu seinem langen pechschwarzen Haar, leuchteten seine Pupillen nicht in sattem Blutrot – man hätte ihn fast mit einem Menschen verwechseln können.

„Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich, Demetri." Aro öffnete eine Ledermappe, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, entnahm daraus eine auf DIN A4 vergrößerte Fotografie und legte sie so vor mir ab, dass ich zwei Personen, eine weiblich, die andere männlich, erkennen konnte. Zwei Menschen.

„Finde sie und bringe sie hierher. Lebendig."

„Ja, Herr." Ich wartete darauf, dass Aro mich entlassen würde, doch stattdessen schob er mir nun seinen Laptop zu, legte daneben seine Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben ab. Er wollte meine Gedanken lesen, während ich die beiden Leute aufspürte.

„Beginne in Italien.", verlangte Aro.

„Wie Ihr befehlt." Ich sah, dass im Browserfenster bereits Google Maps aufgerufen war. Ich tippte _Volterra, Palazzo dei Priori_ ein. Mein Ausgangspunkt.

Vor etwa zwanzig Jahren, als Computer sich langsam verbreitet hatten und das Internet in Mode gekommen war, war ich angenehm überrascht gewesen, dass mein Talent auch bei digitalen Karten funktionierte. Es gelang mir, Leute aufzuspüren, Menschen wie Vampire, in seltenen Fällen auch andere Kreaturen wie Werwölfe, ganz gleich, ob ich eigenhändig mit dem Finger eine Karte in den Sand unter meinen Füßen malte, ob ich eine gezeichnete Karte auf Pergament vor mir hatte oder nur einen hölzernen Globus. Im digitalen Zeitalter war es für mich die schnellste Methode, mit dem Mauszeiger über eine digitale Karte zu wandern.

Ich reichte Aro meine linke Hand, denn die rechte würde ich gleich für den Laptop brauchen. Aros Finger schlossen sich um mein Handgelenk. Einige Sekundenbruchteile lang spulte in rasender Geschwindigkeit alles vor meinen Augen ab, was alles geschehen war, seit er mich zuletzt berührt hatte. Er verweilte einige Momente bei meinem gemeinsamen Kerkeraufenthalt mit Gina und bei einigen Begegnungen mit ihr und Felix.

Natürlich bemerkte er meine Sorge um beide. Ich fragte mich, warum er mich nicht die beiden aufspüren ließ. Aber vielleicht kam das ja noch als Nächstes.

„Wir kümmern uns schon noch um Felix und Gina.", merkte Aro an. „Zur gegebenen Zeit."

Rasch schob ich alle Gedanken beiseite, die ich zu beiden hegte. Dass ich jetzt an einem Auftrag für ihn arbeitete, störte Aro nicht dabei, wenn es um eine Bestrafung ging. Die Loyalität zu meinem Herrn war wichtiger als die zu meinem besten Freund.

Bei diesem meinem Gedanken zuckten Aros Mundwinkel anerkennend.

Mit der freien rechten Hand hob ich das Foto auf, betrachtete die beiden Personen eingehend. Ich war mir sehr sicher, dass ich beide noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie waren etwa Anfang Fünfzig, der Mann vielleicht zwei, drei Jahre älter als die Frau. Sie lächelten in die Kamera, hatten sich an den Händen gefasst, posierten wohl für eine andere Person, die sie sehr mochten.

Ich fühlte ein leichtes Ziehen in meinen Gliedern. Nordwärts. Ich verkleinerte die Italienkarte, betrachtete den Norden des Stiefels. Bologna. Nein, noch weiter im Norden. Verona. Das Ziehen gab mir recht, ich war in der richtigen Region. Ich zoomte den Stadtplan heran. Auf welcher Flussseite des Adige? Noch im Süden. Westlich der Universität. Ich vergrößerte nun das Stadtviertel. Mein Blick wechselte zwischen dem Foto und der Karte. Ich vergrößerte einen Straßenzug nach dem anderen. Ich wünschte, Aro ließe meine Hand los, dann wäre ich schneller bei der Suche.

Ich bemerkte kaum, dass er mich tatsächlich losließ, war mir dann aber schlagartig überdeutlich meines respektlosen Gedankens bewusst.

Aro stand dicht hinter mir. „Fahr' fort, Demetri.", befahl er, seine Hand nun auf meiner Schulter, seine Fingerspitzen dort, wo mein Hemdkragen meinen bloßen Hals freigab. Er war so eng bei mir, dass ich seine Oberschenkel an meinem Rücken fühlte. Die Spitzen seines langen Haares streiften meine Schulter, meine Wange, so nah beugte er sich zu mir herab. Ich roch sein Shampoo, atmete den Hauch eines unnötigen, nur aus Eitelkeit benutzten Aftershaves ein. Die Nähe zu meinem Herrn ließ mich unruhig werden.

Ich schob erneut alle Gedanken weg, die mich bei der Suche behindern könnten, klickte von den großen Stadtautobahnen zu den kleineren Nebenstraßen. Das Ziehen in mir wies klar und deutlich in eine Richtung. Ich folgte mit dem Cursor den Straßen, schaltete zuletzt von der Kartenansicht zu den Satellitenbildern um. Ein zweistöckiges Einfamilienhaus mit Garten.

„Via dietro Pallone. Hausnummer 5."

„Sehr gut, Demetri." Aros Hand verschwand von meiner Schulter. Er las nicht länger meine Gedanken.

Ich erhob mich, da er noch immer stand.

„Ich erwarte dich mit beiden in den frühen Morgenstunden zurück. Und vergiss' nicht, ich will sie lebendig." Langsam kehrte er auf die andere Seite des Schreibtisches zurück, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Ja, Herr." Meine Gedanken kreisten bereits darum, wie ich die Menschen nach Volterra bringen sollte. Ich konnte sie nicht beide über 300 Kilometer tragen, ohne dass ich sie verletzen würde.

Aro entließ mich mit einem knappen Nicken. Ich verbeugte mich und ging.

Ein Transporter. Der mit den getönten Scheiben, so dass niemand die gefesselten und geknebelten Leute bemerken konnte.

Es war ein Kinderspiel, den Weg nach Verona und in die richtige Straße zu finden. Ich hätte mit geschlossenen Augen fahren können, so stark spürte ich den Sog der Leute, die ich suchte.

Bei Anbruch der Nacht hatte ich Volterra verlassen, knappe anderthalb Stunden später parkte ich in Verona gegenüber dem gesuchten Haus.

Während der Fahrt hatte ich geringfügige Veränderungen in den Aufenthaltsorten des Mannes und der Frau bemerkt, jedoch nie außerhalb der Via dietro Pallone. Ich witterte den Geruch von menschlicher Nahrung und schloss, dass einige Häuser weiter ein Restaurant war. Vielleicht hatten sie dort gegessen.

Sie waren jedenfalls noch wach; es war Samstag, und es lief ein Fußballspiel auf dem Fernseher ebenso wie in beinahe jeder anderen Wohnung der Stadt. Ich erinnerte mich vage, dass gerade eine Weltmeisterschaft war. Sonst hatte Felix mich immer gezwungen, mit ihm den Menschensport anzusehen, doch dieses Jahr hatte er sich nur für Gina interessiert.

Wrestling und Boxen, ja, das sah ich mir auch alleine an (auch wenn ich von Letzterem immer hungrig wurde), aber Ballsport? Nein, danke.

Ich beschloss, dass ich die beiden Menschen früher als geplant in Gewahrsam nehmen würde. Sollte Italien gewinnen, wären die Straßen innerhalb kürzester Zeit durch hupende Autos und betrunkene Menschen blockiert. Aber jetzt, während dem Spiel, war absolut niemand draußen unterwegs.

Ich stieg aus dem Wagen und ging die drei Stufen zur Haustür hinauf.

_Massimo & Verena Lombardi_, stand neben der Türklingel. Die Namen waren mir ebenso unbekannt wie die Gesichter auf dem Foto. Das Ziehen war jetzt so stark, als würde ein Magnet direkt in meiner Brust sitzen und mich zu etwas hinzerren.

Ich klingelte nicht, sondern drehte mit einem Ruck am Türknauf. Knirschend überdrehte das Gewinde, ich hielt den Knauf in der Hand und konnte die Tür aufstoßen. Meine Schritte wurden im Hausflur von einem weichen Perserteppich gedämpft. Ich roch Bier und Chips, Limonade und Eis. Menschen rochen immer nach Essen.

Der Mann und die Frau bemerkten mich nicht. Er trug ein Italien-Trikot und balancierte eine Bierflasche auf einem Oberschenkel. Vor ihr stand eine leere Eisschüssel mit einem Löffel darin.

Ich schaute einige Minuten über ihre Köpfe hinweg auf den Fernseher. Ein italienischer Stürmer vergab eine Chance und schoss knapp übers Tor hinweg. Empörte Aufschreie erklangen hier im Wohnzimmer und in allen anderen Häusern rings umher. Noch 35 Minuten bis zum Ende der zweiten Halbzeit. Bis dahin wären wir längst aus Verona verschwunden.

„Guten Abend.", sagte ich laut und deutlich.

Beide fuhren auf. Massimo verschüttete Bier, als er aufsprang, Verena kreischte auf.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte er. Seine Stimme zitterte, doch er versuchte, Ruhe vorzutäuschen. Ihre Herzen rasten und der Geruch ihrer Angst flutete zu mir.

„Bitte tun Sie meiner Frau nichts." Massimos Hand tastete nach ihr, bis er sich vor sie stellen konnte. „Wollen Sie Geld? Hier!" Er zog seinen Geldbeutel aus der Hosentasche, streckte ihn mir in der zitternden Hand entgegen.

Ich trat ihm einen Schritt entgegen, nahm den Geldbeutel, warf ihn seitlich auf den Boden. „Nein, ich will _Sie_. Sie beide. Entweder Sie folgen mir freiwillig, oder ich werde gezwungen sein, Sie gewaltsam zu fesseln."

Massimo starrte mich verdattert an. „Sind Sie von der Mafia?"

Warum nur fragten die Menschen das immer?

„B-bitte tun Sie uns nichts!", meldete sich nun auch Verena zu Wort. Mit der rechten Hand umklammerte sie den Oberarm ihres Mannes, mit der linken Hand umschloss sie eine goldene Kette mit Kreuzanhänger, die sie nun abstreifte und mir entgegenhielt. „Oben ist noch mehr Schmuck…", murmelte sie verängstigt.

Sie wimmerte auf, als ich mit der rechten Hand in meine Jackentasche griff, wohl weil sie glaubte, ich würde gleich eine Waffe ziehen. Ich holte zwei Kabelbinder hervor.

„Fesseln Sie Ihren Mann an den Händen und Fußknöcheln."

Als niemand sich rührte, packte ich ihn an den Schultern und drückte ihn auf den Sessel. „Fesseln Sie ihn!" Wie wirksam ein kleinwenig Schreien doch sein konnte.

Massimo hielt seiner Frau seine Handgelenke hin. Ihre Finger zitterten so sehr, dass sie das Ende des Kabelbinders kaum durch die Lasche bekam. Als sie sich zu seinen Füßen hinabbeugte, sah er mich vor Entsetzen aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Tun Sie meiner Frau nichts!" Seine Stimme war nun lauter, eindringlicher, flehentlicher. „Bitte!" Leise, wie zu sich selbst, setzte er hinzu: „Wir haben doch erst unsere Tochter verloren!" Sein Blick schweifte seitlich zum Schrank ab, wo auf einem Regalbrett mehrere Fotos standen.

Automatisch folgten meinen Augen in die Richtung.

In den Moment, als ich die junge Frau auf den Bildern erkannte – als ich erkannte, was für einen riesigen Fehler ich begangen hatte – wie Aro mich hereingelegt hatte – brach die Hölle um mich los.

Das Glas des großen Wohnzimmerfensters explodierte um uns herum. Ein schmächtiger Junge stieß mir seinen Fuß in die Brust und ich flog an die Wand in meinem Rücken. Mein linkes Handgelenk schlug die Scheibe des Fernsehers ein. Funken sprühten auf und die Bildröhre implodierte, der Ton verstummte in einem Knall, dafür schrieen die Lombardis noch lauter.

Wie hatte ich nur so dumm sein können, nicht daran zu denken, dass Menschen Eltern hatten!

Alec fauchte, als ich aufsprang, umgeben von einer Wolke aus Tapetenfetzen und Gips.

Er hatte Verena am Hals gepackt, seine Zähne dicht an ihrer Kehle.

Ich überlegte, welche Chance ich wohl gegen Alec hatte. Ob er alleine gekommen war, ob draußen noch jemand anderes aus der Wache lauerte.

„Oh Demetri!" Alec ließ Verena fallen und sie sank in sich zusammen. Mir war sofort klar, dass er sie mit seinem Talent gelähmt hatte, doch für Massimo sah es wohl so aus, als hätte Alec seiner Frau das Genick gebrochen, denn er brüllte ihren Namen und versuchte trotz der Fesseln aus dem Sessel aufzustehen.

Alec kicherte, als er über Verenas regungslosen Körper stieg. „Aro hatte so eine Ahnung, dass er dir nicht trauen würde können."

Ich schwieg. Ich brauchte einen Plan, einen Plan –

„Was willst du tun, Demetri?", spottete Alec. „Gegen mich kämpfen?"

„Wenn es sein muss." Verdammt, warum hatte ich das nur gesagt!

„Für zwei Menschen? Mach' dich nicht lächerlich." Alec stand jetzt nahe genug vor mir, als dass ich ihm einen Kinnhaken hätte verpassen können.

Doch meine Faust kam nicht einmal annähernd in die Nähe seiner hässlichen Visage, ehe meine Sinne taub wurden und ich zu Boden ging. Diese verdammte, dreckige Ratte –

**o0o o0o o0o**

**Der Review-Button ist nur ein Mausklick entfernt ;-)**

**P. S. an alle Interessierte: Zu meinen Schreibprojekten gehört jetzt neben Violent Delights und The Second Boy Who Lived auch Schattenmacht 3.**


	28. Chapter 28

Liebes-Lied

_Wie soll ich meine Seele halten, daß_

_sie nicht an deine rührt? Wie soll ich sie_

_hinheben über dich zu andern Dingen?_

_Ach gerne möchte ich sie bei irgendwas_

_Verlorenem im Dunkel unterbringen_

_an einer fremden stillen Stelle, die_

_nicht weiterschwingt, wenn deine Tiefen schwingen._

_Doch alles, was uns anrührt, dich und mich,_

_nimmt uns zusammen wie ein Bogenstrich,_

_der aus zwei Saiten _eine_ Stimme zieht._

_Auf welches Instrument sind wir gespannt?_

_Und welcher Geiger hat uns in der Hand?_

_O süßes Lied._

~ Rainer Maria Rilke ~

Felix

Gina hatte sich von Esme ein Hörbuch ausgeliehen mit der festen Absicht, ihr Englisch zu verbessern. Wir lagen also zusammen in unserem Zimmer auf dem Sofa und Gina stoppte mit der Fernbedienung alle paar Sätze die Krimi-CD, um ein Wort oder eine Phrase nachzusprechen. Sie hatten den Kopf auf meine Schulter gelegt und murmelte in mein Ohr. Gelegentlich bat sie mich, ihr einen Ausdruck auf Italienisch zu übersetzen.

Ich bewunderte, mit welcher Entschlossenheit und Konzentration Gina bei der Sache war. Es tat ihr gut, weg von Volterra zu sein; das wurde von Tag zu Tag deutlicher. Sie fühlte sich nicht nur bei mir geborgen, sondern auch hier im Haus und mit den Cullens.

Ich selbst kam mir noch immer Fehl am Platze vor.

Mit Emmet kam ich von allen am Besten zurecht. Er hatte von mir den Kampf bekommen, den er sich gewünscht hatte. Esme und Gina hatten zwar protestiert, es gäbe keinen Grund für einen Ringkampf, bei dem wir uns verletzen konnten, doch unsere Neugier auf die Stärke des anderen siegte.

Vor den Augen aller Mitglieder des Cullen-Clans plus Jake traten wir im Garten gegeneinander an.

Obwohl ich versuchte, nicht allzu brutal mit Emmet umzugehen, brach ich ihm zwei Rippen und einen Finger. Umgekehrt brach er mit einem Faustschlag, unter dem ich hinwegzutauchen versuchte, das linke Schlüsselbein.

Unser Kampf war vorüber, ehe er wirklich begonnen hatte. Carlisle befahl uns, von einander abzulassen und wir gehorchten. Er insistierte, unsere Verletzungen abzutasten, damit er sicherstellen konnte, dass unsere Knochen nicht schief zusammenwuchsen, kommentierte aber nicht weiter.

Emmets Grinsen verriet mir, dass es eine Wiederholung geben würde – und dass ich ihn als Freund gewonnen hatte.

Jaspers leises Lächeln war ein dezenter Hinweis, dass er ebenfalls gegen mich zu kämpfen wünschte. Ich nickte ihm kaum merklich zu. Meine Neugier kannte er. Bald schon würde unser Fight stattfinden.

Ich ertappte mich dabei, Kampftaktiken zurechtzulegen und mögliche Szenarien durchzudenken, als Gina mich beim Namen rief.

Erwischt. „Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?" Ich küsste ihre Schläfe und bat so um Verzeihung.

„Dir gefällt der Krimi nicht.", warf Gina mir halbherzig vor. Sie selbst klang gelangweilt. Noch vor einigen Tagen hätte sie wesentlich früher aufgehört und einen Wutanfall gehabt, weil sie ihre eigene Ungeduld unterträglich gefunden hatte. Mir gefiel es sehr, nun auch ihre ruhige, entspannte Seite kennen zu lernen.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist okay."

„Willst du irgendetwas anderes machen?" Der hoffnungsvolle Unterton in ihrer warmen Stimme deutete an, dass sie auf eine gute Idee meinerseits wartete.

Ich musste nicht lange überlegen. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich mich im Zimmer umblickte. „Wir haben unser Bett noch viel zu selten benutzt."

Gina hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Ist das ein Angebot?"

„Auch. Wenn ich dich aber zuerst an das Versprechen erinnern darf, das ich dir gegeben habe." Ich ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.

Ginas Gesichtszüge änderten sich von fragend zu nachdenkend, dann verstehend. Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich. Erstaunen, Verlegenheit und Erregung.

Die Verlegenheit überwog, denn ihre nächsten Worte waren: „Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst."

Ich ergriff ihre Hand, küsste ihre Fingerknöchel. „Du ahnst nicht, wie sehr ich dich auf diese Art begehre."

Gina

Als Vampir hatte ich mich anfangs in klaren Momenten insgeheim geschämt, so sehr auf Sex versessen zu sein. Das ständige Bedürfnis, mich auf Felix zu werfen und ihn zu nehmen, hatte mich irritiert. Als Mensch hatte ich mir nie allzu sehr etwas aus Sex gemacht. Der Junge, mit dem ich in der Schulzeit zusammen gewesen war, war wie ich ein unerfahrener Teenager gewesen. Der Freund, den ich an der Uni gehabt hatte, war nach einer anfänglich aufregenden Beziehung immer mehr zu einem guten Freund geworden. Gemeinsame Ausflüge, Museumsbesuche, leckeres selbstgekochtes Essen und Kuscheln vor dem Fernseher waren irgendwann wichtiger geworden als der Sex. Und One-night-Stands hatte ich nach zwei sehr peinlichen, alkoholseligen Versuchen wieder aufgegeben.

Jetzt in diesem Moment war es einfach nur komisch, nicht mehr erröten zu können. Ich schlug die Augen nieder und meine Wangen blieben dennoch kühl.

Felix hob sanft mein Kinn an, weil ich ihn wieder ansehen sollte. Doch störrisch weigerte ich mich, meine Lider zu heben. Er küsste meine Augenbrauen.

„Sieh mich an, Liebste.", forderte er mich leise auf. Ich konnte hören, dass er schmunzelte.

Ich gehorchte.

Eigentlich schämte ich mich auch gar nicht mehr richtig. Nein, jedenfalls nicht mehr wie noch vor einem Augenblick. Vielmehr spielte ich jetzt mit ihm.

Erregung flutete durch meinen Körper, pochte noch zaghaft in meinem Schoß.

Ich wollte Felix' Mund auf meinem ganzen Körper spüren, seine Zähne auf meinen Nippeln, seine Lippen begierig auf meinen, seine Zunge, die langsam in meinen Schoß eindrang.

Ich sah in seine dunklen, glimmenden Augen und wusste, dass es nichts auf dieser Welt gab, wofür ich mich vor Felix je schämen könnte.

Ich fragte: „Soll ich mich ausziehen oder willst du?"

Felix lächelte mich an und küsste mich dann. Stunden schienen zu verstreichen, so langsam glitten unsere Zungen übereinander, so minimal waren seine Bewegungen, mit denen er mein T-Shirt über meinen Bauch nach oben schob, meine Arme hob, mir aus den Ärmeln half.

Seine Hände massierten meine schwer werdenden Brüste durch den bestickten Stoff des BHs hindurch. Als Alice mich überredet hatte, mit ihr zusammen online Unterwäsche zu bestellen, hatte sie versprochen, ich würde es nicht bereuen.

„Darf ich?", fragte Felix, seine Hände nun auf meinem Rücken nach oben gleitend. Ich nickte und er öffnete zuerst die BH-Häkchen und schob die Träger ein wenig über meine Schultern hinunter. Das bisschen Wäsche blieb mehr recht als schlecht an seinem Platz, und das auch nur, weil wir so dicht beieinander standen. Felix löste nun meinen Haargummi und entwirrte meinen geflochtenen Zopf, bis mein Haar über meine Schultern fiel.

„Viel besser", kommentierte er lächelnd. Mein geöffnetes Haar übte immer wieder eine erstaunliche Anziehungskraft aus.

Ich hielt mich an seinen muskulösen Oberarmen fest und lehnte mich gerade so weit zurück, bis der BH von meiner Haut glitt. „Und jetzt?"

„Oh, noch besser." Mit einem umwerfenden Grinsen schnappte er mich und trug mich zum Bett.

Wir knieten uns gegenüber und entledigten uns langsam dem Rest unserer Kleidung. Felix lachte schallend, als ich seine Jeans aufknöpfte und mich anzüglich erkundigte, ob er sich freue, mich zu sehen. Ich liebte ihn dafür, dass Sex mit ihm stets unbekümmert und entspannt war. Falls wir es nicht gerade wie die Tiere trieben…

Als ich die Finger unter das Bündchen meines Slips schob, schüttelte Felix den Kopf. Er wollte mich selbst vom letzten bisschen Stoff befreien, das uns noch trennte.

Gemeinsam fielen wir aufs Bett, ich räkelte mich auf dem Rücken und Felix war auf allen Vieren über mir, küsste meine Lippen, meinen Hals, meine Brüste und wanderte dann mit den Lippen tiefer. Er kniete am unteren Ende des Betts und hob zuerst meinen linken Fuß an und küsste meinen Knöchel, ehe er mein Bein angewinkelt aufstellte, dann wieder holte er das ganze mit meinem rechten Bein.

Langsam streichelte Felix meine Waden, küsste meine Knie, liebkoste die Innenseiten meiner Schenkel. Meine Beine zitterten, als er endlich bei meinem Schoß angelangt war. Zuerst knabberte er an meinem noch bekleideten Schoß und streichelte mich durch den Stoff hindurch. Wir beide keuchten erregt auf, als Felix mit den Zähnen die Seide zerriss.

Ich sah seine Schultern vor Erwartung zittern, als er sich über mich beugte und meinen Geruch witterte. Er beugte sich noch weiter vor. Sacht küsste er meinen Venushügel, dann meine Schamlippen, so dicht an der Stelle, an der ich ihn wollte, und doch viel zu fern.

Ich war schon halb von Sinnen, als er endlich begann mich zu lecken. Mein Körper pulsierte, wo er mich mit seiner Zunge berühte.

Felix schob seine Hände unter meinen Po, um uns noch näher aneinander zu bringen. Bald schon konnte ich nicht länger ruhig liegen bleiben. Ich flog mit geschlossenen Augen auf einer Woge der Lust dahin ihm entgegen.

Felix' Hände waren auf meinen Oberschenkeln und zogen mich über das Laken zur Bettkante. Vorsichtig drang er mit zwei Fingern in mich ein. Sein Mund verließ mich dabei nicht, im Gegenteil, seine Zunge tanzte noch schneller über mein erregtes Fleisch und seine breiten Schultern drängten sich gegen die Innenseiten meiner Schenkel, als sich mein Körper ihm entgegenwölbte.

Felix

Ich liebte sie so sehr, dass ich sie ganz verschlingen wollte – mich ganz mit ihr umhüllen und in ihr versinken wollte. Ich hatte ihr Blut gekostet, das nun nicht länger in ihren Adern floss; damals war ich von Sinnen gewesen, und jetzt, bei klarem Verstand, begriff ich, dass Gina auf diese Weise zu schmecken göttlicher war, als ich es mir je hätte ausmalen können.

Und was das In-ihr-Versinken anging, konnte ich ihr wohl kaum mehr näher kommen als mit meinem Kopf zwischen ihren weißen Schenkeln, meiner Zunge in ihrem Schoß, den sie mir entgegendrängte. Wir waren verloren in völliger Hingabe und Ekstase, um so vieles intimer als schlichter Sex.

Gina

Ich muss fühlen, wie seine Schultern gegen meine Schenkel drängen, nicht nur, wie seine Zunge in mich stößt, wie seine Finger mich erkunden. Ich muss meine Finger in die Laken krallen. Ich muss wissen, dass es Felix' Haare sind, in die sich meine Hände wühlen, als ich ihn seinen Kopf zwischen meinen Beinen festhalte.

Ich muss –

Und dann hält mich nichts mehr hier. Eine weißglühende Lawine aus Ekstase erfasst mich, explodiert in mir, spült mich davon.

Ich zittere noch immer, als Felix sich neben mich legt. Seine Nase und sein Kinn glänzen feucht von mir, und er grinst. Bevor er sich mit dem Handrücken abwischen kann, küsse ich ihn. Hart drängt er sich gegen meine Beine, die sich für ihn öffnen. Ich schließe meine Hand um seinen Penis und lausche beinahe andächtig den schweren Atemzügen, die ich meinem Liebsten entlocken kann.

„Ich liebe dich", wispern meine Lippen, als er in mich dringt. Ich weiß, dass er nicht lange brauchen wird um zu kommen. Felix keucht meinen Namen, als er das erste Mal in mich stößt. Ein zweites Mal, und schon beim dritten Mal fühle ich, wie er sich in mich ergießt.

Danach halten wir einander, streicheln uns.

Die Bewegungen unserer Hände verwandeln sich von zärtlich zu fordernd. Mein Knie schiebt sich zwischen Felix' Beine. Er schlingt seine Arme um mich und zieht mich auf seine Brust, bis ich ganz über ihm liege. Beinahe von selbst gleitet er in mich. Ich setze mich auf, meine Hände auf seinem muskulösen Bauch aufgestützt, und beginne Felix zu reiten. Er lässt mich das Tempo bestimmen. Ich weiß, dass er es mag, hart geritten zu werden, doch zuerst foltere ich ihn ein wenig, indem ich meine Hüften langsam über ihm kreisen lasse. Nur allmählich steigere ich die Geschwindigkeit meiner Bewegungen, bis Felix mich praktisch anbettelt, ihn härter zu ficken.

Ich entdecke an mir selbst, dass ich es genieße, auf diese Weise Macht über ihn zu haben. Und ich entdecke, dass ich auf der Jagd nach meiner eigenen Lust nicht mehr in Gefahr gerate, meinen Liebsten zu verletzen. Ich habe Kontrolle über meinen Körper erlangt. Keine gebrochenen Knochen mehr.

Es sind mein Orgasmus und meine Schreie, die Felix nach mir in den Höhepunkt reißen.

Als ich neben ihm liege, den Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet, genieße ich zufrieden lächelnd meine neue Macht. Ganz allein ich war es, die ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf Felix' Lippen gezaubert hat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gina

Wir duschten und ich nahm die Handtücher, um sie draußen auf der Wäscheleine aufzuhängen, so lange Felix noch vor dem Spiegel stand und an seinen Haaren herumzupfte. Nun ja, er hatte seine Selbstverschönerung unterbrochen, um mich zwischen die Brüste zu küssen, als ich ihm eines der Kleider vorführte, das Alice für mich ausgesucht hatte.

Es war ein lindgrünes, ärmelloses Wickelkleid, dessen langer Rock sich je nach meinen Bewegungen an meine Haut schmiegte oder mir nachflatterte.

Ich war so in Gedanken, dass ich nicht bemerkte, dass außer mir noch jemand im Wohnzimmer war, ehe Emmet mich ansprach.

Ich zuckte so sehr zusammen, dass ich beinahe die Terrassentür aus ihren Angeln riss und gleichzeitig die Handtücher fallen ließ.

„Gleich so gut, hm?" Emmet lachte leise darüber, wie ich mich erschrocken hatte. Er saß auf dem Sofa, die nackten Füße auf den Couchtisch gelegt, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf den Oberschenkeln.

„Was? Oh!" Er dachte wohl, ich sei in Gedanken noch bei Felix und dem fantastischen Sex, den wir gerade gehabt hatten. „Ich war doch nicht etwa zu laut?", fragte ich zurück und grinste dabei frech. Ich hatte inzwischen oft genug mitbekommen, wie Emmet Bella nur wissend anzulächeln brauchte, um sie zu ärgern. Ich war nicht so schlagfertig wie Felix, aber was Anzüglichkeiten anging, hatte ich einiges von meinem Liebsten gelernt.

„Beim Sex gibt es kein _zu laut_." Emmet stand auf und hob die Handtücher für mich auf. „Lass dir das vom Weltmeister des lauten Sex gesagt sein." Er öffnete die Tür und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Nach Euch, Mylady."

Es war kalt und der Nachtwind zerrte an meinem Kleid und an meinen noch feuchten Haaren, aber die Kühle konnte mir nichts mehr anhaben. Es war seltsam, dass ich mich so lebendig wie nie zuvor fühlte. Das taufeuchte Gras, die Dutzende verschiedener Blumenstauden weiter unten im Garten, die steinernen Bodenplatten, die gerade die letzte Wärme des Tages verloren, jedes einzelne Insekt, das in der Luft schwirrte – ich konnte alles riechen, alles in der Dunkelheit erahnen, alles mit nie gekannter Schärfe wahrnehmen. Es war überwältigend.

Emmet stand neben mir am Rand der Terrasse und registrierte alles genau wie ich. Zwei Vampire, die sich ihrer Umgebung versicherten, das Gelände überwachten.

Wie sehr sich mein Leben durch Felix verändert hatte, wurde mir in solchen Momenten klarer denn je.

„Ganz allein heute abend?", fragte ich, als ich die Handtücher über die Wäscheleine legte.

„Ja", seufzte Emmet. „Alice und Bella haben Rosie entführt." Er reichte mir eine Handvoll Wäscheklammern. „Keine Rosie und dann haben auch noch die Mariners verloren. Ausgerechnet gegen Chicago."

Edward stammte aus Chicago, das hatte ich irgendwann mitbekommen. „Warum, was hat Edward zu dir gesagt?", erkundigte ich mich.

„Gesagt nicht viel, aber sein dreckiges Grinsen… herzzerreißend." Emmet verzog das Gesicht, als habe seine Baseball-Mannschaft nicht nur das Spiel verloren, sondern sei bei einem tragischen Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen. Zu achtzig Prozent war ich mir wirklich sicher, dass die Mariners etwas mit Baseball zu tun hatten…

Einige Minuten verstrichen. Die Vampirsache, immer genau wissen zu können, wieviel Zeit gerade verstrichen war oder wieviel Uhr es war, hatte ich noch nicht ganz raus.

Wir sprachen nicht, sondern standen einfach nur nebeneinander im Gras und blickten in die Nacht. Wieder musste ich daran denken, welch wundersame Wendung mein Leben genommen hatte, seit ich Felix begegnet war. Dabei hatte die Art unseres Kennenlernens unsere Beziehung ja unter keinen guten Stern gestellt. Für Vampirpaare war das Kennenlernen wohl immer schwierig, nahm ich an.

Hier und jetzt, obwohl Felix nicht einmal in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe war, war ich fest davon überzeugt, dass mein Leben noch nie vollkommener gewesen war als in dieser Nacht. Ich fühlte mich so unglaublich glücklich, dass ich das Bedürfnis verspürte, dieses schöne Gefühl zu teilen.

„Kennst du das, wenn auf einmal alles in deinem Leben perfekt ist?" fragte ich Emmet leise.

Emmet legte den Kopf schief, so dass er mich ansehen konnte. Er lächelte. „Mein Leben ist immer dann perfekt, wenn Rose bei mir ist.", entgegnete er schlicht.

Ganz schön tiefgründig für einen Mann wie Emmet. Aber ich hatte inzwischen herausgefunden, dass er sein Licht gerne unter den Scheffel stellte. Ihm behagte es mehr, das Klischee des Muskelprotzes zu spielen als das eines Strebers.

„Wusstest du von Anfang an, dass Rose die Richtige für dich ist?" Meine Neugier war geweckt.

„Oh ja!" Emmets Lächeln wuchs zu einem Grinsen. „Ich wusste, dass ich sterbe, als sie mich in ihren Armen gehalten hat. Und gleichzeitig war ich noch nie zuvor so glücklich wie in dem Moment. Irgendwie konnte ich spüren, dass sie mich retten würde und wir dann für immer beisammen sein würden. Absurd, nicht wahr?"

„Nein. Genauso wenig absurd, wie den Kerl zu bespringen, den man doch eigentlich hasst, weil er einen ausgesaugt hat. Und sich dann auch noch in ihn verlieben." Am Ende meiner Worte grinste ich von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Ich hatte als Mensch ein paar Beziehungen, aber ich hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich einen anderen je so sehr lieben könnte."

Emmet nickte. „Ich weißt genau, was du meinst."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	29. Chapter 29

Felix

Die Cullens hielten es für besser, wenn Gina und ich nicht gemeinsam auf die Jagd gingen. Ich sah ein, dass es gefährlich werden konnte, sollten Gina und ich versuchen, uns gegenseitig Beute abzujagen. Eigentlich wusste ich ja auch, was mit mir passiert war, wenn ich sie nicht schnell genug gefüttert hatte.

Alice schlug mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln vor, dass alle Männer mich begleiten sollten, während die Frauen Gina Gesellschaft leisten würden. Nessie schmollte zwar, weil Jake und sie so getrennt wurden, doch war sie gleich wieder versöhnt, als Jake anbot, mit ihr daheim zu bleiben.

„Netter Versuch", war Edwards einziger Kommentar.

Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass, als ich noch ein Mensch in Jakes Alter gewesen war, ich mir einen Fuß ausgerissen hätte, um allein mit einem Mädchen sein zu können. Armer Kerl. Wie ging dieses eine Lied noch mal? Just you and your hand tonight?

oOoOoOoOo

„Und, was jagen wir?" Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, welche Tiere hier im Wald kreuchten und fleuchten. Ich hatte genauso wenig Ahnung, wie genau ich ein Tier erlegen sollte, ohne mich vor der männlichen Hälfte des Cullen-Clans lächerlich zu machen. Hinterherrennen, sich draufwerfen, das Genick brechen, trinken?

Ich vermutete, dass es eine elegantere Jagdmethode gab, bei der das Tier anfänglich beim Trinken noch am Leben blieb. Ein lebendiges Wesen lieferte das bessere Blut. In meinem Geist stiegen Bilder von Menschen auf, die ich zuletzt im Thronsaal von Volterra getötet hatte. Der plötzlich aufwallende Hunger in mir vernebelte mir den Verstand. Die Bäume und Leute um mich herum versanken in Dunkelheit, und ich sah rot. Blutrot. Warmes, noch lebendiges Blut, das über meine Hände floss, der Geruch von Kupfer in meiner Nase, schrille Schreie in meinen Ohren, die mich herausforderten, noch einen weiteren Menschen zu packen und –

„Bär!" brüllte Emmet, klopfte mir mit einer Hand auf die Schulter und riss mich in die Gegenwart zurück.

Edward und Carlisle tauschten einen besorgten Blick, jedoch nicht wegen Emmets Vorschlag, sondern wegen meinem Durst.

Jasper und Jake prusteten vor Lachen. Ich vermutete, dass Jasper meine düsteren Gefühle bewusst ignorierte.

„Was ist an Bär so lustig?", fragte ich. Als ob ich nicht mit einem Bären fertig werden würde!

„Emmet _liebt_ Bären", erklärte Edward, der meine Gedanken mitverfolgt hatte.

„Ich wurde von einem getötet." Emmet lächelte gefährlich. „Irgendwie muss ich mich dafür ja revanchieren."

„Wir suchen einen Fleischfresser für dich", bestimmte Carlisle. „Das Blut von Fleischfressern ist meistens schmackhafter als das von Pflanzenfressern."

Wir rannten – ich planlos – die Cullens hatten Witterung aufgenommen. Emmet gab mir immer wieder Hinweise, welche Geruchskomponenten ich aus der Waldluft herausschmecken sollte, um Tiere, ja sogar verschiedene Tierarten herauszufiltern, doch mir gelang es nicht so recht. Ich war zu hungrig, auch wenn die Aussicht auf ein Tier anstelle eines Menschen mich noch immer in Nervosität versetzte.

Die Blutkonserven, die Carlisle für mich mitbrachte, halfen mir nicht. Für mich war das Blut tot, ohne Nährwert. Die Magenkrämpfe hatten nicht aufgehört; ich hatte nur gelernt, diesen Umstand besser vor Gina zu verstecken.

Tierblut war meine einzige Chance, um bei Gina und mit ihr bei den Cullens bleiben zu können. Wenn ich mich nicht daran gewöhnen konnte, war ich für die Cullens ein Risiko. Ein verantwortungsvoller Clanführer würde meinen Tod anordnen. Das jedenfalls war, was ich als Clanführer tun würde. Vampire verbannten nie jemanden aus ihrer Gemeinschaft, da sich der Verbannte sonst ihren Gegnern anschließen konnte. Jeder andere Clan außer den Cullens würde mich töten. Sollte ich zu einem Leben als Einzelgänger verurteilt werden, würde ich jede Sekunde damit verbringen, wieder in Ginas Nähe zu kommen, so lange, bis die Cullens letztendlich doch gezwungen sein würden, mich zu töten und damit auch Gina zu zerstören. Mir blieb nur die Rückkehr zu den Volturi, ob ich mich nun freiwillig zu ihnen zurückbegeben würde oder ob ich abwartete, bis die Könige die Wache nach mir schickten und ich gewaltsam in den Palazzo zurückgebracht würde. Vielleicht würde ich für meinen Ungehorsam mit einem Jahrzehnt unter Folter im Verließ bestraft werden, vielleicht würden die Könige noch ganz andere Qualen für mich ersinnen – in Volterra behalten würden sie mich, auch wenn ich für den Rest meiner Existenz nie wieder Gina oder das Tageslicht erblicken würde.

Meine Entschlossenheit und Wille, dass die Tierjagd erfolgreich zu sein hatte, hätte also nicht größer sein können. Meine Zweifel jedoch waren mindestens ebenso riesig und erdrückend.

Carlisle, der unsere Gruppe anführte, gab ein Handzeichen und wir verlangsamten uns. Ich spürte eine Welle der Zuversicht in mir aufkeimen, die nicht meine eigene war. Jasper deutete mir an, ihm zu folgen. Ich ging neben ihm einige Schritte weiter hinter einem umgestürzten Baumstamm in die Hocke und pirschte – unbeholfen im Vergleich zu ihm – durch das Unterholz.

Jasper wisperte mir zu: „Siehst du den Luchs auf drei Uhr?"

„Ja", flüsterte ich zurück. Die Wildkatze konnte uns nicht hören, da unsere Lautstärke nur für Vampirohren hörbar war.

Jasper beschrieb mir, wie ich mich dem Tier nähern sollte, wann ich springen sollte, dass ich trinken sollte ohne dem Tier das Genick zu brechen. „Du trinkst ebenso, als wäre es ein Mensch", sprach Jasper. Ich ahnte, warum Carlisle Jasper mit mir geschickt hatte – Jasper war mir von allen am Ähnlichsten. „Nur dass der Luchs sich im Unterschied zu einem Menschen wehren wird. Seine Zähne und Klauen können dir natürlich nichts anhaben, aber deiner Kleidung schon. Also sieh zu, dass du nachher nicht nackt dastehst." Jasper wartete mein Nicken ab, stieß dann aber einen leichten Seufzer aus als Emmet kommentierte: „Prinzessin Edwards zarte Augen sind den Anblick nackter Männlichkeit nicht gewohnt!"

Edwards Antwort fiel überraschend unflätig aus. Er war also nur dann höflich, wenn eine der Frauen in der Nähe war. Interessant…

Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie Edwards scharfer Blick zwei Löcher in meinen Hinterkopf bohrte, also versuchte ich, mich auf meine bevorstehende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren: Nicht zum Affen machen, nicht zum Affen machen…

Jasper lächelte mich aufmunternd an und zog sich dann zurück.

Okay, Felix, reiß dich zusammen!

Keine Chance, dass der Luchs mit nicht sieht, sobald ich aufstehe. Keine Chance für den Luchs, dass er mir entwischt. Ergo meine Taktik: Aufspringen, loshechten, zubeißen. Sollte machbar sein.

Denk nicht so viel nach, tu es einfach!

Meine Muskeln schnellen mich vorwärts.

Der Luchs hat kaum Zeit zu Fauchen, ehe es schon zu spät für ihn ist und sich meine Hände um seinen Körper legen, ihn an meine Brust reißen. Eine Pfote bricht an meinem Körper, die Klauen der anderen verfangen sich in meinem Hemd. Stoff reißt. Ich pinne die Hinterbeine des sich sträubenden Tieres unter meinem Gewicht auf den Boden.

Trink!

Aber wie? Einfach zubeißen?

Eine Sache, an die ich vielleicht hätte früher denken sollen: Fell!

Verdammt, schon zu spät!

Mit den Fingernägeln versuche ich, so viel Fell und Haut von der Kehle des sich wehrenden Luchses wegzukratzen, wie es geht. Blut spritzt über mein Gesicht, meine Hände. Meine Zähne schlagen zu.

Der erste Schluck, sehnsüchtig erwartet wie eine alles heilende Droge, bringt die Ernüchterung. Das Brennen in meiner Kehle schwillt kaum ab, selbst dann nicht, als der Luchs vor Blutverlust schlaff wird. Der Herzschlag verstummt.

Das Blut ist dünn und schal. Spülwasser.

Dennoch zwingt mir der Hunger das Blut die Kehle hinab. Ich trinke hastig, versuche nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass es anders schmeckt. Immer noch besser als die kalten Konserven.

Ich zittere vor Erregung, als ich aufspringe, den toten Luchs fallen lasse.

Lähmende Übelkeit bringt mich ins Schwanken, wie Blei liegt das Blut in meinem Magen. Aber ich fühle, wie es mich von innen wärmt.

Der Brechreiz bleibt aus.

oOoOoOoOo

„Und, wie war es?" Emmet tauchte breit grinsend an meiner Seite auf. Er blieb auf Abstand, mehrere Armlängen von mir entfernt. Einem Vampir auf Jagd kommt man besser nicht zu nahe, einem noch immer hungrigen Vampir schon gar nicht.

„Scheußlich", antwortete ich trocken.

„Willst du noch was anderes jagen?" Emmet erinnerte mich immer mehr an einen jungen Welpen, übermütig, ständig auf der Suche nach einer neuen Beschäftigung, noch mehr.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich warte lieber ab, wie mir das Blut bekommt."

Jasper stimmte mir zu: „Wir begleiten dich morgen erneut zur Jagd, wenn du möchtest. Anfangs hilft das Tierblut kaum gegen den Hunger. Möchtest du zum Haus zurückkehren?"

Natürlich bemerkte er meine Unruhe, weil ich Gina vermisste. Ich war erleichtert über seine Unterstützung.

Jasper nickte minimal, als er meine Dankbarkeit spürte. „Ich begleite Felix. Ihr könnt euch so viel Zeit mit der Jagd lassen, wie ihr wollt."

Während ich noch darüber staune, dass Carlisle Jasper gestattete, Anweisungen zu geben, warf Carlisle Edward einen Blick zu und beide verschwanden gemeinsam in südlicher Richtung in der Tiefe des Waldes.

„Kommst du mit?" fragte Emmet Jake.

„Klar!"

Ich beobachtete, wie Jake sich die Kleidung vom Leib riss und splitterfasernackt seine Klamotten über den nächstbesten Ast warf. Zum ersten Mal erlebte ich mit, wie ein Gestaltwandler seine Tierform annahm.

Beieindruckend.

Jake war riesig im Vergleich zu den Werwölfen, denen ich begegnet war. Die Art, wie er sich bewegte, sein Muskelspiel und sein Gebahren, verdeutlichten noch, dass er eben kein Werwolf, sondern ein Gestaltwandler war.

Emmet stieß einen lauten Kriegsschrie aus, Jake legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und antwortete mit einem langezogenen Heulen. Dann rannten beide los und ließen mich mit Jasper allein.

Mein Begleiter schmunzelte ein wenig über Emmet und Jake, dann wandte er sich an mich. „Ich zeige dir, wie du den Luchs entsorgen musst, damit niemand die Leiche findet."

Ich wunderte mich: „Aber das hier ist euer Grundstück. Warum lasst ihr die Tiere nicht einfach liegen und verroten?"

„Aasvögel riechen die Tiere über Meilen hinweg, und bei der Menge, die wir jagen müssen, würde wir ganze Schwärme anlocken, was wiederum Menschen auf uns aufmerksam machen würde. Deshalb begraben wir die Tiere."

Jasper zeigte mir, wie ich den Waldboden am Besten mit den Händen aufreißen konnte und wie tief ich graben musste, damit andere Tiere den Luchs nicht ausgraben würden. „Du darfst die Erde darüber nicht festtreten, weil sich sonst der Boden verdichtet und nach unten wegsackt. Schütte einfach die Erde zurück in das Loch und verteile Laub darüber."

Ich gehorchte.

Minuten später waren wir dann tatsächlich auf dem Rückweg.

Ich war mit nicht sicher, warum die übrigen Cullens mich mit Jasper allein gelassen hatten. Er musste sich sicher sein, dass er mich alleine besiegen konnte, sollte etwas geschehen. Oder er vertraute darauf, dass ich ihn unter keinen Umständen angreifen würde. Oder sein brillianter Verstand schätzte die Situation an sich so ein, dass es von vorneherein zu keiner Auseinandersetzung kommen würde, was für mich das Naheliegendste war. Ich hatte keinen Grund zur Feindseligkeit: Mein einziges Interesse war, wieder bei Gina zu sein.

Vielleicht, dämmerte mir dann, wollte er mir aber einfach nur Gelegenheit geben, sich alleine mit ihm unterhalten zu können ohne dass Emmet Witze riss und Edward jeden einzelnen meiner Gedanken auf die Goldwage legte.

Carlisles Karriere als Vampir hätte nicht gegensätzlicher zu meiner eigenen sein können, Jasper jedoch war von den Cullens derjenige, dessen Leben dem meinen am ähnlichsten verlaufen war.

Ich stellte Jasper also die entscheidende Frage: „Dauert es lange, sich an das Tierblut zu gewöhnen?"

„Das kommt darauf an, wie du _lange_ definierst."

„Fantastisch…"

„Verzeih' meine saloppe Ausdrucksweise. Ich wollte dich nicht entmutigen, Felix." Jasper blieb stehen und ich ebenfalls. Erst als er mir direkt in die Augen schauen konnte, fuhr er fort: „Ich weiß, dass du alles dafür tun würdest, um für immer bei Gina bleiben zu können. Mit ihrer Hilfe wirst du es schaffen. Sie wird dir Halt geben, so wie Alice damals mir."

Ich erwiderte nichts. Was nützte es denn schon, dass Jasper an mich glaubte, wenn ich selbst so sehr zweifelte, es auf Dauer schaffen zu können?

Wie lange war es jetzt her, eine halbe Stunde vielleicht, dass ich das Luchsblut getrunken hatte? Und schon wieder stand meine Kehle vor Hunger in Flammen. Ich wollte verdammt noch mal nicht irgendein verfluchtes weiteres Tier, ich wollte Menschenblut. Frisches, sprudelndes, rotes Menschenblut beherrschte meine Gedanken und mein Hunger wuchs erneut mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich.

Ich wusste es, und Jasper wusste, wonach ich gierte.

Jasper sah mich noch immer an, musste aufgrund meiner Größe zu mir aufsehen, und dennoch war ich derjenige, der gezwungen war, seinen Blick abzuwenden. „Jasper, ich bin älter als ihr alle zusammen! Wie könnte ich denn ändern, was ich bin?"

Jasper zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann bist du eben ein bisschen älter und wirst es ein bisschen schwerer haben. Der Durst wird brutaler und überwältigender sein, als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Der Durst wird jeden anderen Gedanken verdrängen und du wirst davon fast wahnsinnig werden. Es wird so schlimm sein, wie deine Tage als Neugeborener waren. Vielleicht sogar schlimmer, weil du jetzt nahezu klar darüber nachdenken kannst."

Mich schauderte bei dem Gedanken, welche Einblicke in seine Vergangenheit und vor allem welchen Ausblick auf meine eigene, nicht allzu ferne Zukunft Jasper mir gerade vorgezeichnet hatte. Ich fühlte mich überwältigt von dem, was ich mir selbst aufgehalst hatte. Erneut bemächtigten sich meiner die Zweifel, es nicht schaffen zu können. Erneut beschlich mich die Angst, Gina zu verlieren.

Jasper wusch sämtliche meiner negativen Gefühle hinweg. Eindringlich beschwor er mich: „Wenn du bereit dazu bist, deinen Lebensstil zu ändern, kann ich dir helfen. Anfangs ist es beschissen und verdammt schwer, aber du kannst es schaffen. Du musst den Entzug nicht allein durchstehen, Felix. Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du mich lässt. Ich weiß, was du durchmachen wirst, denn ich war da, wo du jetzt bist. Ich bin nicht wie die anderen Mitglieder meiner Familie; ich war nicht von Anfang an Vegetarier. Ich habe über 80 Jahre von Menschenblut gelebt, bevor mich Alice gerettet hat."

„Bei mir sind es nicht nur 80 Jahre, sondern 1800!", wandte ich aufbrausend ein. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich stark genug dafür bin."

Jasper legte eine Hand auf meine Brust, an die Stelle, wo einst mein Herz geschlagen hatte. „Und dennoch hast du dich schon entschieden, es zu versuchen." Seine Stimme war leise und voller Zuversicht.

Ich sah Jasper erstaunt an.

Jasper

Ich lächelte kaum merklich über Felix' Verwunderung. „Du bist stärker, als du dich gerade wahrnimmst, Felix. Es war sehr mutig von dir, Gina zu beschützen und die Volturi zu verlassen, obwohl du wusstest, dass es für euch den sicheren Tod bedeutet, wenn sie euch erwischen. Und du bist mutig, weil du versuchen willst, wie sie und wir zu leben. Wir alle werden dir helfen. Wir werden sogar den Babysitter für dich spielen, damit du nicht abhauen und Menschen beißen kannst. Einen Versuch ist es wert. Das Tierblut ist lebendig, anders als die Konserven. Vielleicht macht es das ja einfacher für dich."

Es konnte sein, dass ich mich der Illusion hingab, er würde es einfacher haben als ich. Während meines kalten Entzugs hatte ich nichts und niemanden gehabt außer Alice.

Felix sah mich skeptisch an. Zeit für mich, den letzten Trumpf auszuspielen: Die Frau an seiner Seite. „Das Wichtigste, dessen du dir immer sicher sein kannst, ist Ginas Liebe. Sie wird dich unterstützen."

Felix' Augen waren voller Zweifel.

Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Nicht einmal du kannst so blind sein, das du das nicht merkst! Sie hat es aufrichtig gemeint, als sie dir sagte, dass sie dich liebt."

„Wirklich?" Felix sah mich an, als könne er sein Glück noch immer nicht glauben.

„Ja, wirklich!" Warum nur hatten manche Männer immer Probleme, ihre eigenen Gefühle und die Empfindungen anderer für sie anzunehmen? Und ich hatte immer geglaubt, Edward sei ein emotionaler Krüppel…

„Hey, ich kann dich hören!", protestierte mein Bruder. Schon seit einigen Sekunden hatte ich bemerkt, dass Edward und Carlisle zu uns aufgeschlossen hatten. Nichts an ihrem Äußeren verriet, dass sie gejagt hatten. Keine Flecken auf der Kleidung, nicht einmal eine Härchen auf ihren Köpfen lag anders als zuvor. Nun ja, Edwards Frisur war immer seltsam.

Felix dagegen sah einem Penner nicht unähnlich. Sein Hemd wies mehrere Risse auf, war blutbesudelt, und auch eines seiner Hosenbeine war zerrissen. Ich lächelte, als ich daran dachte, dass Alice Stunden damit zubringen würde, für Felix einen Look zu kreieren und online einzukaufen.

oOoOoOoOo


End file.
